


Weiter, doch weiter

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drinking Games, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kriegsfolgenbewältigung, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Sharing a Bed, Suicide Attempt, eher keine Vergangenheitsbewältigung, epilogue compliant, slytherinzentrisch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Während eines Krieges richten sich alle Gedanken auf den Augenblick, wenn er endlich zu Ende sein wird. Aber danach? Das Leben geht doch weiter, auch wenn man es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, und der Alltag kehrt zurück. Dort wieder anzukommen ist nicht ganz einfach, auch nicht für Draco Malfoy und seine Mitschüler, die nach dem Krieg in Hogwarts ihr siebtes Schuljahr wiederholen.





	1. Das Schuljahr beginnt

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Taika11235](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Sinnerman) und [Badserious](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Badserious) von [FanFiktion.de](www.fanfiktion.de)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Slytherins treffen sich im Hogwarts-Express auf dem Weg zum ersten Schultag ihres wiederholten siebten Jahrs. Sie sprechen über abwesende Schulkameraden und Gründe, das Jahr zu wiederholen. In Hogwarts gibt es ein Willkommensfest und es wird geklärt, wo die Achtklässler schlafen.

##  Dienstag, 1.9.1998

„Hallo! Theo, mach schon auf, Mann! Wir wissen, dass du da drin bist!“

Millicent Bulstrode polterte genervt gegen die Tür des Abteils im Hogwarts-Express. Gemurmel war zu hören und die Tür wurde tatsächlich einen Spalt aufgeschoben. Misstrauisch lugte Theodore Nott hervor, den Zauberstab verteidigungsbereit in der Hand, hinter ihm Draco Malfoy in der gleichen Haltung.

„Ach, ihr seid es“, erleichtert schob er die Tür weiter auf, als er Millicent Bulstrode und Tracey Davis erkannte.

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich hier drin bin?“

„Niemand außer dir verwendet diesen Schutzzauber“, sagte Millicent, während sie damit kämpfte, ihren Koffer durch die Tür zu bugsieren, ohne ihren alten schwarzen Kater von ihrer Schulter zu werfen. Als sie es geschafft hatte, richtete sie sich auf.

„Theo. Draco.“ Sie zog die beiden in eine Umarmung. Auch Tracey, über Millicents Koffer stolpernd, kam dazu und umarmte die ganze Gruppe, so fest sie konnte.

„Ich bin so, so froh, dass ihr am Leben seid“, flüsterte Tracey, den Kopf in Theodores Nacken gepresst. Die vier hielten sich lange umarmt, länger, als sie das früher getan hätten. Früher hätten sie es wohl peinlich gefunden, so offen Zuneigung zu zeigen. Aber das war früher, jetzt war alles anders und sie wussten nur zu gut, dass es schnell zu spät sein konnte. Trotzdem lag ein bisschen Verlegenheit in der Luft, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Millicent und Tracey blinzelten Tränen weg und Draco wuchtete Traceys Koffer in die Gepäckablage, bevor er sich neben Theodore setzte, der wieder aus dem Fenster starrte, wie vor dem Eintreffen der Mädchen.

Millicent betrachtete die beiden jungen Männer. Beide trugen trotz des warmen Septembertages die langen Hemden und Hosen der Schuluniform, sie und Tracey hatten nur leichte Sommerroben* an. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie die Krawatten und jegliches andere, was sie als Slytherinschüler gekennzeichnet hätte, nicht trugen. Vor allem aber waren sie ungesund blass und besonders Theodore war viel dünner, als sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Draco allerdings war schon damals zu dünn gewesen und sah jetzt nicht besser aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sein halbes Gesicht von schmalen, kurzen, blassen Narben übersäht war, die vor den letzten Osterferien definitiv noch nicht da gewesen waren.

Das Abteil war schwer mit ungesagten Emotionen und Fragen. Sie wollten voneinander wissen, wie es ihnen ergangen war und hatten gleichzeitig Angst vor den Antworten und davor, etwas zu fragen, worauf die Antwort zu schmerzhaft war, um gegeben zu werden.

„Daphne kommt auch gleich noch vorbei. Sie ist mit Astoria ein paar Leute aus der Sechsten begrüßen gegangen“, sagte Tracey schließlich.

Draco warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu: „Seit wann hat Daphne Freunde in der Sechsten?“

„Hat sie nicht, aber Astoria natürlich, soweit Astoria eben Freunde hat. Daphne lässt sie quasi nicht mehr aus den Augen. Astoria tut, als wäre sie genervt davon, aber ich glaube eigentlich macht sie das gleiche mit Daphne.“

Draco lächelte leicht. „Ja, wahrscheinlich ginge es mir genauso, wenn ich Geschwister hätte.“

Von draußen waren Stimmen zu hören, die plötzlich laut und aggressiv wurden. Die vier Schüler warfen sich beunruhigte Blicke zu. „Sie können hier nicht rein und auch nicht sehen, wer drin ist, solange die Tür zu ist“, sagte Theodore. Trotzdem hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und sah nervös zum Eingang.

Draußen sahen sie ein Licht aufblitzen und hörten einen Aufschrei.

„Verdammt, ich glaub das ist Daphne!“ Tracey war plötzlich sehr blass.

Sie wechselte einen Blick mit den anderen, alle sprangen auf. Millicent zerrte die Tür auf und lief los, gefolgt von Tracey. Draco warf einen Blick auf Theodore und drückte ihn zurück auf den Sitz. „Bleib erst mal hier, wenn wir es nicht hinkriegen, kannst du immer noch nachkommen“, sagte er, bevor er den anderen nachhastete.

Auf dem Gang waren tatsächlich Daphne und Astoria Greengrass. Daphne saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst, sie blutete am Kopf. Astoria beugte sich besorgt über ihre Schwester, Millicent und Tracey standen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben drei anderen Schülern gegenüber.

„Oh, da kommt der Held der Todesser, um seine Todesserschlampen zu beschützen. Keine Sorge, solchen Dreck fassen wir eh nicht an“, höhnte einer von ihnen, als Draco dazu kam. Er versuchte verzweifelt zu verhindern, dass sein Zauberstab zitterte. Bloß keine Schwäche zeigen, sonst würde das hier nicht funktionieren. Zum Glück schien es den drei Schülern zu reichen. Ob es nun daran lag, dass sie jetzt in der Unterzahl waren, oder ob Dracos Ruf als Todesser sie ängstigte, sie zogen jedenfalls ab.

„_Episkey_“, murmelte Astoria und verschloss den Schnitt an Daphnes Schläfe. Sie zog sie hoch und folgte mit den anderen Tracey, die nervös darauf drängte, in das geschützte Abteil zurückzugehen. Dort umarmte Daphne erst Draco und dann Theodore. Astoria stand etwas schüchtern an der Tür, bis Millicent sie aufforderte sich zu setzen.

„‘Tschuldigung“, sagte Daphne mit einer Geste zu ihrer Schwester, als sie sich von Theodore löste, „aber ihr kennt euch ja eigentlich alle, keine Vorstellung nötig.“ Draco lächelte Astoria an und hoffte, dass es ermutigend wirkte und nicht zeigte, dass er immer noch damit kämpfte, nicht zu zittern.

„Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich passiert?“, fragte Theodore.

Daphne und Astoria waren zerzaust und in Daphnes dunkelbraunen Haaren klebte immer noch etwas Blut, das Tracey jetzt für sie wegzauberte.

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Tori und ich wollten zu euch, und diese Arschlöcher hatten was gegen uns und haben uns beschimpft. Ich wollte sie ignorieren, aber dann hat er Tori geschupst.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich hätte wahrscheinlich trotzdem ruhig bleiben sollen…“

„Euch ist klar, dass das nur der Anfang ist. Das wird das ganze Jahr so gehen“, sagte Tracey. Sie klang erschöpft.

Theodore und Draco wechselten einen Blick. „Deswegen waren wir fast eine Stunde vor der Abfahrt am Bahnhof und haben uns hier verschanzt, damit wir möglichst niemandem begegnen“, sagte Draco. „Jeder, der den Propheten liest, weiß zumindest von mir, dass ich nach Hogwarts muss wegen der Bewährungsauflagen und es gibt jede Menge Leute, die da etwas dagegen haben.“ Er seufzte. „Und Theo und ich haben noch mehr Auflagen, sie überprüfen unsere Zauberstäbe. Keine offensiven Zauber, sonst geht’s zurück nach Askaban.“ Seine Stimme wurde flach und er unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Er blickte zu den Mädchen. „Wir können euch also nicht helfen, zumindest nicht mehr, wenn sich das herumgesprochen hat. Und … und ich bin wahnsinnig froh, dass ihr da seid, und dass ihr mit uns _sprecht_, aber es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ihr Abstand von uns haltet. Nichts mit Todessern zu tun habt. Damit wenigstens ihr eine Chance habt.“

„So ein Blödsinn“, sagte Daphne.

„Ach, Draco“, murmelte Millicent mit einem Seufzen, sie hob die Hand, um den Kater auf ihrer Schulter zu kraulen.

„Nee, ernsthaft jetzt“, wieder Daphne. „Erstens lasse ich mir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich wann wohin gehe und gesehen werde und zweitens ist es eh egal. Für die meisten ist doch Slytherin das gleiche wie Todesser, völlig egal, was wir genau gemacht haben, es reicht schon Slytherin zu sein.“

„Daphne hat Recht“, sagte Tracey. „Und außerdem war das letzte Jahr so furchtbar und ich hab euch ewig nicht gesehen, Theo bei dir sind es verdammte neun Monate, und ich hatte die ganze Zeit Angst, euch gar nicht mehr zu sehen, und …“ Ärgerlich wischte sie ein paar Tränen weg. „Und … ich finde, wir halten jetzt zusammen. Es muss doch jetzt besser werden“, sagte sie etwas hilflos. Millicent legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und nickte und Daphne, Draco und Theodore lächelten, Daphne allerdings etwas gequält. „Hoffen wir mal, dass die anderen in Slytherin das auch so sehen“, sagte Draco.

Tracey sah zu Theodore. Zögerlich fragte sie: „Theo … Ich weiß, dass du nie wolltest … Und … du musst mir nicht antworten. Aber Draco hat gesagt, hat gesagt Todesser …“ Sie brach ab und bereute, die Frage auch nur halb gestellt zu haben, als sie Theodores Gesichtsausdruck sag.

„Tut mir leid.“

„Schon ok Tracey. Ist mir eh lieber, ihr wisst es gleich.“

Mit einem Blick zu Draco knöpfte er die Manschette seines Hemds auf und krempelte den Ärmel hoch. Er selbst sah nicht auf seinen entblößten Unterarm, sondern mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Oh Theo! Scheiße.“ Tracey packte seine Hand und zog den Arm weiter zu sich. Sie wechselte schockierte Blicke mit den anderen Mädchen. Draco sah nicht auf Theodores Arm, sondern beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck und rutsche etwas näher heran, so dass sie sich leicht berührten.

Auf Theodores Arm war das Dunkle Mal. Das war schockierend genug, aber Tracey hatte nach dem Gespräch damit gerechnet. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, waren die Verletzungen. Frische, rote Narben von langen, tiefen Schnitten überzogen Theodores Arm und verschwanden unter dem hochgekrempelten Hemd. Ein Schnitt verlief quer über die Handfläche und die Hand, die Hand war vielleicht am schlimmsten. Anscheinend konnte Theodore sie nicht mehr komplett strecken, drei Finger waren in merkwürdig falschem Winkel verkrümmt. Deshalb sah Tracey erst auf den zweiten Blick, dass zwei Glieder des kleinen Fingers fehlten.

Sie atmete scharf ein. „Was ist passiert?“

„Askaban.“ Theodore sah weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Und das Mal… naja, Todesser halt. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich nicht wollte. Aber sie konnten sehr überzeugend sein, Vater und seine Freunde.“ Er sah jetzt zwischen Tracey und Millicent hin und her, angestrengt darauf bedacht, nicht auf den Arm mit dem Mal zu schauen.

„Mitte April hatten sie mich soweit. Wenn ich jetzt daran denke, dass ich nur noch zwei Wochen länger hätte durchhalten müssen. Aber ich dachte, ich halte es keine zwei Minuten weiter aus und dass er noch ewig an der Macht bleibt.“ Er seufzte.

„Die Narben sind aber aus Askaban. Vater hat immer drauf geachtet, dass keine sichtbaren Spuren bleiben.“

Darauf wusste niemand etwas zu sagen. Draco schien noch näher an Theodore herangerutscht zu sein, während er sprach.

Daphne hatte sich über Draco hinweg gebeugt und strich vorsichtig mit dem Finger über eine der Narben und über das Dunkle Mal.

„Ich habe noch nie in echt eins gesehen, zumindest nicht so nah … Draco, ich glaube ich hab dich seit der fünften Klasse immer nur mit langen Ärmeln gesehen“, sagte sie in die angespannte Stille.

Theodore zog seinen Arm hastig zurück und krempelten den Ärmel wieder runter. „Jetzt sind wir wohl zu zweit im Slytherin-Langarm-Klub, ich muss das jedenfalls nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig ansehen“, sagte er ärgerlich.

„Das war unangemessen, Daph“, murmelte Astoria. Laut fragte sie „Möchte jemand einen Schokofrosch? Oder lieber was Saures? Wir waren schon beim Imbisswagen auf dem Weg hierher.“

Dankbar nahmen die Anderen die Ablenkung an und genossen Astorias Süßigkeiten. Jetzt war das Schweigen entspannt, beinahe friedlich. Die Mädchen versuchten unauffällig, die beiden zu mageren Jungen zu mehr Schokolade zu nötigen, als sie normalerweise äßen. Draco durchschaute die durchsichtigen Versuche natürlich sofort, aber er lächelte und spielte mit, soweit es sein Magen zuließ. Es war angenehm, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten und ein beinah vergessenes, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Oder vielleicht lag es an der Schokolade, er war sich nicht sicher, aber es war schön.

Sie dösten ein wenig und wurden von der Imbisshexe geweckt. Millicent bestand darauf, dass sie nach den ganzen Süßigkeiten jetzt noch etwas Salziges essen mussten und kaufte Pasteten für alle.

„Zumindest die Imbisshexe hat uns behandelt wie immer“, sagte sie lächelnd, während sie die Pasteten austeilte.

„Sind wir hier eigentlich alle aus unserem Jahr hier im Abteil?“, fragte sie, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz zwischen Tracey und Astoria fallen ließ.

„Ja glaube schon“, antwortete Daphne. „Oder weißt du, ob Blaise noch kommt, Draco?“

„Nein, der hat im Sommer mit den anderen die Nachholprüfung für die UTZ geschrieben. Noch ein Jahr mit seiner Mutter hätte er wohl auch nicht ausgehalten, ohne verrückt zu werden.“ Draco lachte etwas beim Gedanken an das komplizierte Verhältnis der beiden. Er würde ihn vermissen. „Er will reisen, im Ausland.“

„Wie wir Blaise kennen, heißt das feiern mit schönen Hexen und teuren Drogen. Und er ist weg aus England mit der ganzen beschissenen Lage hier. Klingt beneidenswert.“ Tracey klang etwas sehnsüchtig.

„Warum habt ihr die Nachprüfung eigentlich nicht gemacht? Ihr wart doch das ganze Schuljahr da?“, fragte Draco die Mädchen.

„Wir dachten“, fing Tracey an, „Oder eher meine Eltern dachten“, warf Millicent dazwischen. „Also wir dachten, es wird in Zukunft helfen. Mit den ganzen Vorurteilen gegen Slytherins, besonders aus bestimmten Familien“, sie nickte zu Daphne und Millicent, die aus bekannten Reinblutfamilien kamen, „wäre es hinderlich, mit UTZ aus dem Jahr zu kommen, in dem die Carrows die Schule beherrscht haben. Durch das Wiederkommen, zeigen wir, dass wir die neue Linie lernen wollen.“

Daphne schnaubte. „Oder zumindest hoffen wir, dass es so aussieht.“

„Warum hast du die Prüfung denn nicht gemacht, Draco? Du warst doch erst ab Ostern nicht mehr in der Schule, nur einen Monat weniger als der Rest.“

„Bewährungsauflagen.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass ich irgendwas bestanden hätte, selbst wenn ich in Askaban hätte lernen können und nicht sowieso das Jahr wiederholen müsste. Ich war praktisch die letzten zwei Jahre in keinem Zustand, um irgendwas zu lernen und habe letztes Jahr auch noch ständig wegen irgendwelcher Missionen Unterricht verpasst.“

„Tja, nur wir fünf Slytherin-Achtklässler“, sagte Draco. „Pansy ist verheiratet. Goyle ist unter Hausarrest und Crabbe ist…“ er brach ab. Theodore legte die Hand auf sein Knie in einem hilflosen Trostversuch.

„Habt ihr was von Pansy gehört? Ihr wart doch auf der Hochzeit, oder?“ Draco versuchte angestrengt, das Thema Tod abzuschütteln, auch wenn das Thema Pansys Hochzeit ihn auch nicht viel fröhlicher stimmte.

„Ja, wir waren alle bei der Hochzeit“, antwortete Daphne. „Zu schade, dass sie nicht gewartet haben, damit du auch hättest kommen können.“

Draco zuckte die Achseln „Das hätte Jahre dauern können, konnte ja niemand ahnen, dass Potter für mich aussagt und ich mit ein paar Auflagen so schnell rauskomme.“

„Trotzdem. Du bist ihr bester Freund. Ich weiß, dass sie dich wahnsinnig gerne dabei gehabt hätte.“

Nach kurzer Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn sie schon den Mann nicht aussuchen konnte, hätte sie wenigsten alle ihre Lieblingsgäste haben sollen.“

Pansy Parkinsons Eltern hatten es nach Voldemorts Fall sehr eilig gehabt, ihre Tochter zu verheiraten. Pansys Bereitschaft, Harry Potter an Voldemort auszuliefern, war groß in den Zeitungen ausgeschlachtet worden und die Familie hatte Verbindungen zu den Todessern. Deshalb fürchteten ihre Eltern, dass ihr Ruf so sehr leiden könnte, dass gar keine Ehe mehr zu arrangieren sei, wenn sie Pansy nicht verheirateten, bevor alles über ihre Verstrickungen ans Licht käme.

„Die Hochzeit war schön“, erzählte Tracey. „Trotz der Eile und der Situation haben die Parkinsons eine riesige Feier aufgezogen und Pansy hat gestrahlt. Fast alles, wie sie es immer wollte, einen reichen Mann, ein wunderschönes Kleid, sie stand im Mittelpunkt. Aber naja, sie ist halt achtzehn und er ist einundvierzig.“ Sie verzog etwas hilflos das Gesicht.

Liebe war in den Reinblutfamilien selten der einzige Grund zum Heiraten, aber normalerweise wurde darauf geachtet, dass die Paare gut zusammenpassten, ähnliches Alter und Interessen hatten. Und vor allem heiratete man normalerweise nicht innerhalb von drei Monaten, ohne sich vorher kennenzulernen.

„Habt ihr seitdem was von ihr gehört?“, fragte Draco.

Millicent sah ihn überrascht an. „Hat sie dir nicht geschrieben? Ihr zwei wart doch immer am engsten.“

„Doch. Sie hat mich sogar letzte Woche besucht. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir sagen würde, wenn ihr Mann sie schlecht behandelt. Ich fürchte, sie würde mich damit nicht belasten wollen.“

„Nee, so was hat sie nicht gesagt. Nur, dass sie viel allein zu Hause ist. Ich glaube, sie ist ein bisschen einsam.“

Nach kurzem Schweigen fragte sie: „Also sind es wir fünf aus Slytherin. Weiß jemand, wer sonst noch so aus unserem Jahr kommt?“

Daphne stöhnte gequält. „Euch ist schon klar, dass es aus den anderen Häusern hauptsächlich Schlammblüter und Leute aus Longbottoms Gruppe sein werden.“

Die anderen nickten. „Hmhmm.“

Es würde nicht einfach werden, sie würden definitiv Außenseiter sein.

„Wir sollten das Wort nicht mehr benutzen. Auch nicht unter uns, falls uns jemand hört. Wir werden sowieso schon Zielscheiben sein und sollten ihnen keine Munition gegen uns liefern.“ Draco sah erst zu Daphne und dann zu den anderen. Daphne verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber, genau wie die anderen Mädchen. Theodore sah weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Longbottom kommt auf jeden Fall“, bemerkte Astoria. „Wir haben ihn vorhin mit Granger, Thomas und Finnigan gesehen. Und dem Weasley-Mädchen und Lovegood glaube ich, aber das war ja klar, dass die kommen.“

Draco drehte sich zu ihr. „Lovegood? Wie geht es ihr?“

Astoria zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen? Aber sie sah ok aus. Wieso fragst du?“ ‚Seit wann interessierst du dich für sie?‘ wollte sie hinzufügen, aber sie hatte Angst, das könnte zu fordernd klingen.

„Sie war von Weihnachten bis Ostern bei uns in den Kerkern.“ Draco atmete aus. „Ich wusste es erst selbst nicht und dann habe ich es euch wohl nicht gesagt, weil ich es wohl selbst lieber nicht gewusst hätte.“

„Schon ok Draco, du bist uns keine Rechenschaft schuldig.“ Daphne wollte tröstend ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legen, aber Draco fuhr bei der Berührung zusammen.

„Tut mir Leid.“ Sie zog ihre Hand hastig zurück.

Millicent sah ihn besorgt an., „Besser keine Berührungen?“, fragte sie.

„Quatsch, hab mich nur erschrocken, sorry Daphne. Und kein vernünftiger Mensch würde auf deine Umarmungen verzichten, Millie.“

„Granger kommt also auch, war ja klar, dass die es nicht lassen kann, weiter zur Schule zu gehen“ Im Gegensatz zu Hermine Granger war Millicent nie durch besonderen schulischen Eifer aufgefallen.

„Zumindest bleiben uns Potter und Weasley erspart, wenn die Gerüchte stimmen und sie wirklich direkt Auroren werden.“

Es klopfte. Sie tauschten besorgte Blicke, sie erwarteten niemanden mehr.

„Slytherins! Seid ihr da drin? Lasst mich mal kurz rein!“

Als ob sie daraufhin aufmachen würden, vor allem nachdem, was Daphne und Astoria passiert war.

„Ok, vergesst was ich gesagt habe, ich weiß, dass ihr da drin seid, Achtklässler! Macht bitte kurz auf! Geht um Slytherin-Angelegenheiten.“

Nicht im Geringsten beruhigt, aber ziemlich genervt stand Daphne auf, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und spähte mit gezücktem Zauberstab hindurch. Etwas erleichtert sah sie einen jüngeren Schüler mit Slytherin-Uniform im Gang stehen, ein glänzendes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an die Schulrobe gesteckt.

„Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“, fragte er.

Daphne nickte. „Aber wir behalten die Zauberstäbe bereit.“

Der Junge trat ein. „Bitte entschuldigt die Störung… aber ich wusste, dass ihr hier drin sein müsst, da ihr nirgends sonst im Express wart. Prosperus Rosier**, seit diesem Jahr neuer Vertrauensschüler.“ Er gab erst Daphne, dann den anderen der Reihe nach die Hand.

Er sah ihre angespannten Gesichter und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Keine Sorge, ich bin gleich wieder weg. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass die Schulleiterin den Vertrauensschülern mitgeteilt hat, dass einige Lehrer am Bahnhof sein werden und dann mit den Kutschen mitfahren. Nur damit ihr euch keine Sorgen macht wegen der anderen Schüler.“

„Ja, wir hatten heute schon eine unangenehme Begegnung“, sagte Astoria.

„Ja, das haben wir befürchtet. Ich habe schon mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern gesprochen, wie wir das am besten angehen, damit die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin ein möglichst angenehmes und störungsfreies Jahr haben können.“

„Das ist gut.“ Draco nickte ihm zu.

Theodore seufzte „Draco und ich haben in letzter Zeit nicht gerade zum guten Ruf beigetragen. Sagt einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr glaubt, dass wir besser auf Abstand bleiben sollen für eure Pläne.“

Aber Prosperus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin. Ihr gehört zu uns. Das ist auch eine wichtige Lektion für die jüngeren Schüler, immer zusammen zu halten, egal woher der politische Wind gerade weht. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss los, wir werden bald da sein. Ich muss euch wohl nicht daran erinnern, euch rechtzeitig umzuziehen.“

Damit verabschiedete er sich und verschwand wieder.

„Uff“, sagte Tracey, „der hat wohl die Wichtigkeit gefrühstückt.“ Sie warf einen Seitenblick zu Millicent und beide brachen in Lachen aus. Auch Draco lächelte. „Du hast Recht. Aber wir brauchen jetzt wohl Leute wie ihn. Fünfzehn, einigermaßen unschuldig und eifrig, ein guter Vertrauensschüler zu sein.“ Er stand auf, streckte sich und begann, die fehlenden Uniformteile aus seinem Koffer zu kramen. „Ich glaube, ich hab mir nie so viele Gedanken über Vertrauensschüleraufgaben gemacht.“

„Bist du eigentlich keiner mehr?“, fragte Daphne.

„Ein bekannter Todesser, dessen Schulbesuch Teil der Bewährungsauflagen ist, ist wohl kaum geeignet.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Stell dir vor, was die Presse sagen würde. Kann allerdings auch sein, dass gar keine Achtklässler mehr welche sind, damit es weiterhin je sechs pro Haus sind … oder sind irgendwelche gestorben?“

Mit dieser Bemerkung hatte er die Vergangenheit wieder zu nah herangeholt und bereute es sofort.

Tracey warf einen Blick zur Tür und runzelte die Stirn. „Jungs, ich glaube dieses Jahr können wir euch nicht auf den Gang schicken, während wir uns umziehen… äh, macht einfach die Augen zu, ja?“

Draco und Theodore gehorchten und die Mädchen zogen ihre Uniformen an. Nur Astoria, die zwei Jahre jünger war und die beiden lange nicht so gut kannte, wurde rot und zögerte.

„Dir kuckt schon keiner was weg Tori, mach schon“, sagte ihre Schwester und bot dann an „Oder soll ich dir meinen Umhang halten?“ „Nee, schon gut.“ Sie zog sich hastig um und tatsächlich schienen beide die Augen noch geschlossen zu haben, als sie sich wieder neben Millicent setzte. „Fertig.“

Draco saß in der großen Halle von Hogwarts zwischen Theodore und Millicent am Slytherin-Tisch. Es war unglaublich, dass hier nur vier Monate vorher alles in Trümmern gelegen hatte. Jetzt sah es wieder aus wie zuvor, sogar die Zähler für die Hauspunkte waren wieder heil und sahen aus wie immer. Die Normalität ließ die Schlacht plötzlich unwirklich werden, als sei sie lange her oder anderen Leuten passiert. Aber es fühlte sich nicht an wie immer. Hier hatten die Leichen der Gefallenen gelegen, diese Säule dort war eingestürzt. Oder nicht? Die Edelsteine, mit denen die Hauspunkte gezählt wurden, waren überall verstreut gewesen. Hauspunkte, wen interessierten jetzt schon Hauspunkte? Ihn sicherlich nicht. Warum sah es bloß aus wie immer, wenn es sich nicht so anfühlte? Der Widerspruch machte Draco kribbelig und er merkte, wie er anfing, schneller zu atmen. Ihm fiel auf, dass ein Riss in der alten Wand, hinter dem Gryffindor-Tisch, verschwunden war. War wohl mit den Kriegsschäden gleich mit repariert worden. Er atmete langsam aus. Es war nicht alles genau wie vorher. Es gab kleine Unterschiede. Gut.

Theodore warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Hmmm. Ist nur komisch, wieder hier zu sein. Und bei dir? Schmerzen?“

Schulterzucken. „Geht. Bin bloß seit Askaban nicht so viel an einem Tag gelaufen.“

„Heute müssen wir nur noch in die Kerker.“

Zumindest waren sie tatsächlich, von einigen Beleidigungen abgesehen, unbehelligt von Hogsmeade ins Schloss gekommen, dank der wachsamen Professoren Sinistra und Vektor, sowie Madam Hooch.

Draco fiel ein, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht sicher sein konnten, wie gewöhnlich in den Kerkern zu schlafen. Soweit er wusste, hatte es bisher nie so viele „Achtklässler“ gegeben, sonst nur einzelne Schüler, die sitzen geblieben waren. Ob es in den Schlafsälen genug Platz gab?

Die Auswahlzeremonie hatte begonnen. Es kam Draco vor, als seien es mehr Erstklässler als gewöhnlich. Und sie waren definitiv noch jünger als letztes Jahr. Er schluckte, zumindest würden diese voraussichtlich nicht in nächster Zeit dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt sein. Um die Gedanken an letztes Jahr zu vertreiben, konzentrierte er sich auf die Gesichter der Erstklässler. Einige der neuen Slytherins, besonders jene, die aus alten Reinblutfamilien mit Slytherin-Tradition stammten, kamen immer noch stolz und vorsichtig strahlend zu ihnen an den Tisch. Aber viele Halbblüter oder Schüler aus Familien, die wenige oder keine Mitglieder in Slytherin hatten wirkten entsetzt oder regelrecht verängstigt, wenn sie herübergestolpert kamen. Dass viele Schüler an den anderen Tischen, anstatt wie sonst nur für die eigenen Neulinge zu jubeln, anfingen, die neuen Slytherins auszubuhen, half sicherlich nicht.

Schließlich begann die Schulleiterin ihre Rede.

„Meine lieben Schüler, liebe Kollegen. Es ist mir dieses Jahr eine besondere Freude, Sie in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall, ich bin die neue Schulleiterin.

Zunächst möchte ich meinen größten Dank allen ausdrücken, die beim Wiederaufbau geholfen und ihn ermöglicht haben, sodass wir jetzt, fast genau vier Monate nach der Schlacht, das Schuljahr pünktlich der Tradition gemäß am ersten September beginnen können. Ihre Bildung hat wahrlich schon genug gelitten.“

Draco dachte amüsiert, dass sie den letzten Satz wahrscheinlich nicht im Entwurf ihrer Rede geplant hatte. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, während Professor McGonagall vom schmerzhaften vergangenen Jahr und der Wichtigkeit von Versöhnung und Einigkeit für die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt sprach. Er suchte nach weiteren Unterschieden zu vor der Schlacht, während sie die üblichen Regeln zum Zaubern auf den Korridoren und dem Verbotenen Wald erklärte und fand einen Brandfleck auf dem Boden zwischen dem Kopfende des Slytherin-Tisches und dem Lehrertisch, von dem er sich fast sicher war, dass er neu war.

„Neben den Erstklässlern und all denjenigen, denen im letzten Jahr der Besuch von Hogwarts verwehrt war, möchte ich ganz besonders die siebzehn Schüler willkommen heißen, die sich aus unterschiedlichen Gründen entschlossen haben, das siebte Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Ich hoffe, Sie werdet Ihren jüngeren Kameraden als Vorbild dienen, sowohl akademisch, als auch bei unseren Versöhnungsbemühungen. Bitte treffen Sie sich nach dem Essen mit Ihren Hauslehrern in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen, um Ihre Unterbringung zu besprechen.

Und nun bitte ich Sie, sich alle zu einer Schweigeminute zum Gedenken der hier Gefallenen zu erheben.“

Ein Rascheln ging durch die große Halle, als alle aufstanden. Draco nahm seinen Hut ab und legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch. Er dachte an Crabbe, der in Hogwarts verbrannt war. Es war seine Schuld … Snape war auch hier gestorben. Er spürte Millicent und Theodore neben sich und bewegte seine Arme, bis er beide mehr berührte. Beiden standen Tränen in den Augen, Millicent griff nach seiner Hand. Viele in der großen Halle standen ähnlich da, manche hatten die Arme umeinander gelegt, viele weinten offen. Jeder hier hatte etwas verloren, auch wenn sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gestanden hatten. Manche mochten nur um ihre Ideale oder den Glauben, dass in der Zaubererwelt alles gut sei trauern, aber auch das war schwer und sehr viele hatten Freunde und Familienmitglieder verloren.

Das Rascheln, als die Schüler sich wieder setzten, klang plötzlich unangemessen laut und das ganze Festmahl hindurch, während die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle sich langsam von Hell- zu Dunkelblau färbte, bliebt die Stimmung gedämpfter als sonst.

Nach dem Essen sammelten die Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler um sich, um ihnen den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum unten in den Kerkern zu zeigen. Draco und Theodore folgten ihnen. Theodore war sehr blass, er presste seine Hand gegen seine Seite. Draco versuchte, ihn vorsichtig zu stützen. „Gleich geschafft. Nur noch eine Treppe“, murmelte er.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ er sich schwer auf einen der Sessel am Feuer fallen. Die Vertrauensschüler gaben den Erstklässlern die übliche Einweisung, wo sind die Toiletten, woher weiß ich, wann sich das Passwort ändert, die Regeln zum Zusammenleben.

„Denkt daran“, sagte Hestia Carrow, die Vertrauensschülerin aus der siebten Klasse, „wir sind hier in Hogwarts eure Familie. Familie kann man sich nicht aussuchen, ich weiß, dass einige von Euch mit einem schlechten Gefühl zu uns gekommen sind, weil ihr vielleicht Schlechtes über uns gehört habt oder Angst vor Nachteilen in der gegenwärtigen politischen Lage habt. Aber wie eine Familie halten wir zusammen und stehen für einander ein, egal was passiert. Ich verspreche euch, dass wir alles für euch tun werden und ihr immer zu uns Vertrauensschülern und den älteren Schülern kommen könnt. Im Gegenzug erwarten wir aber auch, dass ihr alles für euer Haus gebt.

So, die Jungen folgen jetzt bitte Prosperus Rosier in ihren Schlafsaal, Mädchen, folgt mir bitte.“

Die Erstklässler wuselten davon. Inzwischen war der Hauslehrer, Professor Horace Slughorn eingetreten.

„Achtklässler, auf ein Wort.“ Theodore und Draco gingen zu ihm herüber, wo Millicent, Daphne und Tracey schon standen. Professor Slughorn streifte Theodore und Draco mit einem kühlen Blick und schenkte Tracey, die nach der „Schlacht von Hogwarts“ Verwundete versorgt hatte, ein warmes Lächeln.

„Willkommen zurück. Sie freuen sich sicher, zu hören, dass wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, Ihnen allen Unterkünfte in der Nähe der anderen Schlafsäle zu verschaffen. Da es noch nie so viele zusätzliche Siebtklässler gab, hatten wir befürchtet, es könnte Schwierigkeiten geben, es gab sogar den Vorschlag einer Kollegin, Ihren ganzen Jahrgang gemeinsam, getrennt von den Häusern, unterzubringen. Es gibt aber doch in allen Häusern genug Platz, wir haben ja ein paar geburtenschwache Jahrgänge. Mr Nott und Mr Malfoy, Sie werden sich ein Zimmer teilen, meine Damen, sie werden einen Schlafsaal beziehen, weshalb sie ihn sich mit ein oder zwei Siebtklässlerinnen teilen werden, damit alle Platz finden. Ich habe es Ihren Mitschülerinnen selbst überlassen, zu entscheiden, wer zu Ihnen zieht. Folgen Sie mir bitte, ich zeige Ihnen den Weg.“

Draco tauschte einen erleichterten Blick mit Theodore. Sich einen Schlafsaal mit den Schülern der anderen Häuser zu teilen war ungefähr das letzte, was sie gebrauchen könnten, sie mussten nicht reden, um zu wissen, dass der andere genauso froh war, dass dieser Kelch an ihnen vorübergegangen war.

Ihr Zimmer lag ganz am Ende des Schlafsaalganges, Draco hatte die Tür immer für die einer Besenkammer gehalten. Es war ziemlich klein, gerade zwei Betten mit Nachttischen und einem Kleiderschrank, den sie sich anscheinend teilen sollten. Es gab nur ein Fenster, es ging komplett in den See hinaus. Jetzt war es zu dunkel, um festzustellen, ob tagsüber viel Licht durch das Wasser dringen würde. Zumindest hatten sie ein eigenes Bad, das direkt vom Zimmer erreichbar war, sodass sie nicht über den Gang würden laufen müssen.

Professor Slughorn wünschte Gute Nacht und verschwand. Theodore ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf das Bett sinken, auf dem sein Koffer schon bereit lag. „Ich glaube ich kann mich vor dem Besuch bei Pomfrey morgen doch nicht drücken.“

„Solltest du auch nicht. Ich schleif dich notfalls hin, falls du es versuchst.“ Draco fing an, seinen Koffer auszupacken.

„Hey Jungs.“ Millicent klopfte und kam ins Zimmer, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, gefolgt von Daphne und Tracey. Sie ließ sich mit Tracey auf Theodores Bett fallen, Daphne setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf Dracos Bett. „Bisschen eng bei euch. Und die Betten sind komisch, so ohne Vorhänge.“

„Daphne“, sagte Draco genervt. „Das ist mein Bett, auf dem deine Füße da sind. Ich will darin schlafen.“ Daphne zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lachte. Diesen Kampf führte Draco schon seit der ersten Klasse mit seinen Mitschülern und sie hatte nicht die Absicht, dieses Jahr nachzugeben. Und Draco, der es zwar hasste, wenn sein Bett als Sofa missbraucht wurde, genoss die Normalität der Situation. „Wie ist euer Schlafsaal?“, fragte er.

„Ganz normaler Fünferraum. Erinnert ihr euch an Sally-Anne Perks? Die in der Zweiten die Prüfungen nicht geschafft hat? Sie ist mit uns da, es war wohl eine Siebtklässlerin übrig, so ist jetzt nur ein Bett bei uns frei und sie ist nicht allein.“ Tracey lächelte. „Es ist also quasi wie in der Ersten Klasse, nur Pansy fehlt.“ Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Die Jungen hatte es schlimmer getroffen, Pansy war schließlich nur verheiratet und nicht tot wie Vincent Crabbe. Gregory Goyle wartete unter Hausarrest auf seinen Prozess, Theodore und Draco waren eigentlich nicht freiwillig hier. Nur Blaise Zabini hatte seine Schullaufbahn wie geplant absolviert. Falls die anderen den gleichen Gedankengang gehabt hatten, ließ sich niemand etwas davon anmerken.

Millicent hatte begonnen, mit ihren Fingern durch Theodores braune Haare zu streichen. „Alles ok bei dir?“, fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„Hmm.“ Sie sah in skeptisch an, auch die anderen schauten jetzt. „Es ist alles gut, Leute, nur noch nicht alles komplett verheilt, sollte aber nicht mehr lange dauern.“

„Sag Bescheid, wenn wir was tun können, ja?“

Theodore nickte. „Es ist aber wirklich schon viel besser. Der Tag war nur anstrengend heute.“

„Wann bist du noch mal genau rausgekommen?“

„Erster August. Genau vor einen Monat heute. Draco ein paar Tage vorher.“ Millicent fuhr fort, durch seine Haare zu streichen und wechselte einen traurigen Blick mit Daphne und Tracey. Ein Monat war in einer Welt mit Heilzaubern und –tränken eine lange Zeit, sie wollten vielleicht gar nicht so genau wissen, was in Askaban passiert war.

„Willst du deinen Koffer nicht auspacken?“, fragte Draco aus dem Bad.

Theodore lag immer noch angezogen auf seinem Bett. „Morgen.“ Er setzte sich aber nach ein paar Augenblicken auf, öffnete den Koffer und begann, nach seinem Schlafanzug zu kramen. Jetzt saß er im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und vergrub abwesend die Hände in dem glatten festen, dunkelblauen Satin des Pyjamas. Draco kam aus dem Bad, nahm ohne zu fragen den Koffer und wuchtete ihn unter das Bett. Theodore begann langsam, sich umzuziehen.

„Ähm, Theo?“ Draco räusperte sich. „Ich sollte dich wahrscheinlich vorwarnen, dass es sein kann, dass ich Albträume haben werde. Also nicht erschrecken, falls ich im Schlaf rede oder so.“

„Kein Ding. Ich wahrscheinlich auch, vermute ich zumindest. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer Schlaftränke, aber der Heiler Gorsemoore wollte nicht, dass ich die selbst nehme und hat mir keine mitgegeben. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ein bisschen nervös, was jetzt ohne den Trank passiert.“

„Wird schon. Gute Nacht, Theo.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Theodore erwachte auf einen Schlag mit dem Gefühl, geweckt worden zu sein und dem dringenden Bedürfnis, zu wissen weshalb. Im Zimmer war es stockdunkel. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl kroch ihm den Rücken hoch, alles konnte in der Dunkelheit sein. Er griff nach dem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und murmelte „_Lumos_“. Im Bett gegenüber sah er Draco aufrecht im Bett sitzen. Theodore atmete tief aus. Er war in Hogwarts, natürlich war niemand außer Draco hier mit ihm im Dunkeln des Schlafzimmers.

„Sorry“, murmelte Draco, „Hab ich dich geweckt?“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und ließ sich zurück aufs Kissen fallen.

„Albtraum?“, fragte Theodore.

Draco nickte bloß. „Schlaf weiter.“

Tatsächlich schlief er schnell wieder ein, allerdings nur, um von einem Schwall kalten Wassers geweckt zu werden. Jemand drückte seinen Kopf in eine Wasserschüssel, er bekam keine Luft. Seine Lungen begannen zu schmerzen, er musste jetzt wirklich atmen, der Schmerz bereitete sich im Körper aus, er würde bestimmt ertrinken… jetzt schüttelten sie ihn auch noch, der Schmerz in der Lunge wurde unerträglich. „Theo! Theo wach auf!“ Eine Stimme drang schwach zu ihm durch. Theodore wurde klar, dass er träumte und er wachte nach Luft ringend auf. Draco, der vor dem Bett kniete, hörte auf ihn zu schütteln.

„Theo?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Theodore kam langsam wieder zu Atem. „Hab ich geschrien?“, fragte er, die Stimme noch halb im Schlaf.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab noch nicht wieder geschlafen.“

„Wie spät ist es?“ „Ungefähr vier glaube ich.“ Draco stand auf und legte sich wieder ins Bett.

Beide lagen still, starrten an die gemauerte Decke des Raumes und versuchten, die Furcht vor dem Schlaf abzulegen.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir euren Hauselfen überzeugt haben, uns Kekse und Keksteig zum Abendessen zu machen?“, fragte Draco leise in die Dunkelheit.

„Oh ja. Du hast gekotzt, deine Mutter war auf meine Mutter sauer und Mutter hat den Hauselfen verboten, Menüvorschläge von mir anzunehmen.“

„Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, wie es ist, eine ganze Schüssel Teig zu essen.“ Theodore konnte das Lächeln in Dracos Stimme hören. „Wie alt waren wir da? Sieben?“

„So ungefähr, ja.“

Sie fuhren fort, leise Erinnerungen an die Kindheit und die frühen Hogwartsjahre auszutauschen, die letzten Jahre und ihre Väter wie von selbst vermeidend, bis von draußen langsam Licht ins Zimmer zu sickern begann, abgeschwächt und grünlich schimmernd durch das Wasser des Sees. Da wurden sie stiller und fielen noch einmal in einen leichten Schlaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ich finde die Übersetzung Umhang etwas unglücklich für Robe, ich werde zwischen Umhang (Übergewand ohne Ärmel) und Robe unterscheiden
> 
> ** Prosperus, den ich eigentlich nur als Vertrauensschüler brauchte und sogar wieder ganz rausstreichen wollte, hat mittlerweile ein Eigenleben entwickelt: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373854


	2. Alte Feinde und neue Lehrer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die neuen Lehrer für Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste halten ihre ersten Stunden, Draco und Theodore haben ihre erste Alchemiestunde und ein Besuch im Krankenflügel ergibt, dass Madam Pomfrey zu gut informiert ist. Mitschüler reagieren unterschiedlich auf das Dunkle Mal.

##  Mittwoch, 2.9. 1998 bis Freitag, 4.9.1998

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die Mädchen schon am Frühstückstisch, als Draco und Theodore dazu stießen. „Morgen.“

„Morgen“, grüßte Millicent zurück. Sie sah auf und entschied sich, sich lieber gar nicht erst nach einem guten Schlaf zu erkundigen, da beide offensichtlich unausgeschlafen waren, blass, mit Schatten unter den Augen.

Draco schob mit dem Messer Rührei auf seine Gabel, seine Hand zitterte plötzlich, weshalb er zwei Versuche brauchte, die Gabel zum Mund zu führen. „War Slughorn schon mit den Stundenplänen da?“

„Nee, aber warte, da kommt er.“

Ihr Hauslehrer reichte ihnen die Stundenpläne. „Wegen des quasi doppelten Jahrgangs haben sich dieses Jahr tatsächlich genug Interessenten für einen Alchemie-UTZ-Kurs gefunden. Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott, ich sehe, dass Sie sich dafür angemeldet haben, Sie können sich also freuen“, sagte er und ging weiter zu Sally-Anne und den anderen echten Siebtklässlern, die hinter ihnen saßen.

Die Achtklässler verglichen ihre Stundenpläne und stellten erleichtert fest, dass keiner der einzige Slytherin-Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang sein würde, außer Daphne in Kräuterkunde und – „Oh bitte sagt, dass jemand von euch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nimmt!“, stöhnte Draco. Er zog Theodores Plan zu sich herüber. „Theo, Millie, ihr habt das doch letztes Jahr gemacht!“

„Ja, aber das war letztes Jahr. Keine Lust, mich ständig für meine Haltung zu den dunklen Künsten rechtfertigen zu müssen“, sagte Theodore und Millicent nickte zustimmend, auch wenn ihr das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Und lernen würde ich da eh nichts, was ich nicht schon weiß.“ Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Draco. „Ich weiß ja nicht, warum du dir das antun willst. Komm lieber mit mir, Millie und Daphne in Alte Runen, dann haben wir alle Fächer zusammen.“

Draco verzog das Gesicht „Ich steh einfach nicht so auf Babblings Gebrabbel, die Alte ist doch total dumm.“ Er seufzte. „Aber ernsthaft jetzt, ich kann es mir nicht leisten, meine Fächer zu ändern, ich muss insgesamt so viel von den letzten zwei Jahren nachholen, ich schaffe es einfach nicht, noch was komplett Neues zu machen. Und Alchemie will ich unbedingt, das hat mich schon immer interessiert.“

Daphne zog Draco Theodores Stundenplan weg. „Theo, du machst ja tatsächlich sechs UTZ!“, sagte sie erfreut. Theodore war eigentlich mit Abstand der beste Schüler von ihnen, er brauchte die meisten Aufgaben nur kurz anzusehen, um sie zu verstehen. Aber ihm fehlte jeglicher akademische Ehrgeiz, er sah nicht ein, für die Lehrer Aufsätze nach bestimmten Vorgaben zu schreiben, sondern widmete sich lieber seinen privaten Interessen. Daphne hatte das immer gestört, seit Jahren drängte sie ihn dazu, mehr im Unterricht zu machen um, wie sie es ausdrückte, „die Anerkennung zu bekommen, die er verdiente“. Allerdings gab er im Gegensatz zu ihr wenig auf Anerkennung.

„Ich dachte angesichts der Lage brauche ich einen einigermaßen guten Abschluss, wenn ich danach ein paar Wahlmöglichkeiten haben will“, sagte Theodore.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, Tracey, wir haben gleich in der ersten Stunde Wahrsagen. Was ist mit euch?“, fragte Daphne und tupfte ihren Mund mit der Serviette ab.

„Draco und ich haben erst eine Freistunde und dann zusammen Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke“, sagte Theodore. „Du machst das auch beides, oder Tracey?“ Sie nickte. „Millie?“

„Ich hab mittwochs komplett frei.“ Millicent konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Du Glückliche.“ Aber natürlich wussten alle, dass sie jede freie Zeit zum Lernen brauchen würden, ob es nun ein Tag am Stück oder über die Woche verteilt war.

„Dann sehen wir uns beim Mittagessen“, sagte Daphne und machte sich mit Tracey auf den Weg zu Wahrsagen, die anderen blieben noch in der sich langsam leerenden großen Halle sitzen.

Draco stieß Theodore mit der Schulter an. „Wir sollten gleich zu Pomfrey gehen, sonst haben wir erst heute Abend wieder beide Zeit und allein gehst du ja doch nicht.“ Theodore seufzte tief, nickte aber. „Bringen wir’s hinter uns.“ Sie standen auf.

„Bis nachher, Millie.“

„Ah, kommen Sie herein, ich habe Sie erwartet“, begrüßte sie Poppy Pomfrey, die Schulheilerin. „Mr Nott, bitte machen Sie sich obenrum frei und legen sich hier hin. Ihr Heiler hat mir Ihre Akten geschickt.“

„Wie meinen Sie das, Akten? Hat Theo mehrere?“, fragte Draco alarmiert.

„Mr Malfoy, Ihr Heiler hat mir Ihrer beider Akten geschickt. Er ist der Meinung, und dem stimme ich völlig zu, dass auch Sie noch heilerischer Nachsorge bedürfen.“ Draco versuchte, die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. „Ich habe dem nicht zugestimmt! Ich brauche nichts.“ Seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst. Sein Herz raste, sein Körper schien zu klein, um es zu halten. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Dunkelheit breitete sich im Krankenflügel aus. Gedämpft hörte er Madam Pomfrey sagen: „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass auch für mich die Schweigepflicht der Heiler gilt.“ Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, was in seiner Krankenakte stand. Sie wusste _alles_. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Die Dunkelheit begann, zu Schwärze zu werden. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. _Alles_ stimmte nicht.

„Draco! Draco, bitte, du musst atmen!“ Er holte angestrengt Luft und nahm durch die Dunkelheit wahr, dass Theodore sehr nah vor ihm war und auf ihn einredete. Er hörte schnelle Schritte und merkte, wie jemand ihm ein Glas an die Lippen drückte. „Versuchen Sie, das zu trinken.“ Das war Madam Pomfreys Stimme. „Können Sie mich hören?“ Er schaffte es, zu nicken. „Sehr gut.“ Ihre Stimme war ruhig und sicher. „Sehen Sie ihre Schuhe? Ihre Farbe?“ Schwarz, dachte Draco und ihm wurde klar, dass die Dunkelheit genug abgenommen hatte, dass er das sehen konnte. Er schaffte es, einen Schluck aus dem Glas zu nehmen. Es enthielt eine wässrige Flüssigkeit mit sehr süßem Nachgeschmack. Beinahe sofort fühlte er sich leichter und nahm nach und nach wieder alles um sich herum wahr, während Madam Pomfrey weiter auf ihn einsprach. Er merkte, dass er auf dem Boden saß, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, wie er in diese Lage gekommen war. Er sah auf. Theodore kniete besorgt vor ihm, das Hemd aufgeknöpft, so dass Draco seinen narbenübersäten Oberkörper sehen konnte. Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas und ließ sich erschöpft nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken. Madam Pomfrey stand auf. „Ist das vorher schon vorgekommen?“ Er nickte.

„Regelmäßig? Und seit wann?“ Sie klang vollkommen sachlich, als hätte er nicht gerade vor ihr die Kontrolle verloren.

„Seit knapp zwei Jahren etwa“, sagte er zögerlich. „Ich denke, es hat irgendwann in meinem sechsten Jahr angefangen. Es war damals eine Zeit lang regelmäßig, aber dann kaum noch. Das war das erste Mal seit Askaban.“

Madam Pomfrey machte einen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab und eine Feder schrieb etwas in eine Akte. „Verstehe. Ich kann ihnen einen Trank dafür mitgeben, den Sie nehmen können, sollte das wieder auftreten. Sie sollten dann aber anschließend zu mir in den Krankenflügel kommen, ich muss es wissen, wenn das regelmäßig vorkommt. Und das hier sollten Sie auch nehmen.“ Sie hielt ihm ein verkorktes Fläschchen mit einem dunkelroten Trank hin. „Ihr Heiler hat diesen Trank empfohlen. Er hat auch empfohlen, dass ich Sie noch einmal untersuche, was ich auch gern täte, aber ich nehme an, dass Sie das nicht wünschen?“ Der Blick ihrer blauen Augen war voller Mitleid und Draco hasste sie dafür.

Madam Pomfrey begann, ein kompliziertes Muster mit ihrem Zauberstab über Theodore in die Luft zu zeichnen, der sich inzwischen auf eines der Betten gelegt hatte. Sie wiederholte den Spruch, bevor sie einige Tropfen eines Trankes aus einer sehr alt aussehenden schwarzen Flasche auf einen Löffel träufelte und ihm verabreichte. „Wie fühlen sie sich?“

Theodore verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Das schmeckt scheußlich. Aber ansonsten besser.“

„Sehr gut, kommen Sie bitte am Freitag wieder, wahrscheinlich wird danach kein weiterer Termin nötig sein, aber das werden wir dann sehen. Mr Malfoy, soll ich Sie für Ihre nächste Stunde entschuldigen? Ein bisschen Ruhe würde Ihnen gut tun.“

Draco schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Sein Verhältnis mit den Lehrern war schwierig genug, auch ohne dass er das Schuljahr gleich mit einer Fehlstunde begann. Ihm fiel aber etwas ein. „Könnte ich Traumlostrank bekommen?“, fragte er.

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Sie wissen, dass dieser Trank hochgradig süchtig macht und überdosiert sehr gefährlich ist. Und ich glaube, Sie teilen einen Schlafsaal mit Mr Nott? Ich muss das leider ablehnen.“

Theodore hatte sich inzwischen wieder vollständig angezogen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend durch den langen Korridor.

„Das war beängstigend“, sagte Theodore schließlich mit einem Seitenblick. „Ich dachte, du erstickst.“

„Sorry.“

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf. „So war das nicht gemeint! Ich wusste nur einfach nicht, was ich machen sollte.“

„Ich weiß selbst nicht richtig, was da passiert, also keine Ahnung. Irgendwann hat es immer wieder aufgehört, auch wenn ich das währenddessen meistens vergesse.“

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das seit der fucking sechsten Klasse hast und ich das nicht _wusste_!“

„Letztes Jahr war es nur noch alle paar Wochen. Und du weißt ja, wie ich in der Sechsten drauf war, ich hab mir die größte Mühe gegeben, dass ihr nichts merkt.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Pansy hat mich einmal gefunden. Ich hab sie versprechen lassen, niemandem was zu sagen.“

Zauberkunst war nach Dracos Empfinden eine Katastrophe. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft, seine Hände zitterten noch mehr als sonst, so dass ihm die Zauber einfach nicht gelingen wollten. Dazu kam, dass Zauberkunst sehr beliebt war und von vielen anderen Achtklässlern gewählt worden war, darunter viele DA-Mitglieder. Sie ignorierten ihn weitgehend, aber Seamus Finnigan schnaubte höhnisch, als ihm ein weiterer Zauber misslang und Draco wusste, dass sie auf jede seiner Bewegungen achteten.

Auf dem Weg nach unten zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke zischte jemand „Scheiß Todesser!“ im Vorbeigehen und rempelte ihn so heftig an, dass er gegen die Wand taumelte. Tracey warf dem Rüpel einen wütenden Blick nach und zog Draco in das Klassenzimmer.

Dieser Unterricht brachte zumindest etwas Entspannung, da Tracey ihm beim akkuraten Schneiden der Zutaten half und Professor Slughorn anscheinend entschieden hatte, Dracos und Theodores Anwesenheit vollkommen zu ignorieren.

Nach dem Mittagessen machte sich Draco mit einem Gefühl böser Vorahnung auf zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Das Klassenzimmer war noch fast leer bis auf zwei kichernde Ravenclaw-Siebtklässlerinnen, die bei seinem Eintreten abrupt verstummten. Draco setzte sich in die letzte Reihe. Nach und nach trudelten mehr Schüler ein, mit Grauen stellte er fest, dass anscheinend sein ganzer Jahrgang das Fach belegt zu haben schien.

„Ich glaube, außer den Slytherins ist die ganze Achte Klasse hier“, sagte Neville Longbottom, der mit Hannah Abbott und der Siebtklässlerin Luna Lovegood hereinkam. „Aber da ist Draco. Hallo, Draco!“ Luna winkte ihm im Vorbeigehen zu. Draco erstarrte, nickte steif und las angestrengt zum wiederholten Mal den Titel des Schulbuchs auf dem Tisch vor ihm.

„Und Kevin macht auch kein Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste“, hörte er Hannah sagen, die sich vor Neville und Luna neben den muggelgeborenen Justin Finch-Fletchley setzte. „Aber die DA ist quasi vollständig.“ Sie drehte sich halb zu den hinter ihr sitzenden um. „Ich bin ja so gespannt auf den neuen Lehrer.“

Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stellte sich als dunkelhaariger, sehr gut aussehender (wie Draco Parvati Patil zu ihrer Schwester wispern hörte) Mann Anfang Dreißig mit einer schwarzen Samtrobe heraus, der sich als Professor Tomy Lee vorstellte.

„Wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen, gibt es dieses Jahr zwei UTZ-Kurse auf Grund der aktuellen Beliebtheit des Faches und den vielen Wiederholern aus dem vorherigen Jahrgang. Sie werden bemerkten, dass wir uns entschieden haben, die Gruppen so weit möglich nach der praktischen Erfahrung einzuteilen. Sie sind der Kurs mit Erfahrung, fast alle von ihnen haben in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gekämpft.“ Er lächelte. „Das macht diese Klasse extrem interessant und ermöglicht mir als Lehrer ganz andere Möglichkeiten. Ich habe vor, Sie sehr selbständig arbeiten zu lassen, ich will Ihnen nur die Problemstellungen geben…“ Professor Lee fuhr fort zu erklären, wie er den Verlauf des Schuljahrs geplant hatte. Draco hoffte, dass selbständiges Arbeiten hieß, dass er allein arbeiten durfte und ihm Gruppenarbeiten erspart bleiben würden. In dieser Stunde fragte der neue Lehrer die Klasse aber zunächst nach ihren bisherigen Kenntnissen und Erfahrungen mit seinen Vorgängern aus und Draco war zufrieden, in seiner Ecke unbeachtet zu bleiben.

Daphne war mit furchtbarer Laune und einem leuchtend roten Striemen auf dem rechten Handrücken von Kräuterkunde zurückgekehrt. Auf die Frage, was passiert sei, schnaubte sie bloß „Gryffindors.“ Sie entschieden sich, für die Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben und Theodore und Draco, müde von der letzten unruhigen Nacht, verabschiedeten sich schon früh in ihr Zimmer.

Theodore wachte davon auf, dass jemand _schrie_. Laut, anhaltend und _beängstigend_. Er sprang aus dem Bett und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, bereit zum Kampf, bis er sich erinnerte, dass er in Hogwarts war, in seinem Schlafzimmer, und – das war Draco, der da schrie. Er stolperte zum anderen Bett. „_Lumos_.“ Draco lag im Bett, die Hände in die Decke gekrallt, die blonden Haare dunkel vor Schweiß. Er hatte aufgehört zu schreien und wimmerte jetzt unverständlich, schluchzte auf: „Ich wollte das nicht, nein, nein, nein ich wollte das doch nicht.“

Theodore packte ihn an der Schulter. „Draco. Draco, du träumst!“ Als das nichts half, schüttelte er ihn leicht. „Draco, wach auf!“ Er rüttelte ihn heftiger, als Draco wieder anfing zu schreien. „Draco!“

Draco fuhr mit einem Ruck hoch und riss die Augen auf. „NEIN!“ Er schien Theodore nicht wahrzunehmen. „Schhhh, es war nur ein Traum… alles ist gut.“ Draco griff heftig nach Theodores Hand und sackte in sich zusammen. „Ich wollte das doch nicht, ich hab das nicht gewollt“, murmelte er.

„Ich weiß, Draco, ich weiß.“ Theodores Stimme brach. Er schlang seinen freien Arm um Dracos Schultern und merkte, dass er zitterte. „Komm, rutsch mal ein bisschen“, sagte er und Draco rutschte langsam zur Seite, damit Theodore neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzen konnte. „Ich wollte das nicht“, flüsterte er immer wieder. „Sie hatte ein Kind, Theo, sie hatte ein Kind!“

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Draco aufhörte zu zittern und wieder einschlief. Vorsichtig löste Theodore seinen Arm aus Dracos Umklammerung und schlurfte todmüde zurück in sein eigenes Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco auf, weil Theodore ein Buch fallen ließ. Das erste, vom Wasser grün gefärbte Licht, begann gerade, in das Zimmer zu dringen.

Theodore warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Mist, sorry Draco, schlaf weiter, ich pack nur endlich meinen Koffer aus.“

Draco setzte sich auf und gähnte. „Wie spät ist es? Und warum schläfst du nicht, sondern klöterst hier zu dieser unmenschlichen Zeit herum?“

„Ich hab schon 'ne Stunde gelesen und konnte nicht mehr liegen.“

Draco stöhnte: „Es ist sechs Uhr morgens.“

Theodore faltete eine Hose neu, die anscheinend im Koffer verrutscht war. „Hatte 'nen Albtraum und konnte nicht mehr schlafen.“

„Ähm, apropos Albtraum… sorry wegen letzter Nacht. Und danke. Fürs Wecken, und fürs…“

„Kein Ding.“

Als Draco, Theodore und Tracey nach dem Mittagessen das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung betraten, war die neue Lehrerin schon da und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Malcolm Preece, einem Hufflepuff-Siebtklässler, auf Walisisch. Es war eine rundliche Hexe um die fünfzig, mit grauen Locken und unzähligen Sommersprossen. Sie stellte sich als Professor Junia Jones vor und ließ die Klasse zunächst in kleinen Gruppen eine Reihe von Verwandlungen abarbeiten, wohl um ihre Fähigkeiten einzuschätzen. Dabei brach sie immer wieder in fröhliches Lachen aus, und Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass sie lange nicht so streng sein würde, wie Professor McGonagall. Allerdings vermied sie es auffällig lange, zu ihrer Gruppe zu kommen, und während sie Traceys Haltung korrigierte, ihr Tipps gab und Tracey ihr etwas schüchtern auf Walisisch dankte, lächelte sie Draco und Theodore nur etwas gezwungen an, bevor sie schnell zu Hermine, Hannah und Parvati weiterging.

Theodore sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher. „Ich glaube, sie hat Angst vor uns“, sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

Anschließend gingen Draco und Theodore zur lange erwarteten ersten Alchemiestunde. Einige Siebtklässler waren schon da, aber auch zwei Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang: Anthony Goldstein, ein Ravenclaw, und Justin aus Hufflepuff saßen nebeneinander an einem Tisch am Fenster. Draco und Theodore setzten sich ganz nach hinten; Draco holte einen Bogen Pergament heraus und schrieb _Alchemie_, was er sorgfältig zwei Mal unterstrich. In die obere rechte Ecke schrieb er _Do, 3.9.1998_. „Weißt du, wer das unterrichtet?“ „Nee, bin auch gespannt.“

Die Tür ging auf und Professor McGonagall trat ein, gefolgt von ein paar weiteren Siebtklässlern, die schnell auf ihre Plätze huschten, darunter Luna Lovegood. Draco fiel auf, dass in McGonagalls strengem schwarzen Haarknoten mehr graue Strähnen zu sehen waren als noch vor ein paar Monaten.

„Willkommen im Alchemie-UTZ-Kurs, Klasse“, sagte sie. „Es freut mich sehr, dass dieses Schuljahr genug Interessenten für einen Kurs zusammengekommen sind, zumindest eine erfreuliche Folge der schrecklichen Geschehnisse im letzten Jahr.“

Draco fragte sich, ob sie unbedingt immerzu die Vergangenheit erwähnen musste. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, obwohl sich niemand umgedreht hatte. Das Gefühl ließ seine Haut kribbeln. Aber es war ja gerade die erste Stunde der ersten Woche, da konnte er wohl kaum etwas anderes erwarten. Er würde ja selbst die ganze Zeit daran denken, wenn er es nicht aktiv verhindern würde. Umso mehr hasste er es, von anderen unverhofft daran erinnert zu werden. Er beschloss, damit zu rechnen, dass die ersten Stunden in allen Fächern so beginnen würden.

„Alchemie ist eine Liebhaberei von mir, weshalb ich den Unterricht trotz meiner neuen Position als Schulleiterin sehr gerne selbst übernehme. Sie sind insgesamt zwölf Schüler, dieser kleine Rahmen wird uns hoffentlich eine besonders fruchtbare Arbeit ermöglichen. Alchemie erfordert harte Arbeit“ – ihr Blick ruhte auf Draco, der die Stirn runzelte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er die letzten beiden Jahre nicht hart gearbeitet hätte, nur nicht unbedingt an den Hausaufgaben, wie ja leider inzwischen alle wussten. „- und Kenntnisse in Verwandlung und Zaubertränken.“ Sie sah kurz zu Justin, der keines dieser Fächer auf UTZ-Niveau belegt hatte. „In den ersten Wochen werden wir uns mit den theoretischen Grundlagen befassen, bitte machen Sie sich Notizen.“ Und damit begann eine unglaubliche Menge an Informationen auf die Schüler einzuprasseln, dass ihnen kaum genug Zeit blieb, um die Symbole von der Tafel abzuschreiben.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie nach der nächtlichen Astronomiestunde erst sehr spät ins Bett gekommen waren, vielleicht an den vergangenen, wenig erholsamen Nächten, jedenfalls wachten Draco und Theodore, die beide am Freitag keinen Unterricht hatten, am nächsten Morgen erst spät auf.

„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte Draco gähnend.

„Zumindest haben wir uns diese Nacht anscheinend nicht gegenseitig geweckt.“

Draco nickte. „Stimmt, das ist wohl ein Fortschritt. Kann ich zuerst duschen?“

Damit wussten auch beide, dass der andere ebenfalls doch wieder von Albträumen geplagt worden war.

Obwohl sie wussten, dass sie eigentlich jede freie Minute zum Lernen brauchten, saßen sie nach einem schnellen Frühstück – keiner der Slytherins fühlte sich zur Zeit in der großen Halle besonders wohl – mit Tracey im Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten über die arme Millicent, die nach der nächtlichen Astronomiestunde am Freitagmorgen gleich in der ersten Stunde zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe musste, wie sie und Daphne sich überhaupt ein Fach antun konnten, das von einem Halbriesen unterrichtet wurde und warum sie alle kein Arithmantik belegt hatten, kurz, über nichts wichtiges. Schließlich musste Tracey zu ihrer Wahrsagestunde aufbrechen und Draco und Theodore entschieden, das zum Anlass zu nehmen, endlich in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus, denn die Korridore waren, da gerade Stundenwechsel war, voller Schüler, und das übliche Getuschel und die bösen Blicke folgten ihnen wie immer und zerrten an Dracos Nerven. Eine Gruppe Sechstklässler kam ihnen entgegen. Die beiden Slytherins versuchten, auszuweichen, aber die Sechstklässler verschoben sich so, dass sie nicht vorbei kamen. Draco und Theodore wechselten einen raschen Blick und drehten sich um. Es war zwar vielleicht etwas peinlich, wegzulaufen, aber sicher besser, als wegen verbotener Duelle zurück nach Askaban zu kommen, sie waren ja schließlich keine Gryffindors. Leider war dieser Plan wohl nicht sehr schwer zu durchschauen, jedenfalls brachte einer der Sechstklässler Draco mit einem Stolperfluch zu Fall und jemand riss Theodore grob an seiner Robe zurück. Sie waren umzingelt. Draco versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber ein neuer Stolperfluch traf ihn und er fiel hart zurück auf seine rechte Hand.

„Bleib unten. Das ist genau da, wo du hingehörst!“

„Quatsch, der Boden von Hogwarts ist noch viel zu gut für Dreck wie die. Mir ist ja schleierhaft, wieso die zurückkommen durften.“

„He, schaut mal: _Tarantallegra!_“ Theodores Beine begannen unkontrollierte Tanzbewegungen zu vollführen. Die Angreifer brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Der tanzende Todesser! Wir sollten eine Menagerienummer daraus machen, er kann zusammen mit anderen Tierwesen auftreten.“

„_Finite_“, murmelte Draco so leise wie möglich, nutzend, dass alle gerade auf Theodore sahen. Theodores Beine hörten auf zu tanzen, aber damit hatte Draco die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

„He, unser Obertodesser kommt auf Ideen.“ Er trat gegen Dracos Hand, so dass sein Zauberstab auf die andere Seite des Korridors flog. Draco schluckte, das war nicht gut. Ohne den Zauberstab war er völlig ausgeliefert, das war gar nicht gut. Theodore landete mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut neben ihm auf dem Boden, anscheinend teilten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt zwischen ihnen auf. „Na, wo ist jetzt dein toller Vater? Willst du uns nicht bei ihm verpetzen?“, höhnte der, der Dracos Zauberstab weggetreten hatte. „Ach, ich vergaß, er ist ja in Askaban. Wie dumm von mir. Warum bist _du_ eigentlich nicht da, Malfoy?“, fragte er mit von Hass triefender Stimme. „Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass DU DA HINGEHÖRST.“ Die letzten Worte brüllte er plötzlich, einige Tropfen seiner Spucke trafen Draco im Gesicht. Das, zusammen mit der Erwähnung von Askaban, war mehr als Draco im Augenblick hinnehmen konnte.

„Ich _war_ in Askaban, du kompletter Vollidiot“, zischte er so von oben herab wie möglich, was nur mäßig gut gelang, weil er auf dem Boden saß und der Sechstklässler über ihm stand.

„Ja? Für wie lang, drei Wochen oder was? Wie kannst du es _wagen_, zu glauben, das wäre irgendwie _gerecht_.“ Draco erstarrte, er konnte darauf nichts erwidern, denn er hatte Recht. Und auch Unrecht, denn Draco wollte nicht glauben, dass das, was er in Askaban erlebt hatte eine angemessene Strafe war. Und glaubte es doch. Er wurde von einem Tritt gegen Theodores Körper gedrückt und wappnete sich resigniert für die zu erwartenden Schmerzen. ‚Besser als Cruciatus‘, versuchte er sich zu sagen. Der nächste Tritt kam jedoch nie, stattdessen ließen die Angreifer plötzlich von ihnen ab und verschwanden in Richtung Großer Halle. Stirnrunzelnd sah Draco ihnen hinterher, stand auf und hielt Theodore eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. Von der anderen Seite des Ganges näherten sich Professor Slughorn und Professor Jones, ins Gespräch vertieft. Das erklärte also den plötzlichen Abgang der Angreifer.

„… ich war natürlich überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass Sie die Stelle bekommen haben, meine liebe Junia, Sie waren ja schon damals immer die talentierteste Verwandlungsschülerin…“

Professor Jones bedachte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, was wohl daran lag, dass Theodores linke Gesichtshälfte blutig aufgeschürft war und sie allgemein ziemlich durchgeschüttelt aussahen, aber keiner der beiden Lehrer sagte etwas.

Draco hob mit der linken Hand seinen Zauberstab auf und bewegte vorsichtig die Finger der rechten. Es schmerzte, aber glücklicherweise schien nichts gebrochen zu sein.

Sie gingen schweigend weiter Richtung Bibliothek.

„Weißt du“, fing Theodore an. Sein Gesicht war unlesbar, „das Schlimme ist, dass sie Recht haben. Was wir getan haben… Todesser verdienen den Tod.“

Draco sah ihn hart an. „Es ist völlig egal, ob sie Recht haben oder nicht“, sagte er, „Wir dürfen das nicht denken.“

Den restlichen Tag vergruben sie sich in einer uneinsehbaren Ecke der Schulbibliothek und achteten darauf, während der letzten Stunde zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, um möglichst unbehelligt zu bleiben, was, von ein paar Beleidigungen abgesehen, auch gelang.

Theodore sagte das Passwort, sie kletterten in den Raum und gingen zu ihren Stammplätze am Kamin. Die Sessel waren von ein paar Erstklässlern belegt, die erschrocken aufsprangen und in Richtung ihres Schlafsaals verschwanden. Draco setzte sich und versuchte mit einem Zauberstabschlenker das Feuer anzufachen. Der erste Versuch misslang, aber dann hatte er das Zittern unter Kontrolle.

Ein Erstklässler mit langen Haaren und einem übel aussehenden blauen Auge, der anscheinend auf sie gewartet hatte, kam zu ihnen. Er druckste ein bisschen herum und fragte schließlich: „Stimmt es, dass ihr Todesser seid?“

Draco und Theodore wechselten einen Blick. „Wer sagt das?“, fragte Theodore schließlich.

Der Junge zuckte die Achseln. „Alle. Die Zweitklässler.“

„Es stimmt, dass wir Todesser _waren_.“ Draco sah zu Theodore. „Zumindest wenn du mit Todesser meinst, dass wir das Dunkle Mal haben.“

Der Junge machte große Augen. „Ihr beide? Wow. Kann ich es mal sehen, das Dunkle Mal?“

„NEIN!“, sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Warum denn? Bitte, das ist so cool!“

„Nein, das ist alles Mögliche, aber sicher nicht _cool_. Und das Ganze ist definitiv viel komplizierter, als du dir mit deinem elfjährigen Hirn vorstellen kannst. Und jetzt verzieh dich lieber!“

Der Junge trollte sich. Theodore sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er zu ein paar anderen Erst- und Zweitklässlern stieß und aufgeregt zu reden begann. „Puh, solche gibt’s also auch noch. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die schlimmer finden soll, oder diese Fünftklässler dahinten, die uns anscheinend mit ihren Blicken töten wollen.“

„Wer will euch töten?“, fragte Millicent, die gerade mit Daphne hereinkam und sich erschöpft auf den Sessel neben Draco fallen ließ. „Also uns will Professor Babbling töten, und zwar mit Hausaufgaben“, stöhnte sie.

„Niemand, ok, das stimmt wahrscheinlich – definitiv – nicht, aber wir haben nur gerade festgestellt, dass unser Haus anscheinend nicht ganz einig darüber ist, ob es cool ist, Todesser hier zuI haben oder nicht.“

In dieser Nacht war es Theodore, der schreiend, panisch und verschwitzt aus einem Albtraum hochfuhr und Draco, der zu ihm ins Bett schlüpfte, bis er wieder ruhig wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer einen kurzen Einblick in Dracos und Theodores sechstes Jahr möchte, klickt hier: [Aufsätze schreiben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248915)
> 
> Ich möchte an dieser Stelle sicherheitshalber hervorheben, dass meine eigene Meinung durchaus nicht immer den Meinungen und Wahrnehmungen der Charaktere entspricht.


	3. Chara globularis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Slytherins verbringen einen schönen Nachmittag am See. Tracey redet über Gryffindor- und Hufflepuff-Tugenden. Draco erhält Neuigkeiten von zu Hause. Er und Theodore haben ein ernstes Gespräch mit drei Erstklässlern und sie finden eine vorläufige Lösung für ihre Schlafprobleme.

##  Sonntag, 6.9.1998 bis Freitag, 11.9.1998

Am Sonntag war es ungewöhnlich warm und Daphne quengelte so lange, bis nicht nur ihre Schwester, Millicent und Tracey, sondern auch Draco und Theodore zustimmten, statt in der Großen Halle Mittag zu essen ein Picknick am Großen See zu machen.

„Wir können den Idioten und Schlammblütern aus dem Weg gehen und überhaupt, vielleicht ist das schon der letzte warme Tag!“, sagte Daphne. Möglicherweise spielte es auch eine Rolle, dass sie ihren neuen slytherin-grünen Badeanzug einweihen wollte. Millicent, die ihren guten Draht zu den Hauselfen schon öfter genutzt hatte, um zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten noch etwas zu essen zu kriegen, ging also zur Küche und kam mit einem großen Korb voll Essen zurück. Nach kurzer Diskussion packten sie auch ihre Schulbücher ein und machten sich auf zum See. Tracey hatte eine Picknickdecke mitgebracht, die sie etwas vergrößerten und nahe des Ufers ausbreiteten.

„Los, das Wasser ist bestimmt herrlich kühl bei der Hitze“, sagte Daphne ungeduldig und zog ihre Robe aus. Die Mädchen hatten ihre Badesachen schon vorausschauend unter ihre Kleidung gezogen.

„Astoria!“, rief Draco entsetzt, als sie ihre Bluse auszog. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“

Astorias rechte Seite, ihr Oberschenkel und ihr Rücken, soweit das in ihrem Badeanzug erkennbar war, waren von blauen Flecken und dunklen Blutergüssen überzogen.

„Oh das. Nichts schlimmes, sie haben mich nur ein bisschen geschubst.“

„Ein bisschen geschubst? Astoria, das sieht aus, als ob sie dich verprügelt haben!“ Draco spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

Astoria lächelte ihn an. „Sie haben mich wirklich nur ein bisschen geschubst. Mir wäre es natürlich lieber, sie würden das nicht machen, aber es ist auch nicht so schlimm. Ich hab schon immer leicht blaue Flecken gekriegt, meistens weiß ich gar nicht mehr, woher die sind. Kommt ihr nicht ins Wasser?“

Die Jungen schüttelten die Köpfe und die Mädchen liefen ins Wasser, Tracey quietschte auf, bevor sie untertauchte, selbst am Ende des Sommers war das Wasser noch kalt.

Draco dachte immer noch an die Blutergüsse auf Astorias Körper, selbst von hier waren sie zu sehen, als sie lachend durch das knietiefe Wasser watete, um ihrer Schwester zu entkommen, die sie anscheinend untertunken wollte. Die beiden Schwestern sahen sich extrem ähnlich, dachte Draco, während er sie beobachtete, und doch wieder nicht. Beide hatten die gleichen dunkelbraunen Haare, hellblaue Augen und waren ungefähr gleich groß, aber wo Daphne schlank mit schönen Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen war, wirkte Astoria zu schmal. Mädchenhaft, dachte Draco, sie sieht noch aus wie ein Mädchen, obwohl sie auch schon sechzehn ist. Und Astoria war blass, viel blasser als ihre Schwester. Ihr weißer Badeanzug war da vielleicht nicht besonders vorteilhaft, dadurch fielen die blauen Flecke noch mehr auf … Draco fing seine wandernden Gedanken ein, er sollte weder über Daphnes, noch über Astorias Körper nachdenken, er hatte kein Recht dazu. Früher nicht, und jetzt erst Recht nicht.

Die Mädchen kamen bald wieder aus dem Wasser und legten sich in die Sonne zum Trocknen und Aufwärmen. Tracey, die auf dem Bauch lag, griff nach hinten und löste den Verschluss ihres bunten Bikinis, um am ganzen Rücken braun zu werden. Sie streckte sich genießerisch und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen, den Geruch des warmen Grases in der Nase.

„Es ist so schön, dass wir hier so zusammen sind. Es ist warm, ihr seid alle da, niemand will uns töten und ich bin einigermaßen sicher, dass ihr auch morgen noch nicht tot sein werdet“, sagte sie.

Theodore blickte angestrengt auf den See hinaus und Daphne fragte, durch Tracey an die Fehlenden erinnert: „Hat eigentlich jemand was von Greg gehört?“

Alle sahen zu Draco, der am besten mit ihrem Mitschüler Gregory Goyle befreundet war. „Ich weiß nur, dass er Hausarrest hat und sie ihm einen Prozess machen wollen, wegen Kollaboration mit den Carrows und wahrscheinlich seiner Beteiligung an der Schlacht.“ Er klang etwas angestrengt. „Aber wir haben nicht geschrieben oder uns getroffen, falls ihr das meint.“

Millicent sah ihn mitleidig an. „Willst du ihm nicht mal schreiben?“ Sie zögerte kurz. „Ich vermisse sie auch, weißt du. Beide.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er was von mir hören will … für ihn ist es schlimmer. Und ich würde ihn nur daran erinnern“, sagte er.

„Sag bitte nicht, dass du dir immer noch einredest, es wäre deine Schuld. Ohne dich wären sie bestimmt noch früher an ihrer Dummheit gestorben“, sagte Theodore ärgerlich. Millicent gab ihm einen Stoß und Tracey schlug gleichzeitig nach seinem Arm. „Ach scheiße. Tut mir Leid Draco, das war gemein.“

Draco zuckte die Schultern und schlang die Arme um seine angezogenen Knie. „Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was ich denken soll. Ein Teil von mir will wissen, wie es ihm geht und vermisst ihn, aber ich will auch nicht an alles erinnert werden, oder seine Reaktion auf mich sehen. Und überhaupt“, er zuckte die Achseln, „das war doch irgendwann _gruselig_ letztes Jahr. Ich meine, ich bin wirklich in keiner Position andere zu verurteilen, aber ich hatte zumindest keinen _Spaß_ daran, _Kinder_ zu foltern.“

Tracey schauderte. „Nee, Spaß war das bestimmt nicht.“

„Da ist so ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen, bei der ich letztes Jahr zwei Mal den Cruciatus verwenden musste.“ Millicent wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Sie sagt nie was, wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen, durchbohrt mich nur mit Blicken. Mir wäre es fast lieber, sie würde mich mal anschreien oder so. Gibt ja genug andere, die damit kein Problem haben, obwohl ich ihnen nichts getan habe.“

„Warum darf Greg eigentlich zu Hause auf seinen Prozess warten, und ihr musstet nach Askaban?“, fragte Daphne, die lieber nicht so viel über ihr letztes Jahr sagen wollte und wusste, das Astoria anfangen würde zu heulen, wenn man sie nach ihrer Meinung fragen würde.

„Weil er kein Mal hat“, antwortete Theodore bitter.

„Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn! Ich hab das Protokoll von Dracos Prozess in der Zeitung gelesen, und für dich haben sie nicht mal genug für eine Anklage zusammenbekommen. Was Greg gemacht hat war schlimmer, Mal oder nicht.“

„Leute, ihr wisst nicht, was wir gemacht haben“, sagte Draco hart. Daphne zuckte zurück, Draco hatte heute schon mehr über sich gesagt, als in den letzten zwei oder drei Jahren, jetzt war wohl die Grenze erreicht.

„Sie können euch aber nur für das verurteilen, was sie wissen, und alles was sie wissen, steht im Tagespropheten“, sagte sie trotzig.

„Alle mit Dunklem Mal nach Askaban, das war eben die Regel“, sagte Theodore ausdruckslos. „Die von der neuen Regierung waren doch alle viel zu sehr damit beschäftig, irgendwelche armen Muggel zu retten, um sich um irgendwelche Feinheiten zu kümmern.“

„Zweite Runde baden und dann essen?“, schlug Millicent vor. Sie schwitzte in der Septembersonne und außerdem merkte sie, dass die Jungen lieber nicht über das Gefängnis sprechen wollten.

„Wollt ihr nicht doch mitkommen ins Wasser, es ist wirklich schön und nur wir sind hier.“ Tatsächlich stand Theodore auf und begann zögernd, sich auszuziehen. Die Mädchen tauschten erschrocken-traurige Blicke bei seinem Anblick, die er stoisch ignorierte. Sie hatten ja im Zug schon die Narben auf seinem Arm gesehen, aber sein Rücken, Brustkorb und Oberschenkel waren noch schlimmer, es schien kaum unverletzte Haut zu geben, auch wenn die meisten Narben nur noch dünne, blasse Linien waren, die sich immer wieder kreuzten und seine Haut überzogen. Besonders auf dem Rücken waren einige rote, wulstige dabei, die immer noch frisch aussahen. Sie verkniffen sich aber jeden Kommentar und rannten zurück ins Wasser, diesmal zu fünft.

Als sie aus dem Wasser kamen, machten Daphne und Astoria sich einen Spaß daraus, Draco mit dem Wasser aus ihren Haaren nass zu spritzen, bis er ihre Haare kurzerhand trocken zauberte. Theodore zog möglichst schnell sein langes Hemd wieder an, um das Dunkle Mal nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Hungrig machten sie sich über den Inhalt des Picknickkorbs her. Die Hauselfen hatten Millicent verschiedene Sandwiches, Kekse und Flaschen mit Kürbissaft mitgegeben.

Theodore ließ sich satt und zufrieden zurückfallen und sah in den blauen schottischen Himmel. „Nur schade, dass wir keinen Wein oder so haben.“

„Ich glaube ich hab noch eine Flasche Nesselwein in meinem Koffer, kann ich nächstes Mal mitbringen, wenn wir das wiederholen“, sagte Daphne. „Allerdings wollten wir doch noch Hausaufgaben machen, da ist Wein wohl eher kontraproduktiv.“

„Aber erst brauch ich ein Verdauungsschläfchen“, murmelte Millicent schon halb träumend, und niemand hatte die Energie, ihr zu Widersprechen.

Schließlich machten sich aber zumindest Draco, Theodore und Millicent an ihre Astronomiehausaufgabe und Tracey und Daphne begannen mit ihren Aufsätzen für Professor Binns. Daphne stöhnte allerdings schon nach wenigen Minuten entnervt auf und begann stattdessen mit Astorias Hilfe Traceys feine rotblonde Haare in eine komplizierte Flechtfrisur zu bringen. Tracey versuchte noch eine Weile sich trotz des Gezerres an ihrem Kopf zu konzentrieren, gab dann aber auf und döste wieder weg.

Sie gingen nochmal ins Wasser, sogar Draco ließ sich dazu überreden, zumindest mit hochgekrempelten Hosen die Füße ins Wasser zu strecken und wurden natürlich wieder hungrig. Nach kurzer Diskussion beschlossen sie, sich mit den übrig gebliebenen Broten und Keksen zu begnügen, anstatt zum Abendessen zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Es begann zu dämmern und sie saßen Schulter an Schulter auf Traceys Picknickdecke dem See zugewandt, während sie die Sonne in leuchtenden Farben hinter den Bergen untergehen sahen.

„Das ist wie Urlaub, ich will gar nicht zurückgehen“, murmelte Astoria, aber es wurde schnell sehr kalt, nachdem die Sonne verschwunden war, und so machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten, zwar frierend, aber innerlich noch von dem schönen Tag und der Spätsommersonne gewärmt, löste sich ihre gute Stimmung leider schnell in Luft auf. Es herrschte große Aufregung, mehrere Leute weinten, Roy Urquhart, einer der Vertrauensschüler, brüllte anscheinend wahllos Leute an und mehrere ältere Schüler bemühten sich um vier Erst- oder Zweitklässler, die verschiedene Verletzungen aufwiesen. Es war ein großes Durcheinander, anscheinend war eine Gruppe Slytherins nach dem Abendessen von einer Gruppe älterer Ravenclaws angegriffen und verletzt worden. Hitzig wurde diskutiert, ob die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden sollten oder man vielleicht nach Madam Pomfrey schicken konnte und ob eine Racheaktion gestartet werden musste. Tracey blieb zurück, weil sie sich gut mit Heilzaubern auskannte. Die anderen Achtklässler verzogen sich mit schlechtem Gefühl in ihre Schlafsäle.

Draco träumte, wie er einen dunklen Gang entlang ging. Er wollte nicht hier sein und auf keinen Fall diesen Gang entlang gehen, etwas Schreckliches würde geschehen, wenn er das Ende des Ganges erreichen würde. Er wollte stehen bleiben, merkte aber plötzlich, dass er nicht allein war, sondern hinter ihm Menschen gingen, die ihn gegen sein Sträuben weiter voranschoben. Er versuchte zunehmend verzweifelt, sich zu wehren, er durfte auf keinen Fall weitergehen, aber es war vergebens, die Leute hinter ihm schienen auch ohne ihn zu berühren vorwärts drücken zu können. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass es Todesser in schwarzen Umhängen waren, obwohl er sich nicht zu ihnen umdrehen konnte. Plötzlich öffnete sich der Gang zu einem Raum und mit grenzenlosem Entsetzen wurde ihm klar, dass das der Ort war, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hatte. Er sah ein Gesicht, von hellbraunen Zöpfen umrahmt, und plötzlich wusste er, was geschehen würde, nein, er _erinnerte_ sich…

„Schhh, Draco, wach auf! Draco!“ Theodores Gesicht schwebte dicht vor ihm in der Dunkelheit, das wenige Licht vom Korridor, das zu ihnen ins Zimmer drang, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. „Schhh, alles ist gut, alles ist gut, es war nur ein Traum.“ Draco wurde klar, wo er sich befand und er klammerte sich plötzlich heftig an Theodore. „Oh Draco …“ Theodore schlang einen Arm um seine Schulter und rutschte etwas herum, bis er ihn bequem im Arm halten konnte. Sie blieben lange so, Theodore an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt und Draco halb liegend, den Kopf in Theodores Schulter vergraben, der tröstend über seine Schulter strich. Als Draco wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete fragte Theodore vorsichtig: „Willst du drüber reden?“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Nach einer langen Pause murmelte er: „Das Übliche. Die Muggelfrau … es ist meistens die Muggelfrau, oder Dämonenfeuer. Oder irgendwas mit meinen Eltern.“ Seine Stimme klang kratzig, anscheinend hatte er wieder im Schlaf geschrien.

„Bei mir ist es auch immer wieder das gleiche. Diese drei Wochen im April.“ Draco drückte kurz seine Hand. Irgendwie, ohne es so Recht zu bemerken, glitten sie in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco auf und wunderte sich, warum seine rechte Seite ungewöhnlich warm, die linke jedoch ungewöhnlich kalt war, besonders bequem lag er auch nicht, links war es so kalt, weil er anscheinend gegen die Wand gedrückt geschlafen hatte und – panisch setzte er sich auf, als er wahrnahm, dass es rechts warm war, weil dort ein anderer warmer Körper in seinem Bett lag. Bevor ihn die Angst völlig überwältigen konnte, erkannte er Theodores braunen Haarschopf und erinnerte sich an die vergangene Nacht. Er stieß die Luft aus, sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder und er ließ sich zurück aufs Kissen plumpsen, was Theodore aufweckte. Der blinzelte verwirrt und drehte sich zu Draco um.

„Morgen. Bin wohl hier eingeschlafen.“

„Hmmm. Morgen.“

Theodore gähnte. „Sollte uns das peinlich sein?“

„Ich glaube, an diesem Punkt in meinem Leben bin ich darüber hinaus, noch irgendwas peinlich zu finden. Ist es dir peinlich?“

„Tatsächlich habe ich ziemlich gut geschlafen. Also wenn es für dich kein Problem war …?“ Er warf Draco einen Seitenblick zu, während er aufstand.

„Kurz, nach dem Aufwachen. Aber ich habe zum Glück gleich gemerkt, dass du das bist. Also nein. Und sorry, dass ich dich schon wieder geweckt habe.“

Theodore zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh fuck, wir müssen uns beeilen, McGonagall häutet uns, wenn wir zu spät zu Alchemie kommen.“

In der folgenden Nacht rüttelte Theodore Draco aus dem Tiefschlaf.

„Theo? Was ist los?“, murmelte er verschlafen. Theodore sah ihn mit großen unruhigen Augen an.

„Ich muss hier raus.“ Er strich sich das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn und blickte hektisch durch das Zimmer. „Es ist zu eng hier, ich ersticke … es wird enger …“ Er wurde so leise, dass Draco ihn kaum verstand. „Ich muss hier raus“, wiederholte er dann entschieden. Plötzlich sah er Draco wieder in die Augen. „Kommst du mit? _Bitte_.“

Draco stöhnte zwar innerlich, aber er griff ohne zu fragen nach seinem Umhang, zog ihn über den Schlafanzug und folgte Theodore aus dem Zimmer und durch die dunklen Korridore nach draußen aufs Schulgelände. Er fragte sich, wann genau Theodore ein so enger Freund geworden war, dass er ihm ohne zu zögern den seltenen albtraumfreien Schlaf opferte. Die Zeit in angrenzenden Zellen in Askaban? Oder schon früher, als er beobachten konnte, wie sein Wille, sich seinem Vater zu widersetzen und sich dem dunklen Lord zu verweigern langsam gebrochen wurde? Nein, damals hatte ein kleiner Teil in seinem Innersten es ihm noch übel genommen, dass Theodore von Anfang an der Meinung gewesen war, dass es dumm und gefährlich sei, Todesser zu werden und sich Voldemort auszuliefern, während er ihnen freudig beigetreten war. Vielleicht erst jetzt, da sie die beiden einzigen Schüler mit dem Dunklen Mal waren? Nein, doch schon früher. Oder war das nur Kameradschaft gewesen?

Es war stürmisch und der Wind trieb sich immer verändernde Wolkenfetzen durch das fahle Licht des Mondes. Durch die Lücken in der Wolkendecke war der Sternenhimmel zu sehen. Theodore behielt seinen schnellen Schritt bei, bis sie das Ufer des Sees erreichten, hier war es besonders windig. Er wurde langsamer und sie gingen ein Stück am Ufer entlang, gemeinsam schweigend. Als Theodore schließlich gegen sechs Uhr im ersten Morgengrauen bereit war, ins Schloss zurückzukehren, ruhig, aber mit hinkendem Gang nach dem langen Spaziergang, hatte Draco keine Ahnung, ob sie eine oder vier Stunden draußen gewesen waren. Sie fielen in ihrem durch das Wasser vor dem Fenster immer dämmrig bleibenden Zimmer nochmal in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von den Mädchen geweckt, die gegen ihre Tür klopften und sie zum Frühstück holen wollten. Theodore zog sich aber nur stöhnend die Decke über den Kopf und blieb liegen, Draco stand auf und schickte sie weg, bevor er sich ebenfalls wieder eine Weile ins Bett kuschelte. Theodore blieb den ganzen Tag in ihrem kleinen Zimmer, bis Draco ihn mit einiger Überzeugungskraft dazu brachte, zumindest zu Verwandlung, das sie zusammen mit Tracey belegten, in der letzten Stunde zu kommen. Der Rückweg vom Klassenzimmer zurück nach unten zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum glich heute noch mehr als sonst einem Spießrutenlauf.

„Geh dich umbringen, du Stück Dreck.“

„Sie müssen‘s dir ja gut besorgen Davis, dass du mit denen abhängst!“

„Ach, die ist bestimmt selber Todesserin.“

„War bestimmt schon mit deren Vätern im Bett.“ Diese Bemerkung löste schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ihr solltet in Askaban verrotten.“

„_Diffindo_.“

„Abschaum!“

„Die Welt wäre ein besserer Ort, wärt ihr tot.“

Als sie endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum stolperten, hatte Theodore eine blutende Wunde am Oberarm, wo ihm ein Schneidefluch durch Uniform und Haut geschnitten hatte und Draco hinkte, weil er einem Stolperfluch nicht mehr rechtzeitig hatte ausweichen können und schmerzhaft auf den Steinboden gefallen war. Der Vertrauensschüler Prosperus Rosier warf ihnen einen besorgten Blick zu, aber Theodore winkte nur müde ab und sie ließen sich erschöpft auf die Sessel am Kamin sinken, was ein paar jüngere Schüler verscheuchte.

„_Incendio_“, murmelte Draco, um ein Feuer anzuzünden. Nicht, dass es besonders kalt gewesen wäre, obwohl es hier unten in den Kerkern auch im Hochsommer nie übermäßig warm wurde, aber er brauchte etwas, um hineinzustarren. Das Zittern seiner Hände verhinderte mal wieder die korrekte Ausführung des Zaubers, er entfachte nur ein paar kleine Flämmchen weit hinten im Kamin und Tracey kam ihm wortlos zu Hilfe.

Sie strich sich übers Gesicht. „Warum _sind_ die Leute bloß so?“ Auch ihre Hände zitterten, aber das lag natürlich nur an dem gerade Erlebten. Ruppig hob sie Millicents alten Kater, der auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte, auf ihren Schoß und streichelte durch sein schwarzes Fell.

„Tracey …“, fing Theodore an. Er klang müde, vorsichtig schälte er sich aus seinem Uniformpullover. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir das antust. Du musst das wirklich nicht tun. Ich bin sicher, die meisten von den Idioten wissen überhaupt nicht, dass du in der Schlacht quasi auf ihrer Seite warst. Ich bin dir wirklich nicht böse, wenn du dich distanzierst, und Draco sicher auch nicht.“ Draco schüttelte bestätigend den Kopf.

„Das würde überhaupt nichts bringen, die schmeißen doch eh alle Slytherins in einen Topf“, sagte sie leise. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, die stetig über das Fell von Millicents Kater strichen, sah auf und sagte lauter: „Außerdem _will_ ich mich gar nicht von euch distanzieren.“

Theodore stöhnte gequält. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du es überhaupt aushältst, mit mir in einem Raum zu sein. Wir sind verdammte _Todesser_, Tracey.“

„Ihr _wart_ Todesser, nicht seid“, sagte sie energisch. „Und zumindest du wolltest ganz sicher nie einer sein und Draco hat auch verdammt schnell gemerkt, dass das gar nicht so lustig ist.“ Sie schwieg kurz. „Wisst ihr, so heraus zu stechen und zu kämpfen ist anscheinend einfach nicht mein Ding, ich bleibe irgendwie an meinem Platz und mache nichts. Als wir vor der Schlacht evakuiert wurden, und Slughorn draußen gefragt hat, wer mit ihm zurück zum Kampf geht ... es war klar, das Daphne und Millie auf keinen Fall gehen würden, aber ich musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, wie stolz meine Familie wäre, dass ich endlich beweisen könnte, dass nicht alle Slytherins schlecht sind, dass _ich_ nicht irgendwie schlecht bin, nur weil mich der Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt hat. Also bin ich mitgegangen. Und dann konnte ich es nicht tun … Unter seinen Anhängern waren ja lauter Leute, mit denen ich vielleicht mal Tee getrunken hatte oder so. Und ich dachte, dass ich womöglich gegen jemanden von _euch_ hätte kämpfen müssen.“ Sie schluckte. „Also bin ich zurückgeblieben und habe gewartet, und am Ende habe ich geholfen ein paar Leute zu heilen und jede Menge Leichen zu bergen. Zu feige, um mich zwischen meiner Familie und meinen Freunden zu entscheiden, obwohl ich wusste, dass meine Familie auf einer moralischen Ebene Recht hat.“

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ich finde nicht, dass das feige war … du hast dich mehr gegen beide Seiten gestellt, als ich mich je getraut habe. Und überhaupt ist das eine unmögliche Entscheidung, die niemand treffen sollte und wirklich kein Grund, dir jetzt das Leben schwer zu machen, indem du dich mit uns sehen lässt.“

„Nein, ihr versteht mich nicht, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Deswegen genau will ich zumindest jetzt das Richtige tun. Und _jetzt_ ist das Richtige, bei euch zu sein. Ihr wollt ja nicht drüber reden, was genau passiert ist. Und das ist ok, aber ich kann sehr gut sehen, dass es kein Zuckerschlecken war. Theo, auf deinem Körper ist kaum eine unversehrte Stelle und Draco du zuckst jedes Mal zusammen, wenn man dich berührt, ohne dass du einen vorher gesehen hast und wahrscheinlich will ich gar nicht wissen, wie das alles gekommen ist, aber ich lasse euch jetzt bestimmt nicht allein! Meine Eltern mit ihrem ganzen Gerede von Loyalität und Mut und dem ganzen Hufflepuff- und Gryffindorquatsch müssen jetzt halt sehen, wie es ist, wenn ich mal wirklich versuche, so zu sein wie sie immer wollten.“ Sie atmete heftig aus. „So, und jetzt kommt mir nicht nochmal mit dem Thema, wenn ihr nicht noch mehr Vorträge von mir hören wollt.“ Mit einem halben Lachen versuchte sie, die Schwere der Unterhaltung nachträglich abzumildern. Theodore stand auf und umarmte sie und Draco drückte kurz ihre Hand.

„Du hast Ärger mit deiner Familie? Schlimm?“, fragte er besorgt. „Das wusste ich gar nicht.“

„Ich hab nie besonders viel davon erzählt, meine Familie macht schließlich nur ein paar blöde Bemerkungen und vielleicht hören ein paar Cousins auf, mit mir Walisisch zu sprechen, aber sie foltern mich nicht, wenn ich was mache, was ihnen nicht passt. Zeig mal deinen Arm Theo. Scheint nicht besonders tief zu sein, ich glaube es reicht, wenn du Diptam draufschmierst, damit es nicht vernarbt. Ich müsste noch einen Rest in meinem Koffer haben.“

Als Draco in der Nacht, von Theodores Wimmern geweckt, zu seinem Bett hinüberstolperte, versuchte er gar nicht erst, wach zu bleiben, sondern kuschelte sich unter die Decke und schlief, völlig übermüdet von den nächtlichen Wanderungen der vorigen Nacht, schnell wieder ein. Theodore, das tränennasse Gesicht gegen Dracos Schulter gedrückt, lauschte auf seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge und fühlte, wie die klebrige Schwärze des Albtraums langsam seinen Körper verließ und von der sicheren Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers ersetzt wurde.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, Mittwoch, sagte Tracey: „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir schon wieder eine ganze Woche hier sind.“

„Mir kommt es eher schon wieder wie eine Ewigkeit vor“, entgegnete Daphne, während sie sich gebratene Tomaten auf den Teller lud. Nachdenklich fuhr sie fort: „Was eigentlich komisch ist, man sollte denken, was passiert ist war definitiv eine klare Unterbrechung.“

Dracos Augen suchten automatisch den Brandfleck auf dem Boden, er hatte sich angewöhnt, immer dorthin zu schauen, wenn die Grenzen zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart unklar zu werden drohten.

„Du warst ja auch nicht bei der Schlacht, Daphne“, sagte Theodore sanft, mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zu Draco. „Auch wenn ich schon irgendwie verstehe, was du meinst.“

Sie wurden von der Ankunft der Posteulen unterbrochen, die lautlos in die Große Halle einschwebten. Draco nahm zwei Briefe in Empfang und belohnte die Eule mit einem Eulenkeks. Ein dicker Brief von Pansy, er strich mit dem Finger über die immer noch schrecklich ungewohnten Initialen PF statt der vertrauten PP auf dem Siegel. Pansy beschrieb immer sehr detailliert jede Einzelheit ihres Lebens, welche Kleidung von welchem Schneider sie bei den Ereignissen getragen hatte und wie unmöglich die Leute aussahen, die sie nicht mochte … Den Brief würde er später in Ruhe lesen, er würde ein bisschen gegen die Sehnsucht nach Pansy helfen. Er wusste, dass sie sie auch deshalb so ausführlich schrieb. Früher waren ihre Briefe zwar im gleichen Stil, aber nur halb so lang gewesen. Der zweite Brief trug das Familienwappen, er musste von seiner Mutter sein, war aber sehr dünn. Hastig riss er ihn auf, normalerweise kamen ihre Briefe am Wochenende und waren mindestens zwei Blätter lang, irgendwas musste passiert sein.

„Neuigkeiten?“, fragte Theodore, der ihn beobachtet hatte, vorsichtig.

Wortlos hielt Draco ihm die Karte aus dem Umschlag hin.

„Sie lassen deinen Vater raus und er kann unter Hausarrest auf den Prozess warten! Das ist … das ist gut, oder?“ Draco nickte, zu überwältigt, um etwas zu sagen, vergrub er seinen Kopf in den Armen auf der Tischplatte. Früher hätte er sich nie in der Großen Halle vor aller Augen so gehen lassen, aber ihm war es gerade definitiv wichtiger, sein Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Blaise hat geschrieben, anscheinend hat er sich in Griechenland einen Liebhaber zugelegt, wieso überrascht mich das bloß nicht so sehr, wie es vielleicht sollte … Oh, was ist passiert?“ Daphne sah von Blaise' Brief auf. Theodore schob ihr die Karte ihn. „Oh Draco, das ist ja wunderbar.“ Sie tätschelte seinen Rücken. „Komm Tracey, wir müssen bis ganz zu Wahrsagen hoch. Bis später, Leute.“

„Alles in Ordnung? Es _ist_ wirklich gut, oder?“, fragte Theodore, nachdem Draco sich aufgerichtet hatte und wieder einigermaßen gesammelt war. Er wusste schließlich, dass Dracos Verhältnis zu seinem Vater nicht ganz unkompliziert war.

„Doch.“ Draco nickte. Langsam breitete sich ein echtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er nahm sich ein zweites Schokoladencroissant. „Ich merke nur gerade jetzt erst, dass ich nicht richtig damit gerechnet habe, ihn noch mal wiederzusehen. Ich meine, ich wusste natürlich, dass Mutter alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen würde, aber naja. Wir werden noch mal Weihnachten als Familie zusammen feiern können … Ich habe in den letzten Wochen seiner Herrschaft nicht mehr drauf gehofft. Und dann hatten wir nach der Schlacht diesen einen Monat zusammen. Das hat sich so unwirklich angefühlt, wie aus einem anderen Leben. Und als sie Vater und mich dann abgeholt haben, nach Askaban – obwohl ich ja noch nicht wusste wie es ist. Nach einer Weile dort hab ich jedenfalls nicht mehr daran geglaubt. Oder an irgendwas.“ Den letzten Satz sagte er sehr leise.

„Ich glaube schon, dass das Schlimme an Askaban normalerweise nur Dementoren sind.“ Theodore schauderte. Als wären Dementoren nicht schlimm genug. „Sie hätten es uns sonst erzählt, deine Tante, Dolohov und die anderen. Dein Vater vielleicht nicht, um dich zu schützen, aber die anderen hätten keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, Schlammblütern irgendwas anzuhängen.“

Draco fiel etwas ein. „Dein Vater ist noch drin … Willst du, willst du irgendwas für ihn versuchen? Du weißt, dass wir dir helfen würden?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Soll er drin verrecken“, murmelte Theodore bitter. „Er ist über siebzig, da sind Kälte und Dementoren sicher nicht sehr gesund.“ Er blinzelte angestrengt, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen und Draco schluckte das „Er ist dein Vater!“, das ihm auf der Zunge lag herunter. Obwohl er Theodores einziger verbliebener naher Verwandter war, würde er ihm wohl nicht so schnell verzeihen, ihn gewaltsam in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords gezwungen zu haben.

Theodore vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dieses scheiß Mal auf dem Arm trage, weil ich so sentimental war, nochmal mit ihm Weihnachten feiern zu wollen, bevor ich abhaue. Ich war so naiv, ich habe einfach nicht geglaubt, dass er mich betäuben würde.“

Draco drückte tröstend seine Schulter, was sollte man dazu schon sagen.

„Komm, lass uns losgehen zu Zauberkunst, dann schaffen wir es vor dem Stundenwechsel.“

Der Gang in die Gemeinschaftsräume nach dem Abendessen war auch heute nicht besonders angenehm, eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs folgte ihnen, ununterbrochen Beschimpfungen grölend. Einer aus ihrem Jahrgang, Kevin Entwhistle, fand sehr großen Spaß und leider auch ein gewisses Geschick darin, ihre Haare bunt zu färben, ihre Ohrläppchen wachsen zu lassen oder sonstige Veränderungen an ihrem Äußeren vorzunehmen. Stoisch gingen sie weiter, es war zwar demütigend, lange violette Haare und grüne Zähne zu haben, aber zumindest nicht schmerzhaft – Bis Draco von einem Stolperfluch getroffen gegen Theodore taumelte und ihn dabei unabsichtlich gegen Zacharias Smith aus dem Jahrgang unter ihnen stieß, der ihm daraufhin mit einem ansatzlosen Faustschlag die Nase brach. Theodore funkelte ihn wütend an, wischte sich aber nur grob das Blut aus dem Gesicht und versuchte weiterzugehen.

„Du hast mich angegriffen“, höhnte Smith. „Ich hab mich nur verteidigt, mein gutes Recht.“ Offenbar ein Versuch, eine Reaktion von ihnen zu bekommen. „Du solltest froh sein, dass ich dich überhaupt angefasst habe, du widerliches Stück Dreck.“

Draco zog Theodore weiter und zum Glück blieben die Hufflepuffs zurück, als sie die Abzweigung zu ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum bei den Küchen erreichten.

Draco und Theodore betraten ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und Theodore ließ sich direkt neben dem Eingang an der Wand auf den Boden gleiten. „Ich _hasse_ das Geräusch von brechende Knochen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Draco kniete vor ihm. „Lass mal sehen. _Episkey_.“ Genervt sah er auf seine zerrissene Hose. „_Reparo_. Mist. _Reparo_. Irgendwie krieg ich es bei Stoff nie genau wie vorher hin. Und dieses verdammte Zittern hilft auch nicht gerade.“

„Na, gut, dass du meine Nase nicht verkackt hast.“ Theodore tastete nach seiner Nase und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber für das Blut. „Übrigens ist dein linkes Ohr noch ungefähr dreimal so groß wie normal und deine Haare sind teilweise gelb.“ Er grinste schwach, in gewisser Weise fand er es fast komisch, und es war ja auch nichts Schlimmes passiert, und sowieso, sie hatten weder das Recht, noch die Möglichkeit, sich zu beschweren, dachte er, während sie sich einen Tisch suchten, um ihre Berichte für Zaubertränke zu schreiben. Ein paar Erstklässler sprangen hastig auf und räumten ihren Tisch für sie frei. Sie setzten sich, aber Draco sah stirnrunzelnd den Kindern hinterher.

„Irgendwie ist das komisch“, sagte er zu Theodore und rief: „He ihr, kommt mal her.“

Die drei Erstklässler fuhren zusammen und erbleichten, kamen aber zögernd zurück. „Hört mal, die Vertrauensschüler haben euch ja am Anfang erklärt, dass es bei uns in Slytherin erwartet wird, dass die jüngeren die älteren Schüler respektvoll behandeln und ihnen bei Bedarf Platz machen und das macht ihr auch ganz toll, aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr jedes Mal wegrennen müsst, wenn ihr uns seht.“ Die drei Erstklässler starrten auf den Boden oder ihre Hände, ohne etwas zu antworten. Draco seufzte innerlich. „Wie heißt du denn?“, fragte er den am nächsten Stehenden, einen Jungen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und Pausbacken, in der Hoffnung, ihn zum Reden zu bringen und den Kindern etwas die offensichtliche Anspannung zu nehmen.

„Toby-John Perks“, flüsterte der Junge, so leise und undeutlich, dass er kaum zu verstehen war.

„Perks?“, fragte Draco, „Ist Sally-Anne deine Schwester?“ Der Junge nickte unmerklich.

„Ihr habt Angst vor uns“, unterbrach Theodore direkt, bevor Draco seine hilflose Taktik, über Umwege zum Ziel zu kommen, weiter fortführen konnte.

„Sie sagen, dass ihr Todesser seid. Und Titius sagt, ihr habt es bestätigt und ihm sein Mal gezeigt. Und meine Schwester hat in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gegen die Todesser gekämpft, Todesser sind …“ Er unterbrach sich erschrocken und wurde noch blasser.

„Deine Schwester hat sich heute in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste neben mich gesetzt, das würde sie doch nicht machen, wenn sie Angst vor mir haben müsste“, sagte Draco und verschwieg dabei, dass alle Plätze neben den anderen Siebtklässlern schon belegt gewesen waren, als Sally-Anne gekommen war.

„Draco, so wird das nichts“, sagte Theodore. „Hört mal, also es stimmt, das wir Todesser waren. Das ist aber nichts, worauf wir stolz sind und es war keine besonders angenehme Erfahrung. Ihr müsst deshalb keine Angst vor uns haben und wir würden deshalb auch nie einfach jemandem hier das dunkle Mal zeigen, dieser Titius hat euch also angelogen.“

Die drei nickten vorsichtig, schienen aber nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Aber ... aber warum habt ihr …“, fing Toby-John an und brach dann wieder ab. „Nicht alle Slytherins wurden welche“, fügte er hinzu, der Trotz machte seine Stimme etwas kräftiger.

„Machen euch die anderen Häuser das Leben schwer? Hört nicht auf den Quatsch, ich weiß aus erster Hand, dass es genug Todesser aus anderen Häusern gab. Denk an deine Schwester, oder an Professor Slughorn, die gegen den dunklen Lord gekämpft haben.“ Theodore brach ab. „Und das warum … im Nachhinein ist immer alles klar und man weiß, was man hätte tun sollen, aber so einfach ist das leider nicht im Leben, manchmal muss man schwierige Entscheidungen treffen und manchmal sind sie falsch, sogar wenn sie aus den richtigen Gründen getroffen wurden, zum Beispiel, um seine Familie zu schützen. Würdet ihr nicht alles tun, damit niemand euren Müttern weh tut?“

Draco merkte, das Theodore wohl gerade für ihn sprach. Beklommen dachte er daran, das Theodore von allen Leuten am wenigsten dafür konnte, mit dem Mal gekennzeichnet worden zu sein, Todesser war er ja im Grunde nie gewesen, wenn man voraussetzte, dass dafür zumindest ein Minimum an Glaube an den Dunklen Lord nötig war. Warum Theodore zu den Todessern gekommen war, ließe sich den Erstklässlern leicht erklären, aber Draco wusste, dass er auf keinen Fall mit ihnen über seine monatelange Folter würde sprechen wollen, und es war vielleicht auch wirklich kein Thema für Elfjährige. Andererseits waren diese Kinder natürlich in unruhigen Zeiten aufgewachsen und hatten bestimmt sowieso schon zu viel mitbekommen. Und was sie nicht wussten, riefen ihnen jetzt Schüler der anderen Häuser als Vorwurf hinterher.

„Würde es euch helfen, wenn ihr uns eure Fragen stellen dürft?“, fragte Theodore. „Ich muss aber gleich sagen, dass wir vielleicht nicht jede Frage beantworten können, verspreche aber, dass wir nicht wütend sind, egal was ihr fragt.“

Ihnen beiden graute vor den Fragen, aber tatsächlich legten die Erstklässler ihre Furcht etwas ab und fragten drauf los. Zum Glück waren die ersten Fragen einigermaßen kindlich-harmlos – Tat es weh, das Mal zu bekommen? Hat Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird wirklich keine Nase? Sieht man durch die Todessermaske nicht voll schlecht? – und bevor sie zu heiklen Themen vorstoßen konnten, kam Tracey an ihren Tisch, verkündete, dass sie Hilfe bei der Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe brauche und schickte Toby-John und seine Freunde weg.

„Das war, hm, mutig“, sagte sie. „Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob ich mal mit ihnen über euch sprechen muss.“

„Ich hoffe, es funktioniert und sie sagen auch den anderen, dass wir keine Kinder fressen, es sind ja nicht nur die drei.“

„Ich hab das Gefühl, die Erstklässler sind ziemlich gespalten. Ein Teil hat eine riesen Angst vor allem, was mit Todessern zu tun hat und ein anderer Teil findet es total cool. Die Älteren, schon die Zweitklässler, die letztes Jahr die Carrows mitgemacht haben, können alles viel besser einordnen. Also sowohl, dass es ohne Todesser doch besser ist, als auch, dass es ziemlich leicht passieren kann, dass man gezwungen wird, etwas zu tun, was man eigentlich nicht will.“

„Umso wichtiger, dass sie zumindest keine Angst vor Leuten in ihrem Haus haben, wir müssen auf jeden Fall irgendwie zusammenhalten jetzt.“

Theodore stand nach der praktischen Astronomiestunde in der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag vor seinem Bett und suchte nach dem Oberteil seines Schlafanzugs. Er gähnte, sowohl ihm, als auch Draco konnte man den Schlafmangel inzwischen deutlich ansehen. Er hatte eine Idee, und ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken fing er an: „Draco, wir können jetzt noch“ – er sah auf seine Taschenuhr, ein Erbstück seines Großvaters mütterlicherseits – „knapp viereinhalb Stunden schlafen, wenn wir Frühstück haben wollen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Betten zusammenschieben? Wir verbringen viel zu viel Zeit damit, dazwischen hin und her zu rennen, wenn wir eigentlich schlafen sollen.“ Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass der Vorschlag vielleicht ein bisschen merkwürdig war, sie hatten jetzt zwar schon mehrmals in einem Bett geschlafen, aber es war nie geplant gewesen. Und er wusste ja auch, dass Draco zu viel Nähe oft nicht ertrug. Er warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Äh, wenn…“

„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt auch schon drüber nachgedacht“, unterbrach Draco ihn. „Irgendwas ist ja immer und naja, ich bin wirklich ganz froh, …“, ‚dass du da bist und mich aus meinen Albträumen holst und weißt, wovon sie handeln‘, wollte er sagen, brachte es aber nicht heraus und Theodore wusste ja auch so, was er meinte. „Lass uns die Betten in die Mitte stellen, dann können wir beide noch zur Seite raus und stören uns nicht gegenseitig.“ Und er würde sich nicht gefangen fühlen.

Sie schoben also die Betten zusammen und Draco, vor Übermüdung schon in etwas alberner Stimmung, brach in Kichern aus, als das alte Holz ein lautes Knarzen von sich gab, anscheinend unwillig, seinen angestammten Platz an der Wand zu verlassen.

„Psst. Ach verdammt, wir wecken noch alle auf hier. Nimm mal den Nachttisch weg da.“

„Warum nehmen wir eigentlich keinen Schwebezauber?“

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, wenn du es versuchen willst, aber ich bin definitiv zu müde, um ein schweres altes Bett schweben zu lassen, das eh schon fast auseinander fällt.“

Schließlich lagen sie nebeneinander in den neu positionierten Betten, lauschten auf den beruhigenden Atem des anderen und schliefen schnell ein.

Sie hatten tatsächlich beide keine Albträume, aber ob das an der veränderten Bettenlage oder doch eher an der kurzen Zeit, die sie überhaupt noch zum Schlafen hatten, lag, wussten sie selbst nicht. Draco, so erholt wie man nach vier Stunden Schlaf eben sein konnte, gähnte und warf seinen Pyjama aus schwarzer Seide auf seine Betthälfte, als er aus dem Bad kam. „He Theo, aufstehen, sonst gibt’s nichts mehr zu essen.“

Theodore stöhnte, setzte sich aber auf. „Gut geschlafen?“, fragte er.

„Ja tatsächlich. Weißt du, dass ich diesen Sommer fast jede Nacht, die ich im Manor geschlafen hab, irgendwann zu Mutter ins Bett gekrochen bin? Ich dachte eigentlich, das ist mir so peinlich, dass ich es niemals irgendwem erzählen werde, aber anscheinend doch nicht.“ Er lächelte.

„He, vergleichst du mich gerade mit deiner Mutter?“, fragte Theodore mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

Draco warf ihm sein Kissen an den Kopf. „Das wäre ein Kompliment, du Idiot.“

„Stimmt wohl.“ Theodore wurde wieder ernst. „Und ich finde das nicht peinlich. Wenn ich meine Mutter nochmal sehen könnte, würde ich sie nie wieder loslassen“, sagte er sehnsüchtig.

Am Freitag gerieten die Stolperflüche endgültig außer Kontrolle, als einige besonders skrupellose Schüler auf die Idee kamen, dass sie besonders effektiv waren, wenn das Opfer sich gerade auf einer Treppe befand. Das ging tatsächlich vielen Schülern zu weit, da es zu einigen bösen Verletzungen kam und zahlreiche Hauspunkte abgezogen wurden, allerdings auch von Slytherin, denn bei Weitem nicht alle Slytherins nahmen Angriffe so ruhig hin wie die ehemaligen Todesser Draco und Theodore, so dass es zu zahlreichen illegalen Duellen auf den Korridoren kam. Millicent musste Theodore in den Krankenflügel begleiten, da er sich bei einem durch den Stolperfluch verursachten Treppensturz den Knöchel gebrochen hatte, was Tracey sich nicht zutraute zu heilen und Theodore mit einem Blick zu Draco wusste, dass Draco nicht bereit war, Madam Pomfrey unter die Augen zu treten.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte bei seinem Anblick, als er auf Millicent gestützt den Krankenflügel betrat.

„Mr Nott, ich habe eigentlich nicht erwartet, sie wieder hier zu sehen. Setzen Sie sich dort hin, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen.“ Es dauerte dann aber gut eine halbe Stunde, denn der Krankenflügel war fast voll belegt mit Schülern, die unter diversen Brüchen oder Duellverletzungen wie Brandblasen, türkisen Eiterbeulen oder Ziegenhörnern litten. Madam Pomfrey hatte sogar einige Vertrauensschüler angefordert, die zwischen den Betten patrouillierten und jedem, der versuchte das unterbrochene Duell von Krankenbett zu Krankenbett fortzuführen Hauspunkte abzogen. In einem Anflug von schwarzem Humor dachte Theodore, dass er sich wohl glücklich schätzen konnte, soweit an den Schmerz gebrochener Knochen gewöhnt zu sein, dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel, auf Madam Pomfrey zu warten, während Millicent, um ihn abzulenken erzählte, was sie gerade in Arithmantik durchnahmen.

Beim Abendessen machte die Schulleiterin eine Ansage, in der sie noch einmal an die Notwendig des Zusammenhalts in der ganzen Zauberergesellschaft für den Wiederaufbau appellierte und den Schülern ins Gewissen redete, dass diese Streiche, wie sie es nannte, lebensgefährlich seien und zu Verletzungen führen könnten, die auch mit Magie nicht zu heilen seien. Nach dem Essen heftete Prosperus Rosier einen Bogen Pergament an die Pinnwand im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem ein Haustreffen für den folgenden Vormittag um halb elf angekündigt wurde und um vollständige Teilnahme gebeten wurde.


	4. Zusammenhalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler haben sich Maßnahmen ausgedacht, um die Sicherheit der Schüler zu verbessern und Draco und Theodore stellen fest, dass sie nicht die einzigen sind, die schlecht schlafen.

##  Sonnabend, 12.9.1998 bis Donnerstag, 1.10.1998

Hestia Carrow, die Vertrauensschülerin aus der siebten Klasse, räusperte sich. „Sind alle da? Schaut mal bitte, ob ihr jemandem aus eurem Schlafsaal vermisst.“

„Titius ist im Krankenflügel“, piepste ein Erstklässler. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war brechend voll, es kam selten vor, dass sich alle Slytherins gleichzeitig hier versammelten. Gewöhnlich waren immer einige Schüler in ihren Schlafsälen, der Bibliothek, im Unterricht oder aßen in der Großen Halle. Die sechs Vertrauensschüler, je zwei aus der fünften, sechsten und siebten Klasse, standen vor der Pinnwand neben dem Eingang, Prosperus Rosier hielt einige Bögen Pergament in der Hand, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dass die Bögen bündig übereinander liegen blieben. Die anderen Schüler standen oder saßen auf allen möglichen und unmöglichen Sitzgelegenheiten im Halbkreis um sie herum, die Siebtklässler hatten sich die bequemen Sessel gesichert und sie vom Feuer weggedreht, um besser sehen zu können, während die meisten Erstklässler einfach auf dem Boden saßen.

„Ich meine natürlich alle, die kommen können, nicht die, die im Krankenflügel sind, wobei wir damit quasi schon beim Thema sind.“

„Daphne fehlt noch“, sagte Millicent, etwas genervt. Daphne war berüchtigt dafür, sehr lange Zeit im Bad zu verbringen, etwas, dem Millicent gar nichts abgewinnen konnte. Wenige Augenblicke später kam Daphne herein, mit nassen Haaren und in einem weiten seidenen Morgenmantel mit blau-grünen Paisleymuster. Sie durchquerte den Raum, ihren Auftritt genießend und stieß Theodore an, damit er zur Seite rutschte und sie sich neben ihn auf einen der Tische setzen konnte. Astoria verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn dann jetzt endlich alle da sind, können wir ja zur Sache kommen“, hob Hestia mit einem Blick zu Daphne an; jeder wusste, dass sie eine schneidende Bemerkung über Pünktlichkeit gemacht hätte, wenn es einer der jüngeren Schüler gewesen wäre.

„Entgegen den Versprechungen, die uns gemacht wurden, müssen wir ausbaden, was der Dunkle Lord, und, das muss man wohl zugeben, einige unserer Verwandten, in den letzten Jahren angerichtet haben. Das habt ihr alle mitbekommen und viele von euch mussten es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Zurzeit liegen -“ Sie sah zu Prosperus, der etwas flüsterte. „Zurzeit befinden sich elf von uns im Krankenflügel, darunter vier Erstklässler und meine Schwester Flora, die gezwungen wurde, Vielsafttrank mit einem Hamsterhaar zu trinken.“ Sie schluckte. Die Carrow-Zwillinge waren wegen ihrer Verwandtschaft zu Alecto und Amycus Carrow besonders viel Hass ausgesetzt, obwohl sie „durchaus Tanten und Onkel hatten, die sie Tante Alecto und Onkel Amycus vorzögen“, wie es Flora in ihrer indirekten Art ausgedrückt hatte.

„Wir wissen natürlich, dass das ungerecht ist“, fuhr Hestia fort und ließ ihren Blick kurz auf Sally-Anne Perks ruhen, die gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatte. „Es gab auch bei uns Gegner des Dunklen Lords und selbst wenn nicht, nichts rechtfertigt Angriffe auf Erstklässler in ihrer ersten Schulwoche, die gerade mal Wingardium Leviosa beherrschen. Wir Vertrauensschüler haben uns deshalb zusammengesetzt und einen Plan gemacht, um selbst für unsere Sicherheit zu sorgen.“

Gemurmel schwoll an. „Wir gründen eine geheime Armee“, rief ein Fünftklässler.

„Wie Potter damals vor drei Jahren.“

„Oh ja, wenn die am Ende sogar gegen die Regierung kämpfen konnten, schaffen wir das auf jeden Fall auch.“

„Ruhe! Hört uns doch erstmal zu“, unterbrach Roy Urquhart, der Vertrauensschüler aus der Siebten.

„Nein, wir gründen natürlich keine geheime Armee, das wäre sehr unklug.“ „Aber warum denn?“ Diesmal war es einer von Hestias eigenen Klassenkameraden, der sie unterbrach. „Wir müssen den Jüngeren mindestens Defensivzauber beibringen, am besten auch Offensivzauber, damit sich niemand überhaupt erst traut, sie anzugreifen.“

„Nein, das wäre wirklich unklug. Das Allerletzte, was wir jetzt brauchen, ist noch mehr Misstrauen gegen uns. Wenn wir eine geheime Armee gründen und das auffliegt – und das würde es, es wäre ja sinnlos, wenn niemand die Ergebnisse von unserem hypothetischen Training sähe –, sähen sich die anderen in ihren Vorurteilen bestätigt, dass wir sektiererisch sind und uns gegen sie verschwören und alles wird noch schlimmer. Glaubt ihr etwa, wir haben nicht alle Möglichkeiten durchdiskutiert? Nein, wir schlagen zwei Maßnahmen vor, eine etwas kleinere und eine etwas größere. Rosier?“

Prosperus räusperte sich nervös und nahm einige der Bögen aus seinem Pergamentstapel. „Wir haben uns gedacht, dass es sinnvoll ist, zu erfassen, wer welche Heilzauber beherrscht. Tragt euch bitte hier in diese Liste ein. Und gebt nur Zauber an, die ihr wirklich sicher beherrscht und euch zutraut, anzuwenden. Wir werden dann einen Plan erstellen mit einer Bereitschaftsliste derjenigen von euch, die am bewandertsten sind und sie hier an die Pinnwand hängen. Uns ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass gerade viele der unteren Jahrgänge mit kleineren Verletzungen nicht in den Krankenflügel gehen, um zu vermeiden, auf dem Weg dahin noch mal angegriffen zu werden. Auf diese Weise wisst ihr dann, an welchen älteren Schüler ihr euch mit welchem Problem wenden könnt. Diejenigen, die wir zur Bereitschaft einteilen, bitten wir, zu der Zeit hier im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein und wenn ihr mal nicht könnt, vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Danke.“

Hestia nickte ihm zu, er war erst seit zwei Wochen Vertrauensschüler und aufgeregt gewesen, vor dem ganzen Haus zu sprechen, aber er hatte seine Idee unbedingt selbst präsentieren wollen.

„Wir können nicht so gut einschätzen, wie viel dabei herauskommt, wenn es am Ende zu wenige für die Bereitschaft geeignete Leute gibt, werden wir Madam Pomfrey bitten, einen Kurs anzubieten, falls ihr bereit für so eine Fortbildung seid, könnt ihr euch in diesem Feld eintragen“, fügte Hestia hinzu. „Nun zu dem größeren Teil der Maßnahme. Von jetzt an wird sich kein Slytherinschüler mehr allein durch das Schloss bewegen.“

Augenblicklich brach Getuschel aus.

„Zu eurer Sicherheit, wollen wir, dass ihr immer zusammen geht. Konkret heißt das, dass die Sechst- und Siebtklässler mindestens zu zweit gehen sollen, Fünftklässler zu dritt und die anderen im Klassenverband. Die Erst- und Zweitklässler werden zusätzlich von je zwei Schülern aus der Sechsten oder siebten Klasse eskortiert.“ Hestia musste immer lauter reden, weil immer mehr Schüler miteinander flüsterten.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht einfach so entscheiden“, rief jetzt jemand empört dazwischen. „Das schränkt uns doch total ein!“ Es brach den Damm für aufgeregte Diskussionen und Zwischenrufe.

„Ja, ich will vielleicht nicht immer jemand im Schlepptau haben.“

„He, ich sag ja schon die ganze Zeit, dass er heimlich eine Freundin in Hufflepuff hat!“

„Ich bin doch kein Babysitter.“

„Was, wenn wir was vergessen und noch mal zurück müssen?“

„Also ich finde das gut.“

„Aber wir haben ein Recht auf Privatsphäre.“

„Das funktioniert doch überhaupt nicht.“

„Seid RUHIG verdammt noch mal!“, brüllte Roy Urquhart

„Uns ist schon klar, dass das keine populäre Entscheidung ist, aber es ist das Beste, wir haben lange drüber nachgedacht. Natürlich können wir euch theoretisch nicht zwingen, aber in diesem Haus wurden die Vertrauensschüler immer respektiert und wir werden auch nicht zögern, Punkte abzuziehen, wenn jemand dieses Unternehmen sabotiert und damit andere in Gefahr bringt.“

„Aber wir waren neulich sogar zu viert und wurden trotzdem angegriffen, meine Kusine hat zwei Stunden Egerlinge gespuckt und hatte fürchterliche Schmerzen dabei“, wandte ein Fünftklässler mit Brille ein.

Hestia seufzte. „Es wird nicht alles verhindern können, wir hoffen aber, dass es zumindest den Schutz der Jüngeren deutlich verbessert und solche Fälle wie von Perks verhindert, der gestern drei Stunden mit einer Gehirnerschütterung hinter der Statue im sechsten Stock lag, bevor ihn jemand gefunden hat. Vor allem, wenn es auf dem Schulgelände draußen kälter wird.“

„Wir werden zu festen Zeiten gemeinsam in die Bibliothek gehen“, fügte einer der anderen Vertrauensschüler hinzu. „Wie wir das mit Freizeitaktivitäten am Wochenende machen, wissen wir noch nicht genau, außer, dass wir natürlich an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden auch zusammen oder mindestens in Gruppen gehen. Wir stellen uns das ansonsten ungefähr so vor, dass die Fünft- bis Siebtklässler auch jeweils zu dritt oder zu zweit bleiben und die aus den unteren Klassen mindestens Fünfergruppen bilden, wenn sie zum Beispiel an den See wollen, am besten in Begleitung von älteren Schülern. Wir können an der Pinnwand eine Art Börse bilden, damit man zusammenfindet. Für weitere Vorschläge sind wir hier offen. Und bleibt halt möglichst viel einfach hier.“

„Warum machen wir nicht einfach eine Ansage in der Großen Halle, wo wir uns endlich mal klar von den Todessern hier distanzieren. Dann können wir uns diesen ganzen komplizierten Quatsch nämlich sparen, ich hab darauf jedenfalls keinen Bock!“, schlug eine der Fünftklässlerinnen vor. Sofort spürten Draco und Theodore die Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes auf sich, obwohl sich nur wenige tatsächlich zu ihnen umdrehten. Daphne, Tracey, Millicent und, zu Dracos Überraschung, Astoria warfen der Schülerin wütende Blicke zu. Er holte tief Luft, aber Tracey stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Wehe du sagst was!“, zischte sie.

Hestia hatte auch schon abgewunken. „Das würde nichts nützen. Davon abgesehen, dass wir nicht riskieren dürfen, auch noch unsere innere Einheit zu verlieren, würde das auch nichts nützen. Malfoy und Nott sind freigesprochen worden, sonst wären sie nicht hier, wenn das Zaubergamot nichts findet, sollten wir nicht weiter suchen. Und es würde ja nicht bei ihnen enden, Flora und ich werden wegen unserer Tante und unserem Onkel angegriffen, was ja immerhin noch insofern Sinn ergibt, dass die hier waren und einige Schüler einen persönlichen Groll gegen sie und damit uns hegen, und wir können uns ja meistens wehren, aber da hört es ja nicht auf. Thordis, Erlan und Ulrik Rowle werden ständig wegen ihres Vaters angegriffen, obwohl keiner von ihnen älter als dreizehn ist, aber immerhin ist es ihr Vater. Rosier hier wird angegriffen, obwohl er nur entfernt mit den Rosiers, die Todesser waren, verwandt ist, ähnlich wie Pontanus Travers aus der Zweiten Klasse, der sich gerade im Krankenflügel von einem Sturz über zwei Stockwerke erholt.“ Sie holte Luft, normalerweise ließ sie sich nicht so hinreißen. „Also was ich meine ist, dass sie nicht zwischen uns differenzieren, als Slytherin bleibt auf jeden Fall was an uns kleben, auch wenn wir uns distanzieren, allein schon, dass wir hier sind, unter der neuen Schulleitung und Regierung, sollte schon Distanzierung genug sein. Rosier hat die Stundenpläne der Erst- und Zweitklässler, Sechst- und Siebtklässler, bitte seht euch das an und tragt dann in diese Liste ein, wann es für euch am besten passt, sie zum Unterricht oder Essen zu begleiten, wir machen dann eine Liste.“ Ihr Ton machte klar, dass sie die Diskussion als beendet betrachtete. Prosperus reichte die restlichen Pergamentbögen weiter. Erschöpft strich Hestia ihre smaragdgrüne Robe glatt, als sie aufblickte und sah, dass die Liste gerade bei Draco ankam, schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Malfoy, Nott, nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber es ist besser, ihr tragt euch nicht ein, ihr zieht zu viel Ärger an, um da was zu nützen. Es ist doch bisher kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem ihr ohne neue Kratzer und blaue Flecken hier erschienen seid. Und ihr habt Beschränkungen, welche Zauber ihr verwenden dürft. Ich würde euch auch raten, am besten nicht nur zu zweit rumzulaufen, gerade ihr beide zusammen.“

„Ok.“ Etwas resigniert gab Draco die Liste an Millicent weiter. Hestia nickte ihnen zu und ging zurück zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern.

Der folgende Montag war der erste Tag, an dem die neuen Regeln gelten sollten, was am Morgen erst einmal zu großem Gedränge vor der Pinnwand führte und dann dazu, dass quasi das ganze Haus geschlossen beim Frühstück erschien, was einiges Aufsehen erregte und misstrauische Blicke auf sie lenkte.

Nach einer Woche hatte sich aber eine gewisse Routine eingespielt, es war klar wann welche Klasse nicht zur ersten Stunde Unterricht hatte, so dass nicht alle auf einmal in die große Halle strömten und sich auf dem Weg dahin auf die Füße traten und wann welcher ältere Schüler welche Gruppe wohin begleiten musste. Und die Taktik war erfolgreich, die Angriffe, besonders auf die jüngeren Schüler, gingen deutlich zurück und es gab weniger Verletzungen, so dass als „Heilbereitschaft“ eingetragenen Schüler nur wenig zu tun bekamen. Einige Situationen waren beinahe witzig, etwa als ein paar Ravenclaw-Viertklässler, die es auf die Slytherin-Erstklässler abgesehen hatten, schreiend davonliefen, als Millicent um die Ecke bog, sie brauchte nicht mal etwas zu tun, mit ihren ein Meter achtzig und schwarzer Mähne war sie eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Draco und Theodore amüsierten sich köstlich, als sie es ihnen in der anschließenden Astronomiestunde erzählte, Millicent hätte den Ravenclaws aber eigentlich noch gerne einen Fluch angehängt.

Die Beleidigungen und die andauernden verbalen Angriffe ließen aber leider nicht nach, wurden vielleicht sogar zu einer Art Mutprobe, wer sich traute, den nun immer in Gruppen auftretenden Slytherins die fieseste, kreativste oder geschmackloseste Beleidung zuzuraunen. Professor Slughorn ließ den untröstlich schluchzenden Ulrik Rowle von seiner großen Schwester aus dem Zaubertränkeunterricht holen, nachdem der neben ihm sitzende Gryffindorschüler eine Stunde lang sehr anschaulich mit Hilfe der Tränkezutaten demonstriert hatte, auf welche Weise sein Vater Thorfinn Rowle in der Schlacht ums Leben gekommen war. Draco und Theodore bekamen täglich Todeswünsche und auch Morddrohungen zu hören, und obwohl sie darüber scherzten und die Mädchen zurückhielten, wenn sie sie verteidigen wollten, zerrten sie an ihren Nerven und begannen, sich in ihre Albträume einzuweben.

Denn die Albträume waren natürlich nicht verschwunden, nur weil sie jetzt quasi in einem Bett schliefen.

Draco wachte schreiend auf, das Gesicht einer Muggelfrau mit Zöpfen vor seinen Augen tanzend, aus Blutlachen auftauchend oder den Nachhall des Cruciatus-Schmerzes im Körper fühlend und Theodore träumte wieder und wieder vom Ertrinken und wachte nach Luft schnappend auf, oder fuhr sich mich den Händen über den Körper, um zu fühlen, ob die Schnitte wirklich verheilt und alle Knochen im richtigen Winkel zusammengewachsen waren. Aber sie hielten einander fest und sprachen aufeinander ein, wieder und wieder wiederholend, wo sie sich befanden und das alles gut sei, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten hatten, zurück in die Realität zu finden und in den Träumen hängen blieben. Sie weckten sich gegenseitig, wenn sie bemerkten, dass der andere schlecht träumte und weil sie sowieso fast alles über die möglichen Inhalte der Albträume des Anderen wussten, konnten sie in halben Sätzen in der Dunkelheit darüber reden, ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen, aber in dem Wissen, trotzdem verstanden zu werden. Ob sie wirklich mehr schliefen als vorher? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber sie fühlten sich sicherer dabei.

Und es kam immer wieder vor, dass Theodore es nachts plötzlich nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer aushielt und raus musste, am besten ganz raus, wo man die Sterne sehen und den Wind fühlen konnte. Wenn es so weit war, fühlte er eine unerträgliche, aber unbestimmte Angst in sich aufsteigen, seine Augen wurden groß und leer und er glaubte, in dem Zimmer ersticken zu müssen, wenn er nicht sofort floh. Draußen war es meist sofort besser und er konnte wieder klar denken, aber er musste immer lange und eilig über das Gelände streifen, Draco immer einen Schritt hinter ihm, bis der Knoten aus Angst in seinem Bauch so weit gelöst war, dass er zurück nach drinnen gehen und sich den dunklen Wänden stellen konnte.

Das vierte Mal, dass das vorkam, war in der Nacht vom 29. auf den 30. September. Als Theodore so weit ruhig war, dass sie zurückgehen konnten, war es gegen fünf Uhr morgens und noch stockdunkel. Vorsichtig schlichen sie durch den dunklen Eingang des Schlosses, darauf bedacht, nicht dem Hausmeister Argus Filch zu begegnen.

„Halt!“, tönte plötzlich eine scharfe Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. „Keinen Schritt weiter!“

Etwas Spitzes, vermutlich ein Zauberstab, bohrte sich in Dracos Rücken. Nach der Art, wie er Theodore neben sich erstarren fühlte, vermutete er, dass es ihm genauso erging. Er versuchte die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken und tatsächlich war ein Teil von ihm völlig ruhig. ‚Das ist es, das Ende, sie haben hier auf uns gewartet, um es zu Ende zu bringen‘, dachte dieser Teil.

„Zauberstäbe fallen lassen!“, kommandierte die Stimme und sie gehorchten. Das Klappern von Holz auf Stein hallte durch den Raum.

„_Lumos_.“ Hinter ihm atmete jemand tief aus und der Zauberstab bohrte nicht mehr ganz so fest in seinen Rücken.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“ Parvati Patil stand zwei Meter vor ihnen, sie hatten sie nicht sehen können, bevor sie den Lichtzauber gesprochen hatte. Am Gryffindortisch saßen zwei weitere Schüler, Dean Thomas und Hannah Abbott, die ihre Zauberstäbe kampfbereit auf sie gerichtet hielten.

„Spazieren“, sagte Draco knapp, so würdevoll, wie das ohne Zauberstab und mit einem Unbekannten im Rücken möglich war.

„Spazieren? Um die Zeit?“, fragte Parvati misstrauisch. Sie trug ein wild gemustertes langes Oberteil mit passender Hose und ihre Haare, sonst in einem makellosen Zopf zusammengehalten, waren gelöst und völlig zerwühlt.

Draco sah sie herausfordernd an. „Das ist ja wohl nicht verboten.“

„Ich brauch manchmal frische Luft nachts in den Kerkern“, sagte Theodore sehr leise, vielleicht um die Situation zu entspannen, immerhin zielten gerade fünf Zauberstäbe auf sie, wovon mindestens drei zu kampferprobten Mitgliedern von Dumbledores Armee gehörten, vielleicht auch nur, weil er zu erschöpft war, um irgendwelche Fassaden aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Technisch gesehen ist es eigentlich schon verboten, ihr solltet euch nicht von Filch erwischen lassen, wenn ihr euch rausschleicht.“ Der Zauberstab löste sich von Dracos Rücken und Neville Longbottom trat neben ihn. Irgendwas an Theodores Satz hatte ihn von ihrer Harmlosigkeit überzeugt, denn er nickte den anderen zu und sie senkten ihre Zauberstäbe. Hinter Theodore erschien der rotblonde Schopf von Seamus Finnigan. „_Incendio_“, murmelte er und entzündete drei Fackeln über dem Tisch. Er und Neville gingen dorthin zurück, auch Parvati setzte sich wieder. Draco und Theodore standen immer noch wie festgewachsen da.

„Was macht _ihr_ denn hier mitten in der Nacht?“, fragte Draco, um nicht in der Rolle des Ausgefragten zurückzubleiben und weil er sich noch nicht sicher war, ob seine Beine ihn tragen würden, wenn er jetzt weiterging, sein hämmerndes Herz beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder.

Neville zuckte die Achseln. „Wir nennen es den Albtraumklub. Irgendjemand kann immer auch nicht schlafen und so trifft man sich hier. Heute sehr gryffindorlastig mit einem Hauch Hufflepuff.“ Er nickte Hannah zu und lächelte. In der Tat ließ ihr flauschiger gelber Morgenmantel mit aufgesticktem Dachs-Wappen keine Zweifel aufkommen, dass sie eine Hufflepuff war.

„Wollt ihr dazu kommen? Ihr seid ja scheinbar auch Klienten. Wir haben heiße Schokolode“, sagte Neville und Draco verschluckte sich. Neville Longbottom, den er jahrelang gemobbt hatte, Held der Schlacht von Hogwarts und Gryffindor, lud zwei Todesser ein, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Er wollte ablehnen, aber Theodore, der daran dachte, wie durchgefroren Draco in seinem dünnen grauen Seidenumhang sein musste, nachdem er seinetwegen stundenlang durch die Kälte gelaufen war und dass er immer noch viel zu dünn war und sie morgen kein richtiges Frühstück kriegen würden, wenn sie länger als zwei Stunden schlafen wollten, sagte fest: „Ja gerne, wir haben morgen erst nachmittags Unterricht.“ und zog Draco mit sich auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch.

„Wir haben Kakao und heiße Milch und Honig, den ihr natürlich auch in den Kakao tun könnt, wenn ihr wollt“, sagte Hannah bemüht höflich und schob ihnen zwei Becher und die Kannen hin. Draco nahm heiße Schokolade und Theodore, der Honig liebte, nahm Milch mit viel Honig. Er rührte in seiner Tasse herum, eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über den Tisch, als die Absurdität der Situation sie mit voller Wucht traf. Da saßen sie, zwei ehemalige Todesser und fünf Widerstandskämpfer, davon einer ein Muggelgeborener. Dean trug ein ausgewaschenes T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck eines schwarzen Mannes mit Rastalocken und irgendwie verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck und Draco fragte sich, ob er seine Muggelabstammung absichtlich betonte, oder ob er einfach so war, und dachte daran, dass er in seinem Keller gefangen gehalten worden war. „Wieso saßt ihr hier eigentlich im Dunkeln? Und woher wusstet ihr, dass wir kommen?“, fragte er, mehr um die Stille zu unterbrechen, als aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen.

„Wir haben euch gehört, Dean kennt einen Alarmzauber, der Geräusche von Personen in der Nähe verstärkt. Wir machen ihn eigentlich wegen Filch, aber als wir gemerkt haben, dass es zwei Leute sind, naja, da haben wohl die Kriegsreflexe eingesetzt“, erklärte Neville. „Sorry dafür, wir müssen euch erschreckt haben“, fügte er hinzu, er sah auf Dracos Hände, die so heftig zitterten, dass etwas Kakao aus dem Becher tropfte. Er stellte ihn auf den Tisch und schloss die Hände fest darum, um das Zittern zu verbergen. Der Becher war eigentlich zu heiß in seinen verfrorenen Händen, aber das Brennen war angenehm. Draco dachte daran, dass Neville sich gerade entschuldigt hatte, für etwas, dass eigentlich nicht unbedingt eine Entschuldigung erforderte. Es schien einfach gewesen zu sein. Es war auch einfach, es ging um eine einzelne Sache, die gerade eben geschehen war. Aber entschuldigen für viele kleine Ereignisse, die über mehrere Jahre geschehen waren? Draco seufzte innerlich. Sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht, sich nie bei Untergeordneten zu entschuldigen, nur bei Gleichrangigen oder Höhergestellten. Aber Neville Longbottom war ein Reinblut aus einer gleichrangigen Familie und hatte inzwischen auch die Persönlichkeit und das Ansehen dazu. Eigentlich müsste Draco die Differenzen ausräumen. Aber er sagte nichts.

„Warum trefft ihr euch eigentlich hier und nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum?“, fragte Theodore.

„Hat sich irgendwie so entwickelt, hier ist immer jemand. Hannah zum Beispiel wäre sonst heute allein in Hufflepuff“, antwortete Dean.

„Und irgendwie ist der Abstand zu den Kleinen manchmal ganz gut“, fügte Seamus hinzu. Er hatte bis jetzt nichts gesagt und sah sie immer noch misstrauisch an, Draco bemerkte, dass seine Hand auf der Tasche ruhte, in der mutmaßlich sein Zauberstab steckte. Parvati ergänzte: „Sie haben ihre eigenen Probleme, mit dem was letztes Jahr hier passiert ist, aber es ist nicht das gleiche wie mit uns, und man will ja auch mal über was reden, was sie nicht hören sollen.“

„Und außerdem bringen die Hauselfen hier ab vier warme Getränke und manchmal sogar Kekse“, erklärte Hannah abschließend.

Sie saßen lange schweigend. Schließlich sagte Theodore „Ungewohnte Perspektive hier. Sitzt ihr immer hier.“

„Normalerweise an dem Tisch von demjenigen, der zuerst kommt, also überall außer Slytherin“, sagte Parvati.

„Hm, keine Slytherins also“, murmelte Draco. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Perks kommt also nicht?“

„Wer ist Perks?“

„Siebte Klasse, war mal in unserem Jahrgang, dunkelbraune Haare, hübsch? Sie hat auf eurer Seite gekämpft.“ Draco fragte sich, ob Sally-Anne wohl Albträume hatte.

Parvati schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kommen nur DA-Mitglieder, so gesehen ist es wohl doch eher ein nächtliches Zusammensein von Freunden als ein echter Albtraumklub.“

„Du kannst ihr ja sagen, dass sie kommen kann, wenn sie möchte. Es ist schon offen, sind ja immer andere Leute da“, sagte Hannah freundlich, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin eigentlich nicht mit ihr befreundet, ich kann sie schlecht auf Albträume ansprechen.“

Das Schweigen breitete sich wieder aus, aber plötzlich platzte Seamus heraus „Was hast _du_ eigentlich in der Schlacht gemacht, Nott? Du bist Todesser, aber niemand von uns hat dich gesehen und sie haben dich nicht mal angeklagt.“ Es war klar, dass die DA-Mitglieder über die Todesser an der Schule gesprochen hatten.

„Nachdem ich mit meinem Vater herappariert war, habe ich mich erkundigt, aus welcher Richtung die Riesen kommen, und bin in die Richtung gegangen, in der Hoffnung, dass einer mich zertritt“, sagte Theodore mit strahlendem Lächeln. Fünf Augenpaare starrten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Unglaube an, offensichtlich im Unklaren, ob er einen Witz machte, um nicht die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Draco, der genau wusste, dass Theodore das buchstäblich todernst meinte, seufzte theatralisch und sagte zynisch: „Jetzt hast du sie erschreckt, Theo. Wie unhöflich.“

Keiner der anderen wagte es, Theodore weiter zu befragen. Stattdessen fragte Hannah schnell, wie sie Professor McGonagall als Schulleiterin fänden. Sie sprachen kurz darüber und verfielen wieder in müdes Schweigen. Es war merkwürdig angenehm, hier zu sitzen und an einem warmen süßen Getränk zu nippen, mit Leuten, die auf der anderen Seite gekämpft und mit denen sie in diesen frühen Morgenstunden plötzlich die Kameradschaft der Schlaflosigkeit verband.

Schließlich streckte Parvati sich und verkündete: „Es ist Dienstag, Hannah, Neville und ich müssen in drei Stunden im Gewächshaus stehen, wir sollten ins Bett gehen.“

Seamus und Dean wechselten einen Blick und Seamus sagte: „Wir kommen mit.“

Draco und Theodore standen auf, Theodore verzog das Gesicht und griff sich an den Oberschenkel. „Man sieht sich.“

Natürlich kam dann der merkwürdige Moment, in dem sie feststellten, dass sie den Großteil des Weges mit Hannah teilten. Sie zog fröstelnd ihren Bademantel um sich und winkte ihren Freunden zu, die sie beobachteten und sich wahrscheinlich fragten, ob sie es riskieren konnten, sie allein mit Draco und Theodore gehen zu lassen. „Alles klar. Wir sehen uns in Kräuterkunde. Oder bei Professor Lee, je nach dem. Macht’s gut“, sagte sie und ging schweigend mit den beiden Slytherins, bis sie die Abzweigung zu den Hufflepuff-Räumen erreichte.

„Gute Nacht.“

„Nacht, Abbott.“

Die Mädchen versuchten inzwischen nicht mehr, sie zu wecken, wenn sie nicht zum Frühstück auftauchten sondern packten ihnen das, was von ihrem Lieblingsessen einigermaßen transportabel war ein, um es ihnen später zu geben. So kam es, dass Draco sich am Vormittag des nächsten Tages, als er entschieden hatte, dass er endgültig nicht noch mal eindösen würde, aus dem Bett rollte und zur Tür tapste. Auf dem Boden lagen zwei aus Hogwarts-Servietten geschnürte Bündel. Er hob sie lächelnd auf und ging zum Bett zurück, wo er das das erste Bündel öffnete. „Deins“, sagte er und legte es auf Theodores Bauch, der zwar wach war, aber noch flach im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Nach Nächten, in denen ein Spaziergang nötig gewesen war, war er meistens noch stiller als sonst, brauchte für alles mehr Zeit und wurde erst wieder gegen Abend einigermaßen wie vorher. Jetzt setzte er sich langsam und vorsichtig auf und inspizierte den Inhalt des Beutels. „Sie sind viel zu nett zu uns“, murmelte er verschlafen. „Warum lassen sie uns nicht ein bisschen hungern.“ Er nahm sich eine zusammengeklappte Scheibe Toast mit Blaubeermarmelade und biss hinein.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin jedenfalls froh, ich hab nämlich tatsächlich mal Hunger“, sagte er und biss ein Stück von seinem Croissant ab. Das würzige Fett der Würstchen, mit denen es zusammen eingepackt war, war wohl hineingesickert, jedenfalls schmeckte es deutlich danach. Draco biss in ein Würstchen, der leicht süße buttrige Weizengeschmack des Croissants mischte sich mit dem salzig-fettigen des Würstchens. Es war überraschend gut, und Draco merkte, dass er mindestens zufrieden war, hier so mit Theo auf ihrem Bett zu sitzen, von ihren Freundinnen für sie geklautes Frühstück zu essen und dabei Krümel und Fettflecken auf der Bettwäsche zu hinterlassen, ohne sich daran zu stören. Er sah Theodore an, der jetzt zu Toast mit Schafskäse übergegangen war. „Das war seltsam gestern Nacht, oder?“, sagte er nachdenklich.

Theodore nickte. „Sie waren erstaunlich – hm – nett.“

Draco grinste. „Du konntest es ja kaum erwarten, dich dazu zu setzen.“

„Keine vernünftige Person sagt nein zu warmer Milch mit Honig“, sagte Theodore mit dramatisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und es wäre gut für uns, mit ihnen einigermaßen gut zu stehen, die werden mal Einfluss haben, zumindest Longbottom. Oder wenigstens die Sicherheit zu haben, dass sie uns nicht hinterrücks auf dem Weg zum Unterricht abmurksen.“

„Tatsächlich ist mir aufgefallen, dass sich unser Jahrgang ziemlich zurückhält, was das betrifft. Eigentlich ist es da nur dieses Hufflepuff-Schlammblut, Entwhistle oder wie der heißt, der hat immer ein paar unangenehm kreative Flüche auf Lager.“

„Der war nicht in Potters kleiner Armee, aber quasi alle anderen. Meinst du, Potter hat was damit zu tun? Er hat immerhin für dich ausgesagt und ich bin sicher, er hat noch einigen Einfluss über sie.“

Draco zuckte die Schultern, er wollte lieber nicht daran denken, dass er in Harry Potters Schuld stand und auch nicht, dass der ihn bei seinem Prozess gesehen hatte und den Zustand, in dem er damals gewesen war. „Finnigan hat deine Robe in Zauberkunst in Brand gesetzt, der gehört auch zu Potter“, sagte er.

„Stimmt. Aber bei dem kann man nie wissen, ob es nicht vielleicht an seiner Unfähigkeit liegt“, sagte Theodore grinsend. Er begann, seine Orange zu schälen und wurde plötzlich wieder ernst. „Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, weißt du. Dass es für sie vielleicht auch nicht einfach ist.“

Draco brummte zustimmend. „Sie haben gewonnen, jeder sagt ihnen, sie waren auf der richtigen Seite, aber sie können auch nicht schlafen.“ Er biss in seinen Apfel. „Was für eine Welt“, sagte er kauend.

„Eine Scheißwelt. Ich hätte gedacht, es freut mich zu hören, dass sie auch Probleme haben, aber irgendwie deprimiert es mich bloß.“

Die Nacht hat ihre eigenen Gesetze, was nachts geschieht muss keine Auswirkungen auf den Tag haben, wenn die Beteiligten das nicht wollen oder glauben, nachdem sie ausgeschlafen sind. So veränderte sich zwischen Draco und Theodore, sowie Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati und Hannah nichts und schon gar nichts zwischen den Slytherins und Dumbledores Armee, das glaubten zumindest die Beteiligten. Wie vorher ignorierten sie sich, Neville sagte nichts, als Draco in Zauberkunst ein Zauber misslang und ihn eine Siebtklässlerin dafür verhöhnte und in drastischen Bildern ausmahlte, wie sie ihn in einem Duell zerstückeln würde und Draco schob Neville keinen Zettel mit der richtigen Antwort hin, als er in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht weiter wusste und Professor Lee damit enttäuschte, der anscheinend mehr Theoriekenntnisse von ihm erwartete.

Ein Gespräch fand aber doch statt, das es sonst vielleicht nicht gegeben hätte. Als am Mittwoch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste der Lehrer ihnen eine Duellübung als Partneraufgabe gab, sah Draco sich mit einem inneren Stöhnen nach den jüngeren Slytherins um. Da er als einziger Slytherin seines Jahrgangs das Fach gewählt hatte, saß er meistens allein und wenn sie Paare bilden mussten, kam einer der Slytherin-Siebtklässler zu ihm. Gern taten sie es nicht, das wusste er oder glaubte es zu wissen, entweder verachteten sie ihn dafür, Todesser gewesen zu sein, oder dafür keiner mehr zu sein. Meistens war es Sally-Ann Perks die kam, vielleicht von den anderen geschickt, weil sie eigentlich im gleichen Jahr wie er war. Er war von ihrem Erbarmen abhängig, und hasste es.

Heute ließ sich aber sofort jemand neben ihn auf den Stuhl plumpsen und es war, zu Dracos Erstaunen, ein Gryffindor – Dean Thomas.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich zu dir komme?“, fragte er. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob eine Augenbraue. Dean sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern stand auf und nahm die Duellhaltung ein. Im Hinterkopf ging Draco das nächtliche Treffen am Dienstagmorgen durch und fragte sich, ob er ihn irgendwie beleidigt hatte und nun die Rache spüren würde, er hatte ein gewohnheitsmäßig schlechtes Gefühl. Dean kämpfte aber fair, Draco wie immer bei Duellübungen nur mit halber Kraft, so dass Dean ihn nach wenigen Minuten besiegt hatte.

„Noch eine Runde?“, fragte er.

Draco fragte sich, ob er gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht alles gegeben hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinetwegen nicht.“

Sie setzten sich.

Dean räusperte sich. „Also“, fing er an.

Er will also etwas anderes, als sich an mir zu rächen, dachte Draco gespannt.

„Uns ist aufgefallen, dass ihr in letzter Zeit nur noch in Gruppen unterwegs seid. Und die Erstklässler werden regelrecht eskortiert.“

„Die Zweitklässler auch“, antwortete Draco kurzangebunden.

„Aber… warum?“

„Nett wie wir sind, wollten wir verhindern, dass Madam Pomfrey gar keine Freizeit mehr hat“, sagte Draco beißend.

„Hmm. Es ist nicht so, dass uns nicht aufgefallen ist, dass ihr einiges abkriegt. Aber so schlimm?“

Als Draco nicht antwortet, fragte Dean: „Hilft es denn?“

„Ein bisschen.“

„Ok gut.“ Dean richtete sich auf, um zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz zurück zu gehen, die meisten Paare waren inzwischen fertig mit ihrer Übung.

Draco holte tief Luft und sagte ohne nachzudenken: „Thomas.“

Dean lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah ihn an. „Ja?“

„Das mit dem Manor … weißt du. Es tut mir Leid. Dass du gefangen warst“, sagte Draco sehr schnell, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet, die unablässig mit seinem Zauberstab spielten.

Überrascht fuhr Dean sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Dann lächelte er, ein echtes Lächeln, das seine dunklen Augen erreichte und warm werden ließ. „Danke. Aber es ist ok. Wirklich“, fügte er hinzu, als Draco ihn schließlich doch ansah. Ihm schien etwas einzufallen. „Ich habe keine Albträume davon, falls du dich das fragst, wegen gestern. Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt wenig Albträume, ich schlafe nur einfach schlecht. Nach einem Jahr auf der Flucht wache ich beim kleinsten Geräusch auf. Es ist ungewohnt, dass es hier sicher ist.“

Draco nickte, dass Gefühl konnte er nachvollziehen. „Gut“, sagte er. „Ich meine, nicht dass du schlecht schläfst natürlich …“, fügte er dann schnell hinzu.

Dean zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, die Zeit in eurem Keller verfolgt mich wirklich nicht. Es waren ja auch nur ein paar Stunden. Allerdings träume ich manchmal von Hermines Schreien“, fügte er dann hart hinzu und ging zurück zu seinem Platz neben Seamus.

Nachts, nachdem Theodore ihn aus einem Traum, in dem schreienden Mädchen mit Dolchen die Haut aufgeritzt wurde, geweckt und einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte und wieder eingeschlafen war, dachte Draco über das Gespräch nach, gegen seinen schlafenden Freund gekuschelt. Er hatte sich bei Dean Thomas entschuldigt, einem Muggelgeborenen, der in keiner Weise gleichrangig war. Sicher, es hatte ihm leidgetan, als er von den Greifern gebracht worden war, sein Tod war sicher gewesen, er hatte nur noch auf die Gnade eines schnellen schmerzlosen Todes hoffen können. Ob er das gewusst hatte? Wahrscheinlich, dachte Draco. Aber er und die anderen Gefangenen waren entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit entkommen. Draco ließ seine Finger gedankenverloren über sein Gesicht gleiten, wo die Splitter des Kronleuchters feine Narben hinterlassen hatten, die sich auf seiner Schulter und dem Oberarm fortsetzten. Sie wären leicht mit ein bisschen Magie oder Diptam zu verhindern gewesen, aber Lord Voldemort hatte es verboten. Das war Teil der Strafe gewesen, weil sie die Gefangenen entkommen lassen hatten. Er stoppte seinen Gedankengang, er würde jetzt nicht an jene Wochen im April denken, jetzt nicht und auch sonst nirgendwann. Für kurze Zeit hatte er versucht, den Entkommenen die Schuld zuzuschieben, aber es hatte einfach nicht funktioniert, er konnte niemandem vorwerfen, sein Leben zu retten, er hätte es auch getan. Und jetzt hatte er sich sogar entschuldigt. Warum war es einfach gewesen, sich bei dem muggelgeborenen Dean Thomas zu entschuldigen, aber unmöglich, dasselbe bei dem Reinblut Neville Longbottom zu tun?

Erst viel später sollte ihm klarwerden, dass es daran lag, dass es wirklich _er_ gewesen war, der Neville gequält hatte, es war allein seine Verantwortung, während er auf Deans Schicksal keinen Einfluss gehabt hatte, er hätte nichts daran ändern können. Die Entschuldigung war für die Umstände, nicht für seine Taten. Deshalb vielleicht nicht unbedingt nötig, aber deshalb war sie ihm leicht gefallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist unbekannt, ob Rowle die Schlacht überlebt hat, da er ziemlich ungenau und leichtsinnig ist, habe ich beschlossen, dass er plausiblerweise gefallen ist. Seine Kinder sind meine Erfindung.


	5. Hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco und Theodore helfen Hannah, was die Dynamik zwischen den Achtklässlern verändert.

##  Donnerstag, 22.10.1998

Mit dem Oktober war ein Temperatursturz gekommen, der Spätsommer hatte sich endgültig verabschiedet. Kalter, schwerer Dauerregen überzog das Hochland und wenn es nicht regnete, nieselte es zumindest. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Hogwarts wurde von einer Erkältungswelle heimgesucht, so dass Madam Pomfrey kaum mit dem Verteilen von Aufpäppeltränken hinterher kam. Und trotz ihrer besten Bemühungen mussten einige Schüler für einige Zeit das Bett hüten, was je nach Veranlagung des Schülers mehr oder weniger begrüßt wurde.

Daphne machte sich große Sorgen um Astoria, die so heftig hustete, dass ihr davon schwindlig wurde. Als einzige der Slytherin-Achtklässler hatte es Tracey schwer erwischt. Auch Draco war verschnupft, schluckte aber eine zweite Dosis Aufpäppeltrank und arbeitete verbissen weiter an seinen Hausaufgaben, er hatte einiges aufzuholen und wollte gute Noten, wenigstens etwas, worauf er stolz sein konnte und das seine Eltern freuen würde. Tracey dagegen verzog sich nicht sonderlich unglücklich in ihr Bett und verkündete, nur noch Romane zu lesen, bis sie mindestens einen Tag kein Fieber gehabt habe. Für sie war ohnehin, genau wie für Millicent und Daphne, der meiste Stoff Wiederholung, zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Schuljahr.

Deshalb war es eine recht dezimierte Gruppe, die sich am Donnerstag, dem 22. Oktober im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke einfand. Obwohl die meisten der Achtklässler, die Zaubertränke belegt hatten, das Jahr wiederholten, waren es trotzdem nur acht Schüler, die das Fach überhaupt gewählt hatten und auch bei den Siebtklässlern war es nicht so beliebt, wie man es von einem Kernfach, das für viele Ausbildungen vorausgesetzt wurde, erwarten könnte. Eine Nachwirkung von Professor Snapes Unterrichtsmethoden, in Astorias Jahrgang war das Fach beliebter, obwohl auch nicht alle Schüler Professor Slughorn besonders mochten. Der saß jetzt vorn an seinem Pult und korrigierte Aufsätze, während er seine Schüler arbeiten ließ. In ihrem UTZ-Jahr mussten sie eine Reihe von Tränken brauen, von denen viele eine Reifezeit benötigten. Sie waren selbst dafür verantwortlich, zur richtigen Zeit an die richtigen Schritte zu denken und alles so zu regeln, dass sie am Ende des Jahres eine möglichst perfekte Probe von jedem Trank abgeben konnten.

Draco hackte Wermutblätter und fragte sich, ob er es riskieren könnte, am Ende etwas von dem Trank der Lebenden Toten für sich abzuzweigen. Er fluchte leise, als er sich in den Finger schnitt. Theodore warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Draco schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Er musste irgendwie lernen, mit dem Zittern umzugehen, er konnte ja nicht immer jemanden neben sich haben, der ihm half.

Ihm fiel auf, dass Hannah Abbott, die ihren Arbeitsplatz heute von Draco aus gesehen hinter Theodore hatte, nicht an ihrem Trank arbeitete, sondern ihren Kessel so fest umklammerte, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß schimmerten. Sie war sehr blass und auf ihrer Schläfe sammelten sich Schweißtropfen. Draco wunderte sich, denn sonst arbeitete Hannah immer sehr fleißig, wenn auch zu hektisch, so dass sie oft etwas vergaß und nur selten gute Noten in diesem Fach hatte. Er machte mit dem Kinn eine Bewegung zu ihr, um Theodore auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Theodore drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn, sie schien schlecht Luft zu bekommen und sah inzwischen so aus, als könnte sie jederzeit umkippen – es schien aber niemandem sonst aufzufallen, alle arbeiteten an ihren Tränken und Professor Slughorn war in seine Korrekturen vertieft. Plötzlich sprang Hannah auf und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Draco wechselte einen ratlosen Blick mit Theodore, sollten sie etwas tun? Offensichtlich ging es ihr nicht gut, sie konnte draußen in Ohnmacht fallen und niemandem außer ihnen war es aufgefallen. Wenn überhaupt jemand bemerkt hatte, dass sie weg war, dachte er wahrscheinlich, sie wäre nur kurz auf die Toilette gegangen. Draco überflog die Gesichter im Raum, es war niemand darunter, von dem er wusste, dass er mit Hannah befreundet war, sie war die einzige Hufflepuff-Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs in Zaubertränke und die beiden Hufflepuff Siebtklässler waren anscheinend Opfer der Erkältungswelle. Aus ihrem Jahrgang waren heute sonst nur noch Hermine Granger und Terry Boot anwesend, sollten sie sie ansprechen? Die beiden waren immerhin mit ihr in der Widerstandsgruppe gewesen. Aber Draco hatte im ganzen bisherigen Schuljahr noch nichts laut in der Klasse gesagt, wenn Slughorn ihn nicht direkt gefragt hatte.

Diese Überlegungen schossen Draco in einem halben Augenblick durch den Kopf, als er sich auch schon erhob, um Hannah nach draußen zu folgen, gleichzeitig mit Theodore. Sie waren dazu erzogen worden, Mädchen in Not zu helfen, zumindest wenn sie aus guter Familie waren, und das war Hannah zweifellos.

Sie saß auf dem Boden, gegen die Wand gelehnt, ihre Knie hielt sie fest umklammert. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, die im Schein der Fackeln, die hier unten die Korridore erleuchteten, glänzten. Sie atmete sehr flach. Draco kniete sich vor sie hin, um auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl des Wiedererkennens, als er Hannah betrachtete. Während es passierte, wusste er zwar nie, woran es lag, dass er keine Luft bekam und die Welt um ihn schwarz und erdrückend wurde, aber er hatte plötzlich eine Ahnung, dass er wahrscheinlich wie Hannah viel zu schnell und zu flach atmete.

„Abbott“, sprach er sie an. „Kannst du mich hören? Weißt du, wo du bist?“

Hannah reagierte nicht, ihre braunen Augen waren weit und panisch, die Pupillen riesig im schwachen Licht des Korridors im Kerker.

„Kann ich dich anfassen?“, fragte Theodore vorsichtig. Als sie immer noch nicht reagierte, legte er vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre, mit der sie sich in den Stoff ihrer Robe über ihrem Knie geklammert hatte. Plötzlich umklammerte Hannah seine Hand mit eisernem Griff, sie holte einmal tief Luft und schien Theodore nun wahrzunehmen, der sich neben sie auf den Boden hatte gleiten lassen. „Versuch mit mir ein und auszuatmen“, sagte er etwas hilflos. „Abbott! Einatmen, ausatmen.“

Draco kramte hektisch in seiner Schultasche herum, bis er endlich die Ampulle mit dem Beruhigungstrank fand, die Madam Pomfrey ihm am Anfang des Schuljahrs gegeben hatte. Er beschwor ein Glas herauf. „Aguamenti“, murmelte er, brach die Ampulle auf und schüttete den Inhalt in das jetzt volle Wasserglas. Er dachte daran, dass dringend jemand diesen Trank verbessern müsste, wenn er ihn jetzt selbst bräuchte, wäre er sicher nicht in der Lage, ein Wasserglas zu beschwören – er war froh, ihn nicht noch mal gebraucht zu haben. Er hielt Hannah das Glas hin, bemüht es möglichst ruhig zu halten. „Trink das, dann wird es besser.“

Hannah schaffte es, einen Schluck zu trinken. Sie atmete fast sofort gleichmäßiger und nahm Draco das Glas aus der Hand, um es in einem Zug zu leeren. Sie atmete jetzt normal, ihr Griff um ihre Knie und Theodores Hand entspannte sich, aber zu Dracos und Theodores Entsetzen fing sie jetzt wirklich an zu weinen, tiefe Schluchzer erschütterten ihren Körper. Draco sah alarmiert zu Theodore, er konnte nicht mit weinenden Mädchen umgehen, zumindest nicht, wenn er nicht mit ihnen befreundet war, nun vielleicht konnte er nicht mit weinenden Fremden umgehen und es hatte nichts mit Mädchen zu tun, Weinen gehörte nicht in die Öffentlichkeit, das hatte sein Vater ihm gründlich eingetrichtert. „Sollen wir irgendjemand holen? Eine Freundin?“, fragte Theodore unbehaglich.

„Meine Mutter“, brachte Hannah schließlich zwischen zwei Schluchzern heraus. Draco fühlte sich, als ob er plötzlich einen Eisklumpen im Bauch hätte. Das war nicht gut.

„Abbott“, fing Theodore sehr behutsam an und drückte ihre Hand. „Hannah, deine Mutter ist –“

„Sie ist tot. Ich weiß“, unterbrach Hannah ihn heftig, sie hörte auf zu schluchzen, aber die Tränen rannen weiter über ihr Gesicht. „Fast genau zwei Jahre. Es war genau solches Wetter wie heute. Sie hatte ein Familienrezept mit Ingwer, dass sie immer für alle gekocht hat, und als ich die Ingwerwurzel geschnitten habe und dann da dieser Geruch war …“ Sie schniefte, ihr für gewöhnlich kaum hörbarer Somerset-Dialekt war viel auffälliger als sonst. „Justin“, sagte sie dann sehr plötzlich. „Ich will Justin. Bitte. Er ist wahrscheinlich im Gemeinschaftsraum.“

Draco stand auf. „Ich geh ihn suchen“, murmelte er. „Tote Mütter sind eher dein Spezialgebiet.“ Er verschwand in Richtung der Hufflepuff-Räume.

Hannah hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen. „Tut mir Leid mit deiner Mutter“, schluchzte sie. Theodore seufzte und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand. „Braucht es nicht. Ist schon lange her.“

„Wird es irgendwann besser?“, fragte Hannah leise und ihre Stimme brach.

Theodore schwieg sehr lange. Schließlich legte er seine freie Hand auf ihre beiden Hände, die sich immer noch festhielten. „Nein“, flüsterte er.

Hannah ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken, er spürte ihre Tränen an seinem Hals und Kragen und plötzlich auch auf seinen eigenen Wangen.

„Irgendwann denkst du nicht mehr jede Sekunde daran. Aber dann passiert irgendwas und du willst es ihr erzählen und es geht nicht, du kannst ihr nie wieder was erzählen und dieses verfickte _nie wieder_ haut dich wieder um. Sie wird mich nie als Erwachsenen kennen, nie eine Großmutter für meine Kinder sein. Und auf einmal kannst du dich an Dinge nicht mehr erinnern, das ist das Schlimmste. Ich habe vergessen, was ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist. Was, wenn ich immer mehr vergesse, wenn ich mich irgendwann nur noch an ein Bild erinnere? Eine Erinnerung an eine Erinnerung?“ Er zögerte. „Ich frage mich ständig, was wäre, wenn sie noch leben würde. Ob ich anders wäre. Andere Entscheidungen getroffen hätte. Andere Möglichkeiten gehabt hätte.“ Er war dankbar für Hannahs Händedruck und dass sie ihn nicht wegstieß, obwohl er sie geradezu auf seine dunkle Vergangenheit gestoßen hatte.

„Es ist eigentlich total albern, nach allem was passiert ist, aber mir sind meine Noten plötzlich total wichtig. Damit sie stolz auf mich sein kann“, sagte Hannah nach einer Weile. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen. „Ich konnte nie besonders gut mit Druck umgehen, aber sie hat mich immer unterstützt und mir viel mehr zugetraut als ich selbst. Als ich nach – nachdem es passiert ist, nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen bin, habe ich zuhause wie wahnsinnig gelernt, damit mich Slughorn und McGonagall doch noch in ihre UTZ-Kurse lassen und ich Heilerin werden kann. Weil ich plötzlich unbedingt wollte, dass sie Recht hat, dass ich das schaffen kann. Und jetzt habe ich bei jeder schlechten Note das Gefühl, sie zu enttäuschen.“

„Ich bin sicher, sie ist wahnsinnig stolz auf dich, dass du es überhaupt so weit geschafft hast. Und dass sie dich so oder so liebt.“ Er fühlte sich hilflos. Es war eine dumme Plattitüde ohne Inhalt, aber was sollte er sonst sagen?

Sie hörten eilige Schritte und Draco und ein sehr besorgter Justin Finch-Fletchley bogen um die Ecke. Er stürzte zu Hannah und zog sie in seine Arme. „Hannah! Was ist passiert?“

Hannah drückte ihn fest und lehnte sich dann wieder an die Wand zurück. „Ich hatte einen Anfall und dummerweise muss der Trank in meiner anderen Robe sein. Aber zum Glück hatte Malfoy welchen und es geht mir gut jetzt, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Ihr Lächeln geriet etwas schief.

Die Tür des Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers flog auf und Hermine Granger kam herausgestürmt. „Hannah!“ rief sie, „Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass du schon die ganze Zeit weg bist und Malfoy und Nott auch.“ Sie stockte, als sie die Szene vor sich sah, Hannah mit rot geschwollenen Augen auf dem Boden sitzend, Theodore so dicht neben ihr, dass sie sich berührten, mit geröteten Augen. Vor Hannah kniete Justin, der kein Zaubertränke-UTZ machte und hier eigentlich nichts verloren hatte und an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt stand Draco, das Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos.

„Granger“, knurrte Theodore. „Hast du auch eine Geschichte über deine tote Mutter beizutragen? Ansonsten empfehle ich dir, dich wieder deinem Trank zu widmen, bevor er überkocht und, oh welch Schreck, Slughorn dir nur ein E gibt.“

Hannah stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und lächelte Hermine zu. „Alles in Ordnung Hermine, wirklich.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, ging aber zurück in die Klasse.

„Du solltest dich wahrscheinlich besser etwas hinlegen Abbott, es ist immerhin eine Art von Beruhigungstrank“, sagte Draco, als Hermine die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Hannah stand auf und nickte. „Ich weiß.“ Sie hielt Theodore eine Hand hin und half ihm aufzustehen.

„Ich bring dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum“, sagte Justin. „Wo ist deine Tasche?“

Hannah verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Noch drin.“ Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht zurück in das Klassenzimmer wollte. „Ich hol sie.“ Justin war schon im Klassenzimmer verschwunden.

„Ähm, Abbott“, sagte Draco verlegen. „Es wäre mir lieb, wenn nicht die ganze Schule wüsste, dass ich diesen Trank mit mir rumtrage.“

„Klar, kein Problem“, nickte Hannah verständnisvoll.

Draco druckste etwas herum. „Das klang eben so, als ob du noch mehr davon hast? Kannst … Kannst du mir zufällig eine Ampulle abgeben? Sonst muss ich zu Pomfrey eine neue holen, und sie wird mir nicht glauben, dass ich sie nicht selbst genommen habe.“

„Sicher, ich hab einen ganzen Vorrat.“ Hannah musterte Draco. „Madam Pomfrey kann dir auch ein Rezept geben, dann kannst du ihn selbst aus der Apotheke holen.“

Draco zuckte die Achseln und dachte, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn wahrscheinlich überwachen wollte und es ihm möglichst schwer machen würde, irgendwelche Tränke ohne ihre Kenntnis zu nehmen. Justin kam mit Hannahs brauner Ledertasche über dem Arm zurück und hakte sich bei Hannah unter. Sie winkte Draco und Theodore zu und ging mit Justin in Richtung der Hufflepuff-Räume.

„Draco.“ Theodore klang gequält. Er war blass, seine eigentlich dunkelblauen Augen wirkten im Fackelschein schwarz. „Ich bin mir nicht absolut sicher. Aber ich glaube, Vater hatte damals was mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter zu tun.“ Seine Stimme zitterte. Wortlos zog Draco ihn in eine Umarmung und hielt ihn fest. Er sagte nichts, als Theodore sein Gesicht auf seiner Schulter vergrub. Was sollte er auch sagen, ihre Väter waren Mörder, und dass sein Vater nicht besser war, war sicher höchstens ein schwacher Trost für Theodore.

„Hätte ich es ihr sagen müssen?“, flüsterte Theodore in Dracos Schulter.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist dir ja nicht mal sicher. Und ihre Mutter bringt es auch nicht wieder. Vielleicht irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt, wo sie in diesem Zustand war.“ Er drückte ihn fest. „Wir müssen zurück zum Unterricht, wohl oder übel“, murmelte er.

Theodore nickte und löste sich aus der Umarmung, tief durchatmend.

„Ist es bei mir eigentlich genau so? Du hast es ja einmal gesehen“, fragte Draco.

„Hm. Ähnlich und doch irgendwie anders. Du wirktest irgendwie, keine Ahnung, dramatischer? Aber ich verstehe auf jeden Fall, warum euch der gleiche Trank hilft.“

Als sie zurück ins Klassenzimmer kamen, waren nur noch zehn Minuten der Zeit übrig, sie würden heute ihre Tränke nicht mehr beenden können. Draco ärgerte sich, das brachte seinen Zeitplan durcheinander, da kam Hermine und stellte im Hinausgehen kommentarlos zwei Proben ihres perfekt gebrauten Trankes vor sie auf den Tisch. Das war zwar nicht der Trank, den er für heute geplant hatte, würde die Zeitnot bei der Neuordnung des Plans aber sicherlich entschärfen.

Nach der Alchemiestunde bei Professor McGonagall am Nachmittag schlenderte Justin zu ihrem Tisch herüber. „Ich wollte mich bedanken. Dass ihr Hannah geholfen habt, meine ich. Und euch von ihr auch vielen Dank ausrichten.“

„Wir konnten sie ja schlecht einfach da sitzen lassen“, murmelte Theodore.

Justin sah sie auf eine Weise an, durch die klar war, dass er durchaus gedacht hatte, dass sie genau das machen würden und den Gedanken keinesfalls abwegig fand.

„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte Theodore.

„Den Umständen entsprechend würde ich sagen. Sie hat geschlafen und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie gleich etwas zu sich nimmt. Sie ist immer ziemlich erschöpft danach.“

Draco brummte zustimmend. „Gut, dass du dich um sie kümmerst. Es kann nicht leicht sein für sie als einziges Hufflepuff-Mädchen in unserem Jahr.“

„Eigentlich waren Ernie und ich immer ihre besten Freunde.“

„Oh, ich wollte nicht…“

Justin lachte „Schon gut, ich bin nicht böse. Und wie gesagt, danke noch mal.“

Später dachte Draco, dass das der Wendepunkt gewesen war, ab dem die Atmosphäre um sie herum anders war. Ausgehend von Justin und Hannah, die am Freitag ganz offen beim Mittagessen mit ihrem aufgeschlagenen Zaubertränkebuch zum Slytherintisch herüberkam, um ihm eine Frage zu stellen und dabei die im Rücken des Buches versteckte Ampulle Beruhigungstrank zusteckte, begannen nach und nach auch die anderen Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee, die fast ihren ganzen Jahrgang stellten, die Slytherins, insbesondere Draco und Theodore, anders zu behandeln. Sie waren nicht nett, sie lächelten sie nicht freundlich auf den Gängen an, aber sie warfen ihnen auch keine hasserfüllten Blicke mehr zu oder ignorierten sie, wenn sie offensichtlich Hilfe brauchten. Sie behandelten sie wieder normal, als Mitschüler, ungeliebte Mitschüler zwar, aber nicht wie Kriegsverbrecher. Und obwohl ein Teil von Draco sich dagegen auflehnte und darauf bestand, dass er wie ein Verbrecher behandelt werden _sollte_, war er doch erleichtert, weil es ihr Leben, besonders den Unterricht, sehr erleichterte. Auf den Korridoren blieben sie den Todeswünschen, Beleidigungen und gelegentlichen Angriffen der jüngeren Jahrgänge ausgesetzt, aber zumindest im Unterricht, wo die Achtklässler die Siebtklässler mitzogen, hatten sie Ruhe davon. Wahrscheinlich, vermutete Draco, war es für sie einfacher, ihn und Theodore wieder einfach als Schüler zu sehen, weil sie sie letztendlich seit der ersten Klasse kannten, als echte Personen mit guten und schlechten Momenten im Unterricht, nicht nur als Todesser aus der Zeitung.


	6. Alte Freunde in Hogsmeade, neue Freunde in Hogwarts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Theodore, Millicent und Tracey treffen sich in Hogsmeade mit Pansy und Blaise. Theodore versucht erfolglos, Probleme auszusitzen, Draco bekommt eine schlechte Nachricht und Hilfe von der DA und die Quidditsch-Saison beginnt.

##  Sonnabend, 24.10.1998 bis Sonntag, 22.11.1998

„Du siehst ja aus wie ein Weihnachtsbaum, Draco!“ Tracey amüsierte sich köstlich.

Es war Sonnabendvormittag, das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende und die Slytherins, die ins Dorf gehen wollten, sammelten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, um gemeinsam zu gehen. Die Drittklässler, die fast geschlossen mitkamen, schnatterten aufgeregt, die Vertrauensschüler liefen hektisch hin und her, verglichen ihre Listen mit den anwesenden Schülern und schärften allen ein, auch in Hogsmeade in Gruppen zu bleiben, ihren Zauberstab bereitzuhalten, aber bloß niemanden zu provozieren.

Draco trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang aus dickem Wolltweed mit dunkelroten Besätzen, eigentlich bevorzugte er schwarz für seine Kleidung, aber schwarze Umhänge erinnerten ihn zu sehr an die Todesser.

Pansy und Blaise hatten ihren Besuch angekündigt, deshalb hatten er und Theodore sich entschieden, mit nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, obwohl sie eigentlich beide keine große Lust hatten, sich in die Öffentlichkeit zu begeben.

Schließlich setzte die Gruppe, die wirklich eine regelrechte Kolonne war, sich endlich in Bewegung und verließ das Schloss.

Draco atmete tief durch, es nieselte, aber die Luft war frisch und klar und roch nach Pflanzen und Leben und ihm fiel auf, dass er außer an dem einen Sonntag im September, den sie am See verbracht hatten, nur draußen gewesen war, wenn er Theodore nachts begleitet hatte. Er merkte, dass er es vermisst hatte, die Berge zu sehen.

In Hogsmeade angekommen verkündete Hestia Carrow noch mal die Zeit, wann sie sich für den Rückweg versammeln sollten und die Gruppe löste sich in kleinere auf, wobei eine beträchtliche Anzahl der Drittklässler in Zonkos Scherzartikelladen verschwand.

Theodore, Draco, Millicent und Tracy bogen zielstrebig in die Seitengasse ab, in der der Eberkopf lag, den sie nach längerem Überlegen als Treffpunkt gewählt hatten. Am liebsten hätten sie irgendwo gepicknickt und alle anderen vermieden, aber das Wetter war zu schlecht. Draco hatte sich vehement geweigert, auszuprobieren, ob Madam Rosmerta, die Wirtin des _Drei Besen_, die er vor zwei Jahren mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt hatte, ihm den Zutritt erlauben würde und da das _Drei Besen_ sehr beliebt und von vielen Schülern und Lehrern besucht wurde, hatten die anderen ihm schnell zugestimmt; die Gefahr von unangenehmen Begegnungen war einfach zu groß. Madam Puddifoot’s Café war zwar ruhiger, aber es gab dort kaum Möglichkeiten, mit mehr als zwei oder drei Leuten zusammenzusitzen, sie würden als Gruppe ziemlich auffallen. Blieb also nur der Eberkopf übrig. Die zwielichtige Spelunke wurde zwar von Dumbledores Bruder betrieben, der Mitglied des Orden des Phönix war, allerdings war sie schon immer der Anlaufpunkt für alle dunklen Gestalten in Hogsmeade gewesen. Die Gäste des Eberkopfs mussten niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen, niemand fragte, was sie wollten und was sie getan hatten, so lange sie friedlich im Wirtshaus saßen. Nur sehr selten kamen Schüler hier her, aber der Ruf des Verruchten eilte dem Eberkopf voraus, und der, dass die Gläser nur einmal monatlich gespült würden. Daphne war jedenfalls nicht ganz unglücklich gewesen, als Hestia sie dafür eingeteilt hatte, die Zweitklässler zur Bibliothek zu begleiten.

Als sie eintraten und Draco seinen Blick über die dreckigen Fenster, durch die kaum noch Licht fiel, den schmierigen Film auf der Theke und die von Rauch geschwärzten Spinnenweben in den Ecken gleiten ließ, konnte er sich Daphne hier wirklich sehr schlecht vorstellen – und Pansy eigentlich auch nicht.

Blaise war schon da und saß mit einem Becher vor sich an einem der hölzernen Tische, Tischtücher gab es hier keine. Als er sie sah, lächelte er und winkte sie zu sich. Er umarmte Theodore und Draco und begrüßte die Mädchen mit Wangenküssen. Draco schob sich neben Blaise auf die Bank, die anderen setzten sich auf die Stühle.

Tracey faltete ihren Slytherinschal zwei Mal und hängte ihn über ihre Lehne. „Was trinkst du?“, fragte sie. Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Eigentlich hätte ich Lust auf Elfenwein, aber ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, das ist unangemessen, den hier zu bestellen. Falls es überhaupt welchen gibt in dieser Spelunke.“

„Heißen Honigmet. Es ist so verdammt kalt hier bei euch.“

Draco musste lachen. „Und das ist natürlich ein Grund, um zwölf Uhr mittags Alkohol zu trinken. Tee wäre ja auch zu gewöhnlich gewesen.“ Er war froh, Blaise zu sehen, er fühlte sich immer wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Blaise hatte ihn kurz besucht, als er aus Askaban entlassen worden war, aber davon abgesehen hatten sie sich seit den Osterferien nicht gesehen.

„Na, dann können wir dich natürlich nicht allein trinken lassen. Ich nehm einen Feuerwhisky“, sagte Theodore. Tracy zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber sie einigten sich auf eine Runde Feuerwhisky und Kürbissaft für alle, nur Blaise nahm statt des Kürbissafts einen Kaffee. Millicent ging zum Tresen, um zu bestellen.

Blaise betrachtete Theodore und Draco nachdenklich. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid. Auf eigenen Füßen und soweit mit vollständigen Gliedmaßen und Organen. Ihr seht definitiv besser aus, zum Glück, das war nämlich eine Qual, euch anzuschauen.“ Blaise Gesicht zeigte selten Regungen, die er nicht bewusst steuerte, aber nach sieben Jahren kannte Draco ihn gut genug, um die Erleichterung darin lesen zu können. Typisch Blaise, seine Sorge hinter ästhetischen Bedenken zu verstecken.

„Danke“, sagte er trocken. „Du siehst tatsächlich auch besser aus als letztes Jahr.“

Es stimmte, Blaise sah gut aus. Er hatte immer schon eine angeborene Lässigkeit gehabt, die ihn überall so wirken ließ, als sei er der heimliche Besitzer des Ortes, an dem er sich gerade befand, aber jetzt wirkte er tatsächlich entspannt. Er trug Zaubererkleidung in bunten Farben und schaffte es damit trotzdem irgendwie seriös auszusehen. Blaise hob die Arme. „Was soll ich sagen, Freiheit macht schön“, sagte er ironisch. Millicent kam mit einem Tablett und den Getränken zurück. „Ich hab uns noch was zu essen bestellt, sonst sind wir gleich völlig besoffen. Auf uns, auf eine bessere Zukunft.“ Sie prosteten sich zu. „Auf die Freiheit“, fügte Blaise hinzu.

Die Tür des Wirtshauses ging auf und Tracy kicherte unwillkürlich. Pansy Flint, geborene Parkinson war wirklich ganz eindeutig eine Erscheinung hier, die auffiel. Ihr glatter schwarzer Bob hob sich scharf von ihrem weißen Hut und ihrem weißen Mantel ab, der geradezu schrie, dass seine Trägerin es nicht nötig hatte, sich schmutzig zu machen oder je in die Verlegenheit kommen könnte, sich auf eine schmutzige Oberfläche setzen zu müssen. Sie winkte ihnen zu und ging zur Theke, wo sie mit dem Wirt sprach, bevor sie zu ihrem Tisch kam. Auf den letzten Metern konnte sie die Rolle der eleganten Dame nicht mehr ganz aufrecht halten, sie stürzte los und umarmte Draco, der aufgestanden war. Sie hielten sich lange umarmt, bis Pansy ihn eine Armlänge wegschob und aufmerksam musterte. „Du siehst… hm, gut vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber – du siehst ok aus. Du musst mehr schlafen, aber zumindest scheinst du zu essen.“ Draco lachte und zog sie noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung. „Ja, Mama.“

Pansy umarmte auch die anderen und zog ihren Umhang aus. Darunter trug sie eine hellgelbe Robe, die sie öffnete, als sie neben Draco auf die Bank rutschte, darunter wurden Rock und Blazer aus demselben Stoff sichtbar.

Aberforth Dumbledore, der Wirt, kam zu ihnen geschlappt und stellte zwei Teller auf den Tisch und ein Weinglas vor Pansy.

„Ich hoffe, Brote mit Schweinebraten und Kürbispasteten sind ok? Besonders groß war die Auswahl nicht“, sagte Millicent „Äh, anscheinend isst man hier einfach mit der Hand.“

Pansy seufzte genießerisch, als sie an ihrem Wein genippt hatte. „Mmm. Wirklich gut, hätte ich gar nicht gedacht.“

Tracy sah sie ungläubig an. „Es gibt hier tatsächlich Elfenwein? Und auch noch guten?“

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend an ihren Kürbispasteten und Broten. Es gab so viel zu sagen, dass niemand wusste, womit er anfangen sollte. Schließlich stellte Blaise seine Kaffeetasse ab, an der er seine Hände gewärmt hatte und fragte: „Wie schätzt ihr unsere Chancen beim Quidditch ein dieses Jahr? Wann ist das erste Spiel, nächste Woche?“

„In zwei Wochen, am 8.“, antwortete Draco, erleichtert über das leichte Thema. Der Feuerwhisky hatte eine angenehm weiche Wärme über ihn gelegt und er war etwas besorgt, in diesem Zustand über emotionale Angelegenheiten zu sprechen, weil er sich so offen fühlte. Er, Millicent und Blaise diskutierten bald hitzig, auch wenn Theodore und Tracey, die sich nicht für Quidditch interessierten, demonstrativ genervt seufzten und über etwas anderes sprachen.

„Es wird eine Katastrophe werden“, prophezeite Draco düster. „Wir haben vier neue Spieler in der Mannschaft, keine andere sonst hatte so viele Wechsel. Gryffindor ist sogar quasi unverändert, außer, dass sie Thomas wieder ins Team genommen haben, aber der hat ja früher schon gespielt. Und Urquhart hat einen Zweitklässler und eine Drittklässlerin als Treiber gewählt, kannst du dir das vorstellen, Blaise? Das kann überhaupt nichts werden, die machen uns platt, zumindest Gryffindor, und Hufflepuff wahrscheinlich auch.“

Deprimiert stimmte Millicent zu. „Und Harper ist einfach nicht besonders gut, ein guter Sucher kann es ja manchmal rausreißen, wenn er schnell genug ist, aber er hat’s einfach nicht drauf.“

Blaise sah ihn überrascht an „Spielst du etwa nicht.“

Draco seufzte und sah weg, er überlegte kurz, ob er sagen sollte, dass Achtklässler nicht spielen sollten, aber erstens wussten außer Blaise und Pansy alle, dass das nicht stimmte, und zweitens hatte er schon erwähnt, dass Dean Thomas für Gryffindor spielte. Er hielt seine Hände nebeneinander, so, dass seine Arme die Tischkante nicht mehr berührten. Das Zittern war etwas schwächer als sonst, vielleicht wegen des Feuerwhiskys, aber immer noch deutlich.

„Oh“, murmelte Blaise. „Das war letztes Jahr noch nicht.“

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ist viel passiert seitdem.“ Pansy griff unter dem Tisch nach seinen Händen, die er dort wieder verborgen hatte, und drückte sie.

„Kannst du gar nicht mehr fliegen?“, fragte Blaise.

„Fliegen ginge wahrscheinlich, nur den Schnatz kann ich so nicht fangen. Aber es ergibt sich irgendwie nicht ohne Quidditch-Training.“

„Vermisst du es nicht? Du liebst fliegen!“ Blaise konnte es nicht fassen.

„Doch schon. Aber, keine Ahnung, es ist irgendwie nicht das gleiche. Und ich habe auch wirklich viel zu tun mit den Hausaufgaben und so.“ Die Wahrheit war, dass Draco Angst hatte vor dem Fliegen. Das letzte Mal, dass er auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, war einer seiner ältesten Freunde gestorben und er nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen, dank Harry Potter auch noch. Aber es war nicht nur das, ihm fehlte auch das Vertrauen. Das Vertrauen in seinen Körper, die Bewegungen und Griffe noch zu können, die er eigentlich im Schlaf beherrschte und das Vertrauen in seinen Geist, nicht einfach in hundert Metern Höhe zu entscheiden, es wäre großartig, jetzt den Besen loszulassen. „Aber ja, ich vermisse es. Unsere Extraeinheiten sind glaube ich das Einzige, an das ich mich aus dem letzten Schuljahr gern erinnere.“ Lange Stunden hatten sie auf dem Quidditchfeld verbracht, bis sie völlig durchgefroren waren und ihre Hände nicht mehr spürten. Es war eine Fluchtmöglichkeit aus der bedrückenden Atmosphäre des Schlosses gewesen, die keine unangenehmen Fragen aufkommen ließ. „Und an unseren Sieg gegen Gryffindor.“ Er grinste, unwillig, in der ernsten Stimmung zu verharren.

„Oh ja, das war episch“, sagte Millicent erinnerungsselig.

„Aber irgendwie hat auch was gefehlt“, sagte Blaise nachdenklich. „Das ganze Vorgeplänkel, die Sprüche und so gehört ja irgendwie auch dazu. Es macht keinen Spaß, wenn der Gegner sich nicht wehrt.“ Die Carrows hatten im letzten Jahr alles dafür getan, Slytherin Vorteile zu verschaffen, und da die Strafe für einen Spruch gegen Slytherin schon bald nicht mehr nur vierzig Punkte Abzug im Hauspokal waren, sondern als Versuchskaninchen für den Folterunterricht zu dienen, traute sich sehr schnell niemand mehr, etwas zu sagen. Nur auf dem Quidditchfeld war es fair geblieben, da Madam Hooch eisern auf die Regeln pochte und sich von keiner Politik beeinflussen ließ.

„Tja, dieses Jahr ist es anders rum“, murmelte Millicent dunkel.

Pansy zog die Augenbrauen hoch „So schlimm?“

„Naja, es ist natürlich nicht mit letztem Jahr zu vergleichen. Aber ich hab dir ja geschrieben, dass es jetzt Eskorten für die Erstklässler gibt. Wir sind heute auch alle zusammen gekommen und ich hoffe sehr, dass nichts passiert, während sich alle in Hogsmeade rumtreiben.“ Die Slytherins wussten, dass es im letzten Jahr viel schlimmer gewesen war. Es war ja sogar schlimm gewesen, auf der Seite, die die Strafen ausführen sollten, zu sein, aber sie konnten das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, vom Schicksal ungerecht behandelt zu werden.

„Will noch jemand was trinken? Ich brauch noch einen Feuerwhisky.“ Draco ging zum Tresen, um ihre Bestellung aufzugeben.

Er fuhr heftig zusammen und wirbelte herum, die Hand am Zauberstab, als die Tür zum Eberkopf so schwungvoll aufflog, dass sie laut gegen die Wand knallte. Draco ließ langsam die Luft wieder ausströmen, die er unwillkürlich angehalten hatte. In der Tür standen Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, die einen wollweißen Umhang und Mütze trug, die unförmig selbstgestrickt aussahen. Harry trug einen durchnässten Muggelparka und hatte den Arm um Ginny geschlungen. Das Lachen fiel aus ihren Gesichtern, als sie Draco sahen. Harry betrachtete Draco von oben nach unten, der sich am liebsten unter dem Blick gewunden hätte. Er nickte ihm zu und Draco nickte mechanisch zurück. Aberforth stieß ihn ungeduldig mit dem Tablett in den Rücken, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Hastig nahm Draco es und ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück, wo die anderen die Köpfe zusammensteckten. „Verdammte Scheiße!“, zischte Pansy. „Warum müssen die auch gerade jetzt kommen, wo wir noch mal was bestellt haben.“ Sie rang nervös die Hände. „Lasst uns einfach abhauen!“

„Weglaufen? Bestimmt nicht.“ Blaise war die Ruhe selbst. „Wir haben jedes Recht hier zu sein.“

„Du hast gut reden“, murrte Pansy.

„Pansy, jeder vernünftige Mensch hätte vorschlagen sollen, Potter auszuliefern, es ist mir schleierhaft, warum die Medien daraus so ein Drama gemacht haben. Oder ich kann es mir zwar schon denken, aber das macht es nicht vernünftiger. Du bleibst jetzt schön hier sitzen und trinkst deinen Wein und entspannst dich.“ Demonstrativ hob Blaise sein Feuerwhiskyglas und prostete den anderen zu. „Ich bin schließlich extra aus Griechenland gekommen, um euch zu treffen, da renne ich jetzt bestimmt nicht durch den schottischen Nieselregen.“

Tatsächlich hatten sich Harry und Ginny in die hinterste Ecke zurückgezogen und auch als eine halbe Stunde später Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley dazu stießen, ignorierten die Gryffindors sie. „Die wollen auch nur ihre Ruhe“, vermutete Blaise und so sie verbrachten noch einen sehr angenehmen Nachmittag mit mehr Feuerwhisky und Wein, mehr Schinkenbroten und einer Tüte Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf, die Pansy und Tracey zwischendurch holten. Blaise erzählte von seinen Reisen nach Griechenland und Tunesien und Pansy von ihrem neuen Haus und welche Einrichtung sie schon hatte und was sie noch kaufen wollte. Schließlich sah sie auf die Uhr und seufzte. „Es ist gleich sechs, ich muss los. Leider ist mein Mann ausgerechnet heute mal zum Abendessen da.“

„Und ich hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde bei meiner Mutter in London sein sollen“, verkündete Blaise entspannt, es schien ihn nicht besonders zu stressen.

Sie standen auf und bezahlten. Draußen war es dämmrig, die Sonne war schon untergegangen, aber der Nieselregen hatte aufgehört. Pansy umarmte alle zum Abschied und sah sich in der dunklen Gasse um. Als außer ihnen niemand zu sehen war, zog sie Draco noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung. „Pass auf dich auf“, murmelte sie in seine Schulter, sie war einen ganzen Kopf kleiner. Draco atmete ihr vertrautes Veilchenparfüm ein, wie immer hatte sie zu viel genommen. „Du auch.“ Er drückte sie fest.

„Wir müssen uns unbedingt noch mal zu zweit treffen, zum Reden.“

Draco nickte und summte zustimmend.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich zu mir einladen. Ich tu, was ich kann.“

„Schon gut Pansy, wir kriegen das schon hin.“ Pansys Mann, der Geschäfte und Freundschaften mit Todessern gehabt hatte, kämpfte um seinen Ruf und hatte ihr verboten, Draco, einen bekannten Todesser, in sein Haus zu bringen. Sie winkte und apparierte, bevor sie man Tränen in ihren Augen sehen konnte.

„Psst. Ich versuche mich hier zu konzentrieren“, zischte Hermine Theodore genervt an. Sie saßen nebeneinander in Alte Runen und Professor Babbling hatte die Klasse heute in Siebt- und Achtklässler aufgeteilt und ihnen unterschiedliche Aufgaben gegeben, da die meisten Achtklässler ja im letzten Jahr schon da gewesen waren. Für die muggelgeborenen Hermine und Justin traf das zwar nicht zu, aber Professor Babbling neigte dazu, Dinge, die nichts mit Runen zu tun hatten, nicht besonders gründlich zu durchdenken. Sie waren genau sechs Achtklässler, so dass keiner allein sitzen konnte, und Theodore, der auf dem Weg von Alchemie aufgehalten worden war, war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich auf den letzten freien Platz neben Hermine zu setzen.

„Glaubst du, dein lautes Gekritzel nervt mich nicht?“, zischte er zurück. „Normale Leute denken erst, bevor sie schreiben.“ Zu spät merkte er, dass die Bemerkung auf ihren Blutstatus bezogen werden konnte, und obwohl er weit davon entfernt war, Muggelgeborene als normal zu betrachten, hatte er nicht vorgehabt, irgendwas Derartiges zu sagen. Aber er hatte gerade andere Sorgen und größte Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. „_Tergeo_“, murmelte er, diesmal noch leiser, aber unfähig die Konzentration für einen ungesagten Zauber aufzubringen.

Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Nott, jetzt halt endlich … ist das _Blut!?“_

Theodore fluchte innerlich, er war wohl nicht schnell oder gründlich genug gewesen. „Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht“, knurrte er zwischen den Zähnen und zog das Blatt mit der Übersetzung zu sich, auf dem bisher allerdings nichts außer „2.11.1998“ in der oberen rechten Ecke stand.

„Nott, du kannst nicht hier im Klassenzimmer sitzen und _bluten_. Professor! Bitte entschuldigen Sie uns.“ Schon hatte sie ihn am Arm gepackt und zog ihn zur Tür, er taumelte mit ihr, inzwischen zu schwindlig, um sich zu wehren. Ärgerlich war er aber trotzdem.

„Es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt“, fauchte er mit so viel Kraft, wie er aufbringen konnte, als Hermine die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Genervt griff sie nach seinem Arm, schob die Robe und den Pullover hoch und knöpfte die Manschette des schon wieder blutgetränkten Hemdes auf. Falls sie die Narben bemerkte, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den tiefen Schnitt, der vom Handgelenk schräg bis hinter den Ellenbogen verlief. „Episkey.“

Theodore schnaubte. „Glaubst du, das habe ich nicht ausprobiert? Keine Ahnung, was das für ein Fluch ist.“ Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Hermine begann, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen und bekam beinahe die Tür gegen den Kopf, als Daphne aus der Klasse gelaufen kam. „Theo! Was ist los?“ Sie warf Hermine einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Dein Freund hat eine magische Schnittwunde und behandelt sie, indem er das Blut verschwinden lässt, anstatt in den Krankenflügel zu gehen“, sagte Hermine, gleichzeitig genervt und vorwurfsvoll.

„Theo, verdammt, warum sagst du denn nichts, du bist ja bleich wie der Tod. Bist du allein her gekommen? Wo waren deine Begleiter? Oh verdammt.“ Theodore war an der Wand entlang zu Boden gerutscht. Besorgt kniete Daphne vor ihm. „Wie oft hast du das Blut entfernt?“

Hermine hatte anscheinend gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte, sie griff wieder nach Theodores Arm und träufelte Diptamessenz auf den Schnitt. „Ok, das scheint zum Glück zu wirken.“

„Granger“, sagte Daphne drängend. „Ich glaube, das ist nicht die einzige Stelle. Theo, du musst mir sagen, wo du noch verletzt bist, hörst du? Theo!“

Er murmelte etwas.

„Was?“

„Mein Bein. Rechts“, sagte er etwas lauter.

„_Diffindo_.“ Daphne schnitt sein Hosenbein auf und sog scharf die Luft ein, dieser Schnitt war wesentlich größer, er zog sich über das komplette Bein von der Hüfte bis Mitte der Wade. Hermine brachte den Diptam auf die Wunde, sie musste eine zweite Flasche aus ihrer Tasche holen.

„Du bist aber gut ausgestattet“, bemerkte Daphne, während sie zusahen, wie sich die Wunde verschloss.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Man kann ja nie wissen, was kommt.“ Sie betrachtete Theodore, der wieder etwas Farbe bekommen hatte, aber erschöpft mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand lehnte. „Ich glaube, er sollte trotzdem noch einen Blutbildungstrank nehmen.“

Daphne nickte. „Ich bringe ihn in den Krankenflügel.“

Hermine stand auf und strich ihre Robe glatt. Mit einer raschen Zauberstabbewegung entfernte sie ein paar Blutflecken.

Daphne sah zu ihr hoch. „Und Granger: Danke.“

Hermine nickte steif und verschwand im Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen.

Daphne half Theodore aufzustehen. Er stütze sich schwer auf sie und sie schwankten leicht, Theodore war zwar dünn, aber viel größer als Daphne. Langsam gingen sie Richtung Krankenflügel.

„Was hast du dir nur gedacht? Du musst doch gemerkt haben, dass das viel zu stark blutet. Wenn Granger dich nicht rausgezogen hätte, wärst du mitten im Klassenzimmer umgekippt.“

„Nichts, Daphne. Gar nichts habe ich gedacht.“ Das hoffte er zumindest.

Der Vorfall mit Theodore war der Auftakt einer Woche, die von fast so vielen Angriffen auf Slytherins geprägt war, wie zu Beginn des Schuljahrs. Am Wochenende stand das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin an, das traditionell die Saison eröffnete. Die ganze Schule schien vor Aufregung und gespannter Erwartung zu summen und selbst zu friedlicheren Zeiten war es im Vorfeld von Quidditchspielen, besonders zwischen diesen beiden Mannschaften, regelmäßig zu Prügeleien und Duellen gekommen. Die verbalen Auseinandersetzungen gehörten sowieso dazu, wurden von vielen geliebt und regelrecht erwartet, aber dieses Jahr waren sie vergiftet, die letzten Jahre hatten zu viel Munition geliefert, mit der sie sich wirklich treffen konnten. Die Drittklässlerin Thordis Rowle, die als neues Mannschaftsmitglied und Tochter eines Todessers besonders zur Zielscheibe wurde, stieg deutlich in Dracos Ansehen, als sie entschieden darauf bestand, zum Training zu gehen, obwohl ihre Klassenkameraden sie in Geschichte der Zauberei nach dem Unterricht festgehalten, mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch belegt und mit schmerzhaften Schwell- und Stechflüchen traktiert hatten. Er hoffte, dass sie diese Einstellung auch auf dem Quidditchfeld hatte.

Am Sonnabend vor dem Spiel schwebten einige Posteulen beim Mittagessen in die große Halle, was ungewöhnlich war, normalerweise kam die Post beim Frühstück. Eine gefleckte Waldohreule ließ einen Brief neben Dracos Teller fallen. Er wurde blass, als er das Ministeriumssiegel der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung erkannte. Mit zitternden Finger griff er nach seinem Messer, um den Brief zu öffnen. Er verschmierte ihn dabei mit dem Soßenrest am Messer, merkte es aber gar nicht. Der Brief enthielt eine Vorladung als Zeuge im Prozess gegen Gregory Goyle wegen des Einsatzes Unverzeihlicher Flüche.

Er ließ den Brief fallen und stand hastig auf, er stolperte über den Saum seiner Robe, fing sich aber wieder, als er so zügig er konnte ohne zu rennen Richtung Ausgang der Halle ging. Theodore, der ihn beobachtet hatte, hatte den Brief überflogen. „Oh nein“, flüsterte er und sprang auf, um Draco hinterherzulaufen. Er holte ihn kurz vor dem Ausgang Richtung Kerker ein. „Draco.“

Draco schüttelte verbissen den Kopf. „Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Bitte.“ Er atmete sehr angestrengt, hielt aber das Tempo.

Theodore nickte und folgte ihm aus der Halle. Als sie in den leeren Korridor kamen, sagte Draco: „Ich kann da nicht hin. Ich kann nicht zurück. Es wird alles voller Auroren sein.“ Er klang völlig verzweifelt und bekam kaum Luft, so dass er langsamer gehen musste. „Aber ich muss, ich muss, ich muss, sonst schicken sie mich zurück nach Askaban, das kann ich noch weniger, das geht erst Recht nicht.“ Er sprach sehr schnell und leise zwischen mühsamen Atemzügen zu niemandem Bestimmten, er schien Theodore kaum noch wahrzunehmen.

Theodore griff nach seinem Arm, so dass er stehen bleiben musste. „Draco, ganz ruhig, wir finden eine Lösung dafür.“ Aber jetzt drang er gar nicht mehr zu ihm durch, er atmete viel zu schnell und flach, taumelte rückwärts und zuckte heftig zusammen, als er gegen die Wand stieß, die ganze Zeit murmelte er immer wieder: „Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht.“

„He, Draco, hör mir zu. Wo ist dein Trank? Draco, du musst langsam atmen, verdammt.“ Theodore hätte ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige gegeben und ihn geschüttelt, um ihn aus seinem Zustand zu reißen, aber er hatte Angst, dass es das noch schlimmer machen würde. Die Beine schienen unter Draco nachzugeben und er drohte zu stürzen. Theodore stützte ihn, so dass er an der Wand entlang rutschte. Hastig begann er, in Dracos Robe nach dem Beruhigungstrank zu tasten, verzweifelt hoffend, dass die Berührung es nicht noch schlimmer machen würde.

Plötzlich fühlte er einen heftigen Schlag im Rücken und er knallte nach vorn, halb gegen die Wand und halb gegen Draco.

„Sie mal einer an, unsere Lieblingstodesser. Was kriecht ihr denn hier rum, ist euer Lord hier rübergegangen, dass ihr den Boden lecken müsst?“ höhnte jemand. Ein Tritt gegen die Rippen quetsche die Luft aus seinen Lungen, der scharfe Schmerz ließ Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen. Theodore hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und Draco wurde von der Wucht eines Fußtritts gegen ihn geschleudert. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seinen Zauberstab zu fassen zu kriegen.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. _Accio_ Notts Zauberstab. Wir machen das auf die Muggelweise.“ Der Angreifer sprach mit hartem Südlondon-Dialekt und trug Muggelkleidung, er fing Theodores Zauberstab und Theodore hörte es weiter hinten im Gang klötern, anscheinend hatte er den Stab weggeworfen. Er wurde am Kragen seiner Robe hochgerissen, nur um einen Boxschlag in den Bauch zu bekommen. Er würgte und sank auf die Knie, ein Tritt traf ihn in die Seite. Er sah Dracos blutüberströmtes Gesicht vor sich, er war zur Seite gefallen und schien bewusstlos zu sein, jedenfalls zeigte er keine Reaktion mehr auf die Tritte in seinen Bauch. Theodore dachte noch, dass er unbedingt etwas tun müsste, um sie von Draco abzulenken, als ihn ein Tritt gegen den Kopf traf und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Er konnte nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden ohnmächtig gewesen sein, denn als er wieder zu sich kam, war er in genau der gleichen Position, Draco lag in der gleichen Haltung vor ihm. Er hörte Leute brüllen, konnte aber durch den Nebel in seinem Kopf nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, er sah alles verschwommen. Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und jemand sagte: „Hey, Nott, kannst du mich hören?“

Er richtete sich halb auf, stützte sich auf seine Hände und würgte. Ihm war schlecht und alles tat weh, besonders sein Kopf und sein Bauch. „Draco“, keuchte er hervor. „Ihr müsst nach Draco schauen.“

„Hannah kümmert sich um ihn, keine Sorge. Kannst du dich richtig hinsetzen?“ Theodore nickte und bereute es sofort, weil sich dadurch alles drehte und der stechende Kopfschmerz sich verdoppelte, er schaffte es aber, sich so weit hochzudrücken, dass er aufrecht saß. Die Hand an seiner Schulter gehörte zu Justin, der ihn besorgt musterte. Er fasste vorsichtig an seinen Hinterkopf, danach klebte Blut an seiner Hand. Ihm war schlecht, aber er war etwas beruhigt, als er sah, dass Draco bei Bewusstsein war. Draco lehnte gegen die Wand, die Beine von sich gestreckt. Hannah kniete vor ihm und schien seine gebrochene Nase zu heilen. Er sah noch, dass Neville Longbottom den Gang entlang auf sie zukam, als ihn die Übelkeit überwältigte und er sich übergeben musste. Es tat ziemlich weh und das Übelkeitsgefühl ließ auch nur kurz nach. Kommentarlos ließ Justin das Erbrochene verschwinden.

„Sie sind weg, ich konnte nicht sehen wer es war. Habt ihr sie erkannt? Nott? Malfoy?“, fragte Neville. Theodore wollte den Kopf schütteln, ihm fiel aber noch rechtzeitig ein, dass das die Übelkeit und den Schmerz verschlimmern würde. „Nein. Und ist ja auch egal.“ Neville runzelte die Stirn. Mühsam rutschte Theodore zu Draco hinüber. „Draco! Bis du ok?“, fragte er möglichst leise. Zu seiner Erleichterung grinste Draco schief und sagte: „So ok wie man sein kann, wenn man gerade von einer Horde Trolle verprügelt wurde.“ Er hatte verstanden, dass Theodore vor allem die Attacke vorher gemeint hatte. Vorsichtig zog er seinen Kaschmirpullover etwas hoch und verzog das Gesicht. Auf seinem Bauch waren Abschürfungen und es begannen sich bereits Blutergüsse abzuzeichnen.

„Zeig mal deinen Kopf, Nott, ich denke die Wunde kann ich heilen“, sagte Hannah geschäftsmäßig. Sicher strich sie Theodor mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf, um die Stelle richtig zu sehen und murmelte den Zauberspruch. Er fühlte das unangenehm heißkalte Gefühl des Heilzaubers und spürte, wie sich die Wunde verschloss, was aber leider nicht gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu helfen schien.

„Schafft ihr es in den Krankenflügel?“, fragte Justin.

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf und fasste sich dann stöhnend an die Stirn. „Mir geht es gut, danke wegen der Nase Abbott, aber ich leg mich lieber in mein eigenes Bett.“

„Es wäre aber wirklich besser, Madam Pomfrey würde euch durchchecken. Ihr wart beide kurz ohnmächtig.“

Er seufzte und zögerte, gab aber schließlich zu: „Es lag wohl nicht an den Schlägen, dass ich ohnmächtig war, zumindest nicht nur.“ Er hielt Hannah die volle Ampulle mit dem Beruhigungstrank hin. Sie wusste es ja eh schon, Justin auch, da kam es auf Neville jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Besonders viel Würde hatte er gerade eh nicht mehr, mit blutverschmierten Gesicht auf dem Boden sitzend und von Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors vor Schlimmerem bewahrt. „Ich hätte das Zeug einfach direkt am Tisch nehmen sollen.“

„Oh“, sagte Hannah. „Willst du sagen, was los war?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber Neville sagte: „Du hast auch einen Brief bekommen, oder? Für Goyles Prozess.“

Draco nickte leicht.

„Ginny und ich auch, und ein paar andere auch noch, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau wer.“

„Lass gut sein, Neville“, sagte Hannah, die bemerkt hatte, dass Draco sich verkrampft hatte und flacher atmete. „So oder so, ihr solltet in den Krankenflügel, es kann auf jeden Fall nicht schaden. Nott, ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast und ihr habt beide ordentlich was abbekommen, nicht, dass da irgendwelche Verletzungen sind.“

„Mir geht es wirklich gut“, behauptete Draco, auch wenn er das Gesicht verzog, als er mit Nevilles Hilfe aufstand.

„Ich komme in den Krankenflügel, aber lasst Draco in Ruhe, er kommt eh nicht mit“, sagte Theodore und damit war es entschieden.

Draco schlief kaum in dieser Nacht, Madam Pomfrey hatte Theodore, der wirklich eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte, über Nacht im Krankenflügel behalten und neben der Tatsache, dass es keine Position zu geben schien, die ihm keine Schmerzen verursachte, merkte er, wie sehr er sich angewöhnt hatte, zu dem Klang von Theodores Atem einzuschlafen, mit der Gewissheit, nur die Hand ausstrecken zu müssen, um ihn zu berühren. Geweckt zu werden, wenn er einen Albtraum hatte und jemanden zu haben, der ihn geduldig aus der Traumwelt herausredete, wenn er in ihr gefangen zu bleiben drohte.

Theodore kam zum Frühstück aus dem Krankenflügel und steckte Draco einen Tiegel der Blutergusssalbe zu, die er bei Madam Pomfrey hatte mitgehen lassen. Schweren Herzens, zumindest auf Dracos Seite, folgten sie Hestias Mischung aus Ratschlag und Befehl und gingen nicht zum Spiel, um die Stimmung nicht noch weiter anzuheizen. Theodore leistete Draco Gesellschaft, der sich das Spiel aus einem Fenster in einem der Türme ansah. Das Spielfeld war weit weg und der Tag nicht besonders klar, so dass sie nicht besonders viel erkennen konnten, aber selbst für sie war klar, dass Slytherin eine deutliche Niederlage erlitt.

„460 zu 110“, sagte Millicent düster zu ihnen, als sie als eine der ersten zusammen mit Daphne und Astoria zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Zumindest war so weit alles friedlich, bis auf ein paar Fouls der Spieler“, versuchte Astoria das Positive zu sehen.

„Ja, die Lehrer haben auch aufgepasst wie Schießhunde und es gab wohl noch mal extra Vertrauensschülertreffen.“

Die Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum war fürchterlich, es war die höchste Niederlage seit langem und obwohl nur die Optimistischsten und Ahnungslosesten auf einen Sieg gesetzt hatten, hatten sie doch zumindest auf eine knappe Niederlage gehofft. Die Drittklässler warfen dem Kapitän Roy Urquhart unaufhörlich tödlich finstere Blicke zu, weil er die Mannschaft nach dem Spiel so lange angebrüllt hatte, bis Thordis Rowle in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Aber obwohl es nicht besonders angenehm war, sich nach einer Quidditch-Niederlage in einem Raum voller Slytherins aufzuhalten, genoss Draco die Normalität des Ganzen. Quidditch war wichtig in Slytherin, ihre Stimmung stieg und fiel mit dem Erfolg der Hausmannschaft und etwas daran, sich um Siege und Niederlagen statt um Leben und Tod zu sorgen war sehr tröstlich.

Zwei Wochen später stapften alle Slytherin-Achtklässler gemeinsam durch den schweren Novembernebel zum Spiel Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw, dass sie entspannt ohne Hausrivalitäten ansehen konnten. Eifrig diskutierten sie die Qualitäten der Spieler, die Taktik und die Spielzüge, während sie zusahen, wie Hufflepuff Ravenclaw mit 390 zu 210 besiegte. Draco war sehr zufrieden mit sich, dass er den Ausgang des Spiels korrekt vorhergesagt hatte und wenn sie nicht wie abgesprochen so lange auf der Tribüne getrödelt hätten, um dem Großteil der anderen Schüler aus dem Weg zu gehen, wäre es ein Quidditchspiel genau wie früher gewesen.


	7. Blutiger Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco erhält eine Nachricht, die ihn zu einem folgenreichen Spaziergang auf dem Hogwartsgelände treibt.

## Mittwoch, 2.12.1998 bis Freitag, 18.12.1998

Am 2. Dezember schrieb Pansy, dass sie schwanger sei. Draco las den Satz mehrmals, es gab keine Zweifel, keine Doppeldeutigkeit, es war völlig eindeutig. Er spürte ein Gefühl in sich hochsteigen und ihn überwältigen, er war nicht ganz sicher, was es war. Wut war auf jeden Fall dabei, Wut und Ekel. Pansy war das erste Mädchen gewesen, das er geküsst hatte, mit ihr hatte er seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen gesammelt und auch wenn sie schnell gemerkt hatten, dass sie sich nie anders lieben würden als freundschaftlich, wurde ihm schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Sex mit ihrem Mann hatte, ihr Mann, der mehr als doppelt so alt war wie sie. Natürlich hatte er es gewusst, auf einer theoretischen Ebene, sie waren schließlich verheiratet, aber er hatte die Vorstellung in den hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken verbannen können. Pansy, die ihm sonst jedes intime Detail ihres Lebens erzählte oder schrieb, hatte nie ein Wort über das Liebesleben mit ihrem Mann verloren, wohl wissend, dass er das Thema nicht mehr ertrug und so gut es ging ignorierte. Bis jetzt, bis das Wort „_schwanger_“ ihm die Tatsache geradezu ins Gesicht schrie, dass ihr Mann mit Pansy schlief. Ihm war schlecht, er schob seinen Teller mit dem letzten, halb gegessenen Würstchen von sich. Er wusste genau, dass Pansy nicht mit neunzehn Mutter werden wollte, sie hatte sich mit dem Gedanken über ihre Heirat hinweggetröstet, dass sie jetzt zumindest, ohne Schule, viel Zeit und Freiheit haben würde, das Geld ihres Mannes für Kleider und berauschende Tränke auszugeben, auf Partys zu gehen und Kaffeekränzchen zu veranstalten.

Theodore versuchte mit ihm zu reden, aber Draco blieb den ganzen Vormittag schweigsam und verschlossen und brütete vor sich hin. Nach der Zaubertränkestunde murmelte er Theodore zu, dass er allein sein wolle und er nicht auf ihn zu warten brauche und lief nach draußen aufs Schulgelände, um Pansys Brief ungestört noch einmal zu lesen, anstatt zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Theodore begann, sich Sorgen zu machen, als Draco nicht mit den Slytherin-Siebtklässlern von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zurückkam. Er fragte Sally-Anne und erfuhr, dass er nicht im Unterricht gewesen war. Mit einem unguten Gefühl machte Theodore sich auf die Suche. Kurz überlegte er, ob er eines der Mädchen bitten sollte, ihn aus Sicherheitsgründen zu begleiten, aber Draco würde noch nicht mal ihn sehen wollen, geschweige denn noch mehr Leute.

Draco war nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer und nicht in der Bibliothek, den beiden wahrscheinlichsten Orten, und auch nicht in der großen Halle. Theodore überprüfte noch einmal den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber Draco war nicht aufgetaucht und Theodore fügte sich in das Unvermeidliche, holte seinen Winterumhang und ging, um draußen auf dem Schulgelände zu suchen. Er wusste, dass Draco einen Lieblingsplatz hatte, von dem man den See und die Berge, aber nicht das Schloss sehen konnte, an den er sich letztes Jahr regelmäßig zurückgezogen hatte.

Draußen war es schon Nacht, im Osten waren bereits die ersten Sterne zu sehen, während im Westen der Himmel noch dunkelblau leuchtete. Am Vortag war der erste Schnee gefallen und liegengeblieben, so dass es trotzdem nicht besonders dunkel war. Theodore passierte das erleuchtete Gewächshaus 7, in dem verschwommene dunkle Gestalten geschäftig hin und her liefen. Er zog den Umhang enger um sich, obwohl es eigentlich seine Füße waren, die kalt waren. Er hatte die Schuhe nicht gewechselt und Schnee war in seine Halbschuhe eingedrungen, die er normalerweise nur im Schloss trug. Er dachte daran, dass Draco völlig durchgefroren sein musste, wenn er wirklich seit vor dem Mittagessen hier draußen war.

Neben dem Pfad lag etwas Unförmiges, Dunkles, das er zunächst nicht weiter beachtete, bis plötzlich etwas daran aufblitzte, als er im Vorbeigehen seinen Winkel zu dem Ding änderte. Es war eine silberne Schnalle und das Ding ein Hogwarts-Winterumhang. Theodore fühlte, wie Angst sich in ihm ausbreitete und schwer auf ihn drückte. Beklommen lief er weiter, den Zauberstab jetzt in der Hand. Nach wenigen Metern sah er etwas weiteres Dunkles, Unförmiges im Schnee liegen. Er näherte sich hastig und stieß einen gequälten Laut aus – es war Draco.

Er lag in einer Blutlache, die im spärlichen Restlicht fast genauso dunkel war wie seine schwarze Uniform, weshalb Theodore die Formen zunächst nicht hatte unterscheiden können. Er rannte die letzten Meter und ließ sich neben Draco auf die Knie fallen.

„Draco!“ Es war mehr ein Schluchzen, das er herausbrachte, sein Herz schlug so stark, dass er kaum Luft bekam. Draco lag in einer unnatürlichen Haltung, auf dem Rücken, aber mit verdrehtem Oberkörper, so dass beide Beine in die gleiche Richtung zeigten. Mit Entsetzen sah Theodore, dass sein linker Arm kaum noch als solcher zu erkennen war, in der Dunkelheit war er ein unförmig länglicher Klumpen aus dem, schrecklich weiß und auch in dem wenigen vom Schnee reflektierten Licht gut zu erkennen, ein Knochen in die Luft ragte. Mit wachsender Panik merkte Theodore, dass Draco eisig kalt war. Er rüttelte ihn verzweifelt, aber er regte sich nicht. Sein Kopf schwang unkoordiniert hin und her, ein Rinnsal Blut schwappte aus seinem Mund und floss über seine Wange, das bis dahin unberührte Gesicht besudelnd.

Theodores Gedanken rasten. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu konzentrieren, er wusste, dass er genau jetzt die richtige Entscheidung treffen musste, aber es schien unmöglich, klar zu denken. Er warf seinen Umhang über Draco und belegte ihn mit einem Wärmezauber. Er weigerte sich, zu glauben, dass es zu spät sein konnte, versuchte zumindest, nicht daran zu glauben, Draco durfte nicht tot sein, er war das Familienähnlichste, was er hatte, er hatte ihn sogar über die Weihnachtsferien zu sich eingeladen. Er durfte nicht tot sein. Wir brauchen Hilfe, dachte Theodore und keuchte: „Vermillius.“* Eine Fontäne roter Funken schoss aus seinem Zauberstab. Er strich über Dracos kaltes, regloses Gesicht, versuchte, einen Atemzug wahrzunehmen. Mit der anderen Hand wollte er fühlen, ob sich Dracos Brustkorb bewegte, und fasste dabei in eine Wunde an seinem Bauch, die er bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Das Blut war kalt. Er fing an zu schreien.

Er merkte kaum, wie ihn jemand von Dracos Körper wegzog. Irgendjemand schrie im Hintergrund und sein Rachen schmerzte. Jemand schüttelte ihn und er merkte, dass er es war, der schrie. „Hör auf zu brüllen verdammt, Hermine muss sich konzentrieren“, herrschte ihn die Person an, die ihn schüttelte. Er erkannte Ginny Weasley, ein silbriges Licht leuchtete plötzlich auf und ließ ihre roten Haare leuchten. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm er ein anderes Mädchen war, dass einen Patronus heraufbeschworen hatte und dem silbrigen Hasen etwas ins Ohr sagte, der daraufhin wie ein Silberblitz Richtung Schloss verschwand. Es war barhäuptig und hatte einen dicken Schal um sich gewickelt, in den irgendwelche Gegenstände eingestrickt zu sein schienen, er konnte nicht erkennen was. Luna Lovegood, dachte Theodore, das Mädchen, das in Malfoy Manor gefangen gehalten worden war – welche Ironie. Ginny hockte jetzt neben Draco, wo noch jemand kniete. Buschige Haare quollen unter einer Mütze hervor, es schien noch ein Mädchen zu sein. Es fuhr mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft über Draco und sagte einen Spruch, der fast wie ein Lied klang. Theodore erkannte Hermine Granger und fühlte einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung, wenn irgendein Schüler Draco helfen konnte, dann sie. Sie wiederholte den Zauberspruch und sagte etwas zu Ginny, die aufstand und zu ihm kam. „Weißt du, wie lange er schon hier draußen liegt?“

„Hm?“ Theodores Blick war auf Dracos Gesicht fixiert, verzweifelt wartete er auf eine Regung.

„Nott! Du musst jetzt mithelfen. Wie lange liegt er schon hier?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Seine Stimme kam ihm vor, als käme sie von weit her. „Maximal seit halb zwei. Scheiße.“ Es musste gleich fünf Uhr sein.

Ginny ging mit der Nachricht zu Hermine, die weiter den Spruch wiederholte. „Hier! Hier her!“, schrie Ginny plötzlich und sprühte rote Funken mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Luft. Die Schulleiterin, Madam Pomfrey und Professor Sprout rannten mit wehenden Umhängen über das schneebedeckte Gelände auf sie zu.

„Aus dem Weg!“, keuchte Madam Pomfrey, als sie sie erreichte. Sie ließ sich neben Draco auf die Knie fallen und sprach hastig und leise mit Hermine. Die beiden anderen Frauen, außer Atem vom Rennen, erreichten sie ein paar Sekunden später. Sie standen jetzt alle um Draco herum, so dass Theodore ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Das war nicht gut, er musste ihn dringend sehen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht aufhören durfte, ihn anzuschauen, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Minerva McGonagall löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam zu ihm, er konnte wieder ein Stück von Draco sehen. Die Schulleiterin sah sehr ernst aus. „Mr Nott, wissen Sie, wie das passiert ist?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab ihn hier gefunden. Er war nicht im Unterricht und ich hab ihn gesucht.“ Er hörte seine Stimme immer noch wie die eines Fremden und ließ den Blick nicht von dem Stück Draco, das er sehen konnte. „Aber er hat das wohl kaum selbst gemacht“, sagte er dann mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Wut, die ihn zurück in seinem Körper verankerte, aber ebenso schnell wieder verflog, wie sie gekommen war.

Die Schulleiterin seufzte. „Nein, wohl kaum. Miss Lovegood, ich glaube es war Ihr Patronus, der uns alarmiert hat?“

Luna nickte. „Ja. Wir haben eigentlich gerade Kräuterkunde. Hermine, Ginny und ich wollten zum See, und Wasser für die Turnersche Tsironie holen, Sie wissen ja sicher, dass sie besonders gut gedeiht, wenn man sie mit Wasser aus Seen mit Meermenschen gießt. Da sahen wir rote Funken und hörten jemanden schreien, also sind wir nachschauen gegangen und haben Theodore und Draco gefunden.“

„Ich kann hier nicht mehr für ihn tun. Er braucht sofort noch mehr Blutbildungstrank. _Locomotor Schüler_“, hörte Theodore Madam Pomfrey sagen. Dracos Körper schwebte vor ihr und sie lief eilig mit ihm zum Schloss. Hermine und Professor McGonagall eng um ihn gedrängt, dicht gefolgt von Professor Sprout.

Theodore wollte ihnen folgen, er wollte Draco nicht aus den Augen lassen, aber er hatte plötzlich nicht mehr die Kraft, aufzustehen. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er auf dem Boden im Schnee saß, er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange schon.

„Hier“, murmelte jemand. Es war Ginny, sie hielt ihm ihren Schulumhang hin. „Komm, du musst aufstehen.“ Sie legte den Umhang über seine Schultern.

„Wird er es schaffen?“, fragte Theodore. Seine Stimme klang kläglich, aber es war ihm egal.

Luna hockte sich vor ihm hin und sah ihn an. „Das wissen wir nicht. Aber Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich um ihn. Komm.“ Sie hielt ihm ihre behandschuhte Hand hin und griff damit nach seinem Arm, als er immer noch nicht reagierte. Sie zog ihn hoch und er taumelte gegen sie, er spürte seine Füße und Hände nicht mehr und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ginny seufzte und zog ihren Umhang, den er trug zurecht und schloss die Verschlussschnalle. Der Umhang war ihm zwar zu kurz, aber vorgewärmt von Ginnys Körperwärme. Sie musste jetzt frieren, nur mit der Robe über der Uniform. Langsam gingen sie zurück.

Vor dem Gewächshaus standen Siebt- und Achtklässler in Grüppchen und unterhielten sich gedämpft. Als Daphne Theodore erkannte, ließ sie Roy Urquhart und Flora Carrow stehen und eilte zu ihm. „McGonagall und Pomfrey sind hier vorbeigerannt und haben Sprout was von einem verletzten Schüler zugeschrien und jetzt sind sie eben mit jemandem zurück zum Schloss gegangen!“

Theodore ließ sich in ihre Umarmung fallen. „Es ist Draco. Daphne, sie – sie wissen nicht, ob er durchkommt.“ Er brachte die Worte kaum heraus, Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und er wusste auch hier nicht, ob das schon die ganze Zeit so war, oder gerade anfing.

Ginny sagte etwas zu Daphne, das er nicht verstand, aber er spürte Daphne nicken. „Komm“, sagte sie zu ihm, „gehen wir in den Krankenflügel.“

Als Draco erwachte, spürte er – nichts. Das war merkwürdig, denn eigentlich spürte er jetzt immer irgendwo in seinem Körper zumindest eine leichte Erinnerung an den Schmerz. Er öffnete die Augen, es war dunkel und das wenige Licht hatte eine andere Färbung als das seewassergefilterte Licht in seinem Schlafraum in den Kerkern. Sobald ihm klar war, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag, erkannte er den bekannten Geruch des Hogwarts-Krankenflügels. Er versuchte, sich zu rühren und merkte, dass jemand seine Hand hielt. „Schhh mein Schatz, nicht bewegen.“

„Mutter?“, fragte er ungläubig, seine Stimme war rau und kratzig.

„Nicht sprechen. Alles wird gut.“ Sie strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und fuhr auch danach fort, sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Seine Augen fielen wieder zu, es schien eine übermenschliche Anstrengung zu kosten, sie offen zu halten.

Draco hörte leise Schritte und seine Mutter gedämpft sagen, dass er gerade aufgewacht sei.

Ein Glas oder ähnliches wurde an seine Lippen gehalten. „Hier, trinken Sie“, sagte Madam Pomfrey. Das Glas wurde so gekippt, dass etwas in seinen Mund floss und er schluckte. Fast sofort glitt er zurück in den Schlaf.

Ein wenig blassfahles Dämmerlicht begann den Krankenflügel zu erhellen, als Draco zum zweiten Mal aufwachte. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und Narzissa Malfoy, die auf einem Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett ihres Sohnes saß und immer noch seine Hand hielt, richtete sich aus ihrer zusammengesackten Haltung auf. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Hallo, mein Schatz.“

„Mutter“, krächzte Draco. „Du solltest nicht hier sein, wenn das Ministerium …“

„Schhhh, mach dir keine Sorgen, alles ist gut. Professor McGonagall war so freundlich, mir einen unregistrierten Portschlüssel zu schicken. Wie fühlst du dich?“

Draco war noch damit beschäftigt, zu begreifen, dass seine Schulleiterin seiner Mutter einen illegalen Portschlüssel geschickt hatte, um sie aus dem Hausarrest nach Hogwarts zu holen.

„Was, wenn dich jemand sieht? Oder wenn sie das Manor kontrollieren?“ Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und er sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Nicht bewegen Liebling, bis Madam Pomfrey es erlaubt.“ Sie strich ihm über die Wange. „Was machst du nur für Sachen, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Aber mach dir um mich keine Gedanken, ich bin nur nachts hier und die Aufhebung meines Hausarrestes ist sowieso nur noch eine Formalität, sie werden nicht kontrollieren. Es ist gleich acht, Madam Pomfrey hat den Schlaftrunk so dosiert, dass du aufwachst und wir uns verabschieden können.“

Draco drückte ihre Hand, er wollte nicht, dass sie ging, er wollte für immer hier liegen mit seiner Mutter an seiner Seite. Ihm fiel etwas auf, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?“

„Als du das erste Mal aufgewacht bist war es etwa dreißig Stunden her, dass sie dich gefunden hatten. Jetzt ist es Freitagmorgen.“ Er konnte sehen, dass sie besorgt war, aber versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen. Sie sah müde aus und ihre dunkelgrüne Samtrobe war zerknittert, was so gut wie nie vorkam.

„Es tut mir Leid Mutter“, flüsterte er.

„Oh Draco, es ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Entschuldige dich nicht. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir sagen wirst, was passiert ist oder wer dafür verantwortlich zu machen ist?“ Sie seufzte und Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt.“ Sie kannte ihn, wie niemand sonst, und hatte mit keiner anderen Antwort gerechnet.

„Was – was ist mit Vater? Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte er leise.

„Er wäre auch gekommen, wenn Madam Pomfrey uns nicht zum Glück ziemlich schnell hätte sagen können, dass du es schaffst. Du bist stark, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.“ Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Du musst mir glauben, dass er gekommen wäre, egal was es für Konsequenzen gehabt hätte.“

„Ok.“ Dracos Stimme war tonlos, er wollte Narzissa so gerne glauben.

Der Vorhang, der um das Bett und etwas Raum davor, gerade genug für ein oder zwei Stühle, ging, um den Patienten im Krankenflügel mit ihrem Besuch oder bei Behandlungen ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben, wurde aufgezogen. Madam Pomfrey, mit strahlend weißer Haube und einem Tablett in der Hand kam herein, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall. „Guten Morgen“, grüßte sie.

Professor McGonagall nickte ihnen zu. „Mrs Malfoy, ich fürchte, es ist Zeit. Mr Malfoy, ich werde im Laufe des Tages noch mal bei Ihnen vorbei schauen.“ Narzissa Malfoy erhob sich, küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und folgte der Schulleiterin.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich? Haben Sie Schmerzen?“, fragte Madam Pomfrey Draco.

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „So lange ich mich nicht bewege, geht’s. Sonst hier.“ Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die Stelle an seinem Bauch, die am empfindlichsten war.

„Hm ja. Die Schmerzmittel sollten noch etwas nachwirken, rechnen Sie damit, dass es schlimmer wird. Ich fürchte, wir müssen einmal warten, bis ihre Wirkung komplett nachgelassen hat, damit Sie mir dann die Schmerzen beschreiben können, bevor ich Ihnen weitere geben kann. Haben Sie Schmerzen im Arm?“

Draco bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sein linker Arm geschient und dick bandagiert war. „Nein. Was ist überhaupt passiert?“

„An was erinnern Sie sich denn?“ Madam Pomfrey schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und das Tablett, das geduldig neben ihr gewartet hatte, schwebte vor Draco. Sie half ihm, sich aufzusetzen, was aber eine solche Schmerzwelle verursachte, dass er aufstöhnte und sicher war, nichts von dem Haferschleim auf dem Tablett essen zu können.

„Ich war draußen“, murmelte er schließlich. „Da waren ein paar G -“ er stockte. „ - Leute. Sie haben mich angegriffen. Ganzkörperklammer, ich konnte nichts mehr machen.“

„Mr Nott hat Sie gefunden und Miss Granger, Miss Weasley und Miss Lovegood alarmiert, die mir Bescheid gaben. Keine Minute zu früh muss ich leider sagen. Sie haben sehr viel Blut verloren, sowohl nach außen, als auch nach innen. Ihre Leber und rechte Niere haben Risse, vier Rippen waren gebrochen, wovon zwei die Lunge verletzt haben. Und sie waren schwer unterkühlt, das war neben dem Blutverlust das Gefährlichste. Außerdem ein offener Bruch von Elle und Speiche am linken Arm, das Ellenbogengelenk ist in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass der Arm wieder voll funktionsfähig sein wird und keine weiteren Narben zurückbleiben. Das sollte das Wichtigste gewesen sein, sonst nur Risse und Blutergüsse, oder habe ich etwas vergessen?“

Draco schluckte nervös bei dem Gedanken, dass sie an dem Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal gearbeitet hatte. „Keine weiteren Narben“ hatte sie gesagt. Ob sie damit das Dunkle Mal meinte oder andere seiner Narben? Er mochte keine der Möglichkeiten.

„Versuchen Sie, etwas zu essen. Schaffen Sie das allein oder brauchen Sie Hilfe?“

Er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und griff nach dem Becher, um einen Schluck von dem sehr süßen Holunderbeersaft zu trinken.

Draco war wieder eingeschlafen und wachte am späten Vormittag von den pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Arm auf. Wach konnte er leider auch den stechenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Oberbauch nicht mehr ignorieren, der beim kleinsten Versuch, sich zu rühren unerträglich wurde. Madam Pomfrey stellte ihm Fragen und hieß ihn, seinen Arm zu bewegen, was er nur wenige Zentimeter schaffte, bevor er vor Schmerz stöhnend aufgab. Sie runzelte die Stirn, schrieb etwas in ihre Akte und holte eine Reihe von Tränken für ihn, darunter zu seiner Erleichterung auch etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Die Wirkung setzte fast sofort ein und er seufzte erlöst, als er das Stechen und Pochen nachlassen fühlte. Er wurde sofort wieder schläfrig, aber er musste Madam Pomfrey fragen, was ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

„Madam Pomfrey, haben Sie –“ Er schluckte und brach ab.

„Ja, Mr Malfoy? Brauchen Sie noch etwas?“

„Meine Mutter. Haben Sie … Haben Sie … Ich muss“ Es war so schwer, er brachte es nicht heraus. Er sah auf seine rechte Hand, die sich in seinem Schoß in die weiße Krankenflügelbettwäsche gekrallt hatte. „Ich muss wissen, ob Sie ihr gesagt haben, was in dem Bericht von Gorsemoore steht“, sagte er schließlich sehr schnell und leise. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, regelmäßig zu atmen, vermutete aber, dass unter den Tränken, die er bekommen hatte, schon etwas gewesen war, das verhinderte, dass ihn die Panik überwältigte.

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn lange an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Bett. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Sie sind volljährig, so lange sie entscheidungsfähig sind, erzähle ich niemandem etwas ohne Ihr Einverständnis.“ Sie zögerte kurz. „Wenn ich Ihnen einen persönlichen Rat geben darf: Sie sollten aber mit jemandem darüber sprechen. Ihre Mutter …“

„Sie weiß schon zu viel“, unterbrach Draco sie brüsk. „Sie muss nicht auch noch von Askaban wissen.“

Ein Schatten flog über Madam Pomfreys Gesicht und zu spät wurde Draco klar, dass er in seinem benebelten Zustand ihr wahrscheinlich mehr Informationen gegeben hatte, als sie schon hatte.

Sehr vorsichtig sagte sie: „Es gibt Leute, die dafür ausgebildet sind zu helfen, solche schwierigen Erfahrungen zu verarbeiten. Im St. Mungo, aber auch private Praxen. Sie müssen das nicht allein schaffen.“

„Ich schaffe das ganz gut allein, danke.“

Natürlich bemerkte sie die Zurückweisung in den Worten, lächelte traurig und stand auf. „Versuchen Sie, noch etwas zu schlafen, die Heilung kostet Ihren Körper viel Kraft.“

Draco schloss erschöpft die Augen, war aber zu aufgewühlt, um einzuschlafen. Er hörte die Tür des Krankenflügels aufgehen und zwei Frauenstimmen leise miteinander reden. Er zwang seine Augen, sich einen Spalt zu öffnen und sah einen buschigen braunen Haarschopf über einer schwarzen Schulrobe. Jetzt konnte er die eine Stimme auch Hermine Granger zuordnen. Sie sprach mit Madam Pomfrey, die ihr ein Kistchen reichte. Hermine unterschrieb etwas, was Madam Pomfrey ihr auf einem Klemmbrett hinhielt. Plötzlich flog die Tür wieder auf und Theodore kam herein, er sah sich kurz um und ging geradewegs auf Dracos Bett zu, als er ihn entdeckte.

„Mr Nott! Mr Malfoy darf noch keinen Besuch erhalten!“, rief Madam Pomfrey gedämpft, aber etwas in Dracos Gesichtsausdruck schien sie von ihrer Meinung abzubringen und sie sagte: „Na gut, aber höchstens zehn Minuten!“ und ging zurück zu Hermine.

Theodore ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Dracos Bett fallen. „Hey“, grüßte er.

„Hey. Ich hab gehört, du hast mich gefunden. Wir sind also quasi quitt.“ Draco lächelte schief, aber Theodore schnaubte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das so funktioniert. Wie geht es dir?“

„Voll mit schmerzstillenden und beruhigenden Tränken, also ziemlich gut. Aber du siehst scheiße aus. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“

Es stimmte, Theodore sah furchtbar aus. Tiefe, dunkle Augenringe zeichneten sich auf seinem blassen Gesicht ab, seine Robe war zerknittert und die grüne Slytherinkrawatte fehlte ganz. Er rieb sich müde die Augen. „Vorgestern Abend, nachdem wir dich gefunden hatten – “ Er schluckte, als die Erinnerung an Dracos eiskalten, leblosen Körper in der dunklen Blutlache vor seinem geistigen Auge aufstieg. „Nachdem wir dich gefunden hatten, hat Madam Pomfrey mir was zum Schlafen gegeben. Da ging’s also, aber sie wollte mir nicht noch mal was geben, also bin ich letzte Nacht spazieren gegangen.“ Er schwieg und strich die Robe über seinen Knien glatt. Dann sah er direkt in Dracos Augen, sie waren sehr hell und grau, die Pupillen wegen der Tränke zu kleinen schwarzen Punkten zusammengezogen. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du es nicht geschafft hättest. Du warst so verdammt kalt, ich – ich dachte wirklich, es wäre zu spät.“ Tränen sammelten sich in Theodores Augen. „Ich hatte so eine Scheißangst“, murmelte er und wischte sich ärgerlich übers Gesicht.

Draco rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, verzog dabei das Gesicht, weil die Bewegung trotz der Tränke schmerzte. „Mittagsschlaf?“, schlug er vor, ein bisschen scherzhaft aber größtenteils ernst gemeint und Theodore nickte bloß, streifte die Schuhe ab, ließ die Robe über die Stuhllehne fallen und kletterte zu Draco ins Bett. Es war natürlich viel weniger Platz als in ihrem Schlafsaal, wo sie ja zwei Betten hatten, aber er wollte sich sowieso gegen Draco schmiegen. Er musste unbedingt die Wärme seines Körpers fühlen, sein Herz schlagen hören, diese Beweise, dass er lebte. „Du darfst nicht sterben, hörst du. Du hast es so weit geschafft, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach sterben“, murmelte er in Dracos Brustkorb. Innerhalb von Minuten waren sie beide eingeschlafen. Madam Pomfrey, die nach einer Weile kam, um Theodore hinauszuschicken, schüttelte nur den Kopf und holte eine zweite Decke, die sie über die Schlafenden breitete.

Draco wachte drei Stunden später auf, als die Schmerzmittel begannen nachzulassen. Es war warm, und er spürte Theodores gleichmäßigen Atem an seinem Hals. Er lag auf Dracos gesundem Arm, einen seiner eigenen über Draco gelegt. Draco dachte darüber nach, wie vertraut Theodore geworden war, wie merkwürdig es war, dass er seine Berührung so gut wie immer als tröstend empfand und fast nie zurückschreckte, während er vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, Theodores Arm zur Seite schob, weil er schmerzhaft auf einen Bluterguss drückte.

Jemand räusperte sich und Draco sah völlig überrascht, dass Minerva McGonagall auf dem Stuhl am Bett saß. „Professor!“ Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, verlegen, vor der Schulleiterin im Bett zu liegen, auch noch mit jemand anderem. Er atmete zischend ein, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine rechte Seite zog. Theodore, geweckt von der Bewegung, setzte sich verwirrt auf.

„Mr Malfoy. Mr Nott, ich muss einige Worte mit Mr Malfoy wechseln.“ Theodore nickte verschlafen, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und tastete nach seinen Schuhen. Hastig griff Draco nach seinem Handgelenk. „Nichts, was ich Ihnen sage, kann er nicht auch hören. Er kann hierbleiben.“ Er klang fast trotzig. „Bitte“, fügte er hinzu, plötzlich wollte er sich auf keinen Fall allein dem bohrenden Blick und den Fragen seiner Schulleiterin stellen.

„Nun gut, meinetwegen. Mr Nott hat mir ja schon berichtet, was er gesehen hat.“ Sie nickte zu Theodore, der sich im Schneidersitz an das Fußende des Bettes setzte. „Also, Mr Malfoy, an was können Sie sich erinnern? Bitte erzählen Sie mir genau, was passiert ist.“

Ein Funken Wut kochte in Draco auf. Jetzt plötzlich interessierte es alle, was passiert war, aber die ganzen Angriffe auf die Slytherinschüler seit Schuljahresbeginn hatten niemanden gekümmert. Er wusste, dass der Gedanke ungerecht war, Professor McGonagall hatte die Angriffe verurteilt und sie versuchten von sich aus, das Problem möglichst ohne Lehrer zu lösen, von denen sie zwar einigen nicht trauten, die meisten sie aber zumindest neutral behandelten.

„Ich bin nach Zaubertränke, das ist unsere letzte Stunde vor dem Mittagessen, raus aufs Schulgelände gegangen, in Richtung des Großen Sees.“

„Irgendein besonderer Grund, warum Sie dorthin anstatt zum Essen gegangen sind? Und auch noch allein? Glauben Sie nicht, dass mir das neue System im Haus Slytherin entgangen ist.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das zur Sache tut. Es ist nicht verboten, allein rauszugehen“, sagte er gereizt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, beschwichtige Professor McGonagall. „Fahren Sie fort.“

Draco zuckte die Achseln und stöhnte auf, als dadurch sein linker Ellenbogen bewegt wurde. „Es gibt nicht viel mehr zu sagen. Ich bin attackiert worden und wurde bewusstlos. Als ich aufwachte, war ich hier.“

Professor McGonagall sah ihn durchdringend an. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich nicht an mehr erinnern können? Irgendwelche Hinweise, wer die Angreifer gewesen sein könnten?“

„Nein, Professor.“ Er erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Nun gut. Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, lassen Sie es mich sofort wissen. Wir müssen leider davon ausgehen, dass es Schüler waren. Es tut mir persönlich sehr leid, dass Sie verletzt wurden, die Schule soll ein sicherer Ort für alle sein.“ Sie verabschiedete sich und ging hinaus.

Theodore betrachtete Draco, wie er im Bett saß. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne schien ihm ins blassweiße Gesicht und ließ seine unordentlichen weißblonden Haare leuchten. „Du hast sie angelogen“, sagte er direkt. „Du weißt wer es war.“

Draco nickte. „Ja. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich ohnmächtig wurde, und sie hatten mir auch einiges zu sagen. Ich weiß zwar keine Namen, aber ich würde sie auf jeden Fall erkennen. Aber es ändert ja nichts, es wird nur schlimmer, wenn ich sie verrate.“

Theodores Gesicht lag im Schatten, weil die Sonne ihn direkt von hinten beschien. „Sag mir wer es war, Draco“, sagte er mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme.

„Nein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst. Du bist genauso auf Bewährung wie ich. Und müsstest du nicht eigentlich in Alte Runen sein?“

Theodore hielt seinen Blick noch einen Augenblick gefangen und gab dann nach, Draco würde ihm nichts sagen, zumindest nicht jetzt. Er sah auf die Uhr. „In zwanzig Minuten. Aber ich bleib heute lieber hier. Lass uns noch mal schlafen, du siehst verdammt müde aus und ich werde heute Nacht wieder nicht schlafen können“, sagte er und kroch wieder neben Draco unter die Decke.

Madam Pomfrey sagte nichts zu Theodores Anwesenheit, sie teilten sich Dracos Abendessen und Theodore ging erst, als Narzissa Malfoy um halb zehn zurückkam. „Du kannst auch bleiben“, sagte Draco, aber Theodore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr braucht ein bisschen Zeit zusammen.“ An der Tür traf er auf Narzissa und Draco sah, wie sie ihn in eine lange Umarmung zog und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Dracos Mutter setzte sich zu ihrem Sohn ans Bett und erzählte mit leiser Stimme vom Alltag im Manor, wie der Garten winterfest gemacht wurde und von den Renovierungsarbeiten, wobei sie nur erzählte, welche Materialien und Hersteller sie wählten und jede Anspielung darauf vermied, warum sie renovierten und einige Räume verschlossen. Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn er glitt in einen Albtraum, verfolgt von einem Gesicht mit braunen Zöpfen und unerträglichen Schmerzen. Narzissa weckte ihn, strich ihm übers Gesicht und flüsterte beruhigend auf ihn ein, wie sie es unzählige Male in seiner Kindheit und dann während und nach Voldemorts Herrschaft getan hatte. Draco lauschte ihrer vertrauten Stimme, während sein Herzschlag sich langsam wieder normalisierte. Der Schmerz war auch im wachen Zustand geblieben, konzentrierte sich jetzt aber auf ein Pochen im linken Arm und war definitiv anders als der vom Cruciatus-Fluch verursachte.

Narzissa setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Sie strich mit den Fingern durch das blonde Haar ihres Sohnes. „Schatz, möchtest du über den Traum reden? War es von Askaban?“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht drüber reden oder nicht von Askaban?“

„Nicht von Askaban.“ Er schwieg, und Narzissa schwieg auch, sie wusste, er würde noch etwas hinzufügen. Als sie schon dachte, er wäre doch wieder eingeschlafen, sagte er: „Es war von der Muggelfrau. Ich träume nie von Askaban.“

Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Mein Liebling, du weißt, dass du nichts hättest anders machen können. Sie war nur ein Muggel und ihr Leben war schon verloren. Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen.“ Es zerriss ihr das Herz, das ihr Sohn noch immer von der Frau träumte. Sie zu töten war ein Teil der Strafe für das Versagen bei Dumbledores Mord gewesen und Narzissa hasste es, dass die Strafe ihren Sohn über Voldemorts Tod hinaus verfolgte.

„Victoria, du weißt schon, Mrs Greengrass, hat mir geschrieben, dass sie von Daphne weiß, dass du bei Goyle Juniors Prozess aussagen sollst.“

Draco nickte und Narzissa seufzte. „Warum hast du denn nichts davon erzählt?“

Draco starrte nach oben in Augen seiner Mutter, die selbst in der Dunkelheit hell wirkten. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn ich es aufschreibe, wird es wahr. Mutter,“ seine Stimme klang dünn und verzweifelt. „Mutter, ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht dahin, mit den ganzen Auroren und allen Leuten, aber wenn ich nicht gehe, muss ich zurück nach Askaban.“ Er hatte immer schneller gesprochen und mit dem Sprechen wurde auch sein Atem immer schneller und flacher. Narzissa hielt ihn fest und flüsterte immer wieder: „Alles wird gut mein Schatz. Wir schaffen das, ich verspreche, dass wir das schaffen, ich bleibe bei dir.“ Draco lag da, im Krankenflügelbett, den Kopf im Schoß seiner Mutter, so sicher, wie er nach allem was geschehen war nur sein konnte. Er lauschte auf seinen ruhiger werdenden Atem und dachte daran, seiner Mutter alles zu erzählen, was in Askaban passiert war, ihr eine wirkliche Erklärung für seine Reaktion zu geben. Aber das Verlangen, sie wenigsten vor diesem letzten Bisschen Schrecken zu schützen, war überwältigend und so blieb er still, verlor seine Gedanken stattdessen in ihrem beruhigenden Gemurmel bis er schließlich einschlief.

Madam Pomfrey erlaubte am Sonnabend endlich offiziell Besuch und Millicent, Tracey und Daphne nahmen Draco den ganzen Vormittag in Beschlag. Sie erzählten von den Schulaufgaben, dem neusten Klatsch – „Wusstest du, dass Professor Lee in Slytherin war und seine Eltern Todesser waren?“ – und Weihnachtsplänen, ihre Besorgnis und Erleichterung hinter aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit verbergend. Sie nahmen Theodore, der schon morgens zurückgekommen war, um ein paar Stunden bei Draco zu schlafen, mit zum Mittagessen.

Millicent kam am Nachmittag zurück, als die anderen zum Lernen in der Bibliothek waren. „Wie geht es dir wirklich?“, fragte sie.

Draco fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, wie er Freunde verdient haben konnten, die sich immer noch um ihn sorgten, nachdem er in sechsten Klasse alles dafür getan hatte, sie von sich zu stoßen. „Der Arm wird nicht wirklich besser, tut weh und ich kann ihn nicht beugen, aber sonst viel besser.“

Millicent betrachtete ihn, wie er dasaß im weichen, blassgrünen Flanellnachthemd des Krankenflügels, die Haut fast so weiß wie die Bettwäsche, und lächelte schwach. „Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht das meine. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass du das mit dem Arm Madam Pomfrey erzählt hast und nicht so wie uns vorhin verschwiegen hast.“

„Was soll ich sagen? Es gibt angenehmere Gefühle, als von der Mehrheit der Leute tot gewünscht zu werden. Und zu wissen, wie weit sie dafür gehen, macht es nicht unbedingt besser.“ Draco senkte den Blick und sah auf Millicents beigen Strickpullover, der durch ihre offene Robe zu sehen war. „Vor allem, weil es verdammt schwierig ist, nicht zu glauben, dass sie Recht haben.“

Millicent griff erschrocken nach seiner Hand. „Draco, ich sehe ja, dass du dich nicht mehr wehrst, aber bitte sag nicht, dass du es absichtlich so weit hast kommen lassen.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Als ich gemerkt habe, wie ernst sie es meinen, hätte ich mich schon gewehrt, wenn ich denn noch gekonnt hätte.“

„Gut.“ Erleichtert atmete Millicent aus. Sie ließ seine Hand los und strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne zurück hinters Ohr.

„Millie? Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, ja? Ich bin viel zu feige, um mir was anzutun.“ Er lächelte sie schief an. „Hast du dir das Quidditch-Training angesehen? Macht Harper endlich Fortschritte?“ Aber Millicent ging nicht auf den Themenwechsel ein. „Es stimmt nicht, weißt du“, sagte sie. „Dass die Mehrheit will, dass du stirbst. Selbst von denen, die es dir ständig sagen, meinen es die meisten nicht ernst, sie reden nur so dahin. Die ganze Schule ist ziemlich erschrocken, wegen dem, was mit dir passiert ist.“

Draco schnaubte. „Jetzt auf einmal fällt ihnen auf, wie knapp es war, obwohl es schon vorher nur Glück war, dass bei den ganzen Treppenstürzen nichts Ernsthaftes passiert ist.“

„Du hast zwar irgendwie Recht, aber es ist schon ein Unterschied, ob man einen Zauber verwendet, bei dem höchstwahrscheinlich nichts Schlimmes passiert, mit dem Risiko, dass es doch sein könnte, oder ob man jemanden schwer verletzt im Frost zurücklässt, wo er höchstwahrscheinlich stirbt.“ Sie strich sich übers Gesicht, etwas erschrocken über die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme, die sie eigentlich nicht hatte zu Draco bringen wollen. „Ich war übrigens wirklich beim Training. Der kleine Travers hat Roy mit dem Klatscher ein heftiges Veilchen verpasst, ich frage mich, ob ich nicht doch hätte versuchen sollen, ins Team zu kommen, besser als der wäre ich allemal.“

Obwohl Besuch eigentlich nur bis vor dem Abendessen erlaubt war, kamen die Slytherin-Achtklässler sofort nach dem Essen zu Draco in den Krankenflügel gestürmt, um ihm die Neuigkeiten sofort zu erzählen.

„Es ist rausgekommen, wer’s war!“, platzte Millicent heraus.

„Granger hatte beim Essen einen Wutanfall, und hat sie bestimmt zehn Minuten lautstark angeschrien“, erzählte Daphne und Theodore klärte Dracos Verwirrung auf, indem er erklärte, dass Hermine wohl ein paar Gryffindor-Viertklässler am Tisch mit der Tat prahlen gehört hatte und das nicht ganz so lustig wie besagte Viertklässler gefunden hatte. „Sie sind jetzt bei McGonagall.“

Draco, der ja die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte, wer es gewesen war, wusste nicht so recht, was er wegen der Nachricht empfinden sollte, sofern sein Körper neben dem pochenden Schmerz in seinem Arm, der inzwischen in die ganze Körperseite ausstrahlte, überhaupt noch etwas anderes fühlen konnte. Im Grunde war es ihm gleichgültig, er fürchtete zu sehr, die Behandlung verdient zu haben, um eine Bestrafung der Angreifer zu wünschen oder gar an Rache zu denken. Er ließ seine Freunde versprechen, nichts gegen sie zu unternehmen. „Es sind doch noch Kinder“, drängte er, als besonders Theodore und Millicent zögerten und schließlich versprachen sie es widerstrebend, während Madam Pomfrey schon ungeduldig hinter ihnen stand, um sie hinauszuscheuchen.

In der Nacht wurden die Schmerzen in Dracos Arm so unerträglich, dass er endlich nach der Schulheilerin klingelte. Sie kam, fasste prüfend an seine Stirn und entfernte dann sehr besorgt den Verband von dem verletzten Arm. Sie schimpfte leise, warum er sie nicht früher geholt hatte und murmelte etwas von Fieber, Entzündung und „müssen doch Skele-Wachs nehmen“. Mit einer Plötzlichkeit, die ihn erschreckte, fühlte er sich unendlich schwach, der Raum schien plötzlich eisig kalt. Madam Pomfrey träufelte ihm etwas in den Mund und er glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Die nächsten drei Tage kam er kaum richtig zu sich, wie durch einen Schleier nahm er nur ab und zu wahr, dass jemand an seinem Bett saß, während das Fieber trotz aller Bemühungen der Heilerin in seinem Körper wütete. Erst in der Nacht zu Dienstag ging es endlich zurück und Draco wachte früh auf, geschwächt, aber mit klarem Geist und weitgehend schmerzfrei.

„Sie haben mir ja ein schönes Kopfzerbrechen bereitet“, sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie das Frühstück brachte. Draco empfand einen Funken Genugtuung ob der Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass es an der Wahrung ihrer beruflichen Ehre und Pflichten und nicht an persönlicher Sorge um ihn lag. Sie zeigte ihm, dass der aufgerissene Arm jetzt tatsächlich narbenlos verheilt war, das Gelenk war ziemlich steif, aber abgesehen von der Einschränkung in der Bewegung schmerzte es zu Dracos Erleichterung nicht mehr. Madam Pomfrey beobachtete kritisch, wie er sich über den Haferbrei hermachte. Er hatte kaum die Kraft, mit zitternden Händen den Löffel zum Mund zu führen, aber er war tatsächlich hungrig und sie verstand wohl, dass es ihm wichtig war, selbst zu essen, denn sie wartete bloß ab, bis er die Hälfte gegessen hatte und ging dann in ihr Büro, ohne ihre Hilfe anzubieten, und ließ ihn mit der zweiten Hälfte allein.

Theodore kam gegen halb zehn in den Krankenflügel, als er Draco aufrecht im Bett, einen Becher heißen Holundersafts in der einen und sein Astronomiebuch in der anderen Hand fand, schien eine Zentnerlast von ihm abzufallen. Unzeremoniell streifte er noch auf dem Weg durch den Raum die Robe ab, nahm Draco den Becher mit dem dunklen Saft aus der Hand, stellte ihn sicher auf den Nachttisch und warf sich neben Draco aufs Bett. Er schlief fast sofort ein und Draco zerrte an der Decke, um sie auch über ihn zu breiten und betrachte traurig sein erschöpftes Gesicht mit den dunklen Augenringen und den Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn, die auch im Schlaf nicht verschwanden und für die er eigentlich viel zu jung war.

Theodore schlief wie ein Stein und sah dabei so müde aus, dass Draco ihn mit Madam Pomfreys Einverständnis das Mittagessen verschlafen ließ, obwohl er deshalb seine Kürbissuppe in einer zum Essen unbequemen, halb liegenden Position einnehmen musste. Er weckte ihn erst kurz nach halb vier, damit er die Verwandlungsstunde bei Professor Jones nicht verpasste. Theodore gähnte verschlafen, bedachte Draco mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, stand aber auf, zog sich fröstelnd die Robe über und ging, um seine Sachen zu holen und zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Kurz nachdem er gegangen war, kam Daphne, die Theodore von ihnen allen wohl am längsten kannte, zu Draco. Sie fragte nach seinem Befinden, kam aber bald zur Sache.

„Versuch mal, mit Theo zu reden. Er macht sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, dass er dich nicht früher, gefunden hat, dass er keinen Patronus beschwören kann, um schneller Hilfe zu holen …“

„Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn, er hat mir das Leben gerettet.“

„Ich weiß das, aber Theo muss es glauben. Sag es ihm noch mal.“ Sie sah Draco an. „Ich weiß ja nicht genau, wie das passiert ist, aber ihr braucht euch gerade gegenseitig. Sieh zu, dass du wieder gesund wirst, ich glaube, Theo schläft nachts quasi gar nicht, stattdessen nickt er ständig im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Er geht nicht zum Unterricht.“ Alarmiert sah Draco auf. „Er geht zwar in die Bibliothek, aber er macht keine Hausaufgaben, sondern liest irgendwelche Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung.“ Erschöpft strich sich Daphne übers Gesicht. „Wahrscheinlich wird er sauer auf mich sein, wenn er erfährt, dass ich mit dir darüber rede. Aber bitte, sag ihm noch mal, dass er nichts hätte anders machen können. Und komm am besten so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Kerker und zum Unterricht.“

Er redete am nächsten Tag wirklich mit Theodore. Draco hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es viel nützte, aber er versprach zumindest, zum Unterricht zu gehen und machte sich auch wirklich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst. Draco versuchte, mit Traceys Notizen, die Theodore ihm gebracht hatte, nachzuvollziehen, wie man Lampen in Hähne verwandelte, konnte sich aber nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr konzentrieren und musste einsehen, einfach noch nicht gesund zu sein. Er döste ein und wurde von Madam Pomfrey geweckt, die das Mittagessen brachte. „Sie haben Besuch“, teilte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln mit, während sie das Tablett mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes vor ihn gleiten ließ. Sie trat zur Seite und hinter ihr erschien Pansy, die Draco so heftig umarmte, dass sie den Apfelsaft vom Tablett stieß.

„_Tergeo_“, sagte sie ungeduldig und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Dracos jetzt wieder trockenem Bett nieder. „Ich wollte schon am Sonntag kommen, aber dann hat Millie mir geschrieben, dass es dir wieder schlechter geht und du keinen Besuch kriegen darfst. Wie geht es dir?“ Kritisch ließ sie ihren Blick über ihn wandern, sein blasses Gesicht und seinen dünnen Körper unter der Decke. Sie griff über ihn hinweg, zog seinen linken Arm zu sich und schob den Flanellstoff des Nachthemds hoch, um ihn zu mustern, anscheinend hatten die anderen sie genaustens über seine Verletzungen informiert.

„Besser“, sagte Draco. Die Haut seines Armes war wieder makellos glatt, bis eben auf das Dunkle Mal. Er betrachtete es so wenig wie möglich und wurde jetzt nervös, es so aufgedeckt vor sich zu sehen, obwohl Pansy vielleicht die einzige Person war, bei der es ihm nichts ausmachte, es zu zeigen. Sie war nicht dadurch verletzt worden, nicht enttäuscht und hatte ihn nicht dazu verleitet, es zu bekommen, es hatte rein gar keinen Einfluss auf ihre Beziehung. Sanft löste er ihre Finger und zog den Ärmel wieder herunter.

„Die eigentliche Frage ist, wie es _dir_ geht.“ Er würde Pansy natürlich niemals sagen, dass er ihretwegen allein und schutzlos auf dem Schulgelände unterwegs gewesen war. Und die Antwort auf diese Frage beschäftige ihn schon seit einer Woche, wann immer er bei Bewusstsein und klar genug gewesen war, um darüber nachzudenken.

„Gut“, sagte Pansy kurz. Sie sah ihn nicht an. „Du musst etwas essen, du bist schon wieder viel zu dünn.“ Energisch nahm sie eine Gabel voll Reis und Möhren, in denen Draco bisher nur herumgestochert hatte und hielt sie ihm vor den Mund.

Er musste Lächeln bei dieser für sie so typischen, eigentlich ziemlich übergriffigen Geste, und aß den Happen gehorsam, griff aber fest nach ihrer Hand, als sie ihn weiter füttern wollte. „Pansy, bitte.“ Er hob seine andere Hand an ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Ich muss wissen, ob er dich gezwungen hat“, sagte er gequält.

„Nein, hat er nicht“, sagte sie hart. Draco fixierte weiter unverwandt ihre braunen Augen, und nach ein paar langen Augenblicken schmolz etwas in ihrem Blick. „Ich habe solche Angst“, flüsterte sie. „Ich bin doch keine Mutter. Irgendjemand muss doch dieses Kind lieben, und wer wird das sein, wenn ich es nicht kann?“

Draco zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Hat er dich gezwungen, Pansy?“ und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er auf diesem Thema beharrte, obwohl es offensichtlich nicht Pansys Hauptsorge war, aber er _musste_ es einfach wissen. Er spürte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte und einen Laut ausstieß, der halb Schluchzen, halb Kichern war.

„Der Sex ist überraschenderweise sogar ziemlich gut, und ich wusste ja, worauf ich mich einlasse, und hatte sogar Spaß dabei. Aber er muss irgendwas mit dem Verhütungstrank gemacht haben.“ Sie fing jetzt wirklich an zu schluchzen und Draco zog sie zu sich aufs Bett, damit sie es bequemer hatte. „Und es wird meine Figur ruinieren, und wahrscheinlich lasse ich es fallen, und überhaupt …“ Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, weil es ihren ganzen Körper schüttelte.

„Wozu gibt es denn Kindermädchen“, sagte Draco hilflos. Er streichelte über ihren Rücken. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sie sich wirklich nicht als sorgende Mutter vorstellen; Pansy mit der scharfen Zunge, die zwar unbedingt bereit war, die, die sie liebte zu schützen, aber die es hasste, sich schmutzig zu machen und nie auf Schwächere Rücksicht nehmen wollte. „Du kriegst das hin“, murmelte er trotzdem in ihr Ohr, während ihre Tränen den Stoff seines Nachthemds durchnässten. „Mehr Ärger als ich kann dir kein Kind der Welt machen.“

Pansy lächelte unter Tränen, aber es dauerte noch lange, bis sie aufhören konnte zu weinen.

Am Donnerstag erhielt Draco unerwarteten Besuch – von Hannah Abbott. „Ich wollte mal schauen, wie es dir geht“, sagte sie. Auf seine Nachfrage erzählte sie, was sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gemacht hatten, das keiner seiner Freunde belegte.

Sie schwiegen etwas, es war unangenehm, weil sie sich eigentlich nicht kannten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie zu unterschiedlichen Parteien gehörten, und Draco merkte, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte, aber nicht wusste, wie.

„Die Leute, die dich verletzt haben, das waren Viertklässler“, begann sie schließlich vorsichtig. „Kinder quasi. Ich verstehe nicht, wie es so weit kommen konnte, du bist einer der besseren Duellanten in unserem Jahrgang.“ Mit einem Stich im Herzen wurde Draco klar, dass auch sie dachte, er könnte es absichtlich geschehen lassen haben und dass sie sich deshalb Sorgen machte. Als ob er jemals den Mut für so etwas aufbrächte, dachte er bitter. „Als ich gemerkt habe, wie weit sie gehen, war es zu spät, sie hatten mich in der Ganzkörperklammer, einen Schweigezauber glaube ich auch noch. Ich konnte überhaupt nichts mehr tun.“

Hannah schluckte. „Das stelle ich mir ziemlich furchtbar vor. Aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte. Du kannst dich doch nicht von einer Horde Viertklässler im offenen Gelände überraschen lassen haben.“

„Du verstehst es wirklich nicht.“ Draco zögerte. Er wollte ihr eigentlich nichts weiter erklären, aber etwas an ihrer unerwarteten Sorge um ihn rührte ihn dazu, es doch zu tun. „Ich kann das nicht so wie ihr. Duellieren, ohne dabei jemanden richtig zu verletzen oder womöglich zu töten. Ihr hattet da eure spaßigen Privatstunden mit Potter, aber Leute wie ich oder Theo wurden anders trainiert. Die Leute, die uns trainiert haben, waren eh besser als wir und haben schon dafür gesorgt, dass wir alles gegeben haben, ohne selbst verletzt zu werden. Ich kann mich einfach nicht mit Viertklässlern duellieren, wenn ich mal anfange…“

„Oh.“ In Hannahs Blick lag eine Trauer, die Draco verriet, dass sie trotz seiner möglichst harmlosen Beschreibung etwas davon verstanden hatte, wie die Trainingsstunden die Unschuld in ihm erstickt hatten. „Ich wünschte so sehr, das alles wäre nicht passiert“, sagte sie bloß, und Draco stimmte ihr vollständig zu.

Madam Pomfrey gab Draco abends Traumlostrank, so dass er in den Nächten im Krankenflügel tatsächlich gut und tief schlief. Deshalb war er überrascht, als er am Freitagmorgen das Bett neben sich belegt fand und die Patientin erkannte.

„Astoria! Was ist los mit dir?“

Astoria war sehr blass, lächelte aber fröhlich. „Ich bin nachts mal wieder umgekippt, als ich zur Toilette wollte, und es hat nicht aufgehört zu bluten.“ Sie zeigte auf ihre Stirn, wo Draco die charakteristische schmale rote Linie einer mit Diptam behandelten Wunde erkannte. „Daphne wollte unbedingt, dass ich komme, und jetzt will Madam Pomfrey mich beobachten, sie hat wohl Angst, ich könnte eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. Gut das du wach bist, es ist ziemlich langweilig.“ Astoria selbst schien sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie erzählte Draco, dass die Angreifer das restliche Schuljahr bei dem Hausmeister Mr Filch nachsitzen mussten.

„Nachsitzen scheint in dieser Schule die übliche Bestrafung für Angriffe auf mein Leben zu sein“, bemerkte er dunkel, aber im Grunde war es ihm egal.

Die Heilerin behielt Astoria das ganze Wochenende im Krankenflügel und Draco bemerkte etwas überrascht, dass er sich mit Daphnes kleiner Schwester mühelos unterhalten konnte. Sie hatte einen für ihre Freundlichkeit überraschend trockenen Humor und unterhielt ihn mit mehr und weniger gelungenen Parodien der Lehrer. Sie redeten viel, wenn sie nicht gerade, beide noch schnell erschöpft, schliefen, und auf einmal gab es auch viel zu lachen. Astoria durfte am Sonntagabend gehen und der Montag im Krankenflügel kam Draco endlos lang und langweilig vor. Er war froh, als er am Montagabend ebenfalls entlassen wurde.

Theodore war sehr erleichtert, dass Draco zurück war, endlich konnte er wieder schlafen. Er machte sich Sorgen, so abhängig von jemandem zu sein, sagte sich aber, dass es jetzt egal war. Draco dagegen schlief die ersten beiden Nächte zurück in ihrem Schlafraum kaum, nach dem Absetzen des Traumlosschlaftrunks waren die Albträume heftiger als zuvor zurückgekehrt. In einer Nacht wachten sie beide fast gleichzeitig schreiend aus einem Traum auf. Schwer atmend starrten sie sich in die angstgeweiteten Augen, unfähig, sich gegenseitig zu helfen.

„Ich muss hier raus“, murmelte Theodore und rückte damit immerhin Draco zurück in ihre Gegenwart, mit Theodore zu nächtlichen Wanderungen aufzubrechen war Routine geworden, eine Handlungsabfolge, in die er fallen konnte und die grünen Lichtblitze und Schmerzen des Traumes zurücklassen. So nickte er, zog Theodore einen Umhang über die Schultern, da er an seinem leeren Blick sehen konnte, dass er nicht mehr selbst daran denken würde, warf sich seinen eigenen Umhang über und folgte ihm mal wieder aufs Schulgelände.

Der Schnee war wieder verschwunden, aber es war eisig kalt und sehr dunkel, weil der Himmel von schweren Wolken verhangen war. Sie wanderten eine Weile über das Gelände, bis Theodore schließlich stehen blieb und sich zu Draco umdrehte. Die Leere war aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. „Es geht viel schneller, wenn du dabei bist“, sagte er zu Draco, der vor Kälte zitterte. „Lass uns zurückgehen.“ Draco nickte und kehrte um, Theodore folgte jetzt ihm, leicht hinkend wie immer nachdem er eine Weile gegangen war.

Draco steuerte automatisch den Weg nach drinnen an, den er seit Jahren so gut wie immer nahm, durch die Große Halle. Nach ihrer Begegnung mit dem „Albtraumklub“ hatten sie diesen Weg immer vermieden, ohne groß darüber zu sprechen, aber heute dachte er nicht daran, bis er sich fünf erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber fand.

„Ach, ihr seid es“, sagte Neville erleichtert und senkte den Zauberstab. „Setzt euch, wir haben heute Lebkuchen.“ Er stand wieder am Gryffindortisch, neben ihm standen Ginny und der Ravenclaw Michael Corner, auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Parvati und Justin. Theodore und Draco setzten sich zu ihnen, es war seltsam, sie fühlten sich fremd unter ihnen, aber konnten doch nicht ablehnen und es fühlte sich auch irgendwie richtig an.

„Ihr seht verfroren aus“, sagte Ginny mit einem knappen Blick auf Dracos blaue Lippen und schob ihnen die Kannen mit den heißen Getränken hin. Sie sah ihm gerade in die Augen: „Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag dich nicht, aber hier sind dieses Jahr schon zu viele Leute gestorben und ich will keinen einzigen weiteren Toten hier erleben, nicht mal dich.“

Draco nickte dazu, unsicher, wie er auf diese Ansage reagieren sollte.

„Und ganz Gryffindor schämt sich für die Idioten aus der Vierten, die das gemacht haben. Denk bloß nicht, wir würden das unterstützen, das war widerlich!“, ergänzte Parvati.

Er nickte wieder und stippte einen Lebkuchenlurch in seinen Kakao. Er merkte, wie Theodore sich neben ihm entspannte und ein Gefühl von Wärme durchflog ihn, weil Theodore diese Versicherung mehr gebraucht hatte als er selbst.

„Hannah hat gesagt, du meinst, du kannst nicht gegen Viertklässler kämpfen?“, fragte Justin. Er sah Dracos hochgezogene Augenbrauen und ergänzte: „Oder du willst nicht, du weißt schon wie ich meine.“

„Hatte eben nicht jeder private Nachhilfe vom Liebling der Zaubererwelt, um genau die jetzt gefragte Technik zu lernen.“ Draco wollte nicht darüber sprechen, was er Hannah gesagt hatte, er ärgerte sich, weil er nicht bedacht hatte, dass sie es weitererzählen würde, und weil er sich bedrängt fühlte, war der Satz schärfer formuliert rausgerutscht, als er es sich eigentlich erlauben wollte. Er senkte den Kopf und atmete tief aus. „Was ich meine ist, dass diese Schule versagt hat, uns vernünftige Selbstverteidigung beizubringen.“ Er trank einen Schluck Kakao. „Die Methoden, die ich gelernt habe, brächten mich schnurstracks zurück nach Askaban“, fügte er leise hinzu. ‚Und ich will niemanden umbringen‘ dachte er, sagte es aber nicht.

Er ärgerte sich weiter, dass er den letzten Satz überhaupt gesagt hatte, denn Parvati fragte neugierig: „Die Todesser haben dir Duellstunden gegeben? Wie war das, mit wem hast du trainiert?“

Draco blieb stumm und so antwortete schließlich Theodore. „Es lässt sich auf jeden Fall nicht mehr anwenden jetzt, es waren immer Leute, die so viel besser waren als wir, dass wir uns nie zurückhalten mussten oder konnten, es bestand keine Gefahr, dass ihnen was passiert.“

Parvati schauderte mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Schrecken. „Wer war das denn? War Bellatrix Lestrange dabei?“

„Nicht immer, aber zumindest bei Draco häufiger, eine der unangenehmeren Lehrer. Müssen wir darüber sprechen? Ich glaube, Draco und ich sind nicht die einzigen am Tisch, die nicht über sie reden wollen.“ Theodore nickte zu Neville, der mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Wir haben tatsächlich überlegt, ob wir die DA weiterführen“, sagte Michael. „Es kommen nicht alle so gut mit dem Stil von Professor Lees Unterricht klar. Aber Neville sträubt sich noch …“

„Stört es euch, dass er Slytherin ist?“, fragte Draco.

Michael schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube sogar, dass er ein ziemlich guter Lehrer ist. In der Sechsten hätte ich seinen Unterricht geliebt. Vor dem Krieg. Aber jetzt … er stellt immer so plötzlich irgendwelche Aufgaben und lässt uns ja völlig frei, wie wir damit umgehen. Und klar lernt man echt viel, wenn wir das hinterher besprechen, aber man erschrickt auch ständig. Ständig irgendwelche unangenehmen Erinnerungen.“

Draco nickte, er musste zugeben, dass es ihm oft ähnlich ging. „Deswegen wollen wir weiter mit der DA machen, um einen geschützteren Rahmen zu haben“, sagte Michael.

„Aber alle scheinen zu denken, dass Neville, Luna oder ich das organisieren müssten und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keinen Nerv dafür, das können jetzt auch mal andere machen“, erklärte Ginny entschieden.

„Naja, falls doch irgendwas zu Stande kommt, könntet ihr auch dazu kommen, darauf wollte ich hinaus“, meinte Michael. Überrascht sahen Draco und Theodore zu ihm. „Äh, danke?“

Neville runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie Draco einen Schluck aus seinem Becher trank. „Du zitterst die ganze Zeit“, platzte er heraus. „Das ist mir letztes Mal schon aufgefallen, und im Unterricht. Das liegt doch nicht an der Kälte.“

Draco hatte schnell den Becher abgestellt und mit den Händen die Tischkante fest umklammert, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. „Zu viel Cruciatus“, murmelte er.

„Oh. Wieso kommst du nicht zur Cruciatus-Hilfegruppe?“ wollte Neville wissen.

„Zur was?“

„Zur Cruciatus-Hilfegruppe. Am Dienstagabend mit einer Heilerin vom St. Mungo.“

„Was soll das überhaupt bringen, die Schäden sind irreversibel, das weiß jeder.“

„Eben nicht, vermutet man inzwischen zumindest. Die Behandlung ist noch nicht wirklich erprobt, wir sind quasi die Versuchsgruppe. Wir kriegen einen Trank und machen so Übungen. Wahrscheinlich hast du keine Einladung gekriegt, weil du nicht hier in der Schule gefoltert worden bist, nehme ich zumindest an?“

Draco nickte knapp.

„Dann bist du durchs Raster gefallen. Aber du solltest unbedingt kommen, es ist wirklich gut. Schau!“ Er hielt seine Hände flach vor Draco in die Luft, ein leichter Tremor schüttelte sie. „Bei mir ist es schon viel besser geworden, und bei Michael ist es komplett weg.“

Es klang zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Draco versuchte, den Funken Hoffnung in seinem Herzen zu ersticken, für Leute wie ihn war das sicher nichts. „Ich kann wohl schlecht dazu kommen, wenn da lauter Leute sind, die hier gefoltert wurden“, nuschelte er. Neville sah ihn ernst an. „Es beweist doch nur, wie schlimm die Todesser waren, wenn sogar du Schäden von ihrer Folter hast. Niemand, absolut niemand sollte unter den Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluchs leiden, wenn man etwas dagegen tun kann.“ Darauf gab es nichts zu erwidern, alle dachten an Nevilles Eltern, deren Schäden viel zu groß waren, um jemals auf eine Therapie hoffen zu können.

Neville fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und durch die blonden Haare. „Was ist mit dir, Nott? Ist das Hinken auch von der Folter? Du kannst auch kommen.“

„Du merkst aber auch alles“, grummelte Theodore. „Ich dachte, man merkt es kaum.“

„Abends schon“, sagte Neville schulterzuckend.

„Ich fürchte, in meinem Fall nützt eure Therapie nichts. Mein Vater hat die Anwendung des Cruciatus‘ an mir ziemlich bald unterbunden, er hatte Angst, ich könnte verrückt werden.“ Er atmete erschöpft aus, als er sah, wie Justin und Michael einen Blick tauschten. Wenn es nicht so spät und er nicht so müde gewesen wäre, würde er sich über sie ärgern, aber jetzt gerade hatte er nicht mehr genug Energie dazu. „Kuckt nicht so. Kann ja nicht jeder die Väter-Lotterie gewinnen.“

„Was ist denn dann mit deinem Bein?“, fragte Parvati. „Autsch.“ Ginny hatte ihr unter dem Tisch einen Tritt verpasst.

„Schon gut“, sagte Theodore müde. Er rührte sich einen weiteren Löffel Honig in seine schon sehr süße Milch. „Es scheint eine Begrenzung zu geben, wie oft man gebrochene Knochen heilen kann, irgendwann wird es einfach nicht mehr so wie vorher.“

„Warum haben sie das getan? Ihr habt doch dazu gehört“, fragte Parvati. Sie klang verloren. „Manchmal, wenn es wirklich schlimm war, hab ich daran gedacht, einfach die Seiten zu wechseln. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, ich kannte ja noch viele von früher, die zumindest Sympathisanten waren.** Ich dachte, dann wäre ich sicher, ich müsste keine Angst mehr haben …“ Ihre Stimme erstarb und Theodore und Draco wurde klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch nie über diese Gedanken gesprochen hatte. „Also, warum haben sie euch trotzdem nicht beschützt?“

Theodore zuckte die Achseln. „Weil sie böse sind, das ist doch sowieso eure Erklärung für alles, was unsere Seite tut“, sagte er verbissen.

„Wir würden nicht hier zusammen sitzen, wenn wir nicht alle wüssten, dass es in Wirklichkeit komplizierter als eine gute und eine böse Seite ist“, sagte Michael. „Das zumindest habe ich gelernt.“

„Ein paar waren halt schon einfach böse, glaube ich“, murmelte Draco. Theodore legte ihm beschützend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Warum? Gibt es Gründe, Leute zu foltern? Draco sollte meistens für irgendwas bestraft werden und ich sollte endlich zustimmen, Todesser zu werden. Aber der wahre Grund ist doch immer, dass es manchen Leuten Spaß macht, zu foltern. Andere leiden zu sehen. Etwas Vernünftiges kann überhaupt nicht dabei herauskommen, weil man irgendwann eh zu allem bereit ist, das ist nichts wert. Es macht ihnen einfach Spaß.“ Er biss in einen Lebkuchen. „Können wir _bitte_ über etwas anderes reden.“

Ginny gähnte. „Eigentlich sollten wir schlafen, sonst lohnt es sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Ich hab jedenfalls morgen in der ersten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und auch wenn es der letzte Schultag vor Weihnachten ist, wird meine Mutter das nicht als Ausrede fürs Schwänzen gelten lassen, wenn Hagrid ihr erzählt, dass ich gefehlt habe.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Eigentlich Vermillious, dieser Spruch kommt nicht in den Büchern vor und ich finde ihn in den anderen Quellen unzureichend eingedeutscht.
> 
> ** Parvati scheint Pansy schon vor Hogwarts gekannt zu haben, deswegen gehe ich davon aus, dass sie sich in ähnlichen (reinblütigen) Kreisen bewegt haben.
> 
> Dieses Kapitel war ein bisschen der Ausgangspunkt der Geschichte. Die Szene mit Draco verletzt im Schnee war die erste, die ich im Kopf hatte. Damals noch schneewittchenmäßig weiß-schwarz-rot, was wegen der kurzen schottischen Tage so nicht umsetzbar war.


	8. Weihnachtsferien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Familie Malfoy feiert Weihnachten, mit Theodore, der Draco ein besonderes Geschenk macht und außerdem Geburtstag hat. Im neuen Jahr steht die von Draco gefürchtete Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Gregory an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel tauchen zwei Lieder auf, Millenium von Robbie Williams und Gym and Tonic von Spacedust, die ich an den entsprechenden Stellen verlinkt habe. Für ein besseres Gefühl des Zeitgeists mag vielleicht der eine oder andere Mal reinhören. Ich verspreche auch, dass das kein Vorwand ist, euch meine Lieblingslieder aufzudrücken, sondern ich mich todesmutig in die (scheußlichen) UK-Charts von 1998 gestürzt habe, um etwas Passendes zu finden.

## Donnerstag, 24.12.1998 bis Sonntag, 2.1.1999

Es war spät am Heiligen Abend, eigentlich schon früh am ersten Weihnachtstag. Das Feuer in einem der großen Kamine von Malfoy Manor war fast heruntergebrannt, die Glut glomm ruhig und leuchtend orange in der Dunkelheit des Raumes und gelegentlich knackte das verglühende Holz. Vier Menschen lagen und saßen auf dem halbrunden Sofa vor dem Kamin, zwei ältere und zwei jüngere, drei Männer und eine Frau, drei Blonde und einer mit braunen Haaren. Es waren Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy mit ihrem Sohn und seinem Freund.

Narzissa spürte das Sofa unter sich, es fühlte sich gleichzeitig durchgesessen und steif an. Nach dem Sturz Voldemorts hatten sie überstürzt den Bereich des Herrenhauses, den sie vorher bewohnt hatten und der das Hauptquartier der Todesser gewesen war verschlossen und waren in das Nebengebäude gezogen, in dem ihre Schwiegereltern bis zu ihrem Tod gelebt hatten. Die Einrichtung war altmodisch und unbequem, Abraxas Malfoy hatte in seinen alten Tagen keine Veränderungen mehr geduldet. Narzissa fühlte sich eingeschränkt hier, aber die Arbeit an der Freilassung und Freisprechung ihres Mannes hatte ihr noch keine Zeit zum Renovieren gelassen. Schaudernd dachte sie daran, dass sie sich früher oder später auch um die jetzt verschlossenen Räume würde kümmern müssen, versuchen musste, sie wieder wohnlich zu machen und die unzähligen furchtbaren Erinnerungen auszutilgen. Ihre Familie würde wohl nie wieder dort einziehen, aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Draco das eines Tages machen müsste.

Sie strich Theodore über den Arm, er war mit dem Kopf auf ihren Schoß gerutscht, nachdem er eingedöst war, ziemlich betrunken von Punsch und Feuerwhisky. Narzissa dachte, dass er sich bestimmt insgeheim nach mütterlicher Zuneigung sehnte. Sie kannte ihn schon, seit er ein Baby war, war mit seiner Mutter lose befreundet gewesen und hatte sich dann oft mit ihr getroffen, als sie beide kleine Kinder im selben Alter gehabt hatten. Nach Catherine Notts Tod hatte sich ihr Sohn zurückgezogen und sein damals schon ältlicher Vater hatte diese Tendenzen sehr unterstützt, so dass Narzissa ihn kaum noch gesehen hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie sich furchtbar um ihn gesorgt, als Nott Senior irgendwann im letzten Winter aufgetaucht war, und ihre Schwester um „Männer, um meinen Jungen endlich von der Sache zu überzeugen“ gebeten hatte. Sie spürte die Narben auf seinem mageren Oberarm durch das dünne Hemd, dass er trug. Seine Robe hatte er, innerlich erhitzt vom Alkohol, abgestreift, die Hauselfen hatten sie weggeräumt, wahrscheinlich in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Draco teilte.

Narzissa nippte an ihrem Glas Elfenwein und dachte, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnten, jetzt so hier zu sein und Weihnachten zu feiern. Ohne besonders darüber zu reden war es klar gewesen, dass sie es so gut wie möglich wie früher haben wollten, vor Voldemort, als Draco ein Kind gewesen war, nur eben noch mit Theodore. Wie früher war sie mit Draco nach Tradition der Blacks in der Mitternachtsmesse gewesen, diesmal mit Theodore, und wie früher war Lucius nach Tradition der Malfoys nicht in die Kirche gegangen. Anders als früher hatte Lucius aber keine herablassende Bemerkung gemacht, sondern ihr nur leicht lächelnd einen Abschiedskuss gegeben. Als sie aus der Messe gekommen waren, war Theodores Gesicht tränenüberströmt gewesen und auf ihre besorgte Nachfrage hatte er mit einer Art überweltlichem Glanz in den Augen abgewunken und erklärt, es sei eine gute Art von Traurigkeit. Die Weihnachtslieder hätten ihn an seine Mutter erinnert, er sei mit ihr im Weihnachtsgottesdienst gewesen und sie hätten auch zu Hause die Lieder gesungen, aber er hatte es bis eben vergessen.

Sie waren alle drei müde und weihnachtlich erfüllt, als sie nach Malfoy Manor zurückkamen und eigentlich bereit, ins Bett zu fallen, aber es stellte sich heraus, das Lucius wachgeblieben war und die Elfen Punsch vorbereiten lassen hatte, so setzten sie sich alle noch einmal vor den Kamin. Vor allem Theodore, aber auch Draco, hatten den süßen Punsch zu schnell getrunken oder waren zu erschöpft, so dass sie auf dem Sofa eingenickt waren. Ein seltenes, echtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Narzissas Gesicht aus, als sie ihren Mann und Sohn betrachtete. Schon halb schlafend war Draco gegen Lucius gesunken und kuschelte sich jetzt in seine Seite. Lucius atmete ganz vorsichtig, aus Angst, Draco könnte wach werden und sich wieder zurückziehen. Narzissa fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihr löste und etwas von einem verloren geglaubten Glück sie auszufüllen begann. Sie hatte kaum zu hoffen gewagt, dass die beiden Menschen, die sie am meisten liebte, wieder so vertraut sehen könnte.

Sie traf den Blick ihres Gatten und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Wir sollten zu Bett gehen.“

Lucius nickte. „Was machen wir mit den Kindern? Sollen wir sie wecken?“

Unschlüssig betrachtete Narzissa die schlafenden Jungen und brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie aus dem friedlichen Schlaf zu reißen. Lucius sah es ihr an, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, natürlich wäre es angemessener, sie würden in ihren Betten schlafen, aber er rief leise einen Hauselfen und befahl ihm, Decken zu holen und sie zuzudecken.

Die kalte Luft im Schlafzimmer biss in Narzissas Haut, als sie ihr Kaschmirnachthemd überzog und zu Lucius ins Bett schlüpfte, der sich schon hingelegt hatte, während sie sich wusch. Sie lagen sich gegenüber, die Gesichter sehr nah zusammen, vom Mondlicht erhellt, und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Draco noch einmal erlaubt, dass wir uns so nah sind“, murmelte Lucius. „Es kommt mir vor wie gestern und wie in einem anderen Leben, dass er zwei Jahre alt war und seine Ärmchen um meinen Hals schlang.“ Lucius lächelte bei der Erinnerung an das sorgenfreie, fröhliche Kind, das Draco gewesen war.

Narzissa dachte daran, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihrem Mann und Sohn schon lange vor Voldemorts Rückkehr schlechter geworden war, weil Lucius jegliche Zuneigungsbekundungen als kindisch und unmännlich abtat und Draco mit seinen Erwartungen erdrückte.

„Glaubst du, er wird mir jemals verzeihen? Welchen Lebensweg ich für ihn gewählt habe?“, fragte er leise, und nach kurzer Pause: „Wirst _du_ mir verzeihen, Ziss?“

Narzissa schwieg sehr lange, dann streckte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie und küsste ihn wieder.

Sie hatten sich beide auf den Rücken gedreht, Narzissa fielen schon die Augen zu. Plötzlich fragte Lucius: „Glaubst du, sie kommen richtig zusammen, Draco und Theodore? Werden sie es uns sagen?“

„Was?“ Verblüfft drehte sich Narzissa wieder zu ihm um. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Naja, sie wollten sich unbedingt ein Zimmer teilen, da liegt es doch nahe, dass sie mehr als Freunde sind.“

„Lucius“, seufzte Narzissa, „Draco hat Albträume und Theodore wahrscheinlich auch. Ich gebe zu, dass ich ein bisschen gehofft habe, dass er wieder bei uns schläft wie in den Sommerferien, aber mein Verstand ist froh, dass er jemanden in Hogwarts hat, der ihm anscheinend hilft, das durchzustehen. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass da mehr als Freundschaft zwischen den beiden ist.“

Als sie seinen skeptischen Blick sah, sagte sie: „Unser Sohn ist _nicht_ homosexuell. Glaub mir, ich wüsste das. Hast du nie gesehen, wie er den Mädchen hinterherschaut?“

„Doch“, gab Lucius zu. „Aber das war, _bevor _…“ Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Narzissa erstarrte. Ganz langsam hob sie den Blick, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Ich war mir nie sicher, ob du es wusstest“, flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Doch. Es hat ihnen großen Spaß gemacht, mir alles ganz genau zu erzählen.“

Sie schwiegen und sahen sich an, während sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten.

„Ich werde mir nie verzeihen, dass ich das nicht verhindern konnte. In unserem eigenen Haus, dem Haus meiner Väter“, flüsterte Lucius bitter.

„Ich auch nicht.“

Vorsichtig streichelte er ihre Wange. „Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, du hättest nichts tun können. Du hast mehr getan, als irgendjemand anderes gekonnt hätte. Wer außer dir hätte den dunklen Lord belügen können?“

Narzissa griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Jedenfalls ändern sich sexuelle Orientierungen nicht einfach. So funktioniert das nicht, Lucius, also glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass zwischen unserem tapferen Sohn und Theodore nicht mehr als Freundschaft und Kameradschaft ist. Sie haben immerhin ziemlich viel zusammen durchgemacht.“

Sie schwiegen, versuchten nicht an der schrecklichen Vergangenheit zu ersticken, dem Unsäglichen, das ihrem geliebten Sohn widerfahren war. Obwohl das Glück, dass sie kurz vorher noch empfunden hatten, aus der Abwesenheit von eben diesen Schrecken bestanden hatte und sie das gewusst hatten, war das Ins-Bewusstsein-Holen fast unerträglich.

„Er weiß es übrigens, Theodore. Ich weiß, dass Nott ihn einmal zusehen lassen hat, er wollte ihm damit auch Angst machen.“

Nott Senior war aber bis zum Schluss so mächtig geblieben, selbst darüber zu bestimmen, was mit seinem Sohn geschah, dachte Lucius verbittert, und hatte das nur genutzt, ihm möglichst ehrenvolle Foltermethoden auszuwählen, als er sich den Todessern nicht anschließen wollte. Lucius fragte sich, was er getan hätte, wenn Draco nicht von sich aus begeistert zugestimmt hätte.

„Wir sollten schlafen. Morgen wach sein für die Jungen und ein schönes Weihnachtsfest feiern, das wenigstens können wir für sie tun.“

Am Morgen des 25. Dezembers waren Narzissa und Lucius ziemlich müde und Draco und vor allem Theodore leicht verkatert, aber sie genossen es, das Auspacken der Geschenke zu zelebrieren. Beim Weihnachtsessen nötigte sie Narzissa zu gewaltigen Portionen Truthahn, Kartoffeln und Rosenkohl. Normalerweise war sie nicht die Art von Mutter, die ihre Freude aus dem Appetit ihrer Kinder zog; gutes Aussehen und eine schlanke Figur waren ihr wichtiger als Spaß am Essen. Aber Draco und auch Theodore, die beide immer dünn bis schlank gewesen waren, waren nach dem Gefängnisaufenthalt immer noch mager und ausgemergelt. ‚Außerdem ist es einfach schön, so zusammen am Tisch zu sitzen‘, dachte sie, als sie die Hauselfen anwies, noch mehr Plumpudding zu verteilen. Irgendwann passte aber wirklich kein einziges Kartoffelstück und auch kein Teelöffel Soße mehr in ihre Mägen.

„Ich hab noch was für dich“, sagte Theodore zu Draco. „Komm mit.“ Er stand auf und nickte grüßend zu Lucius und Narzissa. „Erlauben Sie, dass wir uns zurückziehen“, sagte er höflich.

Draco hatte den Eindruck, dass seine Eltern in Theodores Plan eingeweiht waren. Wegen seines vollen Magens leicht ächzend stand er auf und folgte seinem Freund, der zielstrebig einen kleinen Raum nahe der Tür zum Garten ansteuerte. Draco wunderte sich, soweit er sich erinnerte, war das das Zimmer der Siamkatzen seiner Großmutter gewesen und wurde gerade nicht benutzt.

Theodore bückte sich nach einem großen Bündel, das auf einem zum Schutz vor Staub abgedeckten Tischchen lag. „Hier“, sagte er und drückte Draco die Hälfte in die Hand. Draco erkannte seine eigene lammfellgefütterte Winterflugkleidung. „Was soll das, Theo?“, fragte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Theodore ging zu einem Schrank und holte zwei Besen heraus.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Wir gehen jetzt fliegen.“

„Was soll der Quatsch?“

„Wieso Quatsch, sogar das Wetter ist einigermaßen schön.“

„Tu doch nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, was ich meine“, fauchte Draco ihn an. Wütend ließ er die Kleidung fallen und hielt seine Hände flach vor Theodores Augen, wie immer zitterten sie.

„Wie soll ich denn damit fliegen?“

Theodore seufzte, sah ihn an und lehnte die Besen gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Er ging zu Draco und griff fest nach seinen Händen.

„Draco. Wir spielen keinen Quidditchwettbewerb und machen keine Kunstflugmanöver. Du wirst genauso sicher fliegen können, wie du fast alle anderen Alltagstätigkeiten schaffst. Es ist nicht der Tremor, der dich vom Fliegen abhält, das _weiß_ ich und du weißt es auch. Ich bin absolut sicher, dass du fliegen kannst.“ Er drückte Dracos Hände. „Vertrau mir. Vertrau _dir_.“

Draco sah lange in Theodores dunkelblaue Augen, fühlte etwas von seiner Ruhe und Sicherheit auf ihn übergehen. „Ok“, flüsterte er schließlich.

Theodores Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Sehr gut. Wir lassen es ganz langsam angehen, wir können jederzeit landen und fliegen erstmal niedrig. Ich pass auf, aber wie gesagt, ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass du das kannst.“ Er lachte. „Und außerdem habe ich wirklich Lust, mir ein bisschen den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen.“

Es war bewölkt, regnete aber tatsächlich nicht, was im Winter in Wiltshire nicht besonders häufig vorkam. Gutes Flugwetter also, da die Sonne nicht blendete. Zögernd, aber doch entschlossen bestieg Draco seinen Nimbus 2001. Er umklammerte den Besenstiel und stieß sich vorsichtig vom Boden ab. Sein Körper erinnerte sich an jede tausendfach geübte Bewegung, völlig ohne nachzudenken wusste er, was er tun musste. Erleichtert merkte er, dass das Zittern seiner Hände, wie Theodore vorausgesagt hatte, ihn tatsächlich nicht beeinträchtigte. Es war sogar gar nicht mehr bemerkbar, zumindest so lange er beide Hände fest am Besen hatte, und er hatte nicht vor, das zu ändern. Er flog eine Weile vertraute Manöver über dem Gelände des Herrenhauses, darauf bedacht, nicht so hoch zu fliegen, dass ein Sturz tödlich wäre. Theodore folgte ihm entspannt auf Dracos alten Nimbus 2000, den er zum Glück für Besucher aufbewahrt hatte. Theodore hatte noch nie etwas auf Quidditch gegeben, aber es schon immer geliebt, weite, einsame Strecken durch die Natur zu fliegen. Für einen kurzen Moment brach die Sonne durch die Wolken und alles war im harten Mittagslicht in ein wildes Muster aus Licht und Schatten getaucht. Draco sah die Sonne auf Theodores Gesicht, auf dem Land seiner Vorfahren, und plötzlich verschwand die Angst, loszulassen. Er wusste mit einem Mal mit völliger Sicherheit, dass er immer wieder Augenblicke wie diesen erleben wollen würde. „Komm!“, rief er ausgelassen und zog seinen Besen nach oben. „Lass uns zum Wald fliegen.“

Sie flogen stundenlang, meist in gemütlichem Tempo, über Wälder und weite grüne Hügel. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie, in der Luft konnte man sich sowieso nicht besonders gut unterhalten, nur gelegentlich machten sie sich auf landschaftliche Besonderheiten oder wilde Tiere aufmerksam. Schließlich sahen sie im Süden Salisbury auftauchen und bevor sie der Stadt und ihren Muggelbewohnern zu nah kommen konnten, verabredeten sie ein Wettrennen nach Stonehenge, das Draco gewann. Sie nutzten aus, dass die Muggel heute, an Weihnachten, alle zu Hause waren und keine Sehenswürdigkeiten besichtigten, so dass sie wild durch die Steinformationen fliegen konnten.

In der Dämmerung kamen sie zurück zum Malfoy Manor. Draco war froh, dass es hier nicht so kalt wie in Schottland und auch mehr als eine Stunde länger hell war, er hätte keine Sekunde missen mögen. Trotz der milderen Temperaturen und der guten Kleidung waren sie natürlich steif und verfroren, als sie von den Besen stiegen. Draco zog Theodore in eine lange, feste Umarmung. „Danke“, murmelte er in das Leder seines Kragens. „Das war das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt.“ Sie lösten sich voneinander und Theodore lächelte, als er sah, dass in Dracos Augen zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit ein lebendiger Glanz funkelte. „Mir hat es auch Spaß gemacht. Wir sollten das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen.“

Am Boxing Day, dem Zweiten Weihnachtstag, hatte Theodore Geburtstag und die Malfoys hatten darauf bestanden, ein Abendessen mit einigen Gästen zu veranstalten. Es war ihm unangenehm, seit dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte er nicht mehr mit anderen Leuten als seinem Vater gefeiert und es auch nicht besonders vermisst. Die ganze Familie Greengrass war eingeladen, wobei klar war, dass die Eltern eher Gesellschaft für Lucius und Narzissa waren. Damit hatte auch Draco Theodores Protest gegen die Feier zum Verstummen gebracht, Narzissa war eine leidenschaftliche Gastgeberin und litt schrecklich unter ihrer veränderten gesellschaftlichen Stimmung, auch wenn sie es nie zeigen würde. Die Greengrass‘, eine der wenigen respektablen Familien, die noch bereit waren, Umgang mit den Malfoys zu haben, und ein paar ihrer Slytherinfreunde waren zumindest ein Anfang für Narzissa.

Als erstes erschien aber Blaise Zabini, in einem Kaschmirpullover mit goldenem Muster und einer Robe, auf deren Rückenteil ein unglaublich präzises Abbild von Raffaels Sixtinischer Madonna gestickt war. Er küsste Narzissas Hand und überreichte ihr einen Strauß Amaryllis.

„Meine Mutter lässt sich entschuldigen, sie schafft es zeitlich leider nicht“, sagte er. Während er sich umsah – diesen Bereich des Manors kannte er nicht – fuhr er weniger offiziell fort: „Sie sagt, wir können uns nicht mit euch assoziieren, schon gar nicht jetzt, wo ihr Cousin Minister ist.“ Er schnaubte. „Ich meine ja, dadurch können wir _gerade_ machen, was wir wollen, sie hat bloß keine Lust auf einen Schatten auf ihrem Ruf, als ob es da noch viel zu ruinieren gäbe.“

„Was sind schon ein paar tote Ehemänner gegen ein Treffen mit Todessern“, sagte Theodore zynisch, als Blaise ihm sein Geschenk in die Hand drückte.

Die Greengrass‘ kamen an. „Hyperion. Victoria“, grüßte Narzissa. „Wie wunderbar, euch zu sehen.“

„Die Freude ist ganz unsererseits“, sagte Mrs Greengrass. „Herzlichen Dank für die Einladung, Narzissa.“ Sie sah ihren Töchtern sehr ähnlich, der gleiche schlanke, dunkelhaarige Typ und wie immer erstaunte es Draco, Daphnes und Astorias blaue Augen in Mr Greengrass‘ Gesicht zu sehen, denn er war fast zwei Meter groß und massig gebaut, seine Augenfarbe war wirklich das einzige, das er äußerlich mit seinen Töchtern gemeinsam hatte. „Queenie* schafft es leider nicht, es ist doch zu umständlich, von Frankreich herüberzukommen“, entschuldigte Mrs Greengrass ihre älteste Tochter, die einen französischen Zauberer geheiratet hatte. „Es gibt Komplikationen mit der Schwangerschaft“, flüsterte sie Narzissa zu, sodass die Männer es nicht hören konnten. „Ich erzähl es dir später.“

Auch Millicent war inzwischen als letzter Gast eingetroffen und sie setzten sich an den von den Hauselfen gedeckten Tisch, die sogleich eine Lachscremesuppe auftrugen. Die Unterhaltung blieb höflich und oberflächlich, und die Jugendlichen waren froh, als sie sich, nachdem sie sich durch Lammbraten, warmen Schokoladenkuchen mit Vanilleeis und Schlagsahne und noch mehr Plumpudding gegessen hatten, nach oben zurückziehen konnten. Dort gab es ein weiteres Wohnzimmer mit offenem Kamin, den Draco die Hauselfen hatte befeuern lassen. Außerdem standen Getränke und Naschereien für sie bereit. Daphne stöhnte, als sie die Lebkuchen und Chips sah. „Ich esse seit gestern Morgen ununterbrochen, ich glaube ich kann nie wieder was essen.“

„Dann brauchst du erstmal das“, sagte Theodore und drückte ihr ein Glas Aquavit in die Hand. „Trink das, das hilft der Verdauung. Sonst kriegst du den Eierlikör nicht runter, den Draco dir gleich aufnötigen wird.“ Der war in der Tat damit beschäftigt, sechs Gläser mit Eierlikör zu füllen und zu verteilen. „Schade, dass Tracey nicht kommen kann“, sagte er und fügte hinzu „Und Pansy.“ In seinem Kopf schloss er auch noch Crabbe und Goyle in die Liste der Leute ein, die er jetzt gern dabei gehabt hätte, sagte aber nichts, um die Stimmung nicht zu drücken. „Auf dich, Theo.“ Sie stießen noch einmal an. „Hattet ihr schöne Weihnachten?“

„Überraschenderweise ja, tatsächlich“, sagte Millicent. Sie lehnte sich genießerisch in ihrem Sessel zurück und warf sich ein paar Chips in den Mund. „Ich hatte ja ein bisschen Angst davor, die ganze Großfamilie zusammen, nach allem was passiert ist … Aber sogar Dad und sein Cousin haben sich vertragen. Ihr wisst schon, der, mit dem er sich vor zwei Jahren duelliert hat.“ Millicent gehörte zu einem halbblütigen Zweig einer ansonsten reinblütigen Familie, was mit dem erneuten Aufstieg Voldemorts unweigerlich zu Konflikten geführt hatte.

Sie hatten sehr viel Spaß an diesem Abend. Nachdem sich Mr und Mrs Greengrass verabschiedet hatten – die Mädchen würden im Malfoy Manor übernachten –, beteiligten sich auch Daphne und Astoria ungehemmt am Ausprobieren der Alkoholvorräte. Kichernd stellten sie fest, das Goldlackwasser mit Orangenlimonade ziemlich gut, Nesselwein mit Kürbissaft aber ziemlich furchtbar schmeckte, über Feuerwhisky mit Kürbissaft waren sie geteilter Meinung. Millicent kannte eine schier unerschöpfliche Anzahl an Trinkspielen, die sie natürlich ausprobieren mussten.

Weil der Alkohol sein Zeitgefühl ausschaltete, war sich Draco später nicht mehr sicher, wie lange sie was gemacht hatten, nicht mal über die Reihenfolge. Aber ganz sicher hatten sie laut die Lieder der Schwestern des Schicksals im Radio mitgesungen und waren mit absichtlich übertriebenen, ausdrucksvollen Bewegungen durch den Raum und über die Möbel getanzt, verschiedene Tierwesen interpretierend. Daphne spielte sehr komisch die Beleidigte, als sie mit ihrer Schwester Rücken an Rücken tanzte und die anderen dabei feststellten, dass Astoria inzwischen einige Zentimeter größer war als sie. Jemand stieß taumelnd gegen den Regler des Radios und sie landeten bei einem Muggelsender. Es war ihnen egal, sogar Theodore, wenn das auch vielleicht daran lag, dass er gerade vom Bad kam und einen Kurzen Feuerwhisky hinunterstürzte, um den Geschmack von Erbrochenem in seinem Mund loszuwerden und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken wollte. Natürlich merkten trotzdem alle, oder zumindest Draco, Blaise und Millicent, was los war, aber Draco schlang nur von hinten einen Arm um seine Schulter und lallte: „Na, wieder fit?“ Blaise gab ihm ein Kaugummi, das er wieder ausspuckte, weil es mit den Geschmäckern in seinem Mund schrecklich schmeckte. Sie amüsierten sich über die unmelodische Stimme des Muggelsängers, aber bald hatten sie alle die Arme umeinander gelegt und sangen mit: [_„__We've got stars directing our fate / and we're praying it’s not too late / 'cause we know we're falling from grace.“_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcWOviMI6Lk) Sie mussten bei dem Muggelsender hängengeblieben sein, denn Draco erinnerte sich später noch an ein weiteres Lied, das sie sehr viel später, als sie zu müde für Ausgelassenheit gewesen waren und die Betrunkenheit von Euphorie in eine sanfte, zu warme Decke umgeschlagen war, gehört hatten, und das er wegen seines hypnotischen Beats und weil es sie weiter tanzen lies, als es eigentlich zu spät dafür war, gemocht hatte. Er konnte es aber nirgends bei den Liedern der Zaubererwelt finden, obwohl er sich klar erinnerte, dass [eine Frau immer wieder bis acht gezählt ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED9P615n2s8)hatte, es musste ein Muggellied gewesen sein.

Sie schliefen alle auf dem dicken Teppich vor dem Kamin ein, wo sie eigentlich nur noch kurz sitzen und runterkommen wollten, keiner schaffte es in ein Bett.

Draco wachte auf, weil ihm kalt war. Vorsichtig schob er Theodores Arm von seinem Bauch, den allerdings in diesem Moment wohl nicht mal ein Hippogreif hätte aufwecken können. Dann strich er Millicents schwarze Haare zur Seite, um beim Aufstehen nicht daran zu ziehen. Er schwankte ziemlich und fluchte unterdrückt, als er gegen einen Sessel torkelte. Er betrachtete die schlafenden Slytherins. Sie hatten alle ihre Roben irgendwann ausgezogen, die übrige Kleidung war verrutscht und unordentlich, zum Teil bekleckert. Neben Millicent, die noch die Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, ihre Wildlederrobe über sich zu ziehen, so dass sie hoffentlich nicht fror, lag Blaise, sein Pullover war im Schlaf hochgerutscht und gab den Blick auf seinen flachen Bauch frei, seine Hand lag auf Daphnes Oberschenkel. Die oberen Knöpfe ihrer türkisen Seidenbluse waren aufgegangen, ihre schönen, runden Brüste von dem Spitzen-BH, den sie geöffnet hatte, um bequemer schlafen zu können, nur schlecht bedeckt. Draco schluckte, als er vorsichtig eine Decke über sie und Astoria, die in ihre Seite gekuschelt war, breitete. Er schob Blaise‘ Hand weg, nachts hatte Daphne sie da vielleicht gemocht, aber Draco wusste, dass ihr das am Morgen peinlich sein würde, und deckte auch ihn, Millicent und Theodore mit weiteren Decken aus dem Schrank zu. Er nahm sich selbst eine, entzündete das Feuer neu und zog noch die dicken Vorhänge vor das Fenster, damit sie nicht von der bald aufgehenden Sonne gestört würden, bevor er sich wieder zwischen Theodore und Millicent legte. Er war froh, wieder zu liegen, alles drehte sich leicht. Die Lücke war anscheinend kleiner geworden, er war jetzt ziemlich eingequetscht zwischen Theodores knochigem und Millicents weichem Körper, aber das störte ihn überhaupt nicht und er schlief sofort wieder ein.

Als Draco das nächste Mal aufwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, von einem Geräusch geweckt worden zu sein. Er richtete sich halb auf und sah, das Astoria verschwunden war, Daphne zog sich gerade im Schlaf die Decke wieder über die Schultern. Er hörte ein würgendes Geräusch aus dem Bad. Leise stand er auf, zog die Tür des Zimmers und die des Bads hinter sich zu, um die anderen nicht zu stören.

Astoria hing über der Kloschüssel und übergab sich. Draco sank neben ihr auf die Knie und nahm behutsam ihre Haare nach hinten, damit sie nicht noch schmutziger wurden. Sie sah kurz auf, eine Träne rann über ihre Wange.

„Ach du bist es“, murmelte sie, bevor sie sich wieder übergab. „Man hat mir ja gesagt, dass man von Alkohol kotzt, aber ich habe irgendwie nicht geglaubt, dass das mir passiert“, murmelte sie gequält. Erschöpft stützte sie ihr Kinn auf der Klobrille ab.

„Das ist das erste Mal?“, fragte Draco überrascht.

Sie machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. „Es war auch das erste Mal Feuerwhisky.“ Sie ächzte. „Ich glaube, das war auch das letzte Mal Feuerwhisky.“

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Dann hätten wir ein bisschen auf dich aufgepasst.“

Astoria übergab sich schon wieder, Draco hielt ihre weichen Haare zurück und fand sie irgendwie rührend, sogar ganz süß, obwohl sie sich gerade vor ihm die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte.

„Ich habe Daphne sogar gesagt, dass ich mit Freunden schon mal welchen getrunken habe, damit sie mich lässt. Bitte“, sagte sie flehend und sah Draco an. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, in ihren blauen Augen versinken zu können. „Sag es ihr nicht, sie sagt es unseren Eltern und die tun sowieso immer schon so, als wäre ich aus Glas und erlauben nie was.“ Sie vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. „Bei Merlin, ist das peinlich.“

„Ich sag kein Wort. Aber das passiert jedem Mal“, beruhigte er sie. „_Accio_ Becher. _Aguamenti_.“ Er reichte ihr den gefüllten Becher. „Trink das.“ Gehorsam nahm sie einige Schlucke Wasser, konnte sie aber nicht bei sich behalten und übergab sich wieder. Draco ging zum Schrank und holte eine Ampulle heraus. „Das ist ein Katertrank, damit fühlt man sich gleich besser. Aber dummerweise muss man ihn mindestens fünf Minuten im Magen haben, bevor er wirkt, meinst du, du schaffst das?“

Astoria zuckte schwach die Achseln. „Ich versuch es.“

Draco brach die Ampulle auf und träufelte sie in den halbleeren Wasserbecher. Astoria trank vorsichtig, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sie war leicht grün im Gesicht und stürzte einmal vor zur Kloschüssel, aber sie schaffte es, den Trank im Magen zu behalten. Ihr ganzer Körper entspannte sich, als die Wirkung einsetzte. „Danke“, sagte sie aufatmend.

„Komm, wir legen uns noch mal hin, es ist höchstens halb zehn“, sagte Draco und half ihr, aufzustehen. „Ich nehm ein paar von den Katertränken mit, wahrscheinlich brauchen wir noch ein paar davon, sie helfen auch gegen Kopfschmerzen.“

Gegen Mittag waren schließlich alle wach, und Draco ließ die Hauselfen das Frühstück bringen. Er schob Astoria ein Stück Stilton hin. „Hier, fettig und Salzig ist gut.“ Sie wurde rot und warf einen Blick zu Daphne, die aber damit beschäftig war, Tee auszuschenken, und nahm den Käse. Das Frühstück war üppig, weil es ja sozusagen noch Teil von Theodores Geburtstagsfeier war, gab es besonders viel Essen, das er liebte, vor allem eingelegte Heringe und Kaffee, den er als einziger regelmäßig trank. Heute, nach der langen Nacht, nahmen allerdings auch Draco und Blaise welchen. Sie frühstückten lange, faul und ausgiebig, gingen irgendwann direkt zu Kuchen und Sandwiches über.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon Pläne für nach Hogwarts?“, fragte Blaise irgendwann. „Also du natürlich nicht, Astoria. Obwohl, so lange ist es bei dir ja auch nicht mehr.“

„Tracey will in die der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit“, erzählte Daphne. „Sie würde gern etwas machen, bei dem man reisen kann. Aber ihre Chancen sind auch mit den besten Noten nicht gut, die nehmen bestimmt gerade keine Slytherins. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll es sonst in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen oder im Portschlüsselbüro versuchen, aber sie will das oder gar nichts im Ministerium.“

Draco war überrascht und ein wenig beeindruckt, dass Tracey sich offenbar so viele Gedanken um ihre Zukunft gemacht hatte, er lebte gerade eher von Tag zu Tag und versuchte, nicht zu viel an die Zukunft zu denken. Was er sich früher ausgemalt hatte, ein sorgenfreies Leben mit Frau und Kindern, schien ihm gerade unerreichbar. Er konnte nicht einmal daran denken, eine Beziehung zu haben, auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Eltern wollen würden, dass er heiratete. Und das Vermögen der Familie war schon sehr geschrumpft, weil es Voldemort zur freien Verfügung gestanden hatte und würde noch weiter schrumpfen, es war sehr teuer, Lucius Malfoy vor einer Haftstrafe zu bewahren. Draco war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass es trotzdem genug bleiben würde, dass er nicht arbeiten musste. Der alte Wunsch seines Vaters, dass er im Ministerium arbeiten sollte, war sowieso unmöglich geworden und seiner alter Traum von der professionellen Quidditchkarriere kam ihm inzwischen kindisch vor, von allen praktischen Hürden abgesehen.

„Mein Vater sucht jemanden für die Buchhaltung seiner Crup-Zucht, das ist in letzter Zeit alles ganz schön groß geworden und wächst ihm über den Kopf, also werde ich das wohl erstmal machen“, erzählte Millicent.

„Und ich ziehe erstmal zu Queenie und helfe ihr mit den Kindern“, berichtete Daphne jetzt auch ihre eigenen Pläne. „Sie ist ja wieder schwanger, Zwillinge auch noch, und es geht ihr nicht besonders gut. Sie will aber partout kein Kindermädchen, sie meint, Erziehung sei Familiensache.“ Sie nippte an ihrem Tee. „Heiraten ist ja wahrscheinlich erstmal schwierig die nächsten Jahre, aber mit der Zeit sprechen hoffentlich alle reinblütigen Familien wieder miteinander, dass man ein wenig Auswahl hat.“ Sie kicherte. „Sonst muss ich am Ende noch dich heiraten, Draco, immerhin reden unsere Eltern miteinander.“ Er gab ihr einen Stups und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich nach der Schule mache, aber Heiraten steht nicht besonders weit oben auf der Liste. Und der Kreis, mit dem ihr Greengrass redet ist doch wesentlich größer, als mit wem wir reden, es ist also höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass ich der einzige Kandidat für dich bin. Blaise zum Beispiel ist auch noch da, oder stört es dich, dass sein Vater kein Engländer war?“

Blaise hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich will noch ein bisschen das Leben genießen und frühestens in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren heiraten, und ich weiß, dass Daphne nicht so lange warten will.“

Millicent schnaubte. „Als ob man das Leben nur unverheiratet genießen könnte.“

„Ihr wisst schon, was für eine Art genießen ich meine“, sagte Blaise und zwinkerte.

„Was ist mit dir, Theo? Irgendwelche Heirats- oder sonstigen Zukunftspläne?“

Theodore gab ein gequältes Geräusch von sich und stütze den Kopf in die Hände. „Heiratspläne jedenfalls schon mal nicht in nächster Zeit. Ich würde ja gern einfach an interessanten Zaubersprüchen und magischen Gegenständen forschen, aber ich fürchte, ich muss mich erstmal darum kümmern, dass ich an mein Haus und Geld komme.“

„Oh, hat das Ministerium die immer noch in seinen Klauen? Die verkaufen das Haus doch nicht einfach?“, fragte Daphne empört.

„Zurzeit ja, aber das geht schon alles seinen Gang, zwar langsam, aber sie geben es zurück, weil ich ja nicht verurteilt wurde. Nur dummerweise gehört es dann erstmal wieder offiziell meinem Vater, der es mir nicht überschreiben will.“

„Er ist und bleibt ein Arschloch, selbst in Askaban“, sagte sie mitfühlend. „Was machst du dann? Wenn du Geld brauchst, würden wir dir alle helfen, das weißt du.“

Er zuckte unbehaglich die Schultern. „Ja, ich weiß. Draco und Mrs Malfoy haben auch angeboten, dass ich hier bleiben kann … aber ich glaube, da fällt mir die Decke auf den Kopf. Vielleicht kann ich bei Borgin & Burkes im Laden anfangen, immerhin war Burke ein Großonkel oder so was von meiner Mutter.“

Das war auch der Ausklang der entspannten Zeit gewesen, die restlichen Tage zwischen den Jahren vergruben sich Draco und Theodore in die Hausaufgaben und lernten fast ununterbrochen für ihre UTZ-Prüfungen. Einmal schafften sie es noch, einen Ausflug auf den Besen zu machen, aber sie wurden klatschnass und flogen nicht besonders weit. Draco war zunehmend nervös wegen des näher rückenden Prozesses gegen Goyle, vor allem, nachdem sich herausstellte, dass ihn niemand würde begleiten dürfen, er würde allein mit den anderen Zeugen auf seine Aussage warten müssen. Heiler Gorsemoore verschrieb ihm einen starken Beruhigungstrank, den er vor dem Prozess nehmen sollte, was ihn etwas erleichterte, aber nicht sehr. Silvester verbrachten die Malfoys und Theodore im Stillen. Sie tranken Punsch und weissagten die Zukunft aus Teeblättern, Kristallkugeln und Bleiklumpen; niemand von ihnen gab besonders viel auf Wahrsagen, aber an Silvester war das nun mal Tradition, und die war ihnen allen wichtig.

Goyles Prozess war am 2. Januar. Er war extra auf den Sonnabend vor Ende der Weihnachtsferien gelegt worden, um den zahlreichen Zeugen, die Schüler waren, die Teilnahme zu erleichtern. Narzissa umarmte ihren Sohn fest. „Du schaffst das“, flüsterte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er nickte wie betäubt, was er im Grunde auch war, da er den Trank schon genommen hatte, wie sie an den verengten Pupillen sehen konnte, und trat in die sich grün färbenden Flammen des Feuers, um gleich darauf im Ministerium aus dem Kamin zu steigen.

Draco war sehr froh, den Trank schon genommen zu haben, denn ein uniformierter Auror erwartete ihn, um ihn zum Gerichtssaal zu führen. Der Auror ließ keinerlei Gefühlsregung erkennen, sondern bat ihn nur mit unbewegtem Gesicht, ihm zu folgen. Trotzdem spürte Draco seinen Atem flacher werden, angestrengt konzentrierte er sich auf das Gefühl seiner Kleidung auf der Haut, weich, sauber, und trocken, ganz anders, als es in Askaban gewesen war. Er verstärkte mit Okklumentik die Begrenzungen, die die schlechten Erinnerungen in seinem Geist von der Gegenwart trennten, kämpfte mit seiner Atmung und hielt den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, um niemanden und möglichst wenig von dem Auroren zu sehen.

„Bitte. Wir werden Sie dann aufrufen“, sagte der Auror und wies auf eine Tür. Draco trat ein und zuckte heftig zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, das war zu ähnlich zur Vergangenheit, er konnte die Bilder kaum noch zurückhalten.

„Hallo, Malfoy“, sagte jemand. Die Stimme drang kaum zu ihm durch, aber er erkannte sie als die von Neville Longbottom. Er war unendlich erleichtert und in einer kleinen, klar denkenden Ecke seines Hirns registrierte er, wie ironisch es war, dass ihn ausgerechnet diese Stimme mit Erleichterung füllte.

„Äh, Malfoy, alles in Ordnung?“

Er nickte, kämpfte weiter mit seiner Atmung und als sich die dunklen Schlieren in seinem Blick aufklärten, merkte er peinlich berührt, dass er neben der Tür auf dem Boden saß, er musste an der Wand heruntergerutscht sein. Er stand auf. „Ja“, sagte er brüsk und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Er erkannte neben Neville Ginny Weasley, außerdem Seamus Finnigan und Michael Corner, die ihn mit Gesichtsausdrücken zwischen Amüsement, Besorgnis und Verständnis musterten.

„Ich glaube, damit sind wir vollzählig, die Lehrer haben schon heute Vormittag ausgesagt“, sagte Michael zu den anderen.

Draco spielte mit der Hand in der Tasche an einer weiteren Ampulle des Beruhigungstranks herum. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, die erst unmittelbar bevor er den Gerichtsaal betrat zu nehmen, aber es fiel ihm sehr schwer. In einem Versuch, sich abzulenken, fragte er mit rauer Stimme: „Nur ihr seid die anderen Schülerzeugen?“

Die anderen nickten. „Soweit ich weiß, haben sie keine Minderjährigen vorgeladen, um ihnen die Aussage zu ersparen“, fügte Michael erklärend hinzu. „Sie glauben wohl mit uns fünf als DA-Repräsentanten und dir als Freund von ihm kriegen sie genug Informationen.“

Als Freund. Schlagartig wurde Draco klar, was von seiner Aussage abhing. Natürlich hatte er es rational vorher gewusst, aber erst jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, als er mit seinen Schulkameraden, die auf der anderen Seite des Krieges gekämpft hatten, darauf wartete, gegen einen seiner besten Freunde auszusagen, wurde ihm wirklich klar, was das bedeutete. Die anderen unterhielten sich leise und er sah an Seamus’ misstrauischem Blick, dass er nicht glaubte, er werde die Wahrheit sagen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm eingeschärft, wahrheitsgemäß auszusagen, das war das einzige, was ihn sicher nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde und es würde helfen, den Ruf der Malfoys aufzubessern. Aber konnte er das? Seinen alten Gefährten verraten? Waren sie überhaupt jemals richtige Freunde gewesen? Die Freude, mit der Goyle gefoltert hatte, hatte ihn angewidert und abgestoßen, er hatte jedes Vertrauen in ihn verloren, als er seinen Anweisungen nicht mehr folgte, weil seine Familie in Voldemorts Gunst gesunken war. Aber so viele Jahre ließen sich nicht einfach ungeschehen machen, Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er auf keinen Fall wollte, das Goyle nach Askaban kam. Nach seinen eigenen Erfahrungen dort gab es sowieso nur eine recht überschaubare Anzahl Menschen, denen er das noch wünschte. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen um seine Reaktion auf die Auroren gemacht, dass er sich kaum Gedanken über seine Aussage und ihre Folgen gemacht hatte. Was würden die anderen denken? Theodore hatte immer auf ihn herabgeschaut, weil er sich überhaupt mit Goyle abgegeben hatte, Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn mehr oder weniger verachten würde, sollte er Goyle verraten. Daphne, als wahre Slytherin, würde verstehen, dass es ihm am meisten nutzte, gegen Goyle auszusagen. Auch Millicent würde es nachvollziehen können, aber sie war eng mit ihm befreundet, also würde sie es wahrscheinlich nicht gutheißen. Tracey, Tracey wollte wahrscheinlich ein Urteil, dass möglichst der Versöhnung dienen würde, weder zu hart, noch zu mild.

Während die Gedanken durch Dracos Kopf rasten, wurden die anderen nach und nach aufgerufen. Erst Seamus, dann Ginny, dann Neville und zuletzt Michael. Sie kamen nicht zurück in den Warteraum, so dass er am Ende, während Michael aussagte, allein in dem Zimmer war. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte, als der Auror zurückkam und sagte: „Mr Malfoy, folgen Sie mir, Sie sind dran.“ Hastig schluckte er den Inhalt der Ampulle mit dem Beruhigungstrank und taumelte hinter dem Auror her, weil der Trank seine Koordination beeinträchtigte.

Draco warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Goyle, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, seinen Augen nicht zu begegnen, er war blass, aber kräftig und gut genährt und sah überhaupt aus wie immer, und vermied es dann für den Rest seiner Aussage, ihn anzusehen.

Er beantworte alle Fragen wahrheitsgemäß, erzählte von allen Taten, von denen er wusste, sogar von denen, nach denen er nicht gefragt wurde. Es war das Richtige, sagte er sich, er liefe sonst in Gefahr, selbst zurück nach Askaban zu müssen. Es würde helfen, dem endgültigen Freispruch für seinen Vater näher zu kommen und sogar aus einer moralischen Perspektive war es gut, Goyle _hatte_ schließlich Schüler gefoltert und er verdiente eine gerechte Strafe. Aber während er in dem Gerichtsaal in London saß, halb betäubt von zu viel Beruhigungstrank, und seinen Kindheitsfreund verriet, fühlte es sich an, als ob ein Teil seiner Seele stürbe und sich irgendwohin zu den anderen Seelenteilen, die schon vorher gestorben waren, legte.

Gregory Goyle wurde zu acht Jahren in Askaban verurteilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laut Rowlings Notizen zu Harrys Klassenkameraden sollte Daphne ursprünglich Queenie heißen, daraus ist bei mir eine große Schwester für sie und Astoria geworden.


	9. Theodore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco geht zur Cruciatus-Hilfegruppe. Theodore versucht, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

## Dienstag, 5.1.1999 bis Freitag, 15.1.1999

Der Dienstagabend war für Dracos Geschmack viel zu schnell gekommen, seine erste Teilnahme an der Cruciatus-Hilfegruppe stand bevor. Im graute davor, den anderen Teilnehmern gegenüber zu treten, er fürchtete sich vor ihrer Reaktion. Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht gegangen, aber eine hartnäckige innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass ruhige Hände es wert seien, noch ein wenig mehr Hass zu ertragen. Letztendlich brauchte er nicht einmal auf seine innere Stimme zu hören, denn Theodore begleitete ihn nach dem Essen zum Krankenflügel, ohne ihm noch die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu widersprechen. „Du hast mindestens genauso ein Recht auf Gesundheit wie die ganzen Muggelliebhaber da drin, also reiß dich zusammen und gib nichts auf die“, raunte er Draco zu, bevor er ihn regelrecht durch die Tür schupste.

„Ah, Mr Malfoy, gerade noch pünktlich. Ziehen Sie die Schuhe aus und setzen Sie sich.“ Die Heilerin vom St. Mungo, die die Sitzung anleitete, war hager und blass, ihr Gesicht wurde von einer großen Brille dominiert. Draco war überrascht gewesen, wie jung sie war, als er sie gestern zum Vorgespräch getroffen hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien ihr seine Vergangenheit völlig egal zu sein, im Gegenteil, sie war regelrecht erfreut, jemanden, der von anderen Leuten gefoltert worden war in ihrer Gruppe zu haben, das verbesserte anscheinend die Forschungsergebnisse. Trotzdem war es sehr unangenehm gewesen die unzähligen Fragen zum Zeitpunkt, der Dauer, den bekannten magischen Kenntnissen der Verursacher und den Folgen der Cruciatus-Flüche, denen er ausgesetzt gewesen war, zu beantworten. Er erinnerte sich sowieso nicht gern daran und musste sehr aufmerksam sein, um nichts über irgendetwas anderes zu verraten. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass er jeweils abends einen Trank nehmen musste, der noch nicht offiziell zugelassen war. Deshalb musste er ein Pergament unterschreiben, in dem er versicherte, dass er den Trank freiwillig nahm und etwaige negative Folgen keinesfalls dem St. Mungo anlasten würde. Der Trank war das Herzstück der neuen Therapie, die wöchentlichen Übungen waren nur begleitend und ermöglichten der Heilerin außerdem, ihre Patienten regelmäßig zu sehen und sicherzustellen, dass sie ihre Fragebögen gewissenhaft ausfüllten.

„Klasse, das ist Mr Malfoy, er wird von jetzt an an unseren Sitzungen teilnehmen“, sagte sie jetzt in völlig neutralem Tonfall.

‚Als ob hier irgendwer nicht wüsste wer ich bin, oder mein Vater‘, dachte Draco düster, als er seinen Blick über die versammelten Schüler gleiten ließ, entschlossen, sich nicht zu verstecken. Sie saßen in einem unförmigen, von der Form des Raumes vorgegebenen Kreis auf dem Boden, einige Jungen trugen die schwarzen Hosen und Pullover der Uniform ohne die Roben, einige Schüler Teile der Quidditch-Kleidung wie die beiden Gryffindor-Treiber Jimmy Peakes und Ritchie Coote, aber die meisten bequeme, weite Sportkleidung. Neben den Gryffindortreibern erkannte Draco die bekannten Gesichter von Ginny Weasley und Neville Longbottom, auch ein paar weitere DA-Mitglieder erkannte er. Aber viele Gesichter erkannte er nicht, es waren keine Slytherins dabei, und es gab ihm einen Stich, wie _jung_ viele waren, und wie _viele_ Schüler hier versammelt waren. Er schauderte unwillkürlich und war gleichzeitig froh, dass bei all dem Schrecklichen, was er getan hatte, hatte tun müssen, er zumindest keinem Hogwarts-Schüler mit dem Cruciatus Schaden zugefügt hatte. Einer der wenigen Vorteile seines Status‘ als Todesser im letzten Jahr war gewesen, dass er es hatte ablehnen können, den unverzeihlichen Fluch in der Schule anzuwenden. Er hatte gesagt, er beherrsche ihn bereits und brauche keine kindischen Übungen und die Carrows hatten das akzeptiert.

„Was will _der_ denn hier?“, fragte ein Junge in einem Pride-of-Portree-Trikot mit schneidender Stimme, Draco glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass er in Ravenclaw war.

„Dasselbe wie Sie alle, den Fortschritt der Wissenschaft unterstützen und wenn möglich Erleichterung von den Cruciatus-Folgen“, sagte die Heilerin. „Fangen wir an. Stellt euch bitte aufrecht…“

Aber so leicht war es nicht, wie Draco befürchtet hatte. „Was soll der denn für Folgen haben?“, unterbrach sie der Schüler. Es standen zwar alle auf, aber anstatt auf die Anweisungen der Heilerin zu hören, tauschten die Schüler bedeutungsschwere Blicke durch den Raum und tuschelten mit ihren Nachbarn. „Der ist doch nur hier, um sich an unserem Leid aufzugeilen. Der hat bestimmt selber nichts, der simuliert nur.“

„Wie stellen Sie sich das eigentlich vor, es ist schlimm genug, dass welche von _denen_ immer noch nach Hogwarts gehen, ich dachte wenigstens hier seien wir sicher.“

„Ich gönne ihm jede einzelne Sekunde, die er unter Cruciatus war.“

„Ich hoffe, es war lang.“ Empörte, gehässige und ängstliche Sätze prasselten auf die Heilerin ein, die überfordert schien. Ganz offensichtlich war sie Wissenschaftlerin und keine Pädagogin. Und sie hatte die Brisanz der Situation unterschätzt. „Ich versichere ihnen, Mr Malfoy simuliert nicht und kann sehr von dieser Behandlung profitieren. Seine Schäden sind Stufe vier auf unserer Skala…“ Mühsam versuchte sie, zu den aufgebrachten Schülern durchzudringen, aber niemand hörte ihr zu. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und einen Funkenregen. „RUHE!“, brüllte Ginny und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Den Zauberstab hielt sie erhoben in der Hand, es schien sie gewesen zu sein, die den Knall und die Funken verursacht hatte. Fasziniert sah Draco, wie unter ihrem zornblitzenden Blick die Schüler tatsächlich verstummten.

„Ich habe ihn eingeladen“, sage Neville. Er klang erschöpft. „Ich persönlich finde nämlich, dass niemand unter Cruciatus-Folgen leiden sollte, dem geholfen werden kann. Aber ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie schlimm das für einige von euch sein muss. Vielleicht können wir sonst eine andere Lösung finden, dass Malfoy die Übungen nach uns macht oder so.“ Er warf einen fragend-entschuldigenden Blick zu Draco und zu der Heilerin. Draco nickte, ihm war alles Recht, besonders wenn er sich nicht dabei anhören müsste, die Schmerzen zu verdienen.

„Aber ich weiß zumindest ganz sicher, dass er nicht simuliert, seine Hände zittern schlimmer als die meisten von euch und ich habe auch noch andere sichere Quellen.“

Die Schüler schwiegen, jeder wusste, was mit Nevilles Eltern geschehen war und deshalb war es schwer, etwas gegen seine Argumentation zu sagen, aber viele Gesichter zeigten deutlich, dass sie nicht überzeugt waren.

Ein Mädchen in einem roten Jogginganzug trat vor und baute sich vor Draco auf. Es war viel kleiner als er und konnte höchstens dreizehn sein, sein Körper war noch der eines Kindes. Draco wurde schlecht, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie er sich unter unerträglichen Schmerzen gewunden haben musste. Es sah ihm gerade in die Augen, wofür es ziemlich nach oben schauen musste, weil es so dicht vor ihm stand. „Was hast du für Narben von Crucio? Zeig sie uns“, forderte es.

Draco dachte an das Zittern, das seine Hände nie ganz ruhig werden ließ und ihn an den einfachsten Zaubern scheitern ließ, an das Echo des Schmerzes, das seinen Körper nie ganz verließ und ihn wie ein Schatten begleitete, so gleichmäßig, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Er dachte daran, wie er die Treppe in Malfoy Manor heruntergestürzt war, als ihn ein Cruciatus getroffen hatte und er eine heftige Platzwunde am Kopf davongetragen hatte, und daran, wie Voldemort selbst ihn gefoltert hatte, weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, Albus Dumbledore zu töten und er sich vor Schmerzen windend immer weitere Schnittwunden an den Scherben des zerbrochenen Glastisches zugezogen hatte, in dem er lag. Das hätte Narben gegeben, wenn seine Mutter die Wunden nicht magisch geheilt und mit Diptam-Essenz bestrichen hätte.

„Der Cruciatus hinterlässt keine äußerlich sichtbaren Narben“, sagte er sehr vorsichtig. Die Frage schien dem Mädchen sehr wichtig zu sein, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf es hinaus wollte. Bis die Heilerin ihn gestern mit einer von Fachwörtern strotzenden Erklärung, von der er kaum etwas verstanden hatte, überzogen hatte, hatte er nicht einmal geahnt, dass man die Schäden an den Nerven tatsächlich objektiv messen konnte und die Folgen nicht nur die Einbildung eines Schwächlings waren. Das Mädchen in dem roten Anzug sah in weiter unverwandt an. Plötzlich hob es die Hand und fasste an seine Unterlippe, eine Geste ohne jede Zartheit, eher wie ein Bauer, der auf dem Viehmarkt ein Rind begutachtet. Es strich mit dem Finger unter seiner Lippe entlang, über einige bogenförmige, dünne Narben, die dort übereinander verliefen.

„Woher sind die?“, fragte es brüsk.

„Durchgebissen. Unter Cruciatus“, murmelte er.

„Vier Mal?“, fragte es, es hatte anscheinend die Narben gezählt.

Draco schluckte trocken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich von diesem kleinen Mädchen überhaupt so behandeln ließ, aber er fühlte regelrecht den Zwang, ihm zu antworten. „Vier Mal ohne Möglichkeit, es zu heilen“, sagte er. Es klang brüchig und schwach, und er hasste es, weil alle ihn dabei anstarrten und er überhaupt nicht wollte, dass sie das wussten.

Das Mädchen nahm seine Hand aus seinem Gesicht und schob seine eigene Unterlippe hoch, so dass Draco die Narben erkennen konnte. „Auch vier Mal ohne Heilung“, sagte es.

Und aus irgendeinem Grund war es jetzt für alle ok, dass Draco an den Übungen teilnahm. Es trafen ihn zwar immer noch einige böse Blicke, aber niemand versuchte ihn zu verhexen oder sagte auch nur etwas. Eigentlich redete niemand überhaupt mit ihm, aber damit konnte er leben, die Zeiten, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitschüler gewollt hatte, waren vorbei.

Am nächsten Tag in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste arbeiteten sie in Gruppen und er konnte Neville die Frage stellen, die ihm seit gestern auf der Seele brannte. „Was meintest du gestern damit, dass du aus sicherer Quelle wüsstest, dass ich nicht simuliere?“

„Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass jeder blinde Idiot die Symptome bei dir sehen kann?“, fragte Neville leicht amüsiert. Auf Dracos Stirnrunzeln hin verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und er nickte zu Luna, die neben ihm stand.

„Ich habe dich manchmal schreien gehört, als ich in deinem Keller war“, erklärte sie mit ihrer verträumten Stimme.

„Oh“, sagte Draco. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Plötzlich hatte er das dringende Gefühl, dass er mit Luna über die Gefangenschaft reden, sich vielleicht sogar entschuldigen müsste. Aber jetzt war wohl kaum der passende Augenblick. „Dabei hat die Zeit wo du da warst noch zu den angenehmeren gehört“, sagte er also bloß.

„Lasst uns noch mal unsere Strategie gegen Lethifolds durchgehen, Lee ist gleich bei uns“, sagte Ginny und Draco war froh über den Themenwechsel. Im fiel plötzlich auf, dass er mit Neville, Ginny und Luna eine Vierergruppe gebildet hatte, ohne dass er sich besondere Gedanken darum gemacht hatte oder jemand anderes etwas gesagt hatte.

In der nächsten Woche wurde Dracos Anwesenheit in der Cruciatus-Hilfegruppe weitgehend kommentarlos hingenommen. Ein paar der obligatorischen Bemerkungen, dass er sich lieber umbringen solle und nach Askaban gehöre bekam er zwar zu hören, aber nur gemurmelt, und er war dankbar, dass nichts geschah, das eine Reaktion von ihm erfordert hätte. Trotzdem war er froh, als es vorbei war, die scheinbar unendlichen Fragen, die auf den Fragebögen abgefragt wurden, ließen ihn sich nervös und unwohl fühlen. Es wurde nach mehr Details gefragt, als er sich hätte vorstellen können und die Fragen zwangen ihn dazu, in seinen Körper zu fühlen, was er eigentlich lieber vermied und was sehr unangenehm war.

Vielleicht lag es an den ganzen Fragen über den Cruciatus, dass er in dieser Nacht weder die bezopfte Muggelfrau, noch irgendwelche anderen Toten in seinen Albträumen sah, sondern neben Severus Snape einen Korridor im Manor entlang ging. Er verstand, dass er gerade daran gescheitert war, Dumbledore selbst zu töten und ihm die erste wirklich lange Verabreichung Cruciatus durch Lord Voldemort persönlich bevorstand, aber obwohl ihm in einem Winkel seines Bewusstseins klar war, dass es eine Erinnerung war, er also träumen musste, gelang es ihm nicht, aufzuwachen.

Er wachte schließlich doch auf, weil Theodore ihn an der Schulter schüttelte.

„War es noch rechtzeitig?“, fragte Theodore leise.

„Hmm. Danke“, murmelte Draco verschlafen. „Hast du nicht geschlafen?“ Theodore musste bemerkt haben, wie er im Schlaf unruhig wurde, er war sich sicher, nicht geschrien zu haben, so weit war der Traum glücklicherweise nicht fortgeschritten. Also konnte er ihn nicht geweckt haben. Er hörte ein Rascheln und nahm an, das Theodore nickte. Er hörte ihn im Dunklen schwer ausatmen und fühlte, wie Theodore den Arm um ihn legte und ihn zu sich heranzog. Draco war ein bisschen überrascht, sonst nahmen sie sich nur mal nach wirklich schlimmen Albträumen, wenn einer von ihnen Schwierigkeiten hatte, in die sichere Gegenwart zurückzufinden, in den Arm, aber er war zu schläfrig, um darüber nachzudenken und es fühlte sich angenehm, warm und sicher an, als er sein Gesicht an Theodores Brust vergrub.

„Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich“, flüsterte Theodore, Dracos Haare bewegten sich durch den Luftzug seiner Worte und kitzelten ihn im Gesicht. „Wie du klarkommst, nach allem, was passiert ist … Ich weiß, dass du alles schaffen kannst.“ Er schwieg, und Draco war schon wieder fast eingeschlafen, als er Theodore „Du weißt, dass ich dich lieb habe, ja?“, flüstern hörte. „Ich dich auch“, flüsterte er noch, bevor er zurück in den Schlaf glitt, zu müde, um weiter verwirrt zu sein.

Am Morgen, als Draco früh aufwachte, war er allein in dem zusammengeschobenen Bett. Es war noch dunkel, aber die Fackeln an der Wand flammten gerade auf, es musste also schon Morgen sein. Langsam fiel ihm die letzte Nacht wieder ein, und obwohl es nett gewesen war, die Zuneigungsbekundungen zu hören, breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aus. Das war merkwürdig gewesen, untypisch für Theodore, der sonst höchstens darüber sprach, wen er nicht mochte. Draco hörte das Wasser in ihrem Bad plätschern. ‚Er duscht einfach schon‘, redete er sich ein, obwohl er wusste, dass Theodore morgens nur schwer aus dem Bett kam und deshalb immer abends duschte, um länger schlafen zu können. Das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich und er stand auf und ging zur Badtür. Er klopfte.

„Theo?“

Es kam keine Antwort, nur das Wasser rauschte weiter.

„Theo? Ich komme rein, ja?“, rief Draco angespannt. Als Internatsschüler waren sie es eigentlich gewohnt, kaum Privatsphäre zu haben und sich in Gemeinschaftsduschen zu waschen, aber nach den Geschehnissen des vergangenen Jahres wollte Draco nicht mehr nackt gesehen werden, nicht mal von Theodore, und da sie sich sowieso nur zu zweit das Bad teilen mussten, war es kein Problem gewesen, sich abzuwechseln.

Er drückte die Klinke herunter, aber die Tür war abgeschlossen. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sie schlossen nie ab. Er rüttelte an der Tür.

„Verdammt Theo, warum hast du abgeschlossen?“

Draco fühlte Nässe an seinen bloßen Füßen und sah, dass das Wasser begonnen hatte, unter der Tür hervorzuquellen.

„Scheiße.“ Er hastete zu seinem Nachttisch und packte seinen Zauberstab. „_Alohomora_.“

Nichts geschah. Er versuchte es wieder, unsicher, ob der Tremor in seinen Händen den Zauber wieder einmal vereitelt hatte. „_Alohomora_!“

Draco fluchte und rüttelte an der Tür, als sie immer noch nicht aufging; Theodore musste sie mit etwas anderem als Colloportus verschlossen haben.

„Theo!“, brüllte er. „Mach die verdammte Tür auf!“

Er versuchte einen anderen Zauber, um die Tür zu öffnen, blieb aber wieder erfolglos. Frustriert trommelte er gegen das massive Holz der Tür, was natürlich auch nichts half. Inzwischen stand er in einer Pfütze aus kaltem Wasser, die sich vor dem Bad gebildet hatte. Draco rief und klopfte weiter, während er hektisch im Kopf alle Abschließzauber und ihre Aufhebungen durchging und ausprobierte, die ihm einfielen. Aber Theodore war schon immer besser in dieser Art von Zauber gewesen als er, mit zunehmender Panik erkannte er, dass er die Tür nicht aufbekommen würde. Ein paar rote Schlieren färbten das Wasser der Pfütze zu seinen Füßen rosa und ihm blieb die Luft weg vor Angst. Verzweifelt hämmerte er gegen die verschlossene Tür, was aber keinen Effekt hatte, außer dass seine aufgeschlagenen Knöchel kleine blutige Punkte hinterließen.

„Was ist denn hier los? Was soll der Lärm?“ Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal war aufgeflogen und Daphne und Millicent stürmten herein, Millicent schon in ihrer Schuluniform, aber Daphne noch mit schlafzerwühlten Haaren und nur mit einem dunkelgrünen Nachthemd bekleidet.

„Draco, was ist hier los?“, fragte Millicent drängend, als er nicht reagierte und weiter gegen die Tür hämmerte. Sie ging durch den Raum zu ihm hinüber und schaute irritiert nach unten, als sie platschend in die Pfütze trat. Sie nahm Dracos Hände fest ihn ihre, damit er nicht weiter gegen die Tür schlug und drehte ihn zu sich herum, so dass er sie ansehen musste. Endlich schien er sie wahrzunehmen. Er stieß ein Geräusch aus, das halb Schluchzen, halb Stöhnen war.

„Theo hat sich eingeschlossen“, sagte er abgehackt. „Da ist Blut in dem Wasser. Ich kriege die verdammte Tür nicht auf.“

„Oh Scheiße“, murmelte Millicent und sagte dann scharf: „Daphne! Versuch die Tür hier aufzukriegen, ich hole Hilfe.“

Sie hastete aus dem Raum und Daphne kam zu Draco herüber. „Ok, sag mir genau, was du schon ausprobiert hast“, sagte sie so sachlich wie möglich und versuchte optimistisch zu klingen, auch wenn sie dachte, dass sie keine Chance hätten, die Tür aufzubekommen, wenn Theodore das nicht wollte.

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis Professor Slughorn in den Raum rauschte, noch im Morgenmantel, gefolgt von den vollständig bekleideten Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall. Millicent, die keuchend hinterher kam, schien ihnen die Lage schon geschildert zu haben, denn die drei machten sich sofort an der Tür zu schaffen. Daphne zog Draco zurück, damit sie Platz hatten und warf sich eine von Theodores herumliegenden Roben über, in Gegenwart der Lehrer fühlte sie sich in ihrem spitzendurchsetzten Nachthemd plötzlich nackt. Professor McGonagall versuchte erfolglos einen Zauber und beriet sich schnell und leise mit Professor Flitwick, der Zaubertranklehrer sah ihnen besorgt über die Schultern.

„Horace, sorg dafür, dass die anderen Schüler hier wegbleiben und schick jemanden los, Poppy zu holen. Schnell“, sagte Professor McGonagall zu ihm, während der Zauberkunstlehrer einen weiteren Zauber versuchte.

In der Tat drängten sich zahlreiche neugierige Slytherins vor der Tür des Schlafsaals auf dem Gang, aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm und das plötzliche Auftauchen von drei Lehrern, von denen zwei auch noch zu anderen Häusern gehörten.

„Ja natürlich. Wir werden sie brauchen“, murmelte Professor Slughorn. „Mr Rosier, holen Sie Madam Pomfrey her!“, trug er Prosperus auf, als er einen Vertrauensschüler in der Menge entdeckte. „Und Sie anderen gehen bitte umgehend zurück in ihre Schlafsäle oder zum Frühstück, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen.“

Wie durch einen Schleier sah Draco, wie die Lehrer scheinbar unendlich lange mit angespannten ernsten Gesichtern diskutierten und verschiedene Zauber versuchten, um die Tür zu öffnen. Obwohl er hörte, wie sie überlegten, die Tür aufzusprengen und die Idee als zu gefährlich verwarfen kam es ihm vor, als könnte er nichts als die Angst in sich wahrnehmen und das einzige Geräusch auf der Welt sei das stetige Rauschen des mit Blutschlieren durchzogenen Wassers und das unbarmherzig regelmäßige Klopfen seines eigenen Herzschlags.

Mit einem Klicken sprang die Tür endlich auf und Draco riss sich von Daphne los und stürzte, sich an den Lehrern vorbeidrängend, ins Bad. Theodore saß in einer der Duschen, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, sein Kopf war zur Seite gesackt und seine durch das Wasser beinah schwarz scheinenden Haare flossen ihm in das unfassbar bleiche Gesicht. Sein Körper verschloss den Abfluss, weshalb das Wasser, das stetig auf ihn floss, den Boden geflutet und seinen Weg unter der Tür hindurch gefunden hatte. Er musste sich angezogen haben, denn er war vollständig bekleidet, sogar mit Schuhen, aber die weiten Ärmel seiner himmelblauen Lieblingsrobe waren hochgeschoben, die des Pullovers, den er darunter trug hochgerollt und über seine Unterarme zog sich je ein tiefer Längsschnitt, aus denen hellrotes Blut quoll, das die Robe tränkte und auf den Boden in die Blut-Wasser-Pfütze floss.

„Theo!“ Theodore sackte leblos zur Seite weg, als Draco neben ihm auf die Knie fiel und ihn berührte, mit einem Platschen glitt er auf den Boden.

„Aus dem Weg!“, forderte eine weibliche Stimme, Madam Pomfrey war angekommen.

„Mr Malfoy, gehen sie weg da!“, Professor Slughorn zog Draco vom Körper seines Freundes weg. „Miss Bulstrode, bringen Sie ihn hier raus, Madam Pomfrey benötig Platz.“

Millicent führte ihn in den Schlafsaal und er ließ es kraftlos geschehen, dass sie ihn zum Bett schob und leicht an seiner Hand zupfte, damit er sich hinsetzte. Er sah Tracey an der Tür stehen, Daphne redete leise und ernst auf sie ein, ihre Augen groß vor Entsetzen, das er nicht mehr fühlen konnte, weil ein Schleier alle Wahrnehmungen dämpfte und fremd erscheinen ließ.

„… sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen, ich kann hier nicht mehr tun.“ Ein Teil von Madam Pomfreys Satz drang zu Draco durch und es schwebte auch schon eine Trage mit Theodore vor ihr durch die Tür.

„Ich muss mit“, murmelte Draco vor sich hin und sprang auf, um ihr zu folgen.

„Oh Draco, wir können da jetzt nichts tun, wir sind bloß im Weg.“ In Millicents Augen standen Tränen und sie versuchte, Draco zu umarmen. Aber er riss sich los. „Ich lasse ihn nicht allein“, sagte er eigensinnig. Sie seufzte und sah ein, dass sie ihn nicht aufhalten konnte.

„Zieh dir zumindest was an.“

Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, den Schlafanzug mit der Schuluniform auszutauschen, sondern schlüpfte bloß in seine Schuhe und zog die Uniformrobe über, bevor er gefolgt von den Mädchen zum Krankenflügel hastete.

„Er ist jetzt erstmal stabil“, sagte Madam Pomfrey. Sie klang erschöpft, die Falten in ihrem Gesicht schienen tiefer als sonst. „Aber nur dank des Blutbildungstranks, ich kann die Blutung einfach nicht endgültig stoppen, keine Ahnung, was er für einen Zauber verwendet hat.“ Sie war einen Schritt zurück getreten und erlaubte Draco, Daphne, Millicent und Tracey, die angespannt im Hintergrund gewartet hatten, an das Bett zu treten.

„Filius und ich können dir bei der Recherche helfen“, sagte Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick nickte. „So wie ich Mr Nott einschätze, ist es gut möglich, dass er den Zauber selbst entwickelt hat, es könnte also kompliziert werden.“

„Das wäre wirklich hilfreich, Minerva. Ich muss ihm regelmäßig den Trank verabreichen, werde also nicht lange am Stück Zeit haben, es gibt ja auch noch andere Patienten.“ Sie seufzte und sah auf Theodores bewusstlose Gestalt, schmal und klein im Krankenflügelbett. Er war so blass, dass sich seine Hautfarbe kaum von der Bettwäsche unterschied und seine Haare sich viel stärker als sonst von seinem Gesicht abhoben, obschon sie magisch getrocknet worden waren. Obwohl Madam Pomfrey die Blutung hatte verlangsamen können, begannen sich schon rote Flecken auf den frischen Verbänden um seine Handgelenke abzuzeichen. „Und ich kann zwar nicht sicher sagen, ob er zu sich kommen wird, so lange er noch Blut verliert“, fuhr sie fort. „Aber wenn, dann sollte ich ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, das war nämlich nicht sein erster Suizidversuch.“

„Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?“, fragte die Schulleiterin.

„Heilergeheimnis. Und Minerva, ich brauche dir ja nicht zu sagen, dass ich dich nicht über die privaten Angelegenheiten meiner Patienten informiere, genauso wenig wie ich es bei Albus getan habe, so lange die Sicherheit Dritter nicht gefährdet ist. Außerdem war es nicht während des Schuljahrs, der erste Versuch war während der Sommerferien mit Schlaftränken, weshalb mich sein Heiler gebeten hatte, ihm nicht unbeaufsichtigt welche zur Verfügung zu stellen.“

Für einen Moment dachte Draco an all die Informationen über _ihn_, die Madam Pomfrey von demselben Heiler hatte und von denen er lieber nicht wollte, dass sie sie hatte, aber jetzt ging es um Theodore, nicht um ihn, und obwohl er wusste, dass Theodore ihn dafür hassen würde, musste er etwas loswerden.

„Das war nicht der erste Versuch, mit den Schlaftränken nach Askaban“, sagte er leise, seine Stimme klang kratzig, weil er vorher zu laut geschrien hatte. „Und das hier ist auch nicht der zweite Versuch.“ Er sah sie nicht an, hielt den Blick starr auf Theodores verbundene Handgelenke gerichtet, aber er spürte, wie die Erwachsenen ihn alle anstarrten.

„Was soll das heißen, wollen Sie damit sagen, er hat schon früher versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen?“ Professor Slughorn klang, als sei er entsetzt darüber, dass er so etwas von einem Schüler seines Hauses nicht wusste. Draco fand das etwas zynisch, er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihr Hauslehrer sich nicht für alle Slytherins, sondern eigentlich nur für die Mitglieder des Slugklubs interessierte. Im letzten Jahr waren er und Theodore zwar Mitglieder gewesen, aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nur, weil sie Kinder von Todessern waren und Slughorn es sich nicht mit ihnen verscherzen wollte, auch wenn er ihre politischen Ziele bekanntermaßen ablehnte.

„Wie oft gab es denn derartige Vorfälle?“, fragte Madam Pomfrey. Ihre Stimme klang geschäftsmäßig, aber in ihren Augen lag etwas von dem Entsetzen, dass Draco auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht sah und etwas von dem Mitleid, dass er hasste.

„Es wäre wirklich sehr hilfreich für die weitere Behandlung, wenn ich alles so genau wie möglich weiß“, sagte sie behutsam, als er nicht gleich antwortete.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist nicht so leicht zu beantworten, keine Ahnung, was ich mitzählen soll und was nicht.“ Er schwieg, aber sie sahen ihn weiter erwartungsvoll an. Er warf einen unbehaglichen Blick zu den Mädchen, die auch nicht alles wussten, was er jetzt wohl oder übel erzählen musste. „Ich hab ihn schon im Oktober einmal mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern im Bad gefunden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es damals wirklich ernst gemeint hat. Das Bad war nicht abgeschlossen, er hatte ein normales Messer genommen und die Schnitte waren nicht tief, ich konnte sie einfach mit Episkey heilen, hat nicht mal Narben gegeben.“ Er verstummte, das war der Vorfall gewesen, der am einfachsten zu erzählen war. Sich zusammenreißend fuhr er fort. „Als er aus Askaban entlassen wurde, war er ziemlich schwer verletzt.“ Dracos Blick flackerte zu Madam Pomfrey, sie kannte diese Verletzungen genau aus Theodores Akte und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie auch von den Verletzungen wusste, die _er_ aus dem Gefängnis davongetragen hatte. „Er ist einfach nach Hause appariert, was an sich schon total riskant war in seinem Zustand, aber er hat niemandem Bescheid gesagt und keine Hilfe geholt, sein Vater ist ja noch in Askaban … Wenn ich nicht daran gedacht hätte, und unseren Heiler zu ihm nach Dartmoor* geschickt hätte, wäre er gestorben.“

„Wenn das wahr ist, scheint mir das eher ein Fehler der Leute in Askaban zu sein“, warf Professor Flitwick mit seiner hohen Stimme ein. „Es kommt mir unglaublich vor, dass sie ihn in einem lebensbedrohlichen Zustand ohne Versorgung entlassen haben sollen.“

„Vor allem stellt sich die Frage, wie er in diesen Zustand überhaupt kam“, sagte Professor McGonagall mit blassem Gesicht.

Draco wollte schon ärgerlich werden, weil sie erst unbedingt wollten, dass er erzählte und ihm dann nicht glaubten, aber Madam Pomfrey sagte: „Ich fürchte, es besteht kein Zweifel, dass Mr Nott mit schweren Verletzungen aus Askaban entlassen wurde, wie auch immer er sie sich zugezogen hat. Heiler Gorsemoore hat mir die Krankenakte zukommen lassen, weil Mr Nott zu Beginn des Schuljahrs noch nicht auskuriert war, und wegen der Sache mit den Schlaftränken. An Gorsemoores politischer Einstellung wurde zwar gezweifelt, aber fachlich ist er unangreifbar und wenn er etwas in einen Bericht schreibt, glaube ich das. Massive innere Blutungen durch Verletzungen an Leber, Milz und Nieren, Knochenbrüche, Lungenentzündung, die verkrüppelte Hand, Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper, viele entzündet. Ihr habt seine Arme ja gesehen… Ich weiß, dass es schwer fällt, aber wir müssen der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass das nach dem Krieg, in Askaban, geschehen ist.“ Sie sah Draco an. „Gab es weitere Suizidversuche?“

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat sich am Anfang gegen die Behandlung gewehrt, nach Askaban. Die Heiltränke ausgespuckt, Wunden wieder geöffnet und so was. Und schon vorher, in Askaban und in der Schlacht war sein ganzes Verhalten… hm, waghalsig.“ Draco knetete nervös seine Hände, an denen Theodores Blut klebte, und starrte weiter auf Theodores sich langsam rot färbenden Verband. Diese Leute hatten auf der anderen Seite gekämpft, er konnte unmöglich mit ihnen über die Schlacht reden, sie waren ja auch noch erwachsene Ordensmitglieder und nicht einfach seine Schulkameraden. Und schon gar nicht konnte er darüber reden, warum Theodores Verhalten in Askaban gefährlich gewesen war …

Madam Pomfrey schien zu merken, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte und Nerven war. „In Ordnung, halten wir fest, dass es schon einen Suizidversuch in Hogwarts in diesem Schuljahr gab, was auch immer man von den Ereignissen davor halten mag.“

Draco nickte, froh nicht weiter darüber reden zu müssen, auch wenn sie anscheinend alles falsch verstanden hatte. Er war sicher, dass vor allem die Ereignisse in der Schlacht, als Theodore versucht hatte, durch andere umzukommen, ernster gemeint gewesen waren, als der halbherzige Versuch im Oktober. „Ich dachte wirklich, es wäre besser geworden“, murmelte er.

„Warum haben sie sich denn damals nicht an Professor Slughorn oder sonst einen Lehrer gewandt, oder auch an mich?“, fragte die Schulleiterin müde. „Falls es in Zukunft, Gott verhüte, je zu einem ähnlichen Vorfall mit Mr Nott oder einem anderen Schüler kommen sollte, müssen Sie umgehend einen Lehrer zu Hilfe holen.“ Sie warf einen strengen Blick zu den Mädchen, die zusammengedrängt am Fußende standen. Tracey hatte den Arm um Daphnes Schultern geschlungen, der jetzt, da die unmittelbare Gefahr erstmal gebannt war, still die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. „Das gilt selbstverständlich auch für Sie, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Davis, Miss Greengrass.“

„Sie wussten nichts davon“, sagte Draco schnell. „Ich musste Theo versprechen, ihnen nichts zu sagen.“  
„Ein höchst unkluges Versprechen, das nicht in seinem besten Interesse war.“ Draco sank in sich zusammen und Professor McGonagall fuhr etwas sanfter fort: „Und das Versprechen, es keinem Lehrer zu erzählen, musste er Ihnen gar nicht abnehmen, weil Sie das sowieso nicht vorhatten, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?“

Draco sah ihr ins Gesicht, zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier an Theodores Bett standen, ungläubiges Erstaunen ins Gesicht gemalt. „Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass es Sie interessiert, was mit uns passiert“, sagte er. Professor McGonagall erstarrte und schien innerhalb von Sekunden merklich zu altern. Sie tauschte einen traurigen Blick mit Madam Pomfrey und den anderen Lehrern.

„Das ist nicht wahr, dass dürfen Sie niemals glauben. Das Wohlergehen aller Schüler ist Hogwarts‘ oberste Priorität.“

Draco dachte an die ewigen Beschimpfungen und Angriffe der anderen Schüler, die die Slytherins dieses Jahr über sich ergehen lassen mussten. An das letzte Jahr, als die Carrows unverzeihliche Flüche an aufmüpfigen Schülern üben ließen. An sein sechstes Schuljahr, und er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, er glaubte ihr nicht.

Mit einem Räuspern sah Professor Flitwick auf seine Taschenuhr. „Also Horace und ich müssen jetzt trotz allem dringend zum Unterricht, damit wir wenigstens die zweite Stunde einigermaßen pünktlich beginnen können.“

„Wir können Sie für heute vom Unterricht entschuldigen, wenn Sie möchten“, bot Professor McGonagall den Schülern an. Millicent schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab mittwochs sowieso nur Freistunden“, sagte sie und Daphne schniefte: „Und ich nur in der letzten Stunde Kräuterkunde, das schaff ich schon.“

„Ich glaube ich geh lieber zum Unterricht, das lenkt mich wenigstens ab“, murmelte Tracey.

„Mr Malfoy, ich glaube Sie zumindest sollten sich ein bisschen hinlegen“, sagte Professor McGonagall. Draco fragte, ob er bei Theodore am Bett sitzen bleiben konnte und als Madam Pomfrey das Gesicht verzog und meinte, dass sie eigentlich Ruhe zum Arbeiten an dem unbekannten Zauber brauche, bestand er trotz ihres skeptischen Blicks darauf, zum Unterricht zu gehen, weil er sich davor fürchtete, allein in ihr leeres Schlafzimmer zurück zu kehren und weil er sich lieber nicht in seinen Gedanken verlieren wollte.

Es war dann doch schon fünf Minuten nach der Zeit, als Draco und Tracey hinter Professor Flitwick das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst betraten. Das unruhige Getuschel in der Klasse verstummte sofort und alle Augen hefteten sich auf sie. Natürlich gingen schon Gerüchte um, dass irgendetwas Schlimmes in den Slytherin-Kerkern vorgefallen war, etwas, das mehrere hausfremde Lehrer und die Schulheilerin auf den Plan gerufen hatte. Das hatte schon beim Frühstück für wilde Spekulationen gesorgt, die auch weitergegangen waren, während die Schüler auf Professor Flitwick gewartet hatten. Vor allem diejenigen, die in der ersten Stunde frei gehabt hatten, brannten darauf, Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, aber die Slytherins in Wahrsagen hatten auch nur sagen können, dass es um einen der Achtklässler ging. Sally-Anne war schließlich damit herausgerückt, dass es sich um Theodore handelte. Das und die Tatsache, dass Daphne und Tracey nicht da gewesen waren, waren die einzigen Erkenntnisse, die die Schüler, die Wahrsagen belegten, ihren Kameraden nach der ersten Stunde mitteilen konnten. Jetzt starrten natürlich alle Draco und Tracey an, als sie hinter Professor Flitwick erschienen, ihn bei Weitem überragend. Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern und ihr Erscheinungsbild jagte den Siebt- und Achtklässlern einen Schreck in die Glieder. Bis dahin waren die Gerüchte vor allem aufregend gewesen, ein bisschen Ablenkung und Abwechslung vom Lernen für die UTZ-Prüfungen. Aber die drei sahen so blass und ernst aus, dass allen auf einmal klar war, dass das kein Spaß war, und nur die wenigsten wünschten den Slytherins wirklich Schlimmes. Vor allem Draco sah derangiert aus, und so folgten ihm alle Augen, als er mit leerem Blick zu seinem üblichen Platz nach hinten ging. Weil die Hose ungewöhnlich kurz war, fiel auf, dass er keine Socken in den Schuhen trug. Und überhaupt die Hose, der Stoff war viel glänzender als bei ihren Schuluniformen, weil es natürlich nicht die Uniformhose war, sondern die, durch einen glücklichen Zufall schwarze, Hose seines Schlafanzugs. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte Tracey ihm und setzte sich neben Draco auf Theodores leeren Platz, anstatt sich wie sonst neben Elvis Harper, dem Sucher der Quidditchmannschaft zu setzen. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, auf Theodores Platz zu sitzen, aber sie wollte Draco nicht allein lassen, sein abwesender Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigte sie.

„Meine lieben Schüler, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung.“ Professor Flitwick räusperte sich. „Um weiteren Gerüchten vorzubeugen und damit Sie sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, möchte ich kurz etwas zu dem Vorfall von heute Morgen sagen, zu dem ohne Zweifel zahlreiche Gerüchte im Umlauf sind. Ihr Mitschüler Theodore Nott wurde verletzt, ist jetzt aber außer Lebensgefahr und, wie Sie wissen, bei Madam Pomfrey in den besten Händen. Bitte sehen Sie davon ab, ihre Mitschüler, die Zeugen des Vorfalls geworden sind, mit Fragen zu belästigen, das Ganze war so sicherlich schon belastend genug.“ Sein Blick huschte zu Draco und Tracey in der letzten Reihe und offensichtlich hatte er noch sehr gute Augen, denn er stutze plötzlich und fragte dann: „Mr Malfoy, möchten Sie sich vielleicht noch die Hände waschen gehen?“

In der Tat waren Dracos Hände immer noch rostrot mit getrocknetem Blut verkrustet. Er reagierte erst nicht, aber als Professor Flitwick noch einmal nachhakte, explodierte er.

„NEIN!“, brüllte er, seine Stimme überschlug sich und brach schon beim ersten Wort, weil er heute schon zu viel geschrien hatte. „DIESES VERDAMMTE BLUT IST WERTVOLLER ALS ALLES ANDERE IN DIESEM SCHEIẞ RAUM!“ Er schnappte nach Luft. „Was, wenn das alles ist, was bleibt?“, keuchte er, viel leiser, so dass wahrscheinlich nur noch Tracey und die Schüler, die in der Nähe saßen es hören konnten.

„Oh Draco, ich weiß“, murmelte Tracey und versuche ihm über die Schulter zu streicheln. „Aber du musst aufhören, so von Blut zu reden, sie werden es falsch verstehen.“ Draco sah sie verständnislos an und Professor Flitwick sah beunruhigt zu ihm, offenbar erschrocken über seinen Ausbruch.

„Lass uns kurz rausgehen, ja?“, flüsterte Tracey und als Draco nicht reagierte, zupfte sie leicht an seiner Robe, worauf er ihr wie willenlos folgte. Sie führte ihn zurück in die Slytherin-Räume, sorgte dafür, dass er sich ordentlich anzog und brühte ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum zwei Tassen starken Tee auf, so dass sie in der folgenden Zaubertränkestunde zumindest den Eindruck erwecken konnten, als nähmen sie am Unterricht teil, und Professor Slughorn hütete sich, ihnen Fragen zu stellen. In der Mittagspause rannten sie zum Krankenflügel, aber Madam Pomfrey sagte, Theodore sei noch nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen und erlaubte ihnen nicht, ihn zu sehen. Tracey bestand daraufhin darauf, dass sie in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen gingen, schließlich hatten sie schon kein Frühstück gehabt. Sie setzten sich zu Daphne und Millicent, die gerade Astoria auf den neuesten Stand brachten. Über dem ganzen Slytherintisch schien eine dunkle Wolke zu schweben, obwohl die verzauberte Decke nur ein wenig Hochnebel zeigte. Obwohl er nichts gefrühstückt hatte, schob Draco nur seine Rote Bete auf dem Teller hin und her, die Farbe auf dem Teller erinnerte ihn schrecklich an die Schlieren von Theodores Blut im Wasser, bis es endlich spät genug war, dass er sich zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verabschieden konnte.

Bis zum Abend hatte Theodore immer noch kein Bewusstsein erlangt, und die Erleichterung, die sich nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihn stabilisiert hatte in Draco ausgebreitet hatte, wich einer dumpfen Angst. Was, wenn er überhaupt nicht mehr zu sich kam? Er wusste, dass die Blutung noch nicht gestoppt war, das hätte Madam Pomfrey ihm sonst mitgeteilt, und er nur durch die ständige Gabe von Blutbildungstrank am Leben gehalten wurde. Wie lange war das überhaupt möglich? Gab es Berichte über solche Fälle? Draco wusste es nicht, und normalerweise hätte er solche Fragen Theodore gestellt, anstatt in der Bibliothek zu recherchieren. Zumindest gab Madam Pomfrey ihm anstandslos ein Fläschchen Traumlostrank, so dass Draco trotz Allem besser als sonst schlief.

Theodore blieb den ganzen Donnerstag bewusstlos, aber als Draco am Freitag nach dem Frühstück, beziehungsweise nach dem alibimäßigen Herumschieben von Rührei auf seinem Teller am Frühstückstisch, zum Krankenflügel kam, wurde er nicht von Madam Pomfrey am Eingang abgewimmelt und Theodore war wach. Er saß halbaufgerichtet mit einigen dicken Kissen im Bett, immer noch totenblass, aber mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch, als seine Schultasche mit den schweren Büchern von Dracos Schulter glitt und auf dem Boden aufschlug. Theodore sah auf und verzog die Lippen zu dem schmerzlichen Versuch eines Lächelns. „Hey, Draco.“

Einen Moment blieb Draco wie angewurzelt stehen, dann stürmte er auf Theodore los. Er hatte den Augenblick, ihn wach zu sehen und sprechen zu hören in den letzten zwei Tagen herbeigesehnt wie nichts anderes in diesem Jahr, aber wenn er sich ausgemalt hätte, was er fühlen würde, wäre es wahrscheinlich anders gewesen, als es jetzt war. Denn was er fühlte, das alles, sogar die unglaubliche Erleichterung, überlagernde Gefühl, das er hatte, war _Wut_, blanke, rote Wut.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch!“ Er griff grob in Theodores Krankenflügel-Schlafanzug und schüttelte ihn hart, klirrend fiel die Kaffeetasse zu Boden und zerbrach. „Wie kannst du es _wagen_, mich hier _allein _zu lassen? Du bist so ein scheiß Egoist, was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“

„Mr Malfoy!“ Von seinem Geschrei und dem Gepolter aufgeschreckt kam Madam Pomfrey herbeigeeilt. „Mr Malfoy, was in Merlins Namen tun Sie da? Hören Sie sofort auf!“ Sie hatte schon ihren Zauberstab erhoben, um ihn magisch zurückzuziehen, aber Theodore hatte seine Arme um Dracos vor Wut zitternden Körper geschlungen und zog ihn an sich. Fast sofort hörte Draco auf, auf ihn einzuschlagen, alle Kraft schien aus ihm zu weichen. Theodore vergrub seine Finger in Dracos Haaren und er presste das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Was Dracos Körper jetzt schüttelte, waren eher tonlose Schluchzer. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Theodore. „Draco, es tut mir leid.“ Und Draco spürte, wie seine Stirn nass von Theodores Tränen wurde.

So lagen sie eine Weile. Nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass Draco ihrem Patienten keinen weiteren Schaden zufügen würde, hatte Madam Pomfrey nur still die zerbrochene Tasse repariert und den verschütteten Kaffee verschwinden lassen und war in ihr Büro zurückgegangen.

Es war aber ziemlich unbequem, und so rollte Draco schließlich zur Seite und stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab, um Theodore ins Gesicht sehen zu können, die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren dunkel wie nie, ein krasser Kontrast zu seiner bleichen Haut.

„_Was_ genau tut dir Leid?“, fragte er und fixierte Theodore mit seinem Blick. Der seufze und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Er wich Dracos Blick erst aus, sah ihn dann aber doch an. „Dass du dir meinetwegen Sorgen machst. Dass du meinetwegen traurig bist. So war das nicht gemeint, das wollte ich nicht.“

Draco stöhnte und hätte ihn am liebsten wieder geschüttelt. „Du kannst dich nicht einfach drücken. Abgesehen davon, dass ich das ohne dich hier nicht durchstehe, kannst du doch nicht einfach _sterben_. Du bist neunzehn, verdammt, wir haben noch nicht mal richtig gelebt, wir müssen uns doch auf das Leben _freuen_“, sagte er gepresst.

„Ach ja?“, sagte Theodore scharf. „Dann sag mir doch, worauf ich mich freuen soll? Worauf denn, bitteschön? Auf ein Leben ohne Möglichkeiten? Von allen verachtet, für etwas, dass ich selbst nicht wollte, aber zu schwach war, zu verhindern?“ Draco wollte ihn unterbrechen, sagen, dass es egal war, was die anderen dachten, aber Theodore ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich kann es nicht mal ertragen, mir selbst im Spiegel in die Augen zu sehen, wie soll ich das je von anderen erwarten? Du hast ja wenigstens noch deine Eltern, aber ich? Auf mich wartet nichts und niemand, ohne mich ist die Welt ein besserer Ort.“

„Das ist nicht war“, flüsterte Draco entsetzt. Er kannte Theodore inzwischen in- und auswendig, und eigentlich hatte er gewusst, dass er sich so fühlte, aber es jetzt so klar ausgesprochen zu hören war wie ein Schlag mit einer Faust aus Eis.

„Ich habe übrigens gemeint, was ich gesagt habe“, sagte Theodore mit weicherer Stimme. „Dass ich stolz auf dich bin und dass du allein zurechtkommst. Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass du ohne mich klarkommst.“

„Tja, das stimmt aber anscheinend auch nicht“, sagte Draco trotzig. Er packte Theodores Hand, die Unterarme waren dick verbunden, trotzdem zeichneten sich schon wieder rote Flecken ab, wo das Blut durchzusickern begann. „Versprich mir, dass du es nicht wieder tust.“

Theodore sah ihn an, sah dann weg, als ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich kann nicht, Draco. Es tut mir leid.“

Draco stöhnte frustriert. „Du musst aber!“

Theodore sah ihn wieder an, betroffen von der Verletztheit in seinen grauen Augen, die er ausgelöst hatte. „Ich verspreche es für die Zeit, die wir zusammen in Hogwarts sind“, sagte er.

Draco schloss kurz die Augen, er wusste, ein besseres Versprechen würde er nicht kriegen, zumindest nicht jetzt. Langsam ließ er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er fühlte sich, als ob alles Böse und alle Grausamkeit der Welt auf ihm und Theodore lastete.

_*Dank der großartigen Seite [named](http://named.publicprofiler.org/) weiß ich, dass der Name Nott in der Grafschaft Devon besonders häufig ist, deshalb habe ich Theodores Familie hier angesiedelt. Das Zentrum der Verbreitung liegt eigentlich etwas nördlich von Exeter, aber das düstere Dartmoor, das auch literarisch oft verwendet wurde, zum Beispiel in Doyles „Hund von Baskerville“, erschien mir als passendere Heimat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer das Gefühl hat, mit jemandem sprechen zu müssen aber nicht weiß, mit wem, kann sich an folgende Nummern wenden:
> 
> Deutschland: 0800 1110111, 0800 1110222 oder 116123  
Österreich: +43 142  
Schweiz: +41 143  
Luxemburg: 45 45 45  
Südtirol: 0471 052 052  
Belgien: +32 108


	10. A little bit more/Zu viel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Lee nimmt Dämonsfeuer im Unterricht durch, kann das gut gehen? Immerhin bekommen die Achtklässler einen Gemeinschaftsraum und damit einen Grund für eine Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für ein bisschen 90-Gefühl kann man die verlinkten Lieder anhören - schön sind sie aber nicht zwingend ;)  
Es sind:  
"A little bit more“ von 911, Platz 5 in den UK-Charts im Januar 1999  
"Next Millennium“ von Bounty Killer, Platz 2 der damaligen Reggea-Charts (und in Deutschland indiziert, also Achtung)  
"Saajani Ghar Aaye" aus dem Soundtrack von Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, dem erfolgreichsten Bollywoodfilm von 1998 mit einem der erfolgreichsten Soundtracks überhaupt  
„Tragedy“ von Steps, damals Platz 1 der UK-Charts  
„Praise you“ von Fatboy Slim, damals Platz 2 der UK-Charts

## Sonnabend, 16.1.1999 bis Sonnabend, 6.2.1999

Theodore blieb vorläufig im Krankenflügel. Trotz der vereinten Bemühungen der Lehrer und der Schulheilerin war es noch nicht gelungen, einen Gegenzauber zu entwickeln, der die Blutung stoppte – und das, obwohl Theodore nach einigen sehr schwarzen Tagen durchaus ernsthaft vorhatte, sein Versprechen gegenüber Draco zu erfüllen und zumindest in diesem Schuljahr nicht mehr plante, zu sterben. Er hatte deshalb genau erzählt, wie er den Fluch entwickelt hatte, mit einem etwas schuldbewussten Seitenblick zu Draco, weil er ihn auf dem Sectumsempra-Fluch aufgebaut hatte. Aber sein Todeswunsch war ernst gewesen, weshalb er keinen Gedanken an mögliche Gegenzauber verschwendet und so auch jetzt auch keine Idee hatte, wie der aussehen könnte. Körperlich ging es ihm nicht direkt schlecht, er war nur die ganze Zeit erschöpft und müde, was nicht nur am konstanten Blutverlust lag, den die Blutbildungstränke nicht völlig ausgleichen konnten, sondern auch daran, dass er sie alle paar Stunden einnehmen musste, weshalb er nie besonders lange am Stück schlafen konnte. Es fiel im schwer, sich auf die Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, die die anderen ihm vorbeibrachten, und nach ein paar Tagen begann ihn das zu nerven, schließlich rückten die UTZ-Prüfungen immer näher. Mit Erstaunen merkte er, dass ihm die Prüfungen zumindest nicht völlig egal waren, er hatte eigentlich keinen Plan über Hogwarts hinaus, blieb nur Draco zu liebe, aber es konnte ja nicht schaden, sich ein paar Möglichkeiten offen zu halten …

Draco verbrachte jede freie Minute, die Theodore nicht schlief, bei ihm im Krankenflügel, nicht nur, weil er ihn vermisste, sondern auch, weil sie fast die gleichen Fächer belegt hatten und einfach gut zusammen lernen konnten.

Ohne Theodore zog er die Kommentare über „Todesser, die besser tot wären“ quasi allein auf sich. Es gab zwar einige Male heftige Proteste von Schülern, die wussten, was Theodore getan hatte und die Sticheleien unmöglich fanden, aber die Minderheit von Hetzern wusste natürlich, wer von den anderen Schülern sie dafür angehen würde und hatten Übung darin, es ohne deren Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen zu tun. Draco war froh, dass das einzige Fach, dass nur er und Theodore belegten, er also jetzt allein war, Alchemie bei Professor McGonagall war. In diesem Klassenraum, der anders als die meisten anderen trotz den zusätzlichen Schülern aus Dracos Jahrgang nicht aus allen Nähten platzte, herrschte immer eine konzentriert sachliche Atmosphäre und sie alle waren angesteckt davon, wie viel Spaß es McGonagall machte, noch einmal ihr Steckenpferd zu unterrichten. In den ständig wechselnden Kleingruppendiskussionen ging es nie um Hauszugehörigkeiten oder die Vergangenheit, sondern immer nur um gute Ideen und Alchemie, so dass es tatsächlich egal war, ob Draco mit Hestia Carrow oder Anthony Goldstein diskutierte.

Zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war er schon die ganze Zeit als einziger Slytherin seines Jahrgangs gegangen und musste es natürlich auch weiterhin, auch wenn es ihn jedes Mal Überwindung kostete. Es war nicht direkt so, dass dort eine feindselige Stimmung herrschte, Professor Lee gab sich sogar große Mühe, keine Fronten aufkommen zu lassen und den Unterricht angenehm zu gestalten, aber allein durch die thematische Natur des Unterrichts wurden sie alle ständig an den Krieg erinnert.

„Ihre heutige Aufgabe wird es sein, sich eine Taktik für eine Begegnung mit Dämonsfeuer zu überlegen“, begann Professor Lee die Unterrichtsstunde und Draco erstarrte auf seinem Platz. Er hatte schon eine Begegnung mit Dämonsfeuer gehabt, er hatte keine Strategie gehabt, sein ältester Freund war umgekommen und er wollte definitiv keine weiteren Begegnungen und sich auch keine Strategien dafür ausdenken. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick vor zu Hermine, die in der ersten Reihe neben Ginny saß, sie war vermutlich die einzige andere Schülerin im Raum, die schon mit Dämonsfeuer zu tun gehabt hatte. Hermine schien den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und Draco sah hastig weg.

„Ein Dämonsfeuer ist ein extrem schwer kontrollierbares, durch einen schwarz-magischen Fluch erzeugtes Feuer, dessen Flammen die Formen einer großen Vielfalt von Gestalten annehmen. Was sie erfassen und verbrennen, kann magisch nicht mehr repariert werden*…“ Professor Lees Erklärung rauschten an Draco vorbei, er wusste das natürlich alles, Amycus Carrow hatte Dämonsfeuer schon letztes Jahr mit den Siebtklässlern durchgenommen, allerdings mit einem deutlich anwendungsorientierteren Ansatz.

„Das Dämonsfeuer kann vom Anwender kontrolliert werden, dies erfordert aber weit fortgeschrittene magische Kenntnisse und es gerät sehr leicht außer Kontrolle. Deshalb möchte ich, dass Sie sich sowohl darüber Gedanken machen, wie sie sich gegen einen gezielten Angriff mit Dämonsfeuer verteidigen, als auch darüber, wie sie gegen unkontrolliertes Dämonsfeuer vorgehen. Natürlich werde ich ihnen wie immer den Fluch zur Veranschaulichung einmal vorführen, wenn sie weitere Fragen zu seiner Wirkung haben, können Sie diese gerne stellen, ich kann Ihnen aber natürlich nicht erlauben, den Fluch selbst auszuprobieren.“

Mit diesen Worten hob er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor das Feuer.

Aus der Spitze des Stabs brachen Flammen hervor, die sich zu einem Drachen formten, der sich in die Länge zog, bis er zu einer Schlange wurde. Die Feuergestalten waren nicht groß, kaum mehr als einen halben Meter, und wenn sie größer werden wollten oder seiner schwarzen Samtrobe zu nahe kamen, verhinderte Professor Lee das mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. Trotzdem erfüllte ein lautes Brausen das ganze Klassenzimmer. Ein Brausen, das Draco schrecklich an den 2. Mai erinnerte, an den Raum der Wünsche, der von dem gleichen ohrenbetäubenden Brausen erfüllt worden war. Auch der gleiche Geruch erfüllte das Klassenzimmer, das Dämonsfeuer roch nicht nur nach Rauch und Brand, sondern auch nach Schwefel und Moder, so merkwürdig das für Feuer auch war. Und plötzlich konnte Draco nicht nur Rauch, Schwefel und Moder riechen, sondern auch den unverwechselbaren Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, und er wusste, dass das der Körper von Vincent Crabbe war, den er gerade roch, den er kannte, seit sie Kleinkinder gewesen waren, der jetzt verbrannte, keine achtzehn Jahre alt, in dem Feuer, das er selbst entfacht hatte. Und er selbst würde auch verbrennen. Er spürte schon, wie die heiße Luft ihm die Augen und den Mund austrockneten und es fast unmöglich wurde, einzuatmen, weil sie seine Lungen versengte. Er spürte die verfluchten Flammen an seinen Beinen lecken, es war unerträglich schmerzhaft. Im Hintergrund hörte er es knallen, wie von Explosionen, und wie weit entfernt rufende und schreiende Stimmen. Das mussten Potter, Weasley und Granger sein, dachte Draco, und wo war eigentlich Goyle? Jemand schrie „_Stupor!_“ und Draco verlor das Bewusstsein.

Theodore saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett im Krankenflügel. Den großen Astronomieatlas hatte er als Unterlage auf seinen Schoß gelegt, um seine Runenübersetzung im Bett sitzend schreiben zu können. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm zwar erlaubt aufzustehen und am Tisch zu lernen, so lange er den Krankenflügel und ihre Aufsicht nicht verließ, aber er fror die ganze Zeit und blieb deshalb lieber unter der Decke. Auf einmal rissen ihn ungewohnte Geräusche aus seiner Konzentration, es klang, als gebe es draußen auf dem Korridor einen Menschenauflauf, der sich rasch dem Krankenflügel näherte. Die Tür flog auch schon auf, und eine ganze Gruppe von Achtklässlern quoll herein.

Als eine der ersten kamen Hannah und Hermine herein, Hannah ging halb rückwärts, weil sie ihre Robe gegen eine heftig blutende Wunde an Nevilles Kopf drückte. Madam Pomfrey war sofort aufgesprungen, um sich um den Verletzten zu kümmern. Sie führte Neville zu einem Bett, er setzte sich auch hin, aber redete wild gestikulierend auf sie ein. Theodore hörte, wie er „Malfoy“ sagte und sprang hastig auf.

In dem Moment schwebte Dracos bewusstloser Körper durch die Tür, gefolgt von Professor Lee, der ihn vorsichtig auf ein Bett absenkte. Theodore stürzte zu ihm. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er drängend. „Warum ist er ohnmächtig?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist“, sagte Professor Lee. Er rang die Hände und wirkte ziemlich überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. „Er hat ganz plötzlich Zauber durch die ganze Klasse geschossen. Er schien nicht ganz bei sich zu sein, es ist mir ein Rätsel.“

Theodore hatte inzwischen festgestellt, dass Draco keine äußerlich sichtbaren Verletzungen hatte.

„Er ist nur geschockt“, klärte Justin Theodores drängendste Frage. „Jemand hat ihm einen Schockzauber verpasst, ich glaube, es war Michael. Wir mussten ihn irgendwie ausschalten“, fügte er entschuldigend hinzu. Mit einem ratlosen Schulterzucken erzählte er: „Er war echt wie durchgedreht, hat alle möglichen Zauber, keine Ahnung welche, durch die Gegend geschossen, hat nicht mal seinen Zauberstab benutzt. Neville hat er am Kopf getroffen, und Terry hat er auch irgendwie erwischt.“

Theodore betrachtete Draco. Sein Gesicht war trotz der Ohnmacht von Anspannung gezeichnet, aber ansonsten sah er völlig normal aus, es war Theodore ein Rätsel, warum sollte Draco plötzlich seine Mitschüler angreifen? Das einzige, was er wollte, war das Schuljahr möglichst unbehelligt hinter sich zu bringen.

Hermine kam von Nevilles Bett zu ihnen herüber, Madam Pomfrey hatte inzwischen die Blutung gestillt und seinen Kopf verbunden.

„Ich denke, er hatte einen Flashback“, sagte sie geschäftsmäßig und strich sich die buschigen Haare aus der Stirn. Sie sah die fragenden Gesichter und erklärte den Muggelbegriff: „Plötzliches Wiedererinnern, Betroffene können dann manchmal die Realität nicht mehr von der Erinnerung unterscheiden.“ Sie betrachtete Draco auf dem Bett, sah dann zu Theodore. „Wir haben heute Dämonsfeuer durchgenommen“, sagte sie zögerlich, auf seine Reaktion wartend. „Professor Lee hat es uns vorgeführt.“

„Ach du scheiße“, murmelte Theodore und bestätigte Hermine damit, dass er um die Bedeutung des Dämonsfeuers für Draco wusste. Er hatte ihm zwar nie Einzelheiten erzählt, aber er wusste, dass Vincent das Feuer heraufbeschworen hatte und darin umgekommen war, dass Hermine, Harry und Ron auch dort gewesen waren und Draco und Gregory nur äußerst knapp entkommen waren; wie genau, hatte Draco nicht genauer ausgeführt, was Theodore den Verdacht nahelegte, dass es nicht ganz aus eigener Kraft geschehen war.

„Hmm. Ich fand es auch nicht wirklich angenehm“, murmelte Hermine.

Madam Pomfrey kam zu ihnen herüber und Hermine erzählte ihr von ihrem Verdacht. „Was passiert, wenn wir ihn aufwecken?“, fragte sie sie. „Ist er dann immer noch in dem Flashback? Sollten wir Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergreifen?“

„Mit Sicherheit kann ich das nicht sagen, aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht, der Schockzauber sollte ihn daraus gelöst haben. Es war in diesem Fall sehr gut, dass er mit einem Schockzauber und nicht etwa mit einem Körperklammerfluch getroffen wurde“, erklärte Madam Pomfrey. Sie trat zu ihm. „Ich werde ihn jetzt aufwecken. Wenn Sie Recht haben, Miss Granger, sollte er den Krankenflügel gleich wieder verlassen können.“

„Halt“, unterbrach Theodore sie. „Professor, gehen Sie weg da“, forderte er, und obwohl er ohne richtige Kleidung dastand, in dicken Socken und einem weiten dunklen Wollpullover mit Zopfmuster über dem blassgrünen Krankenflügel-Schlafanzug, aus dessen Ärmel seine weiß verbundenen Handgelenke hervorschauten, ging Autorität von ihm aus.

„Was? Aber wieso? Ich muss doch nach meinem Schüler schauen“, stammelte Professor Lee. Theodore sah ihm gerade in die Augen. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass das erste, was Draco sieht, wenn er zu sich kommt, ein Mann in einer schwarzen Robe ist.“

Der Lehrer wollte wieder protestieren, aber Madam Pomfrey sagte: „Schauen Sie doch mal nach Mr Longbottom“, woraufhin er zu Nevilles Bett hinüber ging, der inzwischen auf der Bettkannte saß und sich leise mit Hannah, Padma und Parvati unterhielt, während er die Geschehnisse bei Dracos Bett beobachtete.

„_Rennervate_“, sagte Madam Pomfrey und mit einem Keuchen fuhr Draco hoch und sah verwirrt um sich.

„Mr Malfoy, Sie sind im Krankenflügel, alles ist gut. Können Sie sich erinnern, was passiert ist?“

Draco runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Ich war in der Bibliothek und bei Theo. Aber das war schon vormittags … dann war ich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und dann, ich weiß nicht?“ Er schnupperte, konnte aber keine Spur von Feuer riechen. „Irgendwie war da Dämonsfeuer. Aber das kann ja nicht sein. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich hier hingekommen bin“, sagte er, leiser werdend.

„Sie hatten einen Flashback, währenddessen haben Sie unwillkürliche Magie eingesetzt. Deshalb hat man Sie geschockt und hierher gebracht“, erklärte Madam Pomfrey.

Draco rieb sich die Augen und sah sich im Krankenflügel um. Sein Blick fiel auf Neville, dessen Kopf verbunden und dessen Gesicht und Hemd blutverschmiert war und alle Farbe wich aus Dracos Gesicht.

„War ich das?“, fragte er tonlos. Sein Atem wurde unregelmäßig. „Sie stecken mich zurück nach Askaban“, murmelte er voller Verzweiflung. „Ich bin doch auf Bewährung, ich darf niemanden angreifen oder verletzen. Sie stecken mich zurück nach Askaban. Aber ich kann nicht dahin zurück, ich kann nicht, auf keinen Fall …“ Die Luft ging ihm aus.

„Mr Malfoy, versuchen Sie mit mir zu atmen“, sagte Madam Pomfrey eindringlich, während Theodore hilflos daneben stand. „Einatmen und ausatmen. Ganz ruhig, ein, und aus. Ein, und aus. Spüren Sie, wie die Luft durch ihre Lungen strömt?“

Aber es half nichts, Draco konnte sich nicht auf ihre Stimme konzentrieren, alles war ausgefüllt von seinem Grauen vor Askaban und während sein Blickfeld sich langsam verengte, fluteten Bilder der düsteren feuchten Zelle und Erinnerungen an furchtbare Schmerzen seinen Geist.

Madam Pomfrey wirkte einen Aufrufezauber und hielt bald die Flasche mit dem richtigen Beruhigungstrank in der Hand. Dracos Atem normalisierte sich, sobald sie ihm ein paar Tropfen eingeflößt hatte. Er konnte wieder klar denken, aber auch alle seine klaren, vom Trank etwas verlangsamten Gedanken liefen darauf hinaus, dass er zurück nach Askaban musste, weil er die Bewährungsauflagen verletzt hatte.

„Malfoy. Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu“, rief Neville, er war herübergekommen, fand aber keine Gelegenheit, zu Wort zu kommen. „Wie soll denn das Ministerium überhaupt hiervon erfahren?“

Verblüfft sah Draco ihn an.

„Hm? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich wegen unwillkürlicher Magie beim Ministerium anzeige, und auch sonst wird das hier keiner tun“, sagte Neville.

„Aber…“

„Auch nicht die Lehrer, oder?“ Er sah Professor Lee scharf an, der abwehrend die Hände hob und den Kopf schüttelte. „Von meiner Seite aus gibt es keinen Grund, dem Ministerium etwas zu melden“, sagte er und auch Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn sie natürlich keine Lehrerin war und alle wussten, dass sie auch schon viel dramatischere Sachen nicht mal der Schulleitung gemeldet hatte.

„Aber warum solltest du das tun? Ich hab dich verletzt, du hast jeden Grund dazu …“

„Du hast es ja nicht mit Absicht getan.“ Neville seufzte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Ich habe im Sommer einmal mein Bett in Flammen aufgehen lassen, weil in dem Hörspiel im Radio jemand ‚Crucio‘ gesagt hat, und einmal Omas Hut durch die Fensterscheibe geschossen, weil sie mich erschreckt hat. Was ich sagen will“, er zuckte die Achseln, „solche Dinge passieren. Wir müssen alle aufeinander aufpassen, damit dann nichts Dummes passiert, aber es ist normal, glaube ich.“

„Danke“, murmelte Draco vorsichtig. Er war unglaublich erleichtert, aber so ganz konnte er nicht glauben, dass er keine Konsequenzen würde tragen müssen.

„Wir wollten sowieso mit Ihnen darüber reden“, sagte Padma zu Professor Lee.

„Mit mir? Worüber denn?“, fragte er verwirrt.

Padma spielt nervös mit ihrem langen schwarzen Zopf. „Über Ihren Unterricht. Manche haben Angst davor. Wir wissen, dass das nicht Ihre Absicht ist“, fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie sein betroffenes Gesicht sah. „Und für andere Schüler ist das sicher total gut so, wie es ist. Aber in unserer Klasse sind nun mal echt viele Schüler, die die Sachen, die wir durchnehmen, schon echt erlebt haben, und wenn man dann so plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung damit konfrontiert wird, kann das ganz schön gruselig sein. Ich weiß ja nicht weshalb, aber wir haben heute alle gesehen, dass Malfoy ein Problem mit Dämonsfeuer hat. Meine Schwester kann nicht mal an Werwölfe denken, ohne Angstzustände zu kriegen. Sie hatte sich eigentlich den Magen gar nicht verdorben in der Stunde über Werwölfe, Professor, sie hat es einfach nicht ausgehalten und ist gegangen.“

„Das tut mir sehr leid, es war niemals meine Absicht, dass Sie sich irgendwie schlecht fühlen oder jemand verletzt wird, so wie heute“, sagte der Lehrer betroffen.

„Sie können ja nichts dafür, dass wir nicht wie normale Schüler sind“, sagte Anthony und grinste, es geriet ein bisschen schief. „Wir sind halt ein bisschen, hm, beschädigt?“

„Aber was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich kann doch unmöglich wissen, wovor jeder von ihnen Angst hat?“

„Wir hatten überlegt, ob Sie vielleicht das Thema vorher ankündigen könnten“, sagte Hermine. „Und wenn jemand weiß, dass er damit nicht klarkommt, geht er einfach nicht hin.“

Professor Lee stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Nun, eigentlich gehört es ja zu meinem Konzept, dass sie von dem jeweiligen Thema überrascht werden, wie im echten Leben nun mal auch. Aber ich sehe, dass Sie wahrscheinlich schon mehr als genug Praxis in diesem Fach haben, und wir daher auf diese Realitätssimulation verzichten können, wenn Sie glauben, dass das weitere Vorkommnisse wie heute verhindert.“

„Danke, Professor“, sagten mehrere Schüler gleichzeitig, und alle nickten.

Draco und Neville, genau wie Terry Boot, den Draco nicht getroffen hatte, dem aber ein abgesprengter Steinbrocken auf den Fuß gefallen war, mussten nicht länger im Krankenflügel bleiben und durften schon am selben Tag wieder gehen.

Und auch bei Theodore gab es endlich Fortschritte. Die Schulleiterin hatte mit einem Experten für Fluchschäden in Deutschland korrespondiert, der einen entscheidenden Hinweis geben konnte. Ein Gegenfluch gelang ihnen zwar nicht, aber Professor Slughorn konnte mit den Anweisungen einen Trank brauen, der tatsächlich die Blutung stoppte. Die Wunde widersetzte sich zwar jeder weiteren magischen Heilung, begann aber nach der Behandlung mit dem Trank endlich, auf natürlichem Wege zu heilen. Zurück blieb eine lange Narbe auf jedem von Theodores Handgelenken und Unterarmen, die die älteren, inzwischen schon verblassenden aus Askaban kreuzte und auf der linken Seite das Dunkle Mal durchschnitt. Nach einem ernsten, und, wie Theodore fand etwas lächerlichen, Gespräch über den Wert des Lebens und der strengen Anweisung, sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn er sich wieder etwas antun wollte, entließ Madam Pomfrey ihn zurück in den Schulalltag. Draco war sehr froh darüber, obwohl das bedeutete, dass er keine Schlaftränke mehr bekam, und obwohl er wieder regelmäßig nachts aus Albträumen hochschreckte, hatte er das Gefühl, wenn er denn schlief, wieder besser zu schlafen, seit Theodore wieder neben ihm auf der anderen Matratze lag.

Und noch in einem anderen Punkt gab es gute Neuigkeiten: Professor McGonagall erklärte, dass die Achtklässler ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock als Gemeinschaftsraum nutzen durften, etwas worauf die ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder des „Albtraumklubs“ anscheinend schon länger hingearbeitet hatten, um einen gemütlicheren Ort als die Große Halle für ihre nächtlichen Treffen zu haben. Eigentlich hatten sie einen Raum nur für die DA oder zumindest nur für Veteranen der Schlacht um Hogwarts gewollt, aber das ließ sich nicht durchsetzen und so war jetzt die offizielle Regelung, dass der Raum für alle Achtklässler war, mit der stillschweigenden Erwartung, dass Siebtklässler wie Ginny oder Luna auch geduldet würden. Da der Raum ja nun offiziell der Achtklässler-Gemeinschaftsraum war, wollten die DA-Mitglieder auch, dass er in diesem Sinne von allen genutzt wurde, um den Zusammenhalt zu fördern, wenn es auch wohl einige Diskussionen gekostet hatte, sich darauf zu einigen. So jedenfalls berichteten es Padma und Parvati es den Slytherinachtklässlern, als sie sie explizit in den Raum einluden, wissend, dass sie sonst nicht kommen würden, obwohl der Raum von der Schulleitung für alle Achtklässler gedacht war. Und natürlich war das die Gelegenheit für eine Party, denn der neue Gemeinschaftsraum musste natürlich eingeweiht werden.

Weil der neue Raum ja sowieso nur von Achtklässlern genutzt werden sollte, die alle Volljährig waren, hatten sie ganz offiziell die Erlaubnis, Alkohol zu trinken und mussten ihn nicht an den wegschauenden Augen der Lehrer vorbeischmuggeln, wie es für die Feiern bei Quidditchspielen üblich war. Ansonsten durften sie bloß die anderen Schüler nicht stören und sollten selbst sehen, wie sie die Party mit ihren Lernplänen und Gewissen vereinbaren konnten, wie Professor McGonagall es ausgedrückt hatte.

Die Feier war schon in vollem Gange, als Draco, Theodore, Daphne und Millicent ankamen. Mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein als sie eigentlich fühlten betraten sie den Raum. Die Mädchen hatten noch ziemlich lange auf die Jungen einreden müssen, um sie zum Mitgehen zu überreden. Das „Blaise wäre sofort dabei“-Argument hatte zwar nicht gezogen, aber schließlich hatten Draco und Theodore doch eingelenkt, nicht so sehr, weil sie erwarteten, Spaß zu haben, sondern weil sie die Einladung als Friedensangebot der DA nicht ablehnen konnten, wenn sie nicht weiter isoliert bleiben wollten.

Die Slytherins sahen sich mit verhohlener Neugier im neuen Gemeinschaftsraum um, als sie ankamen. Man konnte noch erkennen, dass es eigentlich ein Klassenzimmer war, aber die Hauselfen, Lehrer oder ihre Mitschüler, wer auch immer sich darum gekümmert hatte, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass es man es kaum noch merkte und es erstaunlich gemütlich war, wenn auch nicht besonders schick. Zum Glück hatte der Raum einen Kamin, in dem einladend ein Feuer prasselte. Vor ihm waren jetzt einige nicht zusammenpassende Sofas und Sessel gruppiert. Ein dicker, plüschiger Teppich lag davor und ein großer, etwas abgewetzter in der Mitte des Raumes. Die Nischen vor den Fenstern, die durch Hogwarts dicke Außenmauern unweigerlich entstanden, waren mit Kissen und Decken gepolstert und überall im Raum standen kleinere und größere Topfpflanzen. Die Tische waren teilweise zur Seite geräumt worden, aber auf einigen standen eine Reihe von alkoholischen Getränken, Gläsern und Tellern und Chips, Kürbispasteten, Keksen und anderen Süßigkeiten bereit. Auf einem Tisch auf der erhöhten Fläche, wo sonst die Tafel stand, waren ein riesiges Grammophon und ein Radio aufgebaut.

Es lief gerade ein[ kitschiges Boyband-Lied](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2r6tSPffQQ). ‚Wahrscheinlich ein Muggellied‘, dachte Draco, ihm sagte es jedenfalls nichts, aber der anspielungsreiche sexualisierte Text ließ einen kalten Schauder über ihn laufen und er war froh, als Parvati ihn begrüßte, ihm ein Butterbier in die Hand drückte und über Pansy auszufragen begann.

Fast alle gingen schnell von Butterbier zu Feuerwhisky über, und tatsächlich mischten sich die Schüler erstaunlich gut, der Alkohol half, die Gemeinsamkeit von siebeneinhalb zusammen verbrachten Schuljahren über die Trennung des Krieges zu stellen, bei dem die Haltung der meisten von ihrem Elternhaus bestimmt worden war. Draco sah Tracey mit Kevin Enthwistle auf einem der Sofas sitzen, als einziger, der weder in der DA noch im Haus Slytherin war, konnte er sicher ein bisschen Anschluss gebrauchen. Die beiden waren in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft, es sah nicht gerade freundlich aus, aber sie saßen zumindest zusammen und redeten.

Dean machte sich an der Musikanlage zu schaffen, gleich darauf dröhnte eine [schnelle, rhythmische Musik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VTBNZBmJ9w) durch den Raum, anders als alles, was Draco vorher gehört hatte, viel rauer als die Zauberer- und Muggelmusik, die vorher gelaufen war.

„Lasst uns tanzen!“, schrie Dean über den in schwerem jamaikanischen Dialekt einsetzenden Sprechgesang hinweg, und machte auch gleich den Anfang. Kevin schien das Lied zu kennen, jedenfalls sprang er gleich auf, um Deans Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, und zog Tracey mit sich. Seamus war natürlich wie bei allem, was Dean tat, nicht weit. Auch Terry, Hannah, Neville und die Patil-Zwillinge ließen sich nicht lange bitten und tanzten ausgelassen. Hermine stand mit einem Butterbier in der Hand am Rand, wippte mit dem Fuß mit und unterhielt sich mit Justin, der genau wie Daphne etwas die Nase über die Musik rümpfte.

„Geh schon“, sagte Draco Millicent über den Lärm der Musik ins Ohr, sie saß neben Daphne, sah aber sehnsüchtig zu Tracey und den anderen Tanzenden. „Sie werden dich schon nicht wegjagen.“

„Das gilt für dich genauso“, gab Millicent zurück, aber Draco wollte auf keinen Fall tanzen, schon gar nicht hier, und Millicent stand tatsächlich auf und gesellte sich zu den anderen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Theo?“, fragte Draco Daphne.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er tanzen möchte“, sagte sie und nippte an ihrem Getränk. Stirnrunzelnd sah Draco sich um, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Theodore schon eine Weile nicht gesehen hatte. Er stand auf, um ihn zu suchen und war wenig überrascht, dass er ihn neben dem Tisch mit dem Feuerwhisky-Vorrat fand.

„Draco“, lallte er, und versuchte ihm eine Flasche in die Hand zu drücken. „Tring doch noch ma‘ was.“ Er konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten.

„Theo“, sagte er tadelnd, und wand ihm die Flasche aus den Händen. „Feuerwhisky trinkt man nur im äußersten Notfall direkt aus der Flasche.“

„Hm? Is‘ das’n keine Not?“

Der Satz fuhr wie ein scharfer Stich in Dracos Herz. Theodore taumelte, aber Draco zog ihn wieder aufrecht und Theodore stützte sich schwer auf ihn. Er ließ sich widerstandslos zu dem Sofa führen, auf dem Daphne saß. Draco ging los, um ihm ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Er wurde auf dem Weg von Anthony abgepasst, der ihn zur Seite nahm und sagte: „Passt mal ein bisschen auf Nott auf. Er hat schon mindestens einmal gekotzt.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Draco.

„Trinkt er immer so viel? Macht ihr euch keine Sorgen?“

„Ich kann ihm ja schlecht alles verbieten, was es einfacher macht, oder?“ Das war eindeutig schon dem Feuerwhisky geschuldet, dass er das laut gesagt hatte. „Er hat mir versprochen, sich nichts anzutun, wenn ihm der Whisky dabei hilft, werde ich es ihm nicht ausreden.“ Er wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und griff nach den Gläsern. „Sorry. Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe“, sagte er und ließ Anthony stehen.

Als er zu Theodore zurückkam, fand er ihn in eine sehr ernsthafte Diskussion mit Hannah verwickelt, ob Nebel in der Morgen- oder Abenddämmerung schöner war. Draco drückte ihm das Wasser in die Hand und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Mit halben Ohr lauschte er der Diskussion – „Nirgends, _nirgends_ können die Nebel morgens so schön aus den Wiesen steigen wie bei uns in Somerset!“, sagte Hannah leidenschaftlich, sie war ebenfalls ziemlich betrunken – und beobachtete Daphne, die sich überwunden hatte, und jetzt, da keine Muggelmusik mehr lief, zu den Klängen der Band DaM tanzte. Draco wünschte sich plötzlich, Astoria wäre hier. Dann würde Daphne nicht allein tanzen und sie würde ihn zum Lachen bringen, die ganze Party, die er eher als soziale Verpflichtung sah, würde mehr Spaß machen.

Celestina Warbecks vibratoreiche Stimme dröhnte mit dem Anfang eines langsamen Liebeskummerlieds durch den Raum und die Tanzenden stöhnten genervt und lachend auf, zu Celestina Warbeck konnte man nicht tanzen, zumindest nicht, wenn man unter Vierzig und nicht gerade auf einem Rendezvous war. Nur Parvati und Kevin, der anscheinend jede Art von Musik mochte, bejubelten das Lied, aber Seamus hatte einen anderen Vorschlag: „Wir sollten ein Trinkspiel spielen, die meisten sind noch viiiiel zu nüchtern. Wie wär’s mit ‚Ich hab noch nie‘?“

„Aber nur, wenn alle mitmachen, ich werde hier nicht allein meine Geheimnisse ausbreiten!“, forderte Parvati.

„Äh, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, wir haben doch alle Sachen, die wir auf keinen Fall verraten wollen“, meinte ihre Schwester.

„Ja, das ist ja gerade der Witz an der Sache“, fand Seamus. „Wir alle wollen nichts verraten, aber wir alle müssen, also ist es ausgeglichen. Wir machen die magische Version, dann kann auch niemand schummeln, auch nicht die Slytherins.“

Millicent verdrehte die Augen. „War das nötig, Finnigan? Aber ich bin dabei.“

Terry, Kevin, Daphne, Anthony, Parvati und Dean nickten zustimmend, aber Hermine, Michael, Tracey, Justin, Neville und Padma waren skeptisch. Draco wusste spätestens seit Seamus gesagt hatte, dass sie es magisch bindend spielen würden, dass er auf keinen Fall mitspielen würde. Der für solche Spiele verwendete Zauber war zwar nur relativ schwach, man konnte dagegen ankämpfen, aber er sah keinen Grund, ein Risiko einzugehen.

„Ihr wisst doch, wie das bei solchen Spielen immer ist, es fängt harmlos an, und dann eskaliert es und man traut sich nicht mehr, auszusteigen, oder ist schon zu besoffen dafür“, protestierte Michael.

„Wie wär’s, wenn jemand nicht mitspielt, und die Fragen überwacht? Der quasi ein Veto einlegt, wenn die Gefahr groß ist, dass die Frage für jemanden unangenehm ist. Ich könnte das machen.“

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, hätte Draco sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, es klang, als wollte er sich vor dem Spiel drücken, was ja auch der Fall war, und nur die Informationen der anderen abgreifen, was nicht der Fall war. Außerdem würden sie ihm niemals genug für diese Funktion vertrauen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung nickte Hermine und meinte: „Die Idee ist gut. Ich würde auch lieber nicht selbst spielen und die Fragen überwachen. Dann sind wir auch sozusagen ein ausgeglichenes Komitee.“

„Also gut“, sagte Seamus. „Habt ihr alle volle Gläser? Und ich würde sagen, wenn Malfoy und Hermine eine Frage blockieren, müssen sie statt uns trinken.“ Er grinste und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über ihn, war aber einverstanden.

„Also gut, sind alle da?“ Anthony zählte sie durch. „Nee, wir sind doch eigentlich siebzehn, oder? Zwei fehlen.“

„Hannah und Nott sind da drüben.“ Justin nickte mit dem Kinn in Richtung der beiden, die in einer der Fensternischen saßen, eine Flasche Feuerwhisky zwischen sich, aber jeder mit einem Butterbier in der Hand. „Ich denke, wir sollten sie in Ruhe lassen, sie sprechen über ihre Mütter“, meinte er.

Die übrigen Achtklässler setzten sich vor das Kaminfeuer, sie mussten sich etwas auf den Sofas zusammenquetschen, damit alle Platz fanden, Draco und Hermine bekamen als Spielleiter die beiden Sessel.

„Seamus, du fängst an, war ja deine Idee“, sagte Parvati und knüllte ihre Dupatta zusammen in dem Versuch, daraus ein Kissen zu formen, um sich bequemer gegen Dean lehnen zu können. „Aber mach was Vernünftiges für den Anfang, ja?“

„Also gut, ich überleg mal.“ Man sah Seamus an, dass es ihm schwer fiel, nach einer unverfänglichen Frage zu suchen. „Hmm. Also, ich hab noch nie … in einem Test bei meinem Nachbarn abgekuckt“, sagte er und nahm selbst einen Schluck Feuerwhisky. Alle außer Kevin, Justin und Neville tranken ebenfalls.

„Ich bin empört“, sagte Justin scherzhaft und Padma und Parvati sahen sich an und sagten gleichzeitig mit dem indischen Akzent ihrer Mutter: „Tochter, ich bin enttäuscht von dir“, und brachen in Gelächter aus.

Links von Seamus saß Neville. „Ich bin noch nie mit einem Muggelfahrzeug gefahren“, sagte er, er selbst trank nicht, aber natürlich die Muggelgeborenen Dean, Justin und Kevin sowie Tracey, Terry und Seamus.

Danach war Millicent an der Reihe, sie sagte: „Ich musste noch nie nachsitzen.“ Sie wurde blass und fügte erschrocken hinzu: „Abgesehen vom letzten, Jahr, ich meine nur normales Nachsitzen.“ Sie sah unsicher zu Hermine, die nickte, um die Frage zu erlauben. Millicent nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, Seamus folgte. Er sah sich um, und als sonst niemand trank lachte er und meinte „Zu schade, dass Harry nicht da ist, der müsste jetzt eigentlich fünf Schlucke trinken, so oft wie der nachsitzen musste.“

Die Frage hatte aber gezeigt, wie heikel es war, etwas zu finden, dass niemanden verletzte und die Gruppe nicht entzweite. Sie kamen durch eine Runde, aber durch die Beschränkungen blieben die Fragen ziemlich langweilig. Seamus und Terry versuchten, mit möglichst allgemeingültigen Aussagen wie „Ich hab noch nie geatmet“ einfach alle möglichst betrunken zu machen. Sie wurden aber besser darin, interessante Fragen zu stellen, die nicht zu sehr an den Krieg erinnern.

„Ich hab noch nie das Geheimnis eines anderen weiterverraten“, sagte Michael. Die Spieler starrten sich an, letztendlich würde der Zauber sie zwingen, sich der Wahrheit entsprechend zu verhalten.

„Oh man Draco“, stöhnte Daphne, „Kannst du die Frage nicht verbieten?“ Aber Draco grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, und Daphne musste einen Schluck trinken, genau wie Kevin, Anthony, Padma und Seamus.

Padma war die Nächste. „Ich habe noch nie Sex mit einem Mann gehabt“, sagte sie mit einem herausfordernden Blick zu Anthony und schob demonstrativ ihr Glas von sich, aber Draco sagte sofort: „Veto. Nimm was anderes.“

„Was ist denn daran schlimm? Hermine, du bist doch nicht so prüde?“ Padma verzog schmollend das Gesicht, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Draco hat Recht.“

„Na gut, aber dann müsst ihr jetzt trinken. Und ich sage, Moment, ich hab noch nie… meine Eltern wegen etwas Wichtigem belogen.“ Sie nahm einen Schluck.

Sie spielten weiter, Draco und Hermine blockten ein paar weitere Fragen wie „Ich habe noch nie ernsthafte Mordpläne geschmiedet“ und „Ich hab noch nie einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch verwendet“. Auf einmal sprang Parvati auf, „Das ist [_Saajanji Ghar Aaye_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XtXLVylOoU), da _muss_ ich tanzen!“, rief sie und zog Padma mit sich.

Auch die meisten anderen folgten und die Spielrunde löste sich auf. Sogar Hermine tanzte jetzt, auch Daphne, obwohl es Muggelmusik war, aber sie war betrunken genug, um zuzugeben, dass sie sehr tanzbar war. Nur Draco und Anthony blieben auf den Sofas auf dem Kamin sitzen, beziehungsweise hatten jetzt Platz, sich jeder auf einem auszustrecken. Nach ein paar weiteren Bollywood-Liedern kamen wieder welche auf Englisch und alle grölten den Refrain des neusten Hits der Schwestern des Schicksals mit. Dann kamen wieder Muggellieder, das Lied hätte den Draco von vor dem Krieg wahrscheinlich zum Tanzen gebracht, aber jetzt summte er nur leise mit, was die anderen sangen. „[_Tragedy / When you lose control and you got no soul / It's tragedy / When the morning cries and you don't know why / It's hard to bear / With no-one beside you / You're going nowhere_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiwDHHcHPh0)“ Die fröhliche Melodie stand in einem merkwürdigen Gegensatz zu dem traurigen Text, aber irgendwie kam Draco das ziemlich passend zu ihrer Lage vor.

Den anderen ging die Energie zum Tanzen auch bald wieder aus, und sie saßen wieder ums Feuer, immer noch mit der jetzt leiseren Musik mitsingend. _„[I have to praise you like I should / I have to praise you / I have to praise you…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruAi4VBoBSM)“_

Hermine gähnte. „Es ist schon nach drei, ich glaube wir sollten die Party langsam auflösen, wir müssen schließlich morgen lernen“, murmelte sie schon ziemlich verschlafen.

„Och, also ich bleib noch ein bisschen“, meinte Seamus, und Neville nickte, aber Justin stand ebenfalls auf und streckte sich. „Ich geh auch ins Bett. Kommst du mit, Kevin? Und ich glaube Hannah und Nott sind dahinten eingeschlafen, wir sollten sie wohl wecken und mitnehmen.“

Auch die Slytherins beschlossen, in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen, Draco und Millicent stützten den torkelnden Theodore, ob er wegen des Alkohols oder vor Müdigkeit nicht gerade gehen konnte, wussten sie nicht genau und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Vor der Tür stießen die Aufbrechenden auf Dean und Padma, die sich engumschlungen küssten. Daphne fing an zu kichern, kaum dass sie um die Ecke gebogen waren. „Padma, ey“, sagte sie, „Ich hab mich vorher erst mit ihr und Parvati über unsere Eltern und wie schwierig es ist, geeignete Ehemänner zu finden unterhalten, und jetzt geht sie hin und küsst einen Muggelgeborenen.“ Nach ein paar Schritten fügte sie hinzu „Meint ihr, aus denen wird was?“

Tracey prustete laut los und wurde von den anderen angezischt, sie durften niemanden aufwecken. „Du bist manchmal so naiv, Daphne“, flüsterte sie, „Die zwei wollen höchstens ein bisschen Spaß, Thomas ist doch schon ewig scharf auf sie.“

Sie hatten den Korridor mit den Schlafsälen im Slytherin-Kerker erreicht. „Gute Nacht, Jungs, war schön, dass ihr dabei wart. Und war doch gar nicht so schlimm“, flüsterte Tracey, und alle verschwanden in ihren Schlafräumen.

* Zitiert nach:[Dämonsfeuer](https://harry-potter.fandom.com/de/wiki/D%C3%A4monsfeuer) im Wiki 


	11. Dämonen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ein Zeitungsbericht über einen Todesserangriff in Wales alte Wunden aufreißt kommt es zu einem Angriff auf Draco, der Erinnerungen wachruft, die er lieber vergessen möchte.

##  Mittwoch, 10.2.1999 bis Sonntag, 28.2.1999

Die letzten Posteulen waren noch nicht aus der Großen Halle verschwunden, als Tracey bestürzt „Oh fuck!“ sagte und ihre Teetasse auf dem Frühstückstisch abstellte, damit sie den gerade angekommenen Tagespropheten, den sie in der anderen Hand hielt, auf dem Tisch ausbreiten konnte.

„Hm? Was ist?“, fragte Daphne, noch ziemlich verschlafen, die sich gerade Bohnen in Tomatensoße auf den Teller lud. Tracey zeigte auf die Titelseite, auf der ein in Trümmern liegendes Haus abgebildet war. Auf dem Foto regnete es in Strömen, aber immer wieder wurde die Rauchsäule, die aus dem zerstörten Haus aufstieg, kurz sichtbar. „_Ein Toter, zwei Verletzte bei mutmaßlichem Todesser-Angriff in Cardiff“,_ stand als fette Überschrift darunter. Millicent lugte über Traceys andere Schulter. „Oh nein. Jungs, das solltet ihr euch ansehen.“

„Bitte?“ Draco hatte nicht zugehört, er war todmüde und machte sich Sorgen um Theodore. Heute jährte sich der Todestag seiner Mutter zum zehnten Mal und es war wieder eine dieser Nächte gewesen, in der er die dunkle Enge des Schlafsaals nicht ertrug. Sie waren fast die ganze Nacht draußen gewesen, waren endlos durch die dünne Schneedecke, die vor ein paar Tagen gefallen war, gestolpert und hatten über den See gestarrt, wo ganz schwach im Dunkeln die Berge zu erkennen waren. Sie waren draußen geblieben, bis die Sonne um kurz nach acht aufgegangen war und nur kurz in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, um die Schuluniform anzuziehen, geschlafen hatten sie höchstens zwei Stunden.

„Da.“

Draco seufzte schwer, als er die Überschrift gelesen hatte. Er sah zu Theodore, der teilnahmslos in seinen Kaffee starrte und seufzte noch mal, es war alles zu viel.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte?“, fragte Millicent.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, gar nicht, so viele sind ja echt nicht davongekommen, die so was machen würden. Wenn es denn überhaupt Todesser waren …“ Er gähnte und schob sich ein Stück gebratenen Speck in den Mund.

„Euch ist klar, was das bedeutet, oder?“, murmelte Daphne düster in ihren Tee. „Es wird wieder schlimmer werden, sie haben vielleicht zwischendurch mal vergessen, dass sie uns hassen, aber jetzt nicht mehr.“ Tatsächlich steckten an allen Tischen Gruppen von Schülern die Köpfe über Zeitungen zusammen und redeten, viele böse Blicke wurden zum Slytherintisch geworfen. Wenige Minuten später kam Hestia zu ihnen, um die Mädchen an die Begleitdienste für die jüngeren Schüler zu erinnern, die in den letzten Wochen, als die Angriffe seltener wurden, etwas schleifen gelassen worden waren.

„Passt auf euch auf“, sagte Tracey, als sie mit Daphne los eilte, um vor Wahrsagen die Zweitklässler zu Kräuterkunde zu begleiten.

Der Sucher ihres Quidditchteams, Elvis Harper, kam mit einer blutigen Nase in Zauberkunst an, er hatte sich mit Richie Coote, einem der Treiber des Gryffindor-Teams, auf dem Gang geprügelt.

„Es ist wegen diesem blöden Artikel über diese dumme Sache in Cardiff“, beschwerte er sich bei Tracey, die seine Sitznachbarin war und versuchte, seine Nase zu heilen.

„Halt doch still. Bist du ganz sicher, dass es nicht eher wegen dem Quidditchspiel letztes Jahr war?“, fragte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Obwohl Elvis damals offiziell noch Ersatzspieler für Draco gewesen war, hatte er letztendlich öfter gespielt als dieser, weil Draco ständig mit irgendwelchen Missionen beschäftig gewesen war. Beim Spiel gegen Gryffindor war er mit Richie aneinandergeraten, der es gewagt hatte ihm einen Klatscher gegen den Ellenbogen zu schlagen, trotz der damals herrschenden Erwartung, dass Slytherin auf jeden Fall gewinnen musste. Trotzdem hatte Elvis natürlich auch Recht, ohne die heutige Schlagzeile hätte es keinen Anlass für die Prügelei gegeben.

Dann hatte Tracey keine Zeit mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken, Flitwicks Unterricht verlangte ihre volle Konzentration. Der Stoff flog ihr nicht gerade zu und sie wünschte, sie bräuchte auf nichts anderes als den Schulstoff zu achten, aber das war in diesen Zeiten unmöglich. Anstatt mit Theodore und Draco entspannt zu Zaubertränken zu gehen und noch fünf Minuten zu haben, um ihre Aufzeichnungen durchzugehen, musste sie schnell eine Gruppe Erstklässler zur Freistunde in die Bibliothek begleiten, weshalb sie wahrscheinlich zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen würde. Sie hastete los. „Bis gleich, Jungs.“

Fröstelnd zog Draco den Umhang enger um sich, als er neben Theodore in Richtung Kerker trottete. Durch den Schlafmangel fror er heute die ganze Zeit, und besonders warm war es in Hogwarts im Februar sowieso nicht. Theodore hatte den ganzen Tag kaum mehr als fünf Worte gesagt. Draco hätte ihn furchtbar gern irgendwie aufgemuntert, wusste aber, dass ihm das kaum gelingen würde. Der 10. Februar war immer ein schwieriges Datum für Theodore gewesen, schon seit er zur Schule ging, schon bevor all die Schrecken des Krieges sie gezeichnet hatten. Draco musste es wohl schon als Erfolg sehen, dass er mit ihm im Unterricht gegangen und nicht im Bett geblieben war.

Er hatte kaum Zeit zu hören, wie jemand hinter ihm plötzlich loslief, als er auch schon gewaltsam gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Zufällig war da gerade die Tür zu einem ungenutzten Klassenzimmer, die aufsprang, als zwei Körper dagegen donnerten. Sie stolperten nach hinten und stürzten, Draco kam unter dem Angreifer zu liegen.

„IHR VERFICKTEN SCHEIẞ TODESSER, DAS IST WAYNES ONKEL, DER TOT IST!“, brüllte der Angreifer. Es war Kevin, aber diese Tatsache drang genauso wenig in Dracos Bewusstsein vor, wie was er schrie. Kevin kniete auf Draco und drückte seine Hände auf den Boden, er war so wütend, dass er nichts tun konnte außer ihn anzubrüllen. Draco hörte nicht, was er schrie, sah nicht wer er war, aber die schwarze Robe, die er trug, die sah er, und mit einer Deutlichkeit, klarer als die Wirklichkeit normalerweise war, spürte er seine Hände, die seine Handgelenke auf den rauen Boden pressten und seine Knie, die ihn am Boden fixierten. Die Lage war grausam vertraut, aber es war völlig unmöglich, dass er noch einmal überleben würde, was nach dem grausam vertrauten Ablauf folgen müsste, und so stellte sich endlich, ausnahmsweise, sein ganzer Körper auf Verteidigung ein. Diesmal wurde ihm nicht schwarz vor Augen, sein Bewusstsein war zu getrübt, um noch vom Gewissen behindert zu werden, er wusste nicht mehr genau, wo er war und welche Zeit gerade war, aber er wusste doch glasklar, was er tun musste. Es gelang ihm mit einem heftigen Ruck seine rechte Hand freizubekommen. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab, sie rollten übereinander und er bekam seinen Zauberstab zu fassen.

„_Depulso!_“

Kevin wurde von ihm weggeschleudert und krachte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Klassenzimmers. „Ah, jetzt wehrst du dich also auf einmal doch?“, keuchte er. Er sah Draco mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, erschrocken, empört, aber auch mitleidig.

„Rühr. Ihn. Nie. Wieder. An.“ Theodore stand über Kevin und drückte ihm den Zauberstab gegen die Wange. Das ganze hatte höchstens eine Sekunde gedauert, es war so schnell gegangen, dass er nichts hatte machen können, als er hinter den beiden in das Klassenzimmer gestürzt war, war Draco gerade an seinen Zauberstab gekommen. Theodores Stimme war völlig ruhig, aber es lag eine Drohung in seinen Augen, und der Art, wie er jedes Wort betonte, an der niemand zweifeln konnte. „Und jetzt verpiss dich.“

Kevin erhob sich taumelnd und stolperte hastig aus dem Raum.

„_Colloportus_“, sagte Theodore leise, um die Tür abzuschließen und hastete zu Draco, der auf dem Boden kauerte. Er ging vor ihm auf die Knie und merkte besorgt, dass Dracos Atem unregelmäßig wurde und Aussetzer hatte.

„Hey, Draco“, murmelte er, aber Draco schien ihn nicht zu hören. Theodore wollte in seiner Robentasche nach dem Trank tasten, aber Draco schrak bei der ersten Berührung heftig zusammen und Theodore zog erschrocken seine Hand zurück. „Entschuldige. Aber Draco, Draco du musst atmen!“

Zumindest hatte der Schreck Draco weit genug aus der Betäubung gerissen, dass er jetzt selbst nach dem Trank tastete. Er fand ihn und nahm ein paar Tropfen. Langsam normalisierte sich seine Atmung und er setzte sich auf. Fest schlang er die Arme um seine Knie.

„Scheiße.“ Er holte tief Luft und atmete zittrig aus.

„Scheiße“, sagte er wieder und hob seinen Blick zu Theodore, der endlich wusste, dass er wieder ganz bei ihm war.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass er das nicht noch mal macht, keine Sorge. Auch wegen der Bewährung, ich kann ihn auf jeden Fall überzeugen, nichts zu machen.“

„Mach keinen Scheiß, Theo, du bringst dich nur in Schwierigkeiten“, murmelte Draco. „Das ist es auch gar nicht“ – er brach ab.

„Was dann?“

Draco schwieg sehr lange. Als er endlich sprach, war es nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, und der geschlagene Ausdruck in seinen Augen versetzte Theodore einen scharfen Stich. „Ich glaube, er weiß es, Theo. Er weiß es, bestimmt.“

Theodore brauchte nicht zu fragen, was Draco meinte. Besorgt merkte er, dass sein Atem trotz des Trankes schon wieder schneller wurde.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Woher soll er auch was wissen?“

„Ich hab ihn weggezaubert. Das hab ich sonst nie, ich hab sie immer machen lassen. Und wie er mich angesehen hat … er _weiß_ es.“

„Unsinn, das ist echt unwahrscheinlich, glaub mir.“ Theodore seufzte und betrachtete Draco, auf dem Boden sitzend und seine Knie umklammernd, der ihn mit unterdrückter Panik ansah. „Ich rede mit ihm, ja?“

Draco nickte, er hatte eine gewisse Vorstellung davon, was Theodore mit „reden“ meinte und es beunruhigte ihn, er wollte nicht, dass Theodore in Schwierigkeiten geriet, aber noch wichtiger war es, dass Kevin nichts erzählte.

In der Nacht wachte Theodore davon auf, dass Draco hochfuhr und aus dem Bett sprang. Er taumelte gegen die Wand, weil er die Decke mit aus dem Bett gerissen und sich darin verheddert hatte, schaffte es, sich frei zu machen, die Badtür aufzureißen und zum Klo zu stürzen. Theodore hörte ihn würgen und sich dann heftig übergeben. Er warf seine Decke zurück und eilte ins Bad, wo Draco vor der Kloschüssel kauerte. Theodore ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken, er hatte ihm schon fast eine tröstende Hand auf den Rücken gelegt, als ihm wieder einfiel, wie Draco am Vormittag unter seiner Berührung zusammengezuckt war und er zog die ausgestreckte Hand hastig wieder zurück. Draco würgte, würgte wieder und erbrach sich, aber es kam nur Galle. Sie waren ja weder zum Mittag- noch zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gegangen und auch, was die Mädchen ihnen von dort mitgebracht hatten, hatte er nicht angerührt. Draco war völlig verschwitzt, seine Haare und Pyjama klebten schweißfeucht an ihm. Mit zitternder Hand wischte er sich Schweiß, Speichel und Galle aus dem Gesicht, die andere Hand hielt die Klobrille umklammert.

„Hey“, murmelte Theodore leise und vorsichtig, er fühlte sich hilflos. Draco drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hielten seine grauen Augen endlich Theodores Blick. Draco atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, und Theodore wusste, dass er zumindest bei ihm in der Gegenwart war. Vorsichtig, mit steifen Bewegungen, löste Draco sich von der Kloschüssel und ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken. Theodore lehnte sich neben ihm zurück an die Wand. „Albtraum?“, fragte er mit trockenem Mund.

Draco nickte, sein Kopf kratzte über die Wand.

Das war eine blöde Frage gewesen, dachte Theodore, er hatte es ja eh gewusst. Er konnte sich auch nur zu gut vorstellen, was der Inhalt des Traums gewesen war und er hütete sich zu fragen.

„Es war das erste Mal, dass ich _davon_ geträumt habe“, sagte Draco, die Stimme schwach und heiser, den Blick geradeaus ins Nichts gerichtet.

„Hm. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann das passiert. Und nach der Sache heute …“

„Ich kann das nicht“, flüsterte Draco. „Was, wenn ich jetzt immer davon träume? Die anderen Träume waren schlimm genug, aber das … das ertrage ich nicht.“

Theodore hatte ihn noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen. Er spürte eine Wut in sich aufsteigen. Der Krieg hatte vielleicht geschehen müssen, dachte er, der war unvermeidbar gewesen, aber das hier, das hätte nicht sein müssen. Doch seine Wut würde Draco nicht helfen, und er versuchte, sie herunterzuschlucken.

„Kann ich dich berühren?“, fragte er unsicher.

Draco stieß tatsächlich ein Schnauben aus. „Man Theo, natürlich. Es hat sich doch nichts geändert und ich bin auch nicht plötzlich aus Glas.“ Er ließ sich selbst gegen seinen Freund sinken und Theodore legte den Arm um seine Schulter, er spürte, dass Draco am ganzen Körper zitterte. Theodore hielt es nicht für hilfreich, ihn jetzt darauf hinzuweisen, dass er doch anders reagiert hatte.

„Und du bist ja auch niemand von denen“, flüsterte Draco und klang dabei so sehr wie ein verletztes Kind, dass Theodore die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er zog die Knie an, so dass Draco seinen Kopf darauf legen konnte, ohne ihn in seinen Schoß legen zu müssen und hielt ihn fest. Das enge, dunkle, winterkalte Bad mit dem Geruch nach Wasser und Erbrochenem ließen in ihm düstere Erinnerungen aufsteigen, denen er sich jetzt auf keinen Fall überlassen konnte, Draco brauchte ihn. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Haaren, so dass er nichts mehr sah und nur noch Dracos vertrauten Geruch in der Nase hatte, und so verharrten sie, bis das Zittern in Dracos Körper irgendwann mehr von der Kälte als von den schrecklichen Erinnerungen kamen.

„Kannst du nicht mal weinen?“, fragte Theodore irgendwann. „Ich weiß, dass klingt komisch, aber manchmal hilft es, alles rauszulassen.“ Er spürte Draco den Kopf auf seinen Knien schütteln.

„Ich kann das irgendwie nicht mehr“, nuschelte er. „Nach dem ersten Mal, nachdem es das erste Mal passiert ist, ach verdammt … ich glaube ich habe einen Tag und eine Nacht durchgeheult. Und dann ist es wieder passiert, und wieder … Heulen bringt nichts, das zumindest habe ich gelernt, man kriegt nur auch noch Kopfschmerzen davon.“

„Hmmm. Gehen wir zurück ins Bett?“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht wieder einschlafen, ich überstehe nicht noch so einen Traum.“ Er stöhnte leise auf. „Warum? Warum muss dieser Idiot mich daran erinnern. Warum musste das überhaupt passieren, warum ich?“, fragte er verzweifelt.

Theodore schlang seinen Arm fester um ihn. „Du weißt, dass es überhaupt nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun hatte. Sie wollten Macht über dich, dich demütigen, wegen dem, wofür du stehst, deine Familie, Geld, Einfluss, Reinblut … Und du hättest nichts tun können.“

„Hätte ich nicht?“, fragte Draco bitter. „Bei den Todessern vielleicht nicht, aber später, in Askaban … Es macht ja eh keinen Unterschied, aber ich wünschte, ich hätte mich in Askaban mal gewehrt. Wenigstens versucht. Du hast es ja auch gekonnt. Aber ich war schwach, ich hatte Angst, er würde irgendwas anderes machen, was noch schlimmer weh tut. Das war ich ja schon gewohnt. Vielleicht ist das ja das, wozu ich gut bin, wenn ich schon zu feige war, mich zu wehren.“

„Das ist ganz sicher _nicht_, wofür du gut bist“, sagte Theodore sehr entschieden. Er hatte den Kopf gehoben, um sprechen zu können und ließ ihn jetzt nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen. Erinnerungen an die Wochen in Askaban huschten durch seinen Geist. Sie hatten gegenüberliegende Zellen in einem ansonsten leeren Trakt gehabt, durch den sie unbarmherzig jedes kleinste Geräusch, das der andere oder der Auror machte hatten hören können, jedes Wimmern, jedes Grunzen und jeden Schlag.

„Und du warst nicht feige, du hast das gemacht, was es am wahrscheinlichsten gemacht hat, dass du überlebst.“ Theodore sprach jetzt sehr leise, mit der freien Hand, die nicht um Dracos Schultern geschlungen war, strich er ihm durch die Haare. Mit der Hand, an der er alle Finger bewegen konnte, die ihre Beweglichkeit nicht in Askaban gelassen hatte. „_Ich_ war feige. Als ich ihn gebissen habe, war ich absolut sicher, dass er mich dafür töten würde. Ich wollte, dass er es tut, _das_ war feige. Du warst viel mutiger als ich, weil du selbst in dem Höllenloch noch leben wolltest.“ Theodore versteckte sein Gesicht wieder in Dracos Haaren. Viel hatte damals nicht gefehlt, dass er in jener Zelle gestorben wäre. Dieses Bad erinnerte wirklich viel zu sehr daran, er wollte es nicht sehen. Und auch wenn sich der Auror ihm nie wieder sexuell genähert hatte, hatte es ihm nicht an Fantasie gefehlt, ihn anders zu foltern, die unzähligen Narben auf Theodores Körper bezeugten das. Schrecklich genau erinnerte er sich daran, wie er auf dem Boden seiner Zelle lag, das Blut aus seinem Körper rinnen fühlte und die Bewusstlosigkeit herbeigesehnt hatte, um die Geräusche aus Dracos Zelle nicht mehr hören zu müssen; mit schlechtem Gewissen, denn er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, ihn dadurch im Stich zu lassen, als ob es Draco irgendetwas genutzt hätte, wenn er alles hörte.

„Ich will mich nicht erinnern. Ich will, dass es vorbei ist“, murmelte Draco, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Es wird wieder besser“, versuchte Theodore ihn zu trösten, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er überhaupt selbst daran glaubte.

Er schaffte es, Draco dazu zu bringen, aus dem kalten Bad ins warme Bett zurückzugehen. Er wäre am liebsten raus ins Freie gegangen, aber Draco war in keinem Zustand dafür, und weil er auch auf keinen Fall schlafen wollte, aus Angst vor weiteren Träumen, begann Theodore im Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs aus dem Märchenbuch von Beedle dem Barden vorzulesen, um sie wach zu halten. Die ihnen seit frühster Kindheit vertrauten Worte hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung und Theodore fielen irgendwann die Augen zu, aber Draco hielt sich die ganze restliche Nacht wach.

Er lauschte auf Theodores leise Atemzüge, spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und sah die Narben auf seinem Arm, wo der Ärmel hochgerutscht war, mit dem Theodore ihn im Schlaf umfangen hielt. Er versuchte sich auf das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu konzentrieren, dass er jetzt gerade empfand, so anders als in den aufgerührten Erinnerungen und wunderte sich, wie manche Menschen sich so gut und andere so böse anfühlen konnten. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass auch Theodore, der so friedlich neben ihm lag und ihm wie sein einziger Schild gegen das Böse vorkam, im Krieg Dinge getan hatte, die ihn für andere mit dem Bösen verbanden, denen er vielleicht in Albträumen erschien, genau wie er selbst. Er stöhnte auf. Warum war die Welt nur so kaputt? Warum musste er mit der Vergangenheit leben, warum konnte nichts einfach sein?

Gleich die erste Stunde am nächsten Tag war wieder Zauberkunst, das Kevin ebenfalls belegt hatte. Obwohl ihm mit ein paar Stunden Abstand durchaus bewusst war, dass Theodore Recht hatte und Kevin höchstens sauer über ein paar blaue Flecken sein würde, aber sonst nichts weiter über den Vorfall denken würde, konnte er sich nicht ganz davon überzeugen und wäre am liebsten im Schlafsaal geblieben. Doch nachdem er gestern schon den halben Tag geschwänzt hatte, würde das nur mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken, was er auf keinen Fall wollte. Er ging also hin, die ganze Zeit angestrengt darauf bedacht, nicht einmal in Kevins Richtung zu blicken, aus Angst, noch mehr zu verraten.

„Entwhistle? Können wir kurz reden?“

Draco hatte sich entschieden, Kevin nach dem Mittagessen in der Großen Halle abzupassen. Er musste einfach überprüfen, was er wusste, musste sich selbst einen Eindruck machen, egal, ob Theodore das auch machte oder nicht. Nachdem er Kevin morgens im Unterricht gesehen hatte, hatte er zumindest die Angst vor ihm abstreifen können, die natürlich völlig irrational gewesen war. Kevin war sein Mitschüler, er hatte ihn nie mit schlimmen Zaubern angegriffen und ihm auch gestern eigentlich nicht wirklich weh getan, nur eben höchst unwillkommene Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche geholt.

Kevin sah ihn an und das Gefühl, sich gestern verraten zu haben, war sofort zurück, obwohl er sich ein Dutzend Mal gesagt hatte, dass das Unsinn war. Der Hufflepuff nickte.

„Nicht hier“, sagte Draco und ging zügig Richtung der Tür zum Innenhof, wissend, dass Kevin ihm folgen würde. Er spürte Theodores Blick auf ihm und wusste, dass er hinter ihnen herkommen würde. Er lief, bis er eine windgeschützte Nische fand, wo ihnen niemand lauschen würde, es war sowieso viel zu kalt, als dass sich jemand freiwillig länger im Innenhof aufhalten würde und sie setzten sich auf einen niedrigen Sims. Jetzt, da sie hier waren, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das Gespräch anfangen sollte.

„Wo warst du letztes Jahr?“, fragte er also, weil er nicht wusste, wie er über das eigentliche Thema reden sollte, ohne es anzusprechen und weil er die Antwort nicht wusste.

„Ich?“ Kevin war ziemlich überrascht.

„Ja natürlich du, oder siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden?“

„Wenn du so fragst, da hinten stehen Nott und Bulstrode und starren uns an, nicht sehr unauffällig.“

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Theo passt auf mich auf, Millie passt auf Theo auf, aber das hat dich nicht zu kümmern.“

„Hm ja, Nott scheint es ja als seine Aufgabe zu sehen, dich zu bewachen.“ Also hatte Theodore schon mit ihm geredet.

Kevin seufzte. „Ich war bei Verwandten in den USA, mit meiner Familie“, beantwortete er die Frage. Er zögerte kurz, erzählte dann weiter. „Es ist komisch. Natürlich sind wir quasi dahin geflohen, weil es hier nicht sicher war, aber es war eine total schöne Zeit. Eigentlich wie ein Auslandsjahr. Und jetzt bin ich wieder hier, und ihr seid alle so … so kaputt irgendwie. Wenn man nur die Tür laut zuschlägt, hat man plötzlich fünf Zauberstäbe auf sein Herz gerichtet … Ihr wart im Krieg, und ich nicht.“

Er sah Draco von der Seite an. „Du hast dich sonst nie gewehrt, wenn du angegriffen wurdest“, stellte er fest. „Nicht mal, als dich diese Gryffindors halb totgeschlagen haben.“

„Das war anders“, sagte Draco. Nervös rutschte er hin und her. „Und du hast sonst auch nur Colovaria oder so’n Quatsch verwendet.“

„Hm ja, sorry dafür. Das war wohl auch albern. Und nicht körperlich.“

Dracos Kopf schnellte herum, er starrte Kevin an. Ein hübscher Junge, mit blonden Locken und grünen Augen, die ihn wissend ansahen. Draco wandte den Blick wieder ab und blickte starr geradeaus.

„Als wir in der fünften Klasse waren, wurde meine Schwester, sie ist ein Muggel und war damals vierzehn, auf dem Heimweg von der Schule überfallen, mehr schrieben meine Eltern nicht dazu in dem Brief, den sie mir schickten. Ich machte mir nicht besonders viele Gedanken darüber, aber als ich in den Sommerferien nach Hause kam, kam sie mir verändert vor, verschlossener. Dann, eines Nachmittags, waren eine ganze Menge von unseren Cousins und Cousinen bei uns und wir spielten fangen. Einer meiner Cousins fing meine Schwester und als er sie packte, rastete sie komplett aus. Sie schrie und schlug um sich und hörte überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu weinen.“ Kevin hatte die ganze Zeit Dracos Gesicht beobachtet, der angestrengt weiter geradeaus starrte. „An dem Abend erzählten meine Eltern mir endlich, dass sie vergewaltig worden war.“

Draco drehte den Kopf weg, um sein Gesicht vor Kevin zu verbergen, dass er die Fingernägel so tief in seine Hände gekrallt hatte, dass sie die Haut verletzten, merkte er nicht.

„Ich war so wütend“, fuhr Kevin fort, seine Stimme, bisher völlig ruhig, zitterte jetzt leicht. „Wenn es wenigstens irgendwelche Todesser gewesen wären, irgendeinen politischen Sinn hätte haben sollen, gegen den man kämpfen könnte. Aber nein, es waren einfach ein widerliche Typ, der seine Triebe nicht unter Kontrolle hatten und die sich einen Dreck um das Leben meiner Schwester scherte.“

„Es tut mir Leid, das mit deiner Schwester“, sagte Draco mit trockenem Mund. „Aber ich weiß nicht, warum du mir das erzählst.“

„Ich glaube schon, dass du das weißt“, sagte Kevin sehr sanft. Er strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, dass von mir jemand was erfährt. Was auch immer passiert ist – und ich werde dich nicht danach fragen was – ich denke, ich hab jetzt auch endlich begriffen, was anscheinend alle, die den Krieg mitgemacht haben, leichter verstehen. Dass du genug gestraft bist, denn der Krieg lässt niemanden heil zurück.“

Er rutschte von dem Sims und strich seine Robe glatt. „Ich werde dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen.“ Er lachte auf. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen, versuch das zu ändern, sonst bringt Nott mich am Ende doch noch um.“ Das Lachen rutschte schnell wieder aus seinem Gesicht. „Sorry. Naja, man sieht sich.“

Weg war er und Draco saß allein in der kalten Nische und versuchte, seine rasenden Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte er am liebsten gar nicht gedacht.

Draco hatte eine innere Ruhe verloren, von der er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er sie noch besaß. Kevins Angriff, das Gefühl, unter einem fremden Leib zu Boden gedrückt zu werden, hatte die sorgfältig, wenn auch weitgehend unbewusst, errichtete Mauern in seinem Geist eingerissen. Rational hatte er zwar nie vergessen, was passiert war, konnte sich an alles aus dem Manor und Askaban erinnern, aber er hatte gewissenhaft vermieden, daran zu denken und zumindest die damit verbundenen Emotionen waren verschlossen gewesen. Jetzt zuckte er wieder bei der geringsten unerwarteten Berührung zusammen, wie direkt nachdem er aus Askaban gekommen war, nur war er damals allein mit seiner Mutter und ein paar Hauselfen zu Hause gewesen und nicht in Hogwarts mit seinen belebten Gängen, wo das unausweichlich war. Objektiv betrachtet gab es gute und schlechte Entwicklungen, die Angriffe auf Slytherins hatten nach der Todesserattacke in Wales wieder zugenommen, aber nachdem er auch mit Kevin nun so eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatte, gab es in Dracos Jahrgang und auch unter den Siebtklässlern, mit denen sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, niemanden mehr, der sie offen anfeindete, so dass der Unterricht entspannt gewesen wäre, wenn Draco sich hätte entspannen können. In der Großen Halle schob er das Essen auf seinem Teller lustlos hin und her.

„Du musst was essen, Draco“, versuchte Millicent ihn zu überreden.

„Du klingst wie meine Mutter. Oder wie Pansy in der sechsten Klasse“, maulte er.

„Das liegt daran, dass das kluge Frauen sind und wir Recht haben.“

Draco zwang ein paar Bissen des Shepard’s Pies herunter, aber als sich die Unterhaltung bei der nächsten Mahlzeit wiederholte, brüllte er sie an, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, sprang auf und verließ unter den bohrenden besorgten Blicken seiner Freunde den Tisch, wissend, dass mindestens zwei ihm folgen würden, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihn angriff.

Am nächsten Tag entschuldigte er sich bei Millicent, er wollte nicht, dass es wieder so würde wie vor zwei Jahren, als er alle vergrault hatte, und er wusste natürlich, dass sie Recht hatte. Er hatte abgenommen, obwohl er sowieso schon zu wenig wog. Millicent schnitt nach zwei Worten seine gestammelte Entschuldigung ab und nahm ihn sehr langsam und vorsichtig, mit unendlich viel Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen, in den Arm. Draco legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter – sie waren fast genau gleich groß – und ließ sich von ihr halten.

„Wir wissen doch, dass du es nicht böse meinst“, murmelte sie sachte.

„Ich will aber nicht so sein. Ich will, dass es besser wird.“

„Und es wird besser werden. Du darfst nur nicht erwarten, dass es die ganze Zeit nur besser wird, ohne Rückschläge.“ Sie hielt ihn eine Weile und brachte ihm dann ihren Kater, als er sich zum Lernen hingesetzt hatte, der sich auf seinem Schoß zusammenrollte. Eine Geste, die er zu schätzen wusste, denn sie konnte sich selbst eigentlich nur mit ihrem Kater auf dem Schoß auf die Schulaufgaben konzentrieren.

Draco stritt sich mit Theodore und Madam Pomfrey, die beide darauf beharrten, dass es nicht möglich war, Erinnerungen an traumatische Ereignisse ohne Schaden zu löschen, er würde dieselben Gefühle haben und nur nicht mehr wissen weshalb, sagten sie und er wusste natürlich, dass sie Recht hatten. Zumindest hatte Madam Pomfrey irgendwann eingewilligt, dass er abends im Krankenflügel einen schwachen Schlaftrunk bekommen konnte, denn er schlief so gut wie gar nicht, worunter auch seine Leistungen litten. Er hörte auf, zu der Cruciatus-Gruppe zu gehen, weil einige der Übungen Körperkontakt erforderten, den er nicht ertrug, und weil er nicht fragen wollte, ob er diese Übungen aussetzen konnte, aus Angst, dass der Grund offensichtlich wäre, obwohl er wusste, dass die Heilerin es erlaubt hätte. Dann ging er wieder hin, weil er die Tränke weiterhin nehmen wollte, die nämlich wirklich das Zittern schon viel kontrollierbarer gemacht hatten, aber er hatte eine schlimme Panikattacke und ging in der nächsten Woche wieder nicht mehr hin. Verzweifelt kämpfte er darum, die Mauern in seinem Geist wieder aufzubauen, aber es war unendlich schwer und er hasste sich für seine Schwäche, dafür, eine Bürde für seine Freunde zu sein, besonders für Theodore, dem es selbst nicht gut ging, der aber mit geradezu unheimlicher Geduld Dracos Launen ertrug und anscheinend immer wusste, was in ihm vorging.

„Du siehst scheiße aus“, stellte Pansy fest. Draco seufzte tief und schob ihren Hut zur Seite, damit er bei der Umarmung das Kinn auf ihrem Scheitel ablegen konnte. Sie standen in einer Seitengasse in Hogsmeade vor dem Eberkopf. Es schneite leicht, einzelne weiße Flocken landeten auf Pansys schwarzen Haaren und schmolzen in ihrer Wärme, kleine Tropfen zurücklassend.

„Ist grad alles irgendwie ein bisschen viel“, murmelte er. „Hey, ich kann deinen Bauch fühlen!“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie überrascht an. In ihrem weiten Umhang aus dunkelviolettem Wollstoff sah man ihr die Schwangerschaft nicht an, aber Draco hatte ganz deutlich die Veränderung gespürt, ihr Bauch war fest und rund und fühlte sich völlig anders an, als wenn er Millicent oder jemand anderen seiner dickeren Freunde umarmte.

„Ich bin auch schon im vierten Monat und hab vier Kilo zugenommen. Dieses Kind ruiniert meine Figur.“ Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß, aber sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken. Überhaupt sah sie strahlend aus, ein rosiger Glanz lag auf ihren Wangen, wie um Dracos ungesunde Blässe noch weiter hervorzuheben, seine Haut wirkte inzwischen geradezu durchsichtig, dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen kündeten vom Schlafmangel.

„Solltest du übrigens auch mal versuchen, mit dem Zunehmen. Und schlafen. Ich sehe doch, dass du nicht isst und schläfst.“

Er sah weg und zuckte die Achseln. „Was wollen wir machen?“

Pansy warf einen Blick auf die Tür des Eberkopfs und schauderte. „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keinen Bock auf diese Spelunke, schon gar nicht, wenn ich sie mir diesmal nicht schön trinken kann.“

„Tut mir Leid, dass wir nicht ins _Drei Besen_ können. Sollen wir zu Madam Puddifoot’s?“

„Lieber nicht, wenn wir da gesehen werden, gibt das bloß Gerede und wenn das mein Mann hört … Lass uns lieber einfach ein bisschen Spazieren gehen, so kalt ist es ja auch gar nicht“, sagte sie und zog ihn mit sich in die Richtung, die aus dem Dorf hinausführte.

„Pansy!“, sagte Draco scharf. „Was soll das heißen? Du kannst ja wohl machen, was du willst.“ Er packte ihren Arm. „Ist er gut zu dir?“, fragte er eindringlich.

„Ja doch, meistens schon.“ Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Er ist halt eifersüchtig. Das gehört wohl so.“

„Er schlägt dich doch nicht?“

Sie zuckte die Schultern und zog ihn weiter. „Höchstens ein oder zwei Mal.“

„Ich bring ihn um, dieses verdammte Schwein!“ Heiße Wut kochte in Draco hoch, niemand durfte seiner besten Freundin wehtun. In dem Moment war es ihm nicht bewusst, aber es war befreiend, mal wieder ein lebendiges Gefühl zu haben, etwas, das aus der Gegenwart kam und nichts mit der Vergangenheit zu tun hatte.

„Sei nicht albern, du hast schon genug Probleme und bist außerdem auf Bewährung. Und manchmal ist er auch echt süß. Außerdem ist es doch überall so, mein Vater schlägt meine Mutter auch.“

Draco sah sie ungläubig an. „Ist es nicht. Meine Mutter würde meinem Vater was erzählen, wenn er das wagen würde.“

„Dafür hat dein Vater dich geschlagen.“

„Das ist ja wohl was anderes. Mann und Frau sollten in der Familie ebenbürtig sein, Kinder nicht. Und außerdem hat er mich ja nicht verprügelt, das war mal ein Klaps hier und da.“

„Mir ist es lieber, es ist wie in meiner Familie und er schlägt mich und lässt die Finger von meinem Kind. Und überhaupt, es ist meine Sache, du kannst da nichts machen und ich bin selber groß. Du musst einsehen, dass du nicht alles für mich lösen kannst, das musste ich für dich auch.“ Sie sah ihn an und lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß also, dass es hart ist.“

Draco sagte nichts mehr und trottete eine Weile stumm neben ihr her. So ganz sah er ihre Argumentation eigentlich nicht ein, aber er hatte auch keine Lust und Energie, mit ihr zu streiten, sie sahen sich selten genug.

„Siehst du“, sagte er stattdessen und lächelte sie an. „Du bist jetzt schon eine gute Mutter.“

Pansy lachte auf, plötzlich unbeschwert. „Wenn du das sagst, muss es ja stimmen, du warst schon immer schlauer als ich. Und jetzt erzähl mir von der Schule, Millie hat geschrieben, Padma und das Schlammblut Thomas haben geknutscht, aus denen wird doch nicht etwa ein Paar? Ich glaube, Maya würde Padma verstoßen.“

Sie redeten über alles und nichts, holten sich zwischendurch Kürbispasteten und Zuckermäuse, auf die Pansy plötzlich Lust bekam, aus dem Honigtopf und gingen irgendwann später doch noch in den Eberkopf, um ihre durchgefrorenen Finger an einer Tasse Tee aufzuwärmen. Die anderen stießen dazu, sie bestellten noch ein paar Schinkenbrote, und als sie nach dem Abschied von Pansy über die Ländereien zum Schloss zurückgingen, fühlte Draco sich zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall mit Kevin wieder etwas besser. Das Gefühl war zwar am nächsten Morgen, nach einer albtraumreichen Nacht, wieder verflogen, aber es hatte ihm ein bisschen Hoffnung gegeben und Motivation, an den Mauern in seinem Geist zu arbeiten, zumindest für ein paar Tage.

Das Quidditchspiel Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw fand am letzten Sonntag im Februar statt, bei trübem, aber trockenem Wetter.

Das Slytherin-Team schlug sich wacker, es war eine deutliche Verbesserung zum letzten Spiel zu sehen. „Ravenclaw ist ja auch das schwächste andere Team“, grummelte Draco pessimistisch. Er fror und hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, die Spieler verschwammen immer wieder vor seinen Augen, wenn er den Fokus verlor. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, der leichte Trank, den Madam Pomfrey ihm gab, schien seine Wirkung zu verlieren und half vor allem kaum noch gegen die Albträume. Eine Zeit lang war er immer mit dem widerlichen Gefühl fremder Hände auf seinem Körper, schwach vom Cruciatus, aufgeschreckt und dann wachgelegen, verzweifelt gegen den Schlaf kämpfend, nur um wieder aus dem gleichen Traum aufzuwachen. Aber seit ein paar Tagen mischten sich auch die alten Albträume, voller fremdem Blut und Leichen, wieder darunter, was es nicht unbedingt besser machte.

„Wenn Harper bald den Schnatz fängt, könnten wir sogar gewinnen.“ Millicent war optimistischer gestimmt, jubelnd sprang sie auf, als Sally-Anne die Quaffel durch den linken Tor-Ring jagte und damit den Rückstand auf zehn Punkte verkürzte.

Aber Elvis Harper fing den Schnatz nicht und das Spiel zog sich endlos in die Länge, was dem leicht überlegenen Ravenclaw-Team zu Gute kam, das langsam aber sicher einen Vorsprung herausspielte. Schließlich war es Teresa Montgomery, die neue Sucherin von Ravenclaw, die beim Stand von 550 zu 490 ihre Hand um den Schnatz schloss und anschließend von ihren Mannschaftskameraden fast erdrückt wurde.

Das Spiel wurde überschattet von einer Massenschlägerei, die sich etwa 30 bis 40 Viert- und Fünftklässler im Anschluss lieferten. Die Slytherins waren frustriert von der erneuten Niederlage, die Ravenclaws bekamen noch Unterstützung aus anderen Häusern von Leuten, die meinten, sich so für die Attacke in Wales, deren Hintergründe die letzten Wochen ausführlich im Tagespropheten breitgetreten worden waren, „rächen“ zu können, und Madam Pomfrey bekam jede Menge zu tun. Es gab aber zum Glück keine folgenschweren Verletzungen, dafür keinen Mangel mehr an Schülern, die der Hausmeister Mr Filch Bettpfannen schrubben lassen konnte und danach nahm die Feindseligkeit gegenüber den Slytherin-Schülern wieder ab, als hätte es dieses Knalls bedurft, um die Gemüter wieder zu beruhigen.


	12. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine unbedachte Bemerkung von Dennis Creevey hat weitreichende Konsequenzen.

##  Freitag, 12.3.1999 bis Montag, 22.3.1999

Es war an einem Freitag im März, als etwas in Dracos Kopf klickte und das rissige Netz, das seine Emotionen zusammenhielt, schließlich barst.

Eigentlich war sein Zustand ganz langsam besser geworden, gestern hatte er das erste Mal seit einem Monat etwas mit echtem Appetit essen können, es war zwar nur ein Apfel gewesen und zur restlichen Mahlzeit hatte er sich zwingen müssen, aber es war eine Verbesserung. Doch die Nacht war furchtbar gewesen. Er hatte von dem Auror in Askaban geträumt, der Traum hatte sich ewig hingezogen und die ganze Welt ausgefüllt. Draco hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass er anscheinend regungslos dalag, wenn er von Askaban träumte, vielleicht, weil er viel zu schnell gelernt hatte, dass es weniger Schmerzen bedeutete, wenn er sich weniger wehrte. Jedenfalls schrie er in diesen Träumen nie, schlug nicht um sich oder tat sonst etwas, was Theodore dazu bringen würde, um ihn aufzuwecken. Als er endlich doch aufgewacht war, war er panisch geworden, als er sich nicht gleich zurechtfand und Theodore neben sich spürte, etwas, was fast nie vorkam. Das schlechte Gewissen, dass er hatte, als er Theodore endlich erkannte und in sein erschrockenes Gesicht sah, machte es auch nicht leichter.

Da Freitag war, hatte er keinen Unterricht und so hatte er bis eben mit Theodore in der Bibliothek Alchemie, Astronomie und Verwandlung gelernt. Theodore hatte sich dann auf den Weg zu Alte Runen gemacht und Draco wollte in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, weil er sich nicht länger aufs Lernen konzentrieren konnte.

Jemand rempelte ihn an und er schrak unwillkürlich gegen die Wand zurück.

„Schande, dass sowas lebt und gute Menschen tot sind, bring dich doch endlich um!“, zischte der Rempler.

Genau das war der Moment, in dem das Netz um Dracos Fassung riss. Er hatte dieses Schuljahr schon unzählige Male gehört, dass er besser tot sein sollte und sich am besten selbst umbrächte. Jetzt war es einmal zu oft. Grob riss er den Rempler am Arm herum, es war Dennis Creevey, ein Fünftklässler, dessen Bruder in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gefallen war.

„Du willst also noch mehr Tod?“, fauchte Draco ihn an. „Sind nicht genug Leute gestorben? Aber gut, kannst du haben, wenn du willst. Hast du überhaupt mal jemanden sterben sehen? Weißt du, wie jemand kuckt, wenn er verblutet? Wenn ihn ein Todesfluch trifft und er einfach von einem Moment zum nächsten nicht mehr lebt? Oder lieber ein Ausweidefluch, dass er noch eine halbe Stunde vor Schmerzen schreit, bevor er verreckt? Jetzt kannst du jedenfalls sehen, wie es aussieht, wenn jemand aus hundert Metern auf die Erde klatscht.“

Keuchend zerrte er Dennis Richtung Eingang des Astronomieturms. Der Gryffindorschüler sah ihn nur mit erschrockenen grünen Augen an, er klappte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber Draco ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, tu ich euch den Gefallen und springe, macht die Welt ja zu einem besseren Ort und ihr habt eure Ruhe.“

Das Geschrei hatte natürlich sofort Zuschauer angelockt, die das Spektakel schaulustig umstanden und Draco amüsiert bis angeekelt ansahen, er hatte rote Flecken im Gesicht und Speicheltropfen flogen bei seiner Tirade durch die Luft und liefen ihm übers Kinn. Einigen wurde jetzt aber doch unbehaglich.

„He Malfoy, komm wieder runter“, sagte ein Mädchen und jemand murmelte „_Colloportus_“, um die Tür zum Turm abzuschließen.

Draco rüttelte daran. „Lasst mich!“, brüllte er, er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Nee, echt Mann, beruhig dich mal wieder, Creevey hat das nicht so gemeint“, sagte ein Hufflepuff-Fünftklässler und wollte ihn am Arm von der Tür zurückziehen.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!“, brüllte Draco, er hob den Zauberstab, aber jemand aus der wachsenden Menge der Umstehenden rief hastig „_Expelliarmus!_“ und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand.

Entwaffnet und umringt von einer Menge, die er als feindselig empfand, verlor er den letzten Rest von Klarheit, der noch in seinem Geist gewesen war. Er sank auf die Knie, krallte die Hände in seine Unterarme, um sich irgendwie zu halten, „Ich kann nicht mehr“, wimmerte er und aus den Worten, ein paar Mal wiederholt, wurde ein langgezogenes, durchdringendes Wimmern, das die Umstehenden verstörte. Wo er die Finger in die Arme gekrallte hatte, schnitt unkontrollierte Magie durch Stoff und Haut, Blut begann seine Robe zu durchtränken und tropfte bald auf den Boden. Er merkte es nicht, seine ganze Welt bestand aus alles durchdringendem Leid, das in seinen Ohren rauschte und alles übertönte, die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, das Gefühl für seinen Körper, alles was er fühlte war Leid und der überwältigende Wunsch, nicht zu sein.

Er hörte nicht, wie jemand aus der Menge erschrocken „Scheiße, was macht er da?“, fragte.

Er merkte nicht, wie der Hufflepuff-Schüler versuchte, seine Hände wegzuziehen und schrie nur noch wilder und krallte seine Finger in seine Oberschenkel. Ein paar Funken flogen auf, als die Magie durch die Robe in sein Fleisch schnitt.

„Jemand muss ihn aufhalten. Jemand muss was machen“, tuschelte es in der Menge, aber Draco hörte es nicht.

Er hörte nicht, wie sich schnelle Schritte näherten. „Was geht hier vor?“, fragte Anthony, er konnte den auf dem Boden kauernden Draco noch nicht sehen.

„Es ist Malfoy. Er hat irgendeinen Anfall. Oh bitte mach was, es ist schrecklich!“ Die Fünftklässlerin war den Tränen nah.

Endlich sah Anthony was los war und tat das einzige, was ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel. „_Stupor!_“, sagte er, und Draco kippte betäubt nach vorn.

„Scheiße, die sind tief.“ Anthony sah von der Inspektion der Schnitte auf. „Ackerley, lauf und hol sofort Madam Pomfrey“, sagte er zu einem Ravenclaw-Fünftklässler, den er erkannte. „Und ihr müsst hier echt nicht alle rumstehen. Wer mir jetzt nicht berichtet, was passiert ist, geht in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.“

„Das wollte ich nicht, ich hab das doch nicht wirklich so gemeint.“ Tränen liefen über Dennis‘ Gesicht, als er fertig erzählt hatte, er war sichtlich erschüttert. Madam Pomfrey war inzwischen eingetroffen und kümmerte sich um Draco.

Anthony seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß, mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, ich verstehe, dass es schwer für dich ist. Aber du hast heute ja auch gesehen, was Worte anrichten können, du wirst so was in Zukunft wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr sagen, oder?“

Theodore, Millicent, Tracey und Daphne drängten sich um Madam Pomfrey, die von Dracos Bett zurückkam. Den Vorhang hatte sie gleich wieder hinter sich geschlossen, sie wollte die Schüler nicht zu ihm lassen. Anthony hatte ihnen Bescheid gegeben und sie waren sofort zum Krankenflügel gekommen.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Daphne.

„Mir ist nicht ganz klar, warum er nicht aufwacht, er hat zwar Blut verloren, aber nicht übermäßig viel. Es muss an seinem schlechten Allgemeinzustand liegen. Und einige der Schnitte, die er sich zugefügt hat, sind ziemlich tief, diese unwillkürliche Magie kann tückisch sein. Selbst mit Diptam würden wohl Narben bleiben, aber ich bin sicher, die kriegen das im St. Mungo hin, die haben da noch mal andere Möglichkeiten.“

„Wie, St. Mungo?“, fragte Theodore scharf.

Die Schulheilerin seufzte und rieb sich die Augen, sie sah plötzlich alt aus. „Die Schulleitung, also die Schulräte und ich, haben nach den jüngsten Vorfällen eine neue Verfahrensweise beschlossen. Schüler, die Suizidversuche unternehmen, kommen auf jeden Fall ins St. Mungo zur Behandlung. Ich habe weder die Ausbildung noch die Mittel, mich hier um solche schwerwiegenden Probleme zu kümmern und es hat in diesem Jahr einfach überhandgenommen. Sie waren leider nicht der einzige, Mr Nott. Wir können dankbar sein, dass noch niemand gestorben ist.“

„Draco würde sich nicht umbringen, das passt nicht zu ihm, er hat bloß die Kontrolle verloren, er war nicht klar im Kopf“, sagte Theodore hitzig.

„Ich werde das nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren. Die Leitlinie schließt schweres selbstverletzendes Verhalten übrigens mit ein und das war es definitiv. Sie können ihn jetzt kurz sehen, bevor ich ihn ins St. Mungo bringe. Es ist nur bedauerlich, dass seine Eltern ihn dort nicht besuchen können, das wäre sicher gut für ihn.“

Nachdem Draco weg war, merkte Theodore erst so richtig, wie sehr sich sein Leben in den letzten Wochen, als es Draco schlecht ging, um ihn gedreht hatte, wie sehr es ihn beschäftig hatte. Jetzt hatte er plötzlich zu viel Zeit, obwohl die Lehrer sie mit Aufgaben für die näher rückenden UTZe überhäuften. Aber die beschäftigten höchstens seinen Geist und verhinderten nicht, dass seine eigenen dunklen Gefühle wieder an die Oberfläche stiegen.

Er ging nicht zum Quidditchspiel und sah nicht, wie Ginny Weasley Hufflepuff quasi im Alleingang innerhalb einer halben Stunde besiegte. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich von der Notwendigkeit, zum Unterricht zu gehen, zu überzeugen, wo er sonst einfach mit Draco mitgegangen war. Immer wieder blieb er einfach liegen und er ertappte sich dabei, darüber nachzudenken, den modifizierten Sectumsempra-Fluch noch einmal anzuwenden. Da Draco nicht da war, hätte er sicher Erfolg, es war extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand ihn zu früh fände. Aber er hatte Draco versprochen, es zumindest in diesem Schuljahr nicht noch einmal zu versuchen, und er wollte sein Versprechen halten, auch wenn es schwer war, noch schwerer ohne Draco mit seinem zähen Lebenswillen und seiner Verletzlichkeit, die gleichzeitig zum Weiterleben motivierten und aufforderten. Er vermisste ihn. Wenn er wenigstens geschrieben hätte, aber es war noch kein einziger Brief gekommen, was Theodore langsam beunruhigte, es musste ihm doch inzwischen besser gehen.

Theodore lag auf dem Bett und döste. Die Albträume brachten ihn nachts um den Schlaf und er schien besser schlafen zu können, wenn das vom Seewasser grün gefilterte Licht den Schlafraum erhellte. Eigentlich müsste er lernen, aber er hatte schon den ganzen Sonntagvormittag verdämmert, nach dem Mittagessen mit Millicent eine Partie Zauberschach gespielt und konnte sich jetzt nicht aufraffen, noch etwas Sinnvolles zu tun.

Er fuhr hoch, als es laut gegen die Tür klopfte.

„Ja?“, rief er verschlafen und wunderte sich, wer das sein konnte. Millicent und Tracey kümmerten sich nicht um etwaige Schamgefühle und kamen immer ohne anzuklopfen herein, und Daphne polterte nicht so.

Es war Prosperus Rosier, der seinen rothaarigen Schopf hereinsteckte. „Nott? Longbottom ist an der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und will dich sprechen.“

„Mit mir? Was will er denn?“ Ihr Verhältnis war zwar deutlich besser, als irgendjemand vor Beginn des Schuljahrs erwartet hätte, aber keinesfalls so, dass sie sich gegenseitig besuchten oder bei den Hausaufgaben halfen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es wirkte dringend.“

Ächzend schwang Theodore seine Beine vom Bett, griff nach seiner dunkelblauen Robe und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums.

„Longbottom. Was gibt’s?“, grüßte er.

„Es geht um Malfoy.“ Neville war ziemlich blass um die Nase. „Ich hab ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht, ich dachte, du würdest das wissen wollen.“

„Wie, du hast ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht? Ich denke, er ist im St. Mungo?“

Sie hatten sich automatisch in Richtung des Krankenflügels in Bewegung gesetzt.

„Ich konnte ihn ja nicht einfach da liegen lassen“, murmelte Neville.

Theodore fühlte seinen plötzlich überschnellen Herzschlag in seinen Ohren pochen und einen kalten Klumpen Angst in seinem Bauch. Aber er musste Ruhe bewahren, rausfinden, was passiert war. So beschleunigte er nur seinen Schritt und fragte schärfer, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte: „Kannst du jetzt mal verständlich erzählen, was passiert ist?“

Neville schien sich an seinem Tonfall nicht zu stören. Er holte tief Luft. „Also, ich war im St. Mungo, um meine Eltern zu besuchen. Auf dem Gang vor ihrer Station stand ein Bett und als ich die Haare gesehen hab, dachte ich mir schon, dass das Malfoy war und hab mich ein bisschen gewundert, was er vor der Janus-Thickey-Station macht, aber ich dachte halt, die Schwester kommt gleich und nimmt ihn wieder mit, vielleicht war irgendwas mit seinem Zimmer oder so. Als ich dann so zwei Stunden später von meinen Eltern kam und er immer noch genauso da lag, hab ich mich dann schon ein bisschen gewundert. Ich bin dann erstmal hoch in die Cafeteria, weil ich da mit Parvati verabredet war, sie hat Lavender besucht und wir wollten dann zusammen zurück. Wir haben noch einen Tee getrunken – Parvati ist immer ziemlich fertig, nachdem sie bei Lavender war, und ich hab ihr von Malfoy erzählt. Ihr kam das auch komisch vor, also sind wir noch mal hin und er lag _immer noch_ genauso da. Wir haben dann versucht, ihn zu wecken, aber es nicht geschafft und dann war auch klar, dass definitiv was nicht stimmt.“ Er warf Theodore einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Er, oder das Bett, keine Ahnung, aber es hat gestunken wie Hölle, und die Verletzungen an seinen Armen sind total entzündet und vereitert. Wir haben eine Schwester gefragt, die vorbeikam und die meinte bloß, es würde sich jemand anderes um ihn kümmern, sie hätte ausdrücklich die Anweisung, nichts zu machen. Also haben wir ihn mitgenommen, wir sind direkt in Madam Pomfreys Büro gefloht. Sie kümmert sich jetzt um ihn. Naja, und ich dachte, du solltest das wissen.“

Theodore versuchte die aufsteigende Wut und Angst einen Augenblick zu unterdrücken. Er berührte Neville leicht am Ellenbogen. „Ja. Danke, fürs Bescheid geben.“

Sie kamen kurz hinter der Schulleiterin im Krankenflügel an.

„Poppy? Was ist hier los? Miss Patil hat mich informiert, sie und Mr Longbottom hätten Mr Malfoy sozusagen aus dem St. Mungo entführt?“, fragte sie die Schulheilerin.

„Ja, und zum Glück, kann man nur sagen, womöglich haben sie sein Leben gerettet.“ Madam Pomfrey trat von Dracos Bett zurück und verkorkte mit einem Zauberstabschlenker eine kleine Ampulle mit Blut.

„Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?“, fragte Theodore gepresst.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte. Sie schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass Theodore nicht weit war, wann auch immer Draco im Krankenflügel war und machte keine Anstalten ihn wegzuschicken.

„Die Sache ist wohl eher, was sie nicht gemacht haben, nämlich anscheinend gar nichts, er wurde völlig vernachlässigt. Er ist vollkommen dehydriert, unterernährt, hat ein Druckgeschwür am Kreuzbein, die Verletzungen, die er sich noch hier zugezogen hat, sind entzündet und nicht geheilt. Das ist zum Glück alles nichts, was mit Magie nicht leicht wieder hinzukriegen ist, ich konnte alles gut behandeln. Aber wenn er dort geblieben wäre…“

„Wie in Merlins Namen ist das möglich?“, fragte Professor McGonagall entsetzt.

„Das ist doch einfach“, sagte Theodore hohl. „Sie hassen ihn und wollten ihn loswerden. Ein bisschen Rache an einem Todesser.“

Professor McGonagall rieb sich die Augen unter ihren eckigen Brillengläsern. Das war durchaus möglich, auch wenn sie es nicht glauben wollte. „Ich denke, ich werde selbst ins St. Mungo gehen und der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Es kann nicht angehen, dass wir Schüler dorthin schicken und sie nicht optimal versorgt werden.“

„Ich glaube, ich sollte Sie begleiten, Professor“, sagte Neville. „Ich kenne mich wahrscheinlich am besten aus.“

„Ja, das könnte in der Tat hilfreich sein, sie haben Mr Malfoy ja auch geholt.“ Dass sie Nevilles Begleitung akzeptierte war ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er nicht einfach ein Schüler war, sondern auch ein Kriegsheld.

„Berichtet mit bitte“, sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Ich werde die Probe zu Horace bringen, er soll sie analysieren. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Mr Malfoy mit Tränken bewusstlos gehalten wurde. Mr Nott, Sie könne bei ihm bleiben, wenn Sie möchten, ich denke, er wird in ein bis zwei Stunden aufwachen.“

Als Draco zu sich kam, nahm er als erstes das Geräusch des starken, gleichmäßigen Regens, der draußen über den Ländereien niederging, war. Er hielt die Augen zunächst geschlossen und wäre beinah wieder in den Schlaf gesunken, denn er fühlte sich müde und kraftlos. Aber das Rauschen des Regens weckte ein heftiges Verlangen nach frischem Wasser und so schlug er die Augen schließlich auf. Als erstes sah er Theodores blaue Augen, die über ihm schwebten, und dann sein ganzes besorgtes Gesicht.

„Wasser“, krächzte er und Theodore drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand, das auf dem Nachttisch bereit gestanden hatte. Er versuchte erst im Liegen zu trinken, aber er verschluckte sich und das Wasser lief ihm übers Gesicht und in den Kragen. Theodore half ihm, sich ein wenig aufzusetze und jetzt klappte das Trinken besser, auch wenn das Schlucken sich merkwürdig anfühlte. Das Wasser kam ihm vor wie das köstlichste Getränk auf Erden, aber es weckte einen absolut widerlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Trotzdem trank er noch ein zweites Glas.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich sage Pomfrey Bescheid, ja?“ Theodore verschwand und kam nach ein paar Sekunden mit der Heilerin zurück.

„Ah, sehr gut, Sie sind wach. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“, fragte sie Draco.

„Wie von einem Drachen geschluckt und wieder ausgespuckt.“ Langsam wurde er wacher. „Wie spät ist es? Und was ist eigentlich passiert?“

„Es ist kurz nach halb sechs am Sonntag. Und was passiert ist, ist eine sehr gute Frage, an was erinnern Sie sich denn? Hier, trinken Sie das.“

Verwirrt runzelte Draco die Stirn, während er gehorsam den süßlichen Trank schluckte. „Sonntag? Ich war zwei Tage bewusstlos?“

Madam Pomfrey seufzte. „Sonntag, der einundzwanzigste. Es waren neun Tage.“

„_Neun_ Tage? Und was ist mit meinen Armen passiert?“ Er hatten die Verbände um seine Unterarme entdeckt.

„Was ist denn das Letzte, woran Sie sich erinnern?“

„Es war auf jeden Fall Freitag.“ Draco dachte angestrengt nach, verschwommene Erinnerungsfetzen huschten durch seinen Geist, aber er bekam sie nicht zu fassen. „Ich war in der Bibliothek, glaube ich. Ich hab den Aufsatz für Sinistra geschrieben. Ja genau, Theo, wir haben zusammen gelernt, und dann bist du los, weil du zu Alte Runen musstest. Und ich … ich wollte zum Gemeinschaftsraum, glaube ich? Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dort angekommen zu sein. Komisch.“

„Können Sie sich an einen Streit erinnert?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wie sie sich diese Verletzungen zugefügt haben?“

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und stutzte dann. „Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Heißt das, das war ich selber?“

Madam Pomfrey nickte und er vergrub stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen, das war ihm sehr unangenehm, es kam ihm wie eine Niederlage vor.

„Deswegen haben wir sie ins St. Mungo gebracht.“

Überrascht und verwirrt schaute er wieder hoch. Theodores Gesicht verdunkelte sich, während Madam Pomfrey Draco erklärte, was passiert war.

„Ich habe die tieferen Schnitte an ihren Armen und Oberschenkeln hier nicht geheilt, weil es im St Mungo die Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, das ohne Narbenbildung zu tun. Jetzt allerdings, fürchte ich, werden von der Entzündung deutliche Narben zurückbleiben. Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich sie gleich geschlossen hätte, wären sie kaum sichtbar gewesen. Ah Horace, komm herein, konntest du was rausfinden?“

Der beleibte Tränkemeister und Hauslehrer von Slytherin schob sich durch die Tür des Krankenflügels. Er grüßte seine beiden Schüler etwas unbehaglich. Viele Slytherins liebten ihn, aber Dracos und Theodores Verhältnis würde wohl kein gutes mehr werden, er erwartete von ihnen auch nichts für die Zukunft, verbrannt wie sie waren.

„Ja Poppy. Ich bin noch nicht absolut sicher was es ist, es scheint keiner der Standardtränke zu sein, zurzeit tippe ich auf eine Abwandlung des Friedenstrunks, es ist also eigentlich kein Schlaftrank. Es wäre natürlich leichter, hätte ich eine Probe des Trankes und nicht nur die Spuren im Blut. Jedenfalls konnte ich Mondstein und Nieswurz nachweisen und wollte Bescheid geben, dass es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach keine schwereren Folgen geben wird.“

„Ja, das ist gut zu wissen, vielen Dank, Horace.“

Professor Slughorn verabschiedete sich schnell wieder und verschwand.

„Ich will mir die Zähne putzen. Und baden. Und auf die Toilette.“ Draco fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute wacher und kräftiger. Aber er war dann schon davon erschöpft, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen und Madam Pomfrey musste ihm ins Badezimmer helfen. Sie löste die Verbände von seinen Oberschenkeln und Armen, half ihm in das dampfende Bad und Draco versuchte die brennende Scham ob seiner Entblößtheit, oder vielleicht auch noch mehr seiner Hilflosigkeit, herunterzuschlucken.

„Jemand sollte bei Ihnen bleiben, falls Ihr Kreislauf das nicht mit macht. Soll ich Mr Nott hereinschicken?“

Draco nickte, und als sie gegangen war, traute er sich endlich den linken Arm unter der Schaumdecke hervorzuholen und zu betrachten. Rote wulstige Narben zogen sich in wildem Gekreuze über das Dunkle Mal und verzerrten es. Draco sah auf seinen anderen Arm und tastete entlang der Narben auf seinen Beinen, es waren weniger, das meiste der zerstörerischen Magie hatte sein Unterbewusstsein auf den Arm mit dem Mal gelenkt.

Theodore war hereingekommen und als er sah, was Draco tat, schob er schweigend seine Robe zurück, schob den Pullover hoch und krempelte den Hemdsärmel auf. Er hielt seinen Arm an Dracos, die lange Narbe seines Selbstmordversuchs durchschnitt sein eigenes Dunkles Mal. Er grinste schief. „So ähnlich müssen wir uns meinetwegen eigentlich nicht sein, das war nicht zur Nachahmung gedacht.“

Draco warf eine Handvoll Schaum auf ihn, aber dann sah er wieder auf seinen Arm und seufzte schwer. „Vielleicht ist es gut so. Irgendwie gefällt es mir so besser.“

Bevor Draco richtig wach wurde, hörte er schon zwei Frauenstimmen, die sich gedämpft unterhielten.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte eine Stimme mit schottischem Dialekt. „Ich glaube, ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so abgemagert war.“

„Ja, er hatte leider schon vorher kaum Reserven. Aber die Nährtränke wirken Wunder und zum Glück isst er jetzt ordentlich. Was habt ihr denn jetzt rausgefunden im St. Mungo?“

Draco erkannte die zweite Stimme als Madam Pomfreys, und die erste musste zu Professor McGonagall gehören. Der mütterlich-besorgte Ton in ihrer Stimme wirkte fremd auf Draco, er fragte sich, ob sie als Hauslehrerin zu den Schülern ihres Hauses immer so gewesen war.

„Es sieht so aus, als wäre eine bestimmte Heilerin in den Fluchschäden dafür verantwortlich. Wir haben einen Hauselfen angetroffen, der ziemlich verwirrt war, Mr Malfoy nicht vorzufinden und uns völlig bereitwillig alles erzählt hat. Die Heilerin scheint es ihm nicht verboten zu haben, sie hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand nachfragt und der Elf denkt natürlich nicht über seine Handlungen nach. Die Elfen hatten die Anweisung, zwei Mal täglich einen Trank zu verabreichen – bevor du fragst, ich habe eine Probe für Horace mitgenommen und die Auroren, die wir natürlich gerufen haben, haben auch eine. Ansonsten sollten sie nur nach Belieben Wasser geben, was sie aber nicht besonders oft getan hatten, sie sollten nämlich auch darauf achten, dass er möglichst wenig ausscheidet, um niemanden zu belästigen. Es ist unfassbar.“ Professor McGonagalls Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Empörung. Draco wusste, dass sie nicht wütend auf ihn war, aber die Scham war schrecklich. „Einfach die Decke fester drüber ziehen, war anscheinend die Taktik. Und die Pfleger hatten die Anweisung, sich nicht zu kümmern, da haben alle gedacht, irgendjemand anderes macht das.“

„Es kann ganz schön hektisch sein im Krankenhaus, ich weiß schon, warum ich lieber hier arbeite. Aber das ist natürlich keine Entschuldigung.“

„Es wird noch schlimmer, es war nämlich kein Einzelfall. Gestern Abend kam Miss Carrow mit Miss Rowle aus der dritten Klasse in mein Büro, Horace hatte sie zu mir geschickt. Anscheinend hatte sich die Sache unter den Schülern schon herumgesprochen und Miss Rowle erzählte dann, dass sie schon seit Wochen nichts von ihrem Cousin gehört hat, der auch im St. Mungo liegt. Ich habe das natürlich den Auroren gemeldet und sie haben dann das ganze Gebäude durchsucht und tatsächlich noch drei ähnliche Fälle gefunden und prüfen jetzt auch die Todesfälle.“

„Wahrscheinlich alles Leute mit Verbindungen zu den Todessern?“

„Ja.“ Sie seufzte tief. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich den Groll nicht verstehe. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, sind der Mann und die Schwester der Heilerin im Krieg umgekommen. Aber so etwas bringt unsere Gesellschaft nicht weiter, wir müssen jetzt nach vorne blicken.“

„Wem sagst du das. Bei mir landen schließlich all die Folgen des Konflikts.“

„Und er ist doch noch ein halbes Kind … Naja, danken wir Gott, dass Mr Longbottom ihn gefunden hat. Ach ja, und schick keine Schüler mehr ins St. Mungo, bis die Sache nicht völlig aufgeklärt ist, auch wenn wahrscheinlich nur Schüler aus gewissen Familien gefährdet wären.“

„Selbstverständlich. Hast du eigentlich seinen Eltern geschrieben?“

„Ja. Seine Mutter kommt heute Abend.“

Draco, der die Augen eigentlich nur geschlossen gehalten hatte, weil er nicht wollte, dass die Frauen merkten, dass er zugehört hatte, glitt wieder in den Schlaf.

Draco versank in der Umarmung seiner Mutter und sie hielten sich lange fest. Tief atmete er ihr blumiges Parfüm ein, das sich mit ihrem Geruch zu einem Duft verband, der für ihn wie kein anderer Sicherheit und Geborgenheit bedeutete. Obwohl er natürlich inzwischen nur zu gut wusste, dass sie ihn nicht vor Allem und nicht vor dem Schlimmsten beschützen konnte, fühlte es sich in ihrer Umarmung immer noch so an.

„Mein Schatz. Wie fühlst du dich?“ Sie setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und nahm seine Hände in ihre.

„Besser“, sagte Draco, und es stimmte.

Traurig strich seine Mutter über die neuen Narben auf seinen Armen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, sie nicht wegzuziehen. Er hatte Madam Pomfrey gebeten, ihr gleich alles zu erzählen. Ihm war es lieber, sie erfuhr es von ihr in ihrer nüchternen Heilersprache. Er selbst könnte es nicht sagen, er erinnerte sich ja nicht einmal, aber er wollte seine Arme auch nicht vor seinen Eltern verstecken.

„Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Ich mein, ich war nicht so richtig auf der Höhe, aber“ – Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Du darfst auch mal schwach sein, weißt du. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn so etwas ist, ja?“

Er lächelte sie an, versprach aber nichts.

„Wir müssen sowieso über das sprechen, was danach passiert ist.“ Narzissas Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Diese Frau kann ihren günstigen Sternen danken, dass sie in Gewahrsam der Auroren ist und ich nicht an sie herankomme.“ Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder weicher, als sie Draco betrachtete. „Es ist natürlich ein Riesenskandal, das St. Mungo ist der Stolz der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft und die neue Regierung legt ja so großen Wert auf Versöhnung und Gleichbehandlung.“ Man musste Narzissa schon sehr gut kennen, um den Hauch an Spott in ihrem Ton zu erkennen. „Hast du den heutigen Tagespropheten gesehen?“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe dem Schmierenblatt aus dem Weg wo immer es möglich ist.“

Narzissa verkniff sich einen Kommentar über die politische Notwendigkeit, immer auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein. Sie verstand sehr gut, dass Draco den Tagespropheten nicht lesen wollte und nahm ihm diese Aufgabe gerne ab. Wenigstens das konnte sie für ihn tun und sie würde ihn ja so oder so lesen, das gehörte dazu. „Es steht im Groben schon drin, noch ohne Namen allerdings. Wenn die Namen rauskommen, wird einerseits die Aufregung abflauen, weil die Leute kein Mitleid mit Todessern haben und keine Angst mehr, selbst schlecht behandelt zu werden, aber der politische Skandal wird noch größer und der Schaden für die Versöhnungspolitik der Regierung. Die drei anderen, die sie gefunden haben, sind zwei niedrigrangige Todesser – ich glaube nicht, dass sie überhaupt mal im Manor waren, ich kenne sie jedenfalls nicht – und ein Mitglied der Familie Rowle, Thorfinns ältester Neffe, vielleicht erinnerst du dich an ihn. Über eventuelle Tote konnte ich noch nichts herausfinden.“

Draco spürte eine kleine innere Freude in sich aufsteigen, weil seine Mutter immer noch, oder wieder, über die Kontakte verfügte, an solche Informationen zu kommen, bevor sie öffentlich waren. Er wusste, dass sie es liebte, ihr Netz aus Kontakten zu pflegen und es als ihre Aufgabe betrachtete, es in den Dienst ihrer Familie zu stellen. Jetzt zögerte sie, weiter zu sprechen. Sie strich sich das lange blonde Haar zurück. Dabei klickte einer ihrer Goldringe gegen ihren schweren goldenen Ohrring. Wie fast immer trug sie übermäßig viel Schmuck aus Gelbgold, dessen Farbe sie liebte, von dem Draco aber eigentlich schon lange dachte, dass es ihrer Haarfarbe zu ähnlich war, und das er trotzdem an ihr liebte, weil es eben zu ihr gehörte.

„Bevor ich jetzt weiter rede, möchte ich sagen, dass die Entscheidung absolut bei dir liegt. Dein Vater und ich werden uns danach richten, was für dich am besten ist.“

Langsam fragte Draco sich, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Die anderen sind deutlich älter als du. Rowle ist der jüngste, aber er ist auch Mitte Zwanzig und seine Familie und seine persönliche Haltung, er hätte sicher demnächst das Mal bekommen, haben ihm nicht gerade Freunde gemacht. Die beiden anderen waren, wie gesagt, Todesser. Du bist derjenige Betroffene, der am meisten auf das Mitleid der Öffentlichkeit zählen könnte, der, mit ein bisschen Nachhilfe vielleicht, ein bisschen Empörung wecken würde.“

„Das stimmt doch nicht, Mutter“, unterbrach er sie. Er hielt seinen Arm hoch. „Ich bin schließlich auch ein Todesser. Und ich brauche dich wohl nicht zu erinnern, dass unserer Familie zurzeit nicht gerade Sympathien zufliegen.“

„Du siehst das jetzt natürlich nicht“, sagte sie, Traurigkeit in der Stimme. „Aber viele sehen durchaus, wie jung du bist, du gehst immer noch zur Schule. Außerdem bist du ganz offiziell freigesprochen worden und unsere Familie hat den dunklen Lord am Ende verlassen. Dass Harry Potter für uns ausgesagt hat, hilft natürlich auch. Wie gesagt, wenn man das ein bisschen lenkt, wird das ganz schön unangenehm für das St. Mungo und für das Ministerium, dass es beaufsichtigt. Schau mal“, fuhr sie fort, als Draco sie immer noch offen zweifelnd ansah. „Du hast das dieses Schuljahr doch auch schon ganz richtig gemacht und ein paar Brücken gebaut, das wird noch sehr nützlich sein.“ Sie zeigte auf seinen Nachttisch, auf dem Blumen, Schokolade und verschiedene Genesungskarten standen, nicht nur von Slytherins. „All diese Schüler erzählen zu Hause, dass du doch kein Unhold bist, und ihre netten, weichherzigen Mütter und Großmütter sehen dein Bild in der Zeitung und lesen, dass das St. Mungo dich fast hat verhungern lassen, und sie werden Mitleid haben und die Regierung fragen, wie sie das zulassen konnte. Du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will?“

Draco nickte, er hatte Narzissas Plan inzwischen verstanden.

„Wenn wir uns einverstanden erklären, deinen Namen, die Tatsache, dass ein Hogwartsschüler betroffen war, nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen zu lassen, sind wir dem Freispruch deines Vaters einen großen Schritt näher, sie müssen uns schließlich etwas im Gegenzug bieten.“

„Mach“, sagte Draco, „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du überhaupt fragst. Ist doch klar, dass ich Vater frei haben will und auf meinen Namen im Propheten gut verzichten kann.“ Er schauderte. „Wenn ich mir schon vorstelle, was die wieder für Details ausgraben werden.“

Sie sah ihn gerade an, ernst, mit einem merkwürdigen Schimmer in ihren blauen Augen. „Ich frage dich, weil du ein Recht auf das Mitgefühl hast. Und weil du selbst entscheiden sollst, was passiert, es betrifft dich schließlich.“

„Denkt Vater das auch?“, fragte Draco ein wenig bitter.

„Ja, er denkt das auch. Wenn er rückgängig machen könnte, was geschehen ist, würde er das tun, das weißt du, oder?“

„Kann er aber nicht.“ Er atmete tief aus. „Egal. Ich will, dass er freikommt und ich will so wenig im Propheten stehen wie möglich, egal in welchem Zusammenhang.“

„In Ordnung. Dann machen wir das so. Schau mal.“

Sie zog einen großen Strauß Osterglocken aus ihrer Tasche, die dank eines Zaubers mitsamt Vase und Wasser hineingepasst hatten und auch nicht geknickt waren oder die Tasche nass gemacht hatten. Der Strauß leuchtete strahlend frühlingshaft, Narzissa hatte verschiedene Sorten gemischt: klassische gelbe, die sie am liebsten mochte, Lucius‘ weiße, gefüllte Lieblingssorte und die mit orangenem Kelch, die am auffälligsten waren, die Draco schon als Kind am liebsten gemocht hatte. „In Wiltshire blühen schon die Osterglocken. Ich weiß noch, wie es mich gestört hat, dass es hier oben so lange dauert, bis es endlich richtig Frühling wird, deshalb habe ich dir welche mitgebracht.“


	13. Osterferien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco und Theodore machen in den Osterferien eine Reise durch Schottland und Irland.

##  Sonnabend, 27.3.1999 bis Sonntag, 11.4.1999

Es war merkwürdig, zu Beginn der Ferien nicht in den Hogwarts-Express zu steigen, um nach London zu fahren. Draco und Theodore standen am Bahnsteig von Hogwarts und winkten ihren Freundinnen hinterher, die über die Ferien zu ihren Familien fuhren, bevor sie ihre Rucksäcke schulterten und sich auf ihre Besen schwangen.

Üblicherweise blieben sehr viele Fünft- und Siebtklässler, deren Abschlussprüfungen anstanden, in den Osterferien zum Lernen in Hogwarts. Dieses Jahr jedoch hatten sich nur wenige dafür entschieden, nach dem Krieg wollten die Familien so viel wie möglich zusammen sein. Die meisten die blieben, hatten Angehörige verloren und ertrugen es zu Hause nicht, sofern sie denn überhaupt noch eines hatten. Allerdings war die zweite Ferienwoche für Fünft- und Siebtklässler zur verpflichtenden Wiederholungswoche erklärt worden, die die Schüler zur Prüfungsvorbereitung in Hogwarts verbringen mussten. Es herrschte ziemliche Sorge um den Notenschnitt und die Bestehensquoten, der schlechte Unterricht und das abgebrochene Schuljahr des Vorjahrs machten sich doch bemerkbar.

Ostern war dieses Jahr eine Woche früher als im vorigen Jahr, aber obwohl das Datum anders war, fühlte es sich für Draco an wie der einjährige Jahrestag der vorherigen Osterferien, in denen sein Leben endgültig zur Hölle geworden war und er jede Hoffnung verloren hatte. Außerdem war Ostern im letzten Jahr erst am Ende der Ferien gewesen, so dass die unterrichtsfreie Zeit fast gleich lag1. Die Erinnerungen waren untrennbar mit Malfoy Manor verbunden, und so waren seine Eltern, die natürlich wussten, warum er nicht kommen wollte, sofort einverstanden gewesen, als er ankündigte, über die Ferien mit Theodore zelten zu gehen. Außerdem meinte Madam Pomfrey, dass frische Luft und Bewegung ihm gut tun würden, so dass Narzissa ihre wider besseren Wissens vorhandene Enttäuschung sorgfältig in ihren Briefen verbarg und sofort die Besen, das Zelt und zusätzliche warme Sachen nach Hogwarts schickte, beziehungsweise von den Hauselfen packen und schicken ließ.

Die letzten beiden Tage war Draco wieder zum Unterricht gegangen, erschrocken hatte er festgestellt, wie viel er verpasst hatte. Die meisten ihrer Klassenkameraden würden die kompletten Ferien mit Lernen verbringen, wie sie wussten, und auch Draco und Theodore hatten alibimäßig ein paar Schulbücher eingepackt, aber Draco hatte entschieden, sich während der Ferien nicht zu sehr den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und Theodore waren Noten letztendlich sowieso schon immer egal gewesen.

Draco galt zwar als gesund, war aber noch ziemlich geschwächt. Deshalb, und weil sie die Mädchen hatten verabschieden wollen, brachen sie erst gegen Mittag auf und ließen es am ersten Tag ruhig angehen. Wohin genau die Reise gehen sollte, wollten sie je nach Laune spontan entscheiden. Draco war der Süden eigentlich lieber, aber Theodore liebte den Norden und seine Natur, und da dort einfach weniger Muggel waren, wollten sie zunächst in Schottland bleiben. Sie verwendeten zwar Desillusionierungszauber beim Fliegen, aber richtig unsichtbar war man damit nicht, je weniger Muggel ihnen begegneten, desto besser.

Von Hogsmeade flogen sie erst geradewegs nach Norden, bis sie die Küste der Nordsee erreichten. Dort bogen sie nach Westen ab und folgten der Küstenlinie. Zwischendurch flogen sie etwa zehn Kilometer direkt über das Wasser des Moray Firth, um nicht zu nahe an Inverness, der größten Stadt in der Umgebung von Hogwarts, zu geraten. Nach ein paar Stunden erreichten sie schließlich Dunnet Head, den nördlichsten Punkt des Festlands, an dem sie beide noch nicht gewesen waren und den sie sich deshalb als Ziel für den ersten Tag gesetzt hatten.

Nicht nur Draco, sondern auch Theodore war ziemlich erschöpft, sie waren es doch nicht gewohnt, so lange zu fliegen. Trotzdem waren sie wie euphorisiert davon und bauten guten Mutes das Zelt auf. Es war nicht das große Familienzelt, mit dem die Malfoys bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gewesen waren, sondern ein kleineres Wanderzelt, für zwei Personen ausgelegt. Aber natürlich verfügte es über Ausdehnungszauber und bot bequem zwei Betten und einem Esstisch mit Stühlen Platz. Kochen mussten sie dennoch draußen über dem Feuer, das sie auch gleich anzündeten, durchgefroren, wie sie waren.

Sie nahmen den Tee und Feuerwhisky mit an den steinigen Strand, wo sie den Sonnenuntergang ansahen. Seite an Seite starrten sie in den dunkler werdenden Himmel des Nordens, bis er mit dem Atlantik nachtblau verschwamm, genauso ununterscheidbar wie das Brausen des Windes und des Wassers in ihren Ohren. Sie grillten sich die belegten Brote, die sie noch aus Hogwarts hatten, über dem Feuer, und schon um halb neun schliefen sie tief und fest, zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit beide traumlos.

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie früh auf und flogen fast den ganzen Tag. Sie folgten der Küstenlinie zunächst nach Westen und dann nach Süden. Das karge Land, das gerade begann, etwas zu grünen, glitt unter ihnen hinweg und über ihnen wölbte sich der weite graue Himmel, auf dem dunklere Wolkenfetzen sich mit Sonnenlichtflecken jagten.

Mittags machten sie eine Rast, aßen Chips und Sandwiches und tranken Tee, um sich aufzuwärmen. Um länger herumzusitzen, war es aber zu kalt und so flogen sie bald wieder weiter, den Blick immer auf das Meer zu ihrer Rechten gerichtet.

Am Abend schlugen sie ihr Zelt an einem unbewohnten Küstenabschnitt auf. Sie beide waren mit Hauselfen aufgewachsen, so dass ihre Kochkünste sehr begrenzt waren und sich im Grunde auf die im Zaubertränkeunterricht erlernten Fähigkeiten beschränkten. Die ganze Reise ernährten sie sich hauptsächlich von Toastbroten mit Cheddar, Marmite, Honig oder Brombeermarmelade. Eigentlich hatten sie auch Eier eingepackt, um morgens Rührei zu machen und gekochte Eier zu ihren Broten essen zu können, aber Draco ließ schon am Montag den Eierkarton fallen, was kein einziges Ei überlebte. Von da an bestand ihr Frühstück nur noch aus Tee und über dem Feuer aufgewärmten Bohnen in Tomatensoße aus Dosen. Sie hatten auch Sardinen und Thunfisch in Dosen dabei, die sie geplant hatten aufzuwärmen und Soßen daraus zu machen, das schmeckte aber absolut widerlich und sie aßen den Dosenfisch lieber kalt. Draco hatte kein Fleisch mitnehmen wollen, aus Angst, dass es ihnen beim Zubereiten anbrennen könnte, diesen Geruch wollte er auf keinen Fall riechen. Theodore erinnerte sich aber tatsächlich an einen Zauberspruch zum Ausnehmen von Fischen, den sein Vater ihm einmal auf der Jagd gezeigt hatte. Sie mussten ein bisschen experimentieren, bis sie ihn richtig hinbekamen, normalerweise verarbeiteten Hauselfen die erlegten Tiere, aber dann konnten sie Fische fangen und mit Kartoffeln über dem Feuer grillen, so dass sie doch nicht nur von Bohnen und Broten leben mussten.

Als sie am Montagmorgen aufwachten, regnete es in Strömen und weil sie sowieso noch ziemlich erschöpft waren von der ungewohnten Anstrengung an zwei Tagen hintereinander so weit zu fliegen, beschlossen sie zunächst nicht weiter zu fliegen.

Mangels Alternativen machten sie sich an ihre Schulaufgaben und als es am frühen Nachmittag immer noch nicht besser wurde und die Temperatur sogar bis knapp an den Gefrierpunkt gefallen war, entschieden sie sich, heute ganz hier zu bleiben. Sie waren beide erstaunt, wie viel sie hier, wo sie völlig ungestört von anderen Schülern oder vorgegebenen Essenszeiten waren, für die Schule schaffen konnten. Irgendwann konnten sie sich aber doch nicht mehr konzentrieren und verbrachten den Abend mit Zauberschnippschnapp.

Am Dienstag nieselte es nur noch leicht und es war nach einer kalten Nacht auch wieder etwas wärmer. Sie brachen ins Landesinnere auf, weil Draco auf den höchsten Berg, den Ben Nevis, wollte. In den Bergen lag ziemlich viel Schnee und rund um den Ben Nevis waren leider ziemlich viele bergsteigende Muggeltouristen, aber der Ausblick war fantastisch und sie hatten sehr viel Spaß, an den geschwungenen Berghängen entlang zu fliegen, vor allem, als sich später die Sonne zeigte.

Am Nachmittag fing es aber an zu schneien, gemischt mit Regen, es war kalt und unangenehm.

Sie zelteten an einem gerölligen Bach und beschlossen, am nächsten Tag nach Irland zu fliegen. Erstens hofften sie, dass das Klima dort etwas milder war und zweitens wollte Theodore, dessen Mutter aus Irland kam, sowieso ganz gern mal wieder in das Land, in dem er seit ihrem Tod nicht mehr gewesen war.

Also flogen sie am Mittwochmorgen die knapp 200 Kilometer bis zur Südspitze der Halbinsel Kintyre, von wo es über den Nordkanal nur 21 Kilometer bis Torr Head auf Irland waren. Wegen des trüben Wetters konnten sie das andere Ufer nicht sehen, als sie die schottische Küste verließen. Es war ein zugleich beunruhigendes und berauschendes Gefühl, ins scheinbar unendliche Meer aufzubrechen und der Wind zerrte noch mal mit ganz anderer Kraft an ihnen, als wenn sie über Land flogen.

Nach der Ankunft flogen sie dann auch nicht viel weiter, sondern suchten sich einen schönen Platz für ihr Zelt und kletterten die steile Küste hinunter ans Meer. Sie wollten spazieren gehen, aber auf dem felsigen Untergrund war das eine ganz schöne Kletterei, so dass sie nicht besonders weit kamen. Es machte aber Spaß, sich mal anders als auf dem Besen zu bewegen, und sie benutzten Aufrufezauber, um sich ein paar schöne Fische fürs Abendessen zu fangen.

Am Gründonnerstag folgten sie der Küste bis zur Halbinsel An Muirthead. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, weil die Küste nicht gerade war, sondern viele Buchten hatte, so dass es schon dunkel war, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten und sie völlig ausgehungert waren.

„Man könnte glatt vergessen, dass es noch eine andere Welt gibt, mit Krieg und Hausaufgaben und anderen Leuten“, sagte Theodore träumerisch, während er dahin starrte, wo im Dunkeln das Meer sein musste, das man aber nicht sah, sondern nur rauschen hörte. Er aß einen Toast mit Honig, während er im Feuer herumstocherte und ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass die Kartoffeln und der Fisch gar waren.

„Hmm. Meinetwegen könnten wir ewig so weiterreisen. Nur ein bisschen wärmer könnte es sein. Oder wir fliegen einfach nach Italien oder so.“ Draco stippte ein Stück des pappigen Brotes in die Thunfischdose, um das Öl aufzusaugen. Natürlich wussten sie beide sehr gut, dass das nicht ging, mindestens Hogwarts mussten sie so oder so erst einmal beenden, das war schließlich eine ihrer Bewährungsauflagen.

So sehr sie den rauen Atlantik auch mochten, das Wetter war nicht wesentlich angenehmer als in Schottland, und so beschlossen sie, die Küste zu verlassen und am nächsten Tag landeinwärts zu fliegen.

Es wurde tatsächlich etwas wärmer, oder zumindest weniger windig, aber dafür fing es wieder an zu regnen, so dass sie sich völlig durchnässt entschieden, auf Inchcleraun, einer unbewohnten Insel im Lough Ree zu übernachten. Kaum hatten sie ihr Zelt aufgeschlagen, hörte es auf zu regnen. Sie fanden die Insel aber sehr hübsch und so erkundeten sie sie und durchforsteten die Ruinen, anstatt noch weiter zu fliegen.

An diesem Abend, während ihr Lagerfeuer Schattenspiele über die verfallenen Mauern des alten Klosters, das älter als Hogwarts war, tanzen ließ, erzählte Theodore Draco das erste Mal von seiner Mutter. Es war nicht so, dass er sie vorher nie erwähnt hatte, aber er hatte auch nie wirklich über sie gesprochen. Er hatte immer schnell zum nächsten Thema weitergeleitet, anstatt tatsächlich von ihr zu erzählen. Jetzt erzählte er von ihr, an die Details ihrer Liebe, an die er sich erinnerte und auch von den schmerzhaften Lücken, wo die Erinnerungen verblasst waren. Er erzählte von ihrem Tod und wie der alles verändert hatte, von der Trauer, von der Wut, die er auf sie gehabt hatte, weil sie ihn allein mit seinem Vater zurückgelassen hatte und von dem schlechten Gewissen wegen der Wut. Am Ende beschlossen sie, am nächsten Tag nach Louth zu fliegen, die Grafschaft, aus der Theodores mütterliche Familie stammte.

In den Norden von Louth, wo die geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, einem Familienmitglied über den Weg zu laufen, am größten war, wollte Theodore sich dann aber doch nicht vorwagen und so blieben sie im Süden. Als sie an dem Muggeldorf Termonfeckin2 vorbeiflogen und von weitem den plumpen, grauen Turm der Mariä-Empfängnis-Kirche aufragen sahen, stutze Theodore und sagte: „Morgen ist doch Ostern, oder? Wir könnten hier in die Messe gehen.“

„Hier?“, fragte Draco verblüfft, „Das ist eine Muggelkirche!“

Theodore machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und griff dann schnell wieder nach seinem Besenstiel, als der Besen drohte, zur Seite auszubrechen. „Sie ist bestimmt katholisch. Und seit Weihnachten spukt mir die Idee im Kopf rum, noch mal in eine katholische Kirche zu gehen, so wie mit meiner Mutter.“

„Wenn du in die Kirche willst, komm ich gern mit, aber wir können auch noch ein bisschen weiter fliegen und in die Zaubererkirche gehen.“

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du vielleicht Lust, von allen angestarrt zu werden? Wenn die Muggel uns anstarren, wissen wir zumindest, dass sie uns nicht aus dem Tagespropheten kennen. Und außerdem wird in der Zaubererkirche jeder lebende Burke aus der ganzen Grafschaft und wahrscheinlich noch mehr sein, darauf habe ich wirklich keine Lust.“

Also suchten sie sich einen versteckten Platz für ihr Zelt in der Nähe. Wohl oder übel mussten sie einmal in den Ort hineingehen, um herauszufinden, wann der Gottesdienst stattfinden würde. Sie hätten es nicht zugegeben, aber es reizte sie auch ein bisschen, den Muggelort auszukundschaften, keiner von ihnen hatte sich je außerhalb der unmittelbaren Umgebung der Winkelgasse in der Muggelwelt bewegt, wenn man in Dracos Fall von einigen Todesseraktionen absah, bei denen es zu dunkel und er zu verstört gewesen war, um viel wahrzunehmen. Das Dorf war dann allerdings ziemlich trist, außer einem Fußballplatz, wo ein paar Muggeljungen das ihnen unbekannte Spiel spielten, gab es kaum etwas zu sehen. Die wenigen Geschäfte hatten schon geschlossen und sie hätten ja sowieso kein Muggelgeld gehabt. Natürlich wäre Stehlen mit Aufrufe- und Verwechslungszaubern ein Kinderspiel, aber abgesehen davon, dass sie auf Bewährung waren, gab es auch einfach nichts Reizvolles in Termonfeckin. Außerdem wurde ihnen klar, dass sie in ihren Umhängen doch ziemlich auffielen, es kamen sonst wohl auch nicht allzu häufig Fremde, so dass sie bald wieder zu ihrem Zelt zurückkehrten.

Fröstelnd und ziemlich müde drückten sie sich später auf die letzte Bank der nächtlich-dunklen Kirche. Es war sehr merkwürdig, unter so vielen Muggeln zu sein, aber niemand in der lose gefüllten Kirche schien sie besonders zu beachten. Sie hatten etwas herumdiskutiert, wie sie am wenigsten auffallen würden und sich entschieden, ihre Umhänge, Roben und Hüte nicht anzuziehen, das kam ihnen am ähnlichsten zu dem vor, was die Muggelgeborenen in Hogwarts trugen. Allerdings hatte keiner von ihnen wirklich Ahnung von Muggelkleidung, das einzige Jahr, in dem sie Muggelkunde belegt hatten, war das letzte gewesen, in dem es ein Pflichtfach gewesen war. Da war es aber weniger um praktische Dinge gegangen und der Unterricht war so offensichtlich Anti-Muggel-Propaganda gewesen, dass jedem halbwegs intelligenten Schüler klar gewesen war, dass das nicht stimmen konnte. Die meisten Reinblüter interessierten sich auch einfach überhaupt nicht für die Welt der Muggel und die Slytherins hatten sich den langweiligen Unterricht damit interessanter zu gestalten versucht, indem sie sich vorher ausdachten, was für Gruselgeschichten Alecto Carrow wohl heute wieder auspacken würde. Jedenfalls sahen Draco und Theodore auch ohne Roben ziemlich unmuggelhaft aus in ihren aus dem gleichen Stoff geschneiderten Hosen und Oberteilen, die deutlich enger waren, als es die Muggelmode zurzeit vorsah.

Ein Mann begann zu sprechen3 und unter Gesang schritt eine Gruppe Menschen mit einer großen Kerze zum Altar. Die Leute in den vorderen Reihen entzündeten die Kerzen, die den Besuchern beim Eingang ausgeteilt worden waren, an der großen Kerze, und gaben das Feuer durch die Reihen weiter. Das warme Kerzenlicht erfüllte das Kirchenschiff, vertrieb die Dunkelheit, und die Zauberer sahen überrascht, dass einige der Muggel, darunter der, der der Priester sein musste, Kleidung trugen, die sie eher als altmodische Zaubererkleidung eingeordnet hätten. Eine Wolke aus Weihrauch waberte durch die Kirche und Theodore sog scharf die Luft ein, als mit dem Geruch eine Welle verschütteter Erinnerungen auf ihn einströmte.

Sie fielen in den Rhythmus der Gemeinde ein und passten sich daran an, was die Leute vor ihnen machten, standen auf, wenn sie aufstanden, knieten, wenn sie sich hinknieten, sagten Amen und Halleluja, wenn sie es sagten. Der langsame Ablauf aus Lesungen, Gebeten und Gesang war ein bisschen langweilig, aber beruhigend, die stille Fröhlichkeit der Muggel ansteckend, so dass sie nach etwa eineinhalb Stunden, als der Gottesdienst zu Ende war, gelöster Stimmung waren.

„Es fühlt sich echt fast genauso an, wie damals Ostern mit meiner Mutter“, sagte Theodore und streckte sich. „Obwohl ich irgendwie glaube, dass in der dortigen Kirche alles auf Latein war und nicht Englisch. Aber vielleicht war ich auch nur zu klein, um irgendwas zu verstehen.“

„Aber komische Sache, mitten in der Nacht in die Kirche zu gehen, habt ihr das immer so gemacht?“, bemerkte Draco.

Theodore nickte und Draco sagte: „Ich war überhaupt nur ein oder zwei Mal an Ostern in der Kirche, glaube ich, Mutter legt da hauptsächlich an Weihnachten Wert drauf und Vater kann ja eh nichts damit anfangen.“

Die Muggel um sie herum, viele in weiß gekleidet, hatten angefangen, sich zu unterhalten und frohe Ostern zu wünschen. Bevor sie daran denken konnten, sich zu verdrücken, streckte ihnen schon eine Frau mittleren Alters die Hand hin und wünschte frohe Ostern, während sie sie neugierig beäugte. Es war offensichtlich, dass zwei Fremde in merkwürdigen Anzügen hier auffielen und nachdem die Frau den Anfang gemacht hatte, waren sie in kurzer Zeit von einer Traube Neugieriger umringt.

„Ich hab euch doch gestern schon gesehen, in der Sheetland Road glaube ich?“, sagte eine Frau in den Zwanzigern, die eine ziemlich hässliche Kunstpelzjacke trug.

„Äh, ja, wir wollten herausfinden, wann der Gottesdienst beginnt“, erklärte Theodore. Er tauschte einen unbehaglichen Blick mit Draco, so nah hatten sie den Muggeln eigentlich nicht kommen wollen.

„Ihr seid Engländer?“, fragte ein Mann misstrauisch. Die Frage überraschte sie, ihre Aussprache musste sie verraten haben.

Draco nickte und Theodore warf schnell ein, dass seine Mutter aus Irland gewesen sei, er hatte das Gefühl, dass Engländer hier nicht ganz so gern gesehen waren.

„Katholisch?“, fragte der Mann, und als Theodore bejahte wurde sein Blick tatsächlich ein bisschen freundlicher.

„Aber, aber, wir wollen doch die beiden netten jungen Männer nicht gleich verschrecken“, sagte eine andere Frau freundlich, sie stand dicht bei dem misstrauischen Mann und legte ihm die Hand an die Hüfte, wahrscheinlich war sie seine Frau. „Außerdem haben wir doch jetzt schon ein Jahr ein Abkommen, und es ist Ostern, da sollten wir alle zusammen feiern. Was macht ihr denn hier in der Gegend?“

Notgedrungen erzählten sie, dass sie in der Nähe zelteten und hofften, dass das eine Freizeitbeschäftigung war, die Muggel kannten, was zum Glück der Fall war. Sie konnten dann den neugierigen Kirchgängern entkommen, als ein Kind laut anfing zu heulen, weil es beim Toben von der Kirchenbank gefallen war und damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Puh“, sagte Theodore, als sie durch die Nacht in Richtung ihres Zelts gingen, während sich im Osten das Blau des Himmels langsam aufhellte und zu leuchten begann. „Ganz schön neugierig, diese Muggel.“

„Stimmt. Aber eigentlich auch ganz nett. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum Schlammblüter sie unbedingt verlassen und zu uns kommen wollen. Hast du das verstanden, warum er unbedingt wissen wollte, ob wir Engländer sind?“

„Nee, keine Ahnung. Irgendwie scheinen die Muggeliren die Muggelengländer nicht zu mögen. Oder es hat was mit der Religion zu tun, wer wen mag? Ist mir nicht ganz klar geworden.“

„Hm. Irgendwie komische Vorstellung, dass die Muggel untereinander auch Konflikte haben. Der hat uns erstmal angeschaut, als hätten wir in der Winkelgasse unser Dunkles Mal gezeigt oder so.“

Sie schliefen erst noch einmal ein paar Stunden, nachdem sie zu ihrem Zelt zurückgekommen waren. Geweckt wurden sie von Dracos Uhu, der ziemlich penetrant gegen den Zelteingang pickte, bis Draco aufstand, und ihm sein Paket abnahm. Begleitet wurde der Uhu von Narzissas kleinerem Gelbbrauenkauz, der ein weiteres Päckchen und einen Brief schleppte. Narzissa schickte Ostergrüße, vor allem aber jede Menge Ostereier, echte gefärbte mit goldenen Verzierungen und Schokoladeneier mit süßer Cremefüllung, außerdem Osterkekse und, worüber sie sich besonders freuten, von dem Lammbraten, buttrigen Gemüse und Pasteten, die es im Manor zu essen gab, so dass sie zu ihrer ersten richtigen warmen Mahlzeit seit einer Woche kamen.

Der Tag war der wärmste bisher in diesem Jahr, die Temperatur kletterte auf 12°C und auf dem windgeschützten Stück Wiese hinter ihrem Zelt war es so warm, dass sie, warm angezogen und mit ihren Umhängen als Unterlage, gemütlich in der Sonne liegen konnten. Sie waren den ganzen Tag faul, das nächtliche Aufstehen und dann am Morgen wieder Weiterschlafen hatte sie etwas verwirrt und so ließen sie die Besen heute stehen. Nur zum Strand gingen sie einmal, aber zu Fuß, was auch nur eine halbe Stunde dauerte. Hier gab es zum ersten Mal auf ihrer Reise einen schönen Sandstrand, der zum Baden einlud. Das Wasser glitzerte fröhlich im Sonnenlicht, aber es war natürlich noch viel zu kalt, um auch nur daran zu denken, obwohl ein paar Muggel das anders sahen und sich johlend ins Wasser stürzten, wie sie von Weitem beobachteten.

Am Ostermontag mussten sie sich auf die Rückreise machen, wenn sie pünktlich zurück in Hogwarts für die Wiederholungswoche sein wollten. Ziemlich wehmütig wärmten sie ihre letzte Dose Bohnen beim Frühstück über dem Feuer. Sie aßen langsam, gönnten sich einen ausgiebigen Nachtisch aus Schokoladeneiern und Osterkeksen und überlegten, wie sie zurück nach Schottland kommen sollten, etwas, dass sie gestern aufgeschoben hatten. Direkt über die Irische See war es von hier aus ziemlich weit und Theodore wollte nach wie vor ungern durch das Gebiet fliegen, wo seine Familie wohnte, was sie hätten tun müssen, wenn sie nicht so weit über das offene Meer fliegen wollten. Nach einigem Zögern entschlossen sie sich schließlich für den bequemen Weg und entschieden sich, einfach hinüber nach Lancashire zu apparieren. Das Anwesen von Pansys Familie lag dort, weshalb sie sich beide einigermaßen gut auskannten. Mr und Mrs Parkinson wären zwar sicherlich nicht besonders erfreut gewesen, sie zu sehen, aber sie hüteten sich natürlich, ihrem Grund zu nahe zu kommen, als sie schließlich mit einem Plopp auf eine Wiese in der Nähe apparierten. Theodore taumelte und ging in die Knie, es war nicht ganz einfach mitsamt Rucksack und Besen zu apparieren und Draco zog ihn grinsend hoch, innerlich ziemlich stolz auf seine saubere Landung.

Von Lancashire flogen sie eine Weile auf den Besen, aber weil es trotz guten Wetters zunehmend wieder kälter wurde und sie morgens ziemlich lange getrödelt hatten, apparierten sie schließlich das letzte Stück bis Hogsmeade, von wo sie ihr Gepäck vom Postamt zurück zu Dracos Eltern schickten und dann zu Fuß zum Schloss hoch gingen, wo sie gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen ankamen, ganz wie sie beabsichtig hatten.

In der Woche nach Ostern wurde auch dem letzten Schüler unerbittlich klar, dass die ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen unmittelbar bevor standen. Vormittags hatten sie zusätzliche Wiederholungsstunden mit den Lehrern oder simulierten die praktischen Prüfungen, die übrige Zeit lernten sie für sich. Ohne die anderen Schüler und den normalen Schulalltag wurde besonders klar, dass sie sich auf etwas Entscheidendes vorbereiteten. Während einige Schüler, wie Michael Corner, unter dem Druck regelrecht aufblühten, versagten anderen unter dem Druck zunehmend die Nerven. Hermine Granger hatte wahrscheinlich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, was sie eigentlich aß, weil sie ihren Blick auch bei den Mahlzeiten nie von ihren Aufzeichnungen hob, Hannah Abbott verließ zweimal tränenüberströmt den Unterricht, Orla Quirke aus Ravenclaw prügelte sich beinah mit Mafalda Prewett aus Slytherin um ein Buch in der Bibliothek und Professor Flitwick beschlagnahmte größere Mengen Gripsschärfungstrank im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am Freitagabend stritten sich Daphne und Millicent. Sie hatten gemeinsam ihre Aufgaben für Arithmantik besprechen wollen, aber Millicent war mit ihren noch nicht fertig.

„Bei Merlins Bart, du hast schon nur vier Kurse, wie kann das bitte sein, dass du das nicht fertig kriegst?“, fauchte Daphne und Millicent wurde blass, stopfte wütend ihr Pergament in ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend.

Draco rieb sich Augen und sah von seinen alchemistischen Aufzeichnungen hoch, die er versuchte, auswendig zu lernen. „War das jetzt nötig, Daphne?“, fragte er. „Du weißt doch, dass sie bei so was empfindlich sein kann.“

„Wenn du und Theo nicht schon meine ganze Geduld verbrauchen würdet, hätte ich vielleicht noch welche für Millie übrig“, schimpfte Daphne. „Aber nein, man muss ja die ganze Zeit Rücksicht nehmen auf euch – " Sie brach ab und starrte Draco entsetzt an. Ihre Unterlippe fing an zu zittern, sie biss darauf, aber konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie in Schluchzen ausbrach.

„Schon gut“, murmelte Draco unbehaglich und schob ihr sein Taschentuch hin.

„Danke“, schluchzte Daphne.

Draco seufzte und nahm sie kurz in den Arm.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen, ist mir so rausgerutscht“, schniefte Daphne.

„Du hast ja Recht. Also entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern geh lieber und such Millie. Sie ist bestimmt irgendwo draußen bei den Tierwesen.“

Die Albträume waren für beide, Draco und Theodore, wieder zurückgekehrt, seit sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal in den Kerkern schliefen und nicht von der Anstrengung eines langen Tages auf dem Besen erschöpft in die Betten im Zelt fielen. Draco war ein bisschen enttäuscht, ein optimistischer Teil von ihm hatte sich der Hoffnung hingegeben, dass es ab jetzt immer so wäre, aber gleichzeitig auch zum ersten Mal zuversichtlich, dass sie vielleicht irgendwann wirklich aufhören oder zumindest weniger würden. Die Erinnerungen an den April letzten Jahres, nachdem die Gefangenen entkommen waren, hatte er inzwischen wieder ziemlich gut abgekapselt. Er hatte auch kein Interesse, sie nach Details zu durchforschen, die ihm das genaue Datum, an dem er das erste Mal nach der Cruciatus-induzierten Ohnmacht in einer Lache aus Blut, Urin und Sperma aufgewacht war, verraten hätte, aber er war doch froh, als die Schule wieder losging, er war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass der Jahrestag damit hinter ihm lag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Anders ist es unmöglich, dass die Ereignisse im Manor schon Ende März, wie auf Pottermore angegeben, stattgefunden haben. Normalerweise liegt Ostern aber in der Mitte der Ferien.
> 
> 2 Evanna Lynch, die Luna in den Filmen gespielt hat, kommt aus diesem Dorf, das ist aber reiner Zufall, ich habe es erst herausgefunden, nachdem ich mich für diesen Handlungsort entschieden habe.
> 
> 3 Was man bei der Recherche so alles findet: [Mitschnitt der Osternacht 2019 aus Termonfeckin](https://www.mcnmedia.tv/recordings/788)


	14. Tracey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Slytherins machen sich Sorgen, weil Tracey nicht da ist - zu Recht, wie sich herausstellt.

##  Sonnabend, 24.4.1999 bis Dienstag, 27.4.1999

„Habt ihr Tracey irgendwo gesehen?“, fragte Daphne Draco und Millicent, die, wie sie alle, zurzeit ständig an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und für Astronomie lernten.

„Nee, hier ist sie nicht. Wieso fragst du?“

Daphne runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Komisch, wo ist sie bloß? Sie wollte eigentlich bloß kurz Trelawney den Aufsatz bringen, den wir schon gestern hätten abgeben sollen und dann wollten wir uns für Geschichte abfragen.“

„Sie kommt bestimmt gleich“, beschwichtigte Draco sie, obwohl er ihr Unbehagen nachvollziehen konnte. Es war ein Überbleibsel des Krieges, dass sie alle ständig wissen wollten, wo jeder war, der ihnen etwas bedeutete. Daphne hatte es am schlimmsten mit Astoria, um die sie sich sowieso immer Sorgen machte, aber auch mit ihren Freunden.

„Sie ist schon über 'ne halbe Stunde weg, wenn sie nicht gleich kommt, lohnt sich das vor dem Abendessen auch nicht mehr, noch anzufangen.“ Daphne versuchte ihre Besorgnis mit Gereiztheit zu überdecken. Sie seufzte. „Mir ist irgendwie nicht wohl dabei, dass sie allein gegangen ist. Ich hätte doch mitgehen sollen.“

„Es wird schon nichts passiert sein, es hat schon ewig niemand mehr was Schlimmeres gemacht als eine dumme Beleidigung.“

Das stimmte, und die Slytherins hatten ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen deshalb ziemlich schleifen lassen. Zwar begleiteten die Älteren die Erst- und Zweitklässler immer noch zum Unterricht, aber die Regel, sich nur noch in Gruppen fortzubewegen, beachtete kaum noch jemand, vor allem die Fünft- und Siebtklässler in ihrem Prüfungsstress. Was sollte auch passieren, der Krieg war schließlich vorbei und ganz langsam kam das auch in aller Herzen an.

Millicent spürte das Zögern in der Luft und schob mit einem Ruck ihren Sternenatlas von sich. „Ok Leute, dann holen wir Theo und gehen halt mal nachschauen, auch wenn sie sich bestimmt nur verquatscht hat.“

Tracey war nicht bei Professor Trelawney im Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen und die Lehrerin konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass sie dagewesen und ihren Aufsatz abgegeben hatte, wobei man bei ihr auch nie ganz sicher sein konnte, ob sie es nicht einfach vergessen hatte.

Sie teilten sich auf, um die verschiedenen möglichen Wege, die Tracey gegangen sein konnte, abzusuchen. Draco und Millicent gingen in Richtung der Bibliothek, vielleicht hatte sie ja noch etwas nachschlagen wollen.

„Hast du Tracey gesehen?“, fragte Draco Hannah, die ihnen entgegen kam, bepackt mit einem riesigen Stapel Bücher.

„Nee, sorry. Aber mir tanzen auch schon die Verwandlungsformen vor den Augen, also kann gut sein, dass –" Der Bücherstapel geriet gefährlich ins Rutschen, Hannah machte noch einen Schritt in dem vergeblichen Versuch, ihn wieder auszubalancieren, da fielen die Bücher auch mit lautem Poltern zu Boden. „Oh nein. Madam Pince bringt mich um, wenn da Knicke in den Umschlägen sind.“ Hastig kniete sie sich hin, um die Bücher wieder einzusammeln und Draco und Millicent hockten sich ebenfalls hin, um ihr zu helfen.

„Sie wollte eigentlich nur was zu Trelawney bringen, aber da war sie anscheinend nie“, erklärte Draco gerade, als Millicent erschrocken „Aua“ sagte. Die Tür des vermeintlich unbenutzten Klassenzimmers, vor dem sie sich befanden, war aufgeflogen und hatte sie am Ellenbogen getroffen. Zacharias Smith, ein Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff, kam herausstolziert, strich sich die Robe glatt, warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf die drei älteren Schüler und ging, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

„Idiot“, grummelte Millicent und drückte Hannah ihr jetzt ziemlich mitgenommenes Exemplar von _Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene_ in die Hand.

Draco sah Zacharias stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Irgendwas an der Art, wie er seine Robe gerichtet hatte, löste tiefes Unbehagen in ihm aus. Er sprang auf und stürzte in den Raum, aus dem Zacharias gekommen war.

„Scheiße. Tracey!“, stieß er aus und nahm undeutlich war, wie Hannah ihre Bücher schon wieder fallen ließ, als sie und Millicent ihm nacheilten.

Tracey stand am anderen Ende des Klassenraums, direkt vor der Tafel neben dem Fenster. Sie trug ihren violetten Rock und ihre roten Strümpfe, aber ihr Oberkörper war komplett nackt, ihre restliche Kleidung lag in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden neben ihr. Mit einer Hand hielt sie ihre Brust umgriffen, die andere steckte in ihrem Rockbund, und in ihren Augen lag ein verklärter, glücklicher Glanz. Der Imperius-Fluch, wie Draco, der diesen Ausdruck oft gesehen hatte, sofort wusste.

Der Glanz sickerte langsam aus Traceys Blick, sie sah sich verwirrt um, blickte entsetzt an sich hinunter und versuchte erschrocken, mit den Händen ihre entblößten Brüste zu verdecken. Draco stoppte abrupt, bückte sich nach ihrer Robe und warf sie ihr zu, bevor er sich schnell wegdrehte, um sie nicht noch mehr zu beschämen. Millicent drängte sich an ihm vorbei und er hörte Tracey aufschluchzen.

„Kümmert euch um sie“, sagte er brüsk, zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen mit ruhiger Stimme. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, drückte ihn Millicent in die Hand und stürmte an Hannah vorbei auf den Korridor.

Den ganzen Weg zur großen Halle spürte er eine kalte Wut in sich pulsieren, die seine Gedanken ruhig werden und ihn nur noch ein Ziel sehen ließ. Er ging geradewegs zum Hufflepuff-Tisch, wo Zacharias Smith beim Essen saß. Draco packte ihn grob von hinten am Umhang, riss ihn zurück und knallte ihn mit all seinem Zorn auf dem Boden, als er nach hinten fiel. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug er auf dem Steinboden auf und Draco verlor keine Sekunde. Er stürzte sich auf ihn und ein Blitz aus Euphorie durchjagte ihn, als er seine Faust mit aller Kraft auf Zacharias' Nase krachen ließ und er hören und fühlen konnte, wie sie brach. Den Schmerz in seiner Hand spürte er nicht, als er wieder und wieder zuschlug, nur gleißende Wut durchmischt mit der grausigen Freude, jemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Erst als er zurückgerissen wurde und er Professor McGonagall „Malfoy, Smith! Aufhören! Sofort!“ durch die Halle bellen hörte, kam er aus seinem Tunnel wieder zu sich und nahm war, dass sie von einer ganzen Menge Schüler umringt waren und Madam Hooch und eine Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschülerin ihn am Arm festhielten. 

Stöhnend betastete Zacharias sein blutiges Gesicht. „Schulleiterin! Er hat mich angegriffen!“, beschwerte er sich.

Professor McGonagall erreichte sie gerade, die Schüler machten ihr respektvoll Platz auf ihrem Weg vom Lehrertisch zur Quelle der Aufregung. „Das habe ich gesehen. Mr Malfoy, können Sie Ihr Verhalten irgendwie erklären?“ Sie hatte die Augenbrauen missbilligend hochgezogen, wirkte ansonsten aber nicht besonders erschüttert, sondern eher leicht genervt, sie war schon sehr lange Lehrerin und hatte viele Prügeleien gesehen.

Draco schluckte. “Ja“, sagte er. Die gleißende Wut war verflogen und hatte einem dumpfen Hass Platz gemacht, der ihn nicht daran hinderte, sich klar zu werden, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Und zwar?“ Professor McGonagalls Augenbrauen wanderten noch höher.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und Zacharias schimpfte los. „Einfach völlig grundlos hinterrücks angegriffen hat er mich, die miese kleine Schlange.“

„Es gibt sehr wohl einen Grund und du weißt ja wohl welchen!“, fauchte Draco und einen Augenblick war die helle Wut zurück.

„Gut, das klären wir in meinem Büro und nicht hier vor der ganzen Schulgemeinschaft. Folgen Sie mir.“

„Aber Schulleiterin!“, protestierte Zacharias, „Wieso muss ich mit? Er hat mich angegriffen und ich bin verletzt, ich sollte in den Krankenflügel!“

Doch Professor McGonagall heilte seine gebrochene Nase mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und bestand darauf, dass er mitkam.

So saß Draco kurz darauf neben ihm auf einem Stuhl vor Professor McGonagall am Schreibtisch im Schulleiterbüro. Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob die spartanische Einrichtung ihrem Geschmack entsprach, oder ob sie noch nicht dazu gekommen war, sich besser einzurichten, denn bis auf den Schreibtisch, zahlreiche Bücher und den Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter an den Wänden war fast nichts in dem großen Büro. Draco erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf das Porträt von Albus Dumbledore und sah hastig zurück auf die Hände in seinem Schoß. Die Haut auf den Knöcheln war aufgeplatzt und blutig, die ganze Hand tat inzwischen ziemlich weh und begann, anzuschwellen. Er schwankte zwischen aufsteigender Panik, was jetzt passieren würde, weil er entgegen seinen Bewährungsauflagen jemanden angegriffen hatte und solcher Wut auf Zacharias, dass er am liebsten wieder auf ihn eingeschlagen hätte. Er hatte den verdammten _Imperius-Zauber_ auf Tracey angewendet, das war einfach völlig ungeheuerlich. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, wie weit er womöglich gegangen wäre. Vermutlich hatte er sie vor dem Klassenzimmer gehört und deshalb von Tracey abgelassen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal genau, wie weit es gegangen war. Es hatte so ausgesehen, als habe er Tracey „nur“ dazu gezwungen, sich auszuziehen, aber er konnte nicht sicher sein, dass das alles war.

„Also, erklären Sie mir doch bitte, was Sie für ein Problem miteinander haben?“, forderte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich habe überhaupt kein Problem, obwohl ich es sollte, Todesser und alles!“, schimpfte Zacharias los. „Er hat mich einfach angegriffen!“

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen, du verdammter Hurensohn!“, giftete Draco zurück.

„Mr Malfoy! Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen. Aber wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, weshalb sie Mr Smith attackiert haben, so es denn einen Grund dafür gibt, sehe ich mich gezwungen, den Vorfall zu melden.“

Draco starrte sie an, während die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf rasten. Er hatte überhaupt nicht richtig mit Tracey gesprochen, er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie es ihr ging und was sie wollte. Aber er wusste ganz sicher, dass er der Schulleiterin nicht erzählen konnte, was passiert war, jedenfalls nicht alles.

„Er hat einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf eine Schülerin gezaubert“, sagte er schließlich.

„Ist das wahr, Mr Smith?“

„Natürlich nicht. So etwas würde ich nie tun. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, alle machen das, nur weil er so gern Cruciatus an den Schülern geübt hat.“

„Ich habe _nie_ den Cruciatus an einem Schüler angewendet“, sagte Draco gepresst. „Und du weißt sehr gut, dass du nicht Cruciatus sondern Imperius verwendet hast.“

„Hab ich nicht!“

„Dann haben Sie ja sicher nichts dagegen, dass ich das mit Priori Incantatem kurz überprüfe, Mr Smith?“, fragte Professor McGonagall und Zacharias‘ selbstsicherer Ausdruck verrutschte für einen Moment.

„Mein Zauberstab ist im Schlafsaal. Ich nehme den doch nicht mit zum Essen.“

„Dann holen Sie ihn bitte. Das ist eine ernste Anschuldigung, der ich auf den Grund gehen muss. Ich hoffe, Sie sind sich dessen bewusst, Mr Malfoy.“

„Sie können mich nicht zwingen, Ihnen meinen Zauberstab zu geben. Das ist verboten.“

„Sie verstehen, dass das eine sehr einfache Methode wäre, Ihre Unschuld zu beweisen.“

Aber Zacharias beharrte auf seiner Weigerung.

„Nun, wir können natürlich auch erstmal die betroffene Schülerin als Zeugin befragen. Um wen handelt es sich denn?“ Sie sah Draco auffordernd an und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Das, das kann ich nicht sagen“, stammelte er. „Ich meine, es liegt an ihr, ob sie was sagen will.“ Er fragte sich, ob Professor McGonagall sich inzwischen etwas zusammengereimt hatte oder völlig im Dunkeln tappte, um was es ging.

„Also, Mr Smith will seinen Zauberstab nicht untersuchen lassen, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, und Mr Malfoy will nicht sagen, wer das Opfer des vorgeblichen Angriffs gewesen ist. Was soll ich denn jetzt Ihrer Meinung nach tun?“

Draco zuckte die Achseln und Zacharias murmelte, dass er von der Schule geschmissen gehöre.

„Kann ich vielleicht erst mit ihr sprechen?“, fragte Draco.

Zacharias protestierte. „Da können die sich ja alles ausdenken, was die wollen, wenn Sie denen Zeit geben, sich abzusprechen“, aber Professor McGonagall nickte.

„Ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie die ganze Sache sofort klären können, wenn Sie ihren Zauberstab aushändigen. Also besprechen Sie sich meinetwegen, Mr Malfoy, und wir sehen morgen weiter.“

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm mehr glauben schenkte als Zacharias.

„Und jetzt gehen Sie, aber nacheinander, ich will keine Prügelei in meinem Treppenhaus. Und Mr Malfoy, Sie sitzen auf jeden Fall nach. Außerdem fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, egal was hier vor sich geht, nichts rechtfertig tätliche Angriffe auf Mitschüler.“

Als Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saßen seine Freunde zusammengedrängt vor einem der Feuer, um sie herum ein riesiger Abstand, als hätten sie die jüngeren Schüler verscheucht, um ihre Ruhe zu haben. Tracey hatte ein Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare geschlungen und saß mit untergezogenen Knien gegen Daphne gelehnt auf dem Sofa, die beschützend einen Arm um ihre Mitte geschlungen hatte. Sie wirkte ziemlich gefasst und lächelte Draco sogar an, als er sich neben sie fallen ließ.

„Hey“, begrüßte sie Draco.

„Es tut mir so leid. Dass es passiert ist und, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin. Ich hätte bei dir bleiben sollen.“

„Schon gut. Millie war ja da, und Abbott. Und ich hab gehört, du hast ihn geschlagen. Ich hoffe, du hast was kaputt gemacht“, sagte sie mit einem stählernen Zug um ihren Mund, der nicht in ihr freundliches Gesicht passen wollte.

„Die Nase auf jeden Fall. Aber McGonagall hat sie geheilt.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn wir Glück haben, hat er zumindest eine Gehirnerschütterung.“

„Hast du schlimmen Ärger?“, fragte Millicent. „Wir haben uns gefragt, was das bedeutet, mit deiner Bewährung und so.“

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Nur Nachsitzen und Punktabzug. Aber Tracey“, er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Ich musste McGonagall sagen, dass er Imperius an jemandem verwendet hat. Mehr hab ich nicht gesagt und auch nicht an wem, aber sie ahnt, dass irgendwas ist, sonst hätte sie mich niemals so einfach davonkommen lassen.“

„Ok.“

Millicent reichte Draco seinen Zauberstab. Sie sah ihn an. „Das war ziemlich dumm, weißt du. Obwohl er es verdient hat und ich mir schon überlege, was wir noch machen können. Aber ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich, dass du mir den Zauberstab vorher gegeben hast.“

Draco nickte. Hätte er Zacharias verflucht, hätte die Schulleiterin kaum eine andere Wahl gehabt, als es zu melden und er hätte womöglich zurück nach Askaban gemusst. Er wollte lieber gar nicht daran denken.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie ich am Dienstag in Verwandlung mit ihm in einer Klasse sitzen soll.“ Traceys Stimme zitterte jetzt doch etwas und sie schlang die Arme fester um ihre Knie. „Oder ihm irgendwo auf dem Korridor zu begegnen.“

Draco seufzte. „Wenn du zu McGonagall gehst und sagst, was passiert ist, sind das wohl genug Anhaltspunkte für sie auch gegen seinen Willen Priori Incantatem durchzuführen. Er würde von der Schule fliegen, er kann sogar nach Askaban kommen, für das, was er gemacht hat. Er _sollte_. Aber das musst natürlich du überlegen.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Tracey hilflos. „Ich will ihn nicht sehen und auch nicht über ihn reden.“

Also schwiegen sie, starrten ins Feuer und aßen die Schokoladeneier, die Millicent verteilte, während sich der Gemeinschaftsraum nach und nach leerte.

„Kommt ihr ins Bett?“, fragte Millicent irgendwann zögernd. Ihr fielen schon immer wieder die Augen zu.

Tracey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will noch nicht schlafen. Aber geht ruhig schon mal vor, ich sitz hier einfach noch etwas.“

Als Draco meinte, dass er ihr noch Gesellschaft leisten würde, gingen Daphne und Millicent wirklich schon in ihren Schlafsaal und ließen Draco und Tracey allein am Feuer zurück.

„Ich glaube, ich kann mich nie wieder richtig sauber fühlen“, flüsterte Tracey irgendwann. „Was er alles gesagt hat … Ich würde das ja eh ständig für euch machen … Und ich konnte mich einfach nicht wehren. Es ist so ekelhaft, dass der Fluch sich gut anfühlt. Es war das beste Gefühl aller Zeiten, sich einfach diesem Willen zu fügen, obwohl gleichzeitig irgendwas in mir geschrien hat, dass ich das eigentlich nicht will.“ Die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen. „Wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt … Er hätt mich zu allem bringen können. Zu allem. Wenn ich doch nur stärker gewesen wäre. Starke Leute können den Imperius abschütteln …“

„So gut wie niemand kann den Imperius abschütteln. Und du darfst sowas nie, nie denken. Es ist nicht deine Schuld und es hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun. Er ist einfach ein dreckiger Wichser und du kannst absolut gar nichts dafür, wozu er dich gezwungen hat.“

„Du weißt, dass das genauso für dich gilt, was du zu Tracey gesagt hast, oder?“, fragte Theodore als Draco später in ihren Schlafsaal kam und sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. „Sie ist nicht schuld an dem, was ihr passiert ist und genauso wenig bist du schuld an dem, was dir passiert ist.“

„Das hast du gehört?“

„Sorry. Ich wollte sehen wo du bleibst, aber dann hab ich euch doch lieber in Ruhe gelassen.“

Draco drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Es ist schon verrückt. Für Tracey finde ich es total klar, dass sie absolut nichts dafür kann und Smith einfach ein Schwein ist. Es ist total verrückt zu denken, sie hätte den Imperius-Fluch abschütteln müssen. Aber bei mir … wenn ich anfange nachzudenken, fallen mir tausend Sachen ein, die ich besser anders gemacht hätte oder warum ich das alles verdient habe.“

„Hast du nicht“, unterbrach Theodore ihn und Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist nur immer noch schwer das zu glauben. Und nur weil mein Hirn es meistens glaubt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es sich so anfühlt.“

Tracey ging am nächsten Tag zur Schulleiterin, mit Daphne als moralische Unterstützung. Sie erzählte nur, dass Zacharias den Imperius-Fluch an ihr angewandt hatte, aber da das ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch war, reichte das natürlich, um eine Überprüfung seines Zauberstabs zu rechtfertigen, was die Anwendung des Fluches bestätigte. Tracey war dagegen, es offiziell den Auroren zu melden, weil sie Angst vor der unweigerlich folgenden Untersuchung hatte, bei der sie natürlich als Hauptzeugin aussagen müsste. Sie hatte Angst, dass herauskommen würde, zu was er sie mit dem Fluch gezwungen hatte und Angst, darüber reden zu müssen. Professor McGonagall verwies ihn wegen Gebrauchs eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches von der Schule, was Tracey sehr erleichterte und ihr als Bestrafung genügte, auch wenn es in ihren Freunden ein Gefühl von Ungerechtigkeit zurückließ. Der Vorteil war, dass damit auch Dracos Angriff auf Zacharias nicht weiter verfolgt wurde und der sich jetzt hüten würde, in der Sache weiter vorzugehen. Und obwohl er sich dafür schämte, konnte Draco nicht leugnen, dass er deshalb ein bisschen erleichtert war über den Weg, den Tracey gewählt hatte.

Außer den Slytherin-Achtklässlern war Hannah die einzige, die genauer wusste, was vorgefallen war, und sie hatte versprochen, nichts zu erzählen.

„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte sie Draco am Dienstag in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, während sie den Abwehrzauber gegen Inferi wiederholten.

Er zuckte die Achseln „Sie ist stark.“ Tatsächlich ließ Tracey sich kaum etwas anmerken, war bloß ein bisschen stiller als sonst. Und sie ging nirgendwo mehr allein hin, immer mit einem ihrer Freunde.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was er gemacht hat. Ich habe sieben Jahre lang mit seiner Schwester in einem Schlafsaal geschlafen, sie ist so ein liebes Mädchen. Und dann so einen Bruder …“


	15. Das Schuljahr endet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Schlacht von Hogwarts jährt sich zum ersten Mal, ZAGs werden geschrieben, Freizeit genossen und das Schuljahr endet.

##  Sonntag, 2.5.1999 bis Sonntag, 20.6.1999

Der Mai kam, und obwohl damit draußen endlich alles aufblühte und grünte und es langsam wärmer wurde, nahte damit auch ein Datum, vor dem vielen Schülern graute: der 2. Mai, das Jubiläum der Schlacht von Hogwarts, die zwar den Krieg beendet hatte, bei der aber viele Schüler Angehörige und Freunde verloren und einige der Älteren, darunter fast alle Achtklässler, selbst gekämpft hatten.

Der Tag fiel auf einen Sonntag, so dass sowieso kein Unterricht stattfand, aber das wäre auch kaum möglich gewesen. An diesem Tag konnte niemand an Schule denken, für alle, die dabei gewesen waren überlagerten Bilder der Schlacht, von Trümmern und Leichen die des wiederaufgebauten Schlosses und den Schulalltag.

„Es wurde doch etwa tausend Mal gesagt, nicht die Hauskrawatten, sondern schwarze zu tragen!“, sagte Hestia genervt zu einem Drittklässler, der schüchtern erklärte, dass er keinen schwarzen Schlips besitze. Hestia änderte die Farbe mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und ging durch die Reihen der im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgestellten Slytherins, um den nächsten Schüler einer kritischen Prüfung zu unterziehen.

„Denkt daran, dass alle bei der Gedenkfeier auf uns achten werden und jeder kleinste Fehler uns zur Zielscheibe macht, also achtet auf euch gegenseitig!“, sagte sie laut, während sie sie die Robe eines Mädchens zurechtzupfte.

„Meine Güte, das Schuljahr ist schon fast zu Ende und du kannst immer noch keinen Krawattenknoten binden?“, fuhr sie einen erschrockenen Erstklässler an, sie stand offensichtlich unter Druck und ihr Vertrauensschülerkollege Roy Urquhart legte ihr begütigend die Hand auf die Schulter und half dem Jungen, den Knoten ordentlich zu bilden.

Schließlich waren alle Schüler zur Zufriedenheit der Vertrauensschüler präsentabel, kein Hut fehlte und keine unangemessen grüne Krawatte blitzte unter der Robe hervor, und das ganze Haus machte sich klassenweise in Zweierreihen auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Die üblichen Haustische waren verschwunden, stattdessen standen die Stühle in vier Blöcken in Richtung des zur Rednerbühne umgebauten Lehrertischs aufgereiht. Anstatt der üblichen schwebenden Kerzen war die Halle nur von einigen Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchtet, so dass sie sehr viel düsterer war.

Professor Flitwick dirigierte das Schulorchester, das mit einem traditionellen Trauermarsch die Gedenkfeier eröffnete. Draco erinnerte sich dunkel, dass dasselbe Stück bei der Beerdigung seiner Großmutter gespielt worden war.

Es folgte eine Rede der Schulleiterin. Professor McGonagall sprach darüber, wie stolz sie auf ihre Schüler sei, trotz allem den Unterricht zu meistern, welch große Bedeutung es für die Gesellschaft habe, dass Hogwarts so schnell wiedereröffnet wurde und Draco schweifte schnell ab, während die nüchtern vorgetragenen Worte der Schulleiterin über ihn hinwegrauschten.

Nach acht Monaten zurück in Hogwarts konnte er problemlos überall hingehen, ohne von den Erinnerungen überwältigt zu werden und sich in der Vergangenheit zu verlieren, die Gegenwart war meistens fest und sicher, zumindest vom Schloss ließ er sich nicht mehr aus ihr schrecken. Nur den Korridor mit dem Raum der Wünsche hatte er immer noch kein einziges Mal betreten, auch wenn es manchmal große Umwege bedeutete.

Nach Professor McGonagalls Rede sang der Froschchor unter Professor Flitwicks Dirigat zwei Lieder und als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, schritt Hermine zum Rednerpult. In ihrer Rede rekapitulierte sie kurz und sehr sachlich die Schlacht und wie es zu ihr gekommen war; und nur Leute wie ihre Klassenkameraden, die sie gut kannten und seit mehreren Jahren täglich sahen, konnten ihr anmerken, was es sie kostete, dort zu stehen.

Der Froschchor sang ein weiteres Stück. Als das Lied zu Ende war, erhoben sich die Schüler und Lehrer und die Namen der Gefallenen wurden verlesen. Für jeden wurde eine große Kerze entzündet, und nach einer quälend langen Zeit mit quälend vielen Namen stand eine Reihe von über fünfzig brennenden Kerzen da und erhellte die Große Halle. Vorgelesen wurden nur die Namen derer, die für die siegreiche Seite gefallen waren, aber zuletzt wurde noch eine Kerze „für die Angehörigen und Freunde all jener, die vor einem Jahr für die dunkle Seite gestorben sind“, wie Professor Sinistra, die die Namen vorlas, es ausdrückte, von den Schulsprechern angezündet. Draco fühlte Millicent neben sich zittern und tastete nach ihrer Hand, er wusste, dass sie Vincent sehr vermisste.

Es folgte eine Schweigeminute und anschließend sang die ganze Schule gemeinsam mit Chor und Orchester_. „Ferte [in noctem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEe-Fjvgx6Y) animam meam / Illustrent stellae viam meam / Aspectu illo glorior / Dum capit nox diem. / Cantate vitae canticum / Sine dolore actae / Dicite eis quos amabam / Me nunquam obliturum.“*_

Sehr still gingen die Schüler zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Draco, wie Hermine Ginny in den Arm nahm. Er erinnerte sich, dass ihr Bruder unter den Toten gewesen war und ging rasch weiter.

Ohne dass es weiter besprochen worden wäre, ergab es sich, dass sich später am Abend die meisten der Slytherins, die an diesem Tag vor einem Jahr Angehörige auf Seiten der Todesser verloren hatten, im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer versammelten. Dabei waren auch einige, die Freunde verloren hatten oder deren Angehörige seitdem ohne Aussicht auf Entlassung in Askaban saßen. Sie entzündeten Kerzen für ihre Toten, für jeden eine und nicht nur eine für alle. Hier konnten sie darüber sprechen, dass sie sie vermissten, dass sie liebevolle Eltern, Geschwister oder Großeltern gewesen waren, ohne damit andere vor den Kopf zu stoßen, indem sie daran erinnert wurden, dass auch Kriegsverbrecher mit ihren Enkeln Kekse backen und sie umsorgen konnten. Die Schüler, die niemanden verloren hatten und für die dieser Tag nicht ganz so schwer war hatten sich respektvoll zurückgezogen, so dass die Trauernden ganz für sich waren. So saßen sie bis spät in die Nacht, manche, die nur still zuhörten, wie die eng zusammengekuschelten Rowle-Kinder, manche, die gar nicht mehr aufhören konnten zu reden oder zu weinen und manche irgendwie dazwischen, und gaben sich gegenseitig Halt.

Die Zeit für die Achtklässler schien zugleich zu fliegen und zu schleichen. Rasend schnell rückten die Prüfungen und das Ende ihrer Schulzeit näher, aber die einzelnen Unterrichtsstunden und vor allem die ewigen Lernstunden in der Bibliothek und in den Gemeinschaftsräumen vergingen unendlich langsam. Sie konnten den Stoff nicht mehr sehen und die meisten wollten langsam nur noch, dass es vorbei war. So war das Quidditchspiel Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin, dass am 9. Mai stattfand, eine willkommene Abwechslung, sogar für die Slytherins, obwohl sie schon vor dem dritten und letzten Spieltag mit einer negativen Bilanz von 560 Punkten auf dem letzten Platz lagen und ein Wunder brauchten, um ihn noch zu verlassen. Aber natürlich wollte die Mannschaft sich zumindest würdig mit einem finalen Sieg verabschieden, vor allem da es für die Siebtklässler Roy Urquhart, dem Kapitän, Elvis Harper und Sally-Anne Perks das letzte Spiel mit der Hausmannschaft war.

Tatsächlich begann das Spiel vielversprechend für Slytherin und durch zwei schnelle Tore von Roy gleich nach Anpfiff gelang es, sofort eine 20-Punkte-Führung aufzubauen.

„Oh nein!“, stöhnte Draco in den Zuschauerrängen. „Sie dürfen diesen Cadwallader nicht an die Quaffel kommen lassen, der macht aus fast allem ein Tor.“

„Ja, der ist leider echt verdammt gut. Und das, obwohl er erst in der Vierten ist“, stimmte Millicent zu, gerade als ein von Thordis gezielt geschlagener Klatscher dem talentierten Hufflepuff-Jäger den Ball doch wieder aus der Hand schlug.

Das Hufflepuff-Team litt unter der Abwesenheit ihres von der Schule verwiesenen Kapitäns Zacharias Smith und den Slytherins gelang es langsam aber sicher, den Vorsprung auszubauen. Irgendwann führten sie 170 zu 80 und selbst die pessimistischsten Slytherin-Zuschauer konnten nicht mehr verhindern, dass sich eine euphorische Hoffnung auf den ersehnten Sieg in ihnen ausbreitete. Aber genau da fing der Hufflepuff-Sucher Fulbert Summerby den Schnatz und zerstörte damit alle Hoffnungen, dem Tabellenkeller zu entkommen und die Spielzeit positiv abzuschließen. Es blieb den Schülern nichts anderes übrig, als den Frust mit fortgesetztem Lernen für die Prüfungen zu betäuben, zumindest konnte man dabei die Bilder der jubelnden Gegner aus dem Kopf verbannen.

Wie erwartet schlug am folgenden Sonntag Gryffindor Ravenclaw im letzten Spiel der Saison und gewann damit mit deutlichem Abstand den Pokal, was vor allem Ginny Weasley zu verdanken war, der Gerüchten zu Folge mehrere Angebote von professionellen Quidditchmannschaften vorlagen.

„Schaut ihr noch mal gut zu, beim nächsten Mal müsst ihr dafür Eintritt zahlen“, neckte Tracey Draco und Millicent, die das Spiel ziemlich finster verfolgten. Es schmerzte doch, dass ausgerechnet der größte Rivale Gryffindor schon wieder den Pokal gewann, wie in den Jahren zuvor, in denen der Pokal nicht abgebrochen worden war. Beim letzten Pokalsieg Slytherins waren sie noch Erstklässler gewesen und Draco wusste, dass er sich immer ärgern würde, nie mit dem Team etwas gewonnen zu haben. Dann fiel ihm ein, wie vergleichsweise unwichtig das war und er wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass ihn solche völlig kriegsunabhängigen Sachen auch noch stören konnten.

Am Dienstag beim Mittagessen brachte Dracos Uhu ihm einen Brief mit dem Siegel der Malfoys. Er wusste, dass es etwas Wichtiges sein musste, wenn es zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Zeit kam und riss mit plötzlich wieder zitternden Fingern den schweren Umschlag auf. Seine Augen flogen über die wenigen Zeilen auf dem Papier und bevor er merkte, was er tat, war er unwillkürlich aufgesprungen und hatte ein kleines jubelndes Geräusch von sich gegeben. Er blickte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die ihn neugierig anstarrten und setzte sich hastig wieder hin, um keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Vater kommt endgültig frei!“, sagte er gedämpft zu den anderen, damit möglichst nur sie es hörten. „Alle Anklagepunkte wurden fallen gelassen, er ist ein freier Mann.“

„Oh Draco, ich freu mich so für dich!“, rief Daphne aufgeregt und umarmte ihn fest, was dann auch alle anderen taten. „Was so ein bisschen Geld an der richtigen Stelle nicht alles bewirken kann“, murmelte sie selbstzufrieden.

„Ein bisschen?“, Draco schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich glaube es war ein bisschen mehr als ein bisschen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Informationen, die er geliefert hat und der Sache mit St. Mungo. Aber völlig egal, Hauptsache er muss nicht zurück ins Gefängnis.“

Draco war unendlich erleichtert und die Aussicht auf ein ungestörtes, sicheres Zusammenleben mit seinen Eltern verlieh ihm eine ungeahnte Zuversicht, die sich wie ein Schutzmantel um ihn legte und die unvermeidlichen bösen und wütenden Kommentare und Angriffe der anderen Schüler, nachdem die Nachricht am nächsten Tag die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten gewesen war, einfach abperlen ließ. Zum ersten Mal war er wirklich im tiefsten Inneren überzeugt, dass das Schlimmste vorbei war und die Zukunft besser werden würde.

Die Zukunft brachte aber zunächst einmal die Prüfungen zum Unheimlich Tollen Zauberer, die UTZe, die vom 24. Mai bis zum 4. Juni stattfinden sollten.

In der Woche vor den Prüfungen wurde das Lernen zunehmend hektisch und konfus. Die meisten hatten ihre Wiederholungspläne abgearbeitet und nur wenige waren so sicher und entspannt, sich einfach in Ruhe auf ihre Schwachpunkte zu konzentrieren oder sich sogar noch etwas zu erholen. Viele gingen wieder und wieder ihre Notizen durch und waren am Ende verwirrter als zuvor. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Achtklässler war von einem Freizeitraum zu einem Lernraum geworden, den sogar die Slytherins nutzten. Vorher war er fast nur von den DA-Mitgliedern regelmäßig benutzt worden, aber jetzt war es einfach einer der wenigen Orte, wo man zumindest einigermaßen in Ruhe lernen konnte. Hier machten sich die Achtklässler nur gegenseitig verrückt, es gab immerhin nicht noch Dutzende von nervösen Siebt- und Fünftklässlern wie in der Bibliothek und in den Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Daphne war die nervöseste der Slytherin-Achtklässler, obwohl für Tracey, die als einzige nicht aus einer der unantastbaren reinblütigen Familien stammte, viel mehr auf dem Spiel stand und ihre Noten tatsächlich wichtig für ihre Berufswahl waren, während Daphne eigentlich nicht vorhatte, zu arbeiten und ihre Noten höchstens ihren Wert auf dem Heiratsmarkt verbessern konnten, schließlich wurden die meisten Zaubererkinder zu Hause von ihren Müttern unterrichtet. Theodore war einer der wenigen, die völlig entspannt waren. Die Prüfungen waren ihm nicht wichtig; und selbst wenn sie es gewesen wären, er wusste, was er konnte und vertraute darauf. Draco fühlte sich schlecht vorbereitet, aber seine Nervosität hielt sich in Grenzen, die Ergebnisse waren sowieso nicht wichtig. Er musste nur mindestens ein UTZ erhalten, um die Bewährungsauflage, das Schuljahr zu beenden, zu erfüllen, aber ansonsten trieb ihn höchstens sein Ehrgeiz, von dem nicht besonders viel übrig war. Er war überzeugt, dass es in den Augen der Welt keinen Unterschied machte, ob er ein Todesser mit oder ohne guten Noten war.

Die erste Prüfung am Montagmorgen war Geschichte der Zauberei, so dass Draco, Theodore und Millicent noch eine Schonfrist hatten. Daphne und Tracey kamen einigermaßen guter Dinge von der Prüfung zurück und am Nachmittag waren dann die anderen in der schriftlichen Astronomieprüfung gefragt. Im Normalfall fanden die schriftlichen Prüfungen vormittags und die praktischen nachmittags statt, aber weil es keine praktische Geschichtsprüfung gab und die praktische Astronomieprüfung natürlich nachts stattfinden musste, fanden sie am gleichen Tag statt. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte Draco ein gutes Gefühl nach der Prüfung, er hatte zu allen Fragen etwas gewusst, aber am Ende nicht mehr genug Zeit gehabt.

Wie vor drei Jahren ihre ZAG-Prüfungen, fanden die schriftlichen Prüfungen in der großen Halle statt, die dafür jeweils komplett umgeräumt wurde. Auch die meisten Mitglieder der Prüfungskommission vom Ministerium, die ihre Prüfungen abnahmen, waren noch die gleichen, so dass sich der ganze Ablauf merkwürdig vertraut anfühlte, obwohl seit ihren ZAG-Prüfungen so viel geschehen und die Welt eine andere war.

„Es ist seltsam“, sagte Tracey abends, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, und sich gegenseitig für die Zauberkunstprüfung, die für sie, Draco und Theodore am nächsten Tag anstand, abfragten. „Da sitzt man dann in diesem Saal, wo man tausende Male gegessen hat, Quatsch gemacht und gelacht hat, zwischen den ganzen anderen Schülern, und soll genau _jetzt_ zeigen, was man in den letzten sieben oder acht Jahren gelernt hat. Wenn man dann verkackt, waren quasi die ganzen Jahre umsonst. Aber als es dann losging, konnte ich tatsächlich einfach mein Programm abspulen und hab total vergessen, dass jetzt ja der Ernstfall ist.“

Am nächsten Tag in Zauberkunst klappte das aber nicht mehr ganz so gut. Den schriftlichen Teil brachten sie noch alle gut hinter sich, aber die praktischen Prüfungen liefen weniger gut. Draco sah Tracey in Tränen aufgelöst aus dem Klassenzimmer kommen und musste dann natürlich noch weiter warten, anstatt zu ihr gehen zu können. Vielleicht lag es an diesem schlechten Vorzeichen, jedenfalls lief auch seine Prüfung nicht gut. Das Zittern in seinen Händen, das eigentlich so gut wie verschwunden war, war plötzlich zurück und anstatt eines ganzen Vogelschwarms beschwor er mit seinem Avis-Zauber nur zwei zerrupfte Meisen, die sich kaum in der Luft halten konnten. Dass es bei Theodore besser lief, konnte Tracey und Draco dann auch nicht wirklich aufheitern.

Am Mittwoch standen die Prüfungen für Verwandlung an, also waren wieder Draco, Theodore und Tracey gefordert. Und es war Traceys neunzehnter Geburtstag, sie war natürlich gar nicht erfreut gewesen, als feststand, dass der mitten in die Prüfungszeit fiel. Sie hatte Draco lange bekniet, ihre Geburtstage zusammen an Dracos Geburtstag zu feiern, der praktischerweise am ersten Tag nach den Prüfungen war und letztendlich hatte er zugestimmt, schon, weil es ihm nach dem Vorfall mit Zacharias schwerfiel, ihr etwas abzuschlagen. Irgendetwas in ihm hatte sich aber lange dagegen gesträubt und er wusste selbst nicht, ob das daran lag, dass er seinen Geburtstag nicht teilen wollte, oder ob er im Gegenteil den Tag völlig vergessen und sich vor allen verkriechen wollte. Der letzte glückliche Geburtstag war eine Weile her. Es war wohl sein sechzehnter gewesen, entschied er sich nach einigem Nachdenken, aber das war auch wirklich das Ende seiner unbeschwerten Jugend gewesen. Zwei Wochen später war sein Vater spektakulär in der Mysteriumsabteilung gescheitert und verhaftet worden, womit aller Druck plötzlich auf ihm gelastet hatte. An seinen letzten Geburtstag konnte er sich noch nicht einmal wirklich erinnern. Es war in Askaban gewesen, die Tage waren nahtlos ineinander übergegangen, Tageslicht hatte die Zellen nie erreicht und die Zeit wurde nur von den Besuchen des Aurors unterteilt. Es war eine unendliche Aneinanderreihung von Augenblicken mit nichts als Schmerz und Demütigung gewesen und in irgendeinem davon war er achtzehn geworden, aber nichts war weniger wichtig gewesen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht schlecht, mit Tracey zusammen zu feiern, dachte er, das war zumindest ganz anders, denn so wie die Geburtstage seiner Kindheit, als er es ungeheuer genossen hatte, völlig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und gefeiert zu werden, würde es nie mehr werden.

Die Verwandlungsprüfung lief dann etwas besser, als er erwartet hatte, auch wenn es einfach nicht sein stärkstes Fach war.

Am Mittwoch wurde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geprüft, was hieß, dass Draco als einziger der Slytherin-Achtklässler eine Prüfung hatte. Der schriftliche Teil lief gut, das hatte er auch erwartet, er hatte schließlich reichlich Erfahrung mit dunklen Geschöpfen und Flüchen. Aber der praktische Teil war wahrscheinlich der Teil der UTZe, vor dem er am meisten Angst hatte. Bis jetzt waren die Prüfer des Ministeriums zwar völlig neutral ihm gegenüber gewesen, aber würden sie das auch in diesem Kontext sein, wo man durch das Fach ja regelrecht auf den Krieg und seine Vergangenheit gestoßen wurde? Zum Glück stellte sich seine Sorge als unbegründet heraus, der Prüfer, ein alter, kahlköpfiger Zauberer namens Professor Tofty, machte zwar eine kurze Bemerkung, war aber ansonsten sehr freundlich und ließ ihn sogar einen missglückten Zauber erneut versuchen.

Am Freitagmorgen schrieben Theodore, Daphne und Millicent ihre Prüfung in Alte Runen, für die es ebenfalls keinen praktischen Teil gab, und in der Nacht fand der praktische Teil der Astronomieprüfung für Theodore, Millicent und Draco statt. Es war nicht völlig klar, immer wieder zogen sich Wolkenfetzen über den dunklen Himmel, aber sie hatten Glück, dass gerade nach Informationen zum Schlangenhüter gefragt wurde, die sie am Abend zuvor noch mal wiederholt hatten.

Das Wochenende wurde natürlich von allen genutzt, sich auf die verbliebenen Fächer vorzubereiten, denn natürlich war die zweite Prüfungswoche nicht einfacher. Sie begann am Montag mit Zaubertränken, was für Draco und Theodore tatsächlich schon die letzte Prüfung war. Es fühlte sich unwirklich an, fertig zu sein, keine Prüfungen mehr zu haben, nicht mehr lernen zu müssen, besonders weil die Mädchen noch nicht fertig waren. Daphne hatte am Dienstag ihre Kräuterkundeprüfung und am Mittwoch zusammen mit Millicent Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Am Donnerstag folgte für sie und Tracey die Prüfung in Wahrsagen, vor der sie beide ziemlich nervös waren. Wahrsageergebnisse ließen sich nun mal nicht durch Druck erzwingen und Tracey hielt vorher im Gemeinschaftsraum eine wütende geflüsterte Rede, dass es bescheuert sei, dieses Fach überhaupt zu prüfen. Draco und Theodore, die natürlich ihre Gründe gehabt hatten, Wahrsagen nicht zu wählen, hüteten sich wohlweislich, etwas zu sagen, sie hätten ja auch gut reden gehabt, mit allen Prüfungen hinter sich. Mit Wahrsagen hatte auch Tracey ihre UTZ-Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht, nur Millicent und Daphne mussten am Freitagmorgen noch einmal antreten und die Arithmantikprüfung schreiben. Am Nachmittag gab es eine kleine Feier im Achtklässlerraum, die tatsächlich schon am Nachmittag begann, obwohl da noch die Muggelkundeprüfung geschrieben wurde, was aber nur zwei Achtklässler belegt hatten. Besonders ausgelassen wurde es sowieso nicht, eher ein Kaffeekränzchen, bei dem es auch Butterbier und, äußerst maßvoll, Feuerwhisky gab. Sie waren alle erschöpft und müde, und sie hatten zu viel erlebt, um den geschafften Prüfungen, von denen sie ja noch nicht einmal die Ergebnisse kannten, die übergroße Bedeutung beizumessen, die Abschlussklassen ihnen sonst gaben. Krieg kam und ging und fragte nicht nach Prüfungen, wenn er Aufgaben stellte, das wussten sie nur zu gut.

Dracos neunzehnter Geburtstag am Samstag wurde zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen ein wirklich schöner Tag. Sie frühstückten nicht in der großen Halle, sondern alle Slytherin-Achtklässler und, auf Daphnes bitten, Astoria, zusammen in seinem und Theodores Schlafsaal. Hier hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt und wurden von niemandem kritisch beobachtet, so dass sie in aller Ruhe die von Millicent organisierten Köstlichkeiten verspeisen konnten. Als sie mit Tee, frischem Orangensaft, Kaffee, Croissants, Brötchen, Würsten, gebratenem Schinken, Tomaten, Bohnen, Marmelade, Kartoffeln und Geburtstagskuchen wirklich randvoll gefüllt waren, packten Tracey und Draco ihre Geschenke aus. Er bekam Kleinigkeiten, sie wussten ja, dass er sich alles kaufen konnte, was es für Geld gab, aber er freute sich unheimlich über die Aufmerksamkeit und die unschuldige Normalität der Situation und besonders über Traceys Geschenk, die ihm zur Erinnerung eine Zeichnung von den fünf Slytherin-Achtklässlern schenkte.

Am Nachmittag aßen sie noch viel mehr Kuchen im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den anderen Slytherins und hatten eine schöne, entspannte Zeit zusammen, zumindest die älteren und jüngeren Schüler, die meisten Fünftklässler nahmen sich nur schnell ein Stück Kuchen und verschwanden in der Bibliothek zum Lernen, schließlich würden am Montag die ZAG-Prüfungen beginnen**. Irgendwann erwischten sie einen Drittklässler, der heimlich von der für die älteren Schüler bestimmten alkoholhaltigen Bowle nahm und beschlossen, ihre Sachen hier wegzuräumen und doch noch zur Party der anderen Achtklässler zu gehen, die in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum natürlich doch noch das Ende der Prüfungen feierten. Als sie ankamen, dröhnten die Schwestern des Schicksals durch den Raum und eine ganze Reihe Leute tanzten ausgelassen, Tracey, Daphne und Millicent schlossen sich ihnen an. Draco und Theodore nahmen sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky und setzten sich auf ein Sofa am Feuer. Michael und Anthony, die ebenfalls dort saßen, nickten ihnen freundlich zu und ignorierten sie dann. Es war ironisch, dachte Draco, dass das genau die Behandlung war, die ihm jetzt am liebsten war, früher wäre er wütend darüber gewesen, gerade an seinem Geburtstag.

„Lust auf einen Spaziergang?“, fragte Draco, als Theodore sich gerade das zweite Glas Feuerwhisky geholt hatte. Er selbst war noch bei seinem ersten.

„Klar, immer.“

Es war gegen halb elf, die Sonne war schon untergegangen, aber ein prächtiges, vielfarbiges Abendrot überzog den westlichen Himmel und ließ rote Wellen auf dem schwarzen Wasser des Großen Sees glitzern, zu dessen Ufer sie schlenderten. Sie waren schon lange nicht mehr einfach so hier gewesen, immer nur bei Theodores nächtlichen Spaziergängen, wenn er möglichst viel Luft und Wind um sich brauchte.

„Jetzt ist das Schuljahr fast geschafft“, sagte Draco, als sie nebeneinander am steinigen Seeufer standen und in den glühenden Himmel über den Bergen starrten. „Wer hätte das gedacht, dass wir so weit kommen, vor einem Jahr.“ Er formulierte es als Errungenschaft, obwohl er eigentlich Angst vor dem Ende des Jahres hatte. Theodores Versprechen würde dann ebenfalls enden.

Theodore stieß lang die Luft aus und sah ihn von der Seite kurz an. Er fummelte in der Tasche seiner Robe und zog einen zerknickten Brief heraus, Draco erhaschte einen Blick auf das Ministeriumssiegel auf dem Umschlag.

„Ich bin offiziell Herr in Vaters Haus und über das bisschen Vermögen, das noch da ist“, sagte er. „Der Brief ist schon letzte Woche Mittwoch gekommen. Ich musste irgendwie erstmal darüber nachdenken.“

„Und?“, fragte Draco gepresst.

Theodore zuckte die Achseln und stieß ihn dann spielerisch in die Seite.

„Irgendwie will ich doch hin und mal danach schauen. Hab zwar ein paar sehr unschöne Erinnerungen, aber es ist irgendwie ja doch mein zu Hause. Ich brauch dir ja nichts zu erzählen über Elternhäuser mit schlimmen Erinnerungen.“

Draco schnaubte.

„Und fast meine ganzen Erinnerungen an meine Mutter sind auch von dort. Es wäre nicht richtig, das alles zurückzulassen. Also werde ich es wohl auf Vordermann bringen. Und frag mal deinen Vater nach dem Buch über Zeitumkehrer, von dem er an Weihnachten erzählt hat, ich würde da gern ein paar Sachen ausprobieren, wenn ich endlich Zeit und Platz habe.“

Er sah Draco an und Draco blickte zurück in seine dunkelblauen Augen und ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das seine Mundwinkel nur ganz leicht hob, aber seine grauen Augen strahlen ließ. Theodore hatte Pläne für die Zeit nach Hogwarts.

„Gut“, sagte er bloß. „Ich kann Vater gleich morgen schreiben wegen des Buchs.“

In den nächsten beiden Wochen genossen die Siebt- und Achtklässler ihre letzte Zeit in Hogwarts, wo sie so lange den größten Teil ihrer Zeit verbracht hatten und das sie bald für immer verlassen sollten.

Aber zunächst hatten sie ein paar herrliche freie Tage, ohne jeden Schulstress. Während die anderen Schüler ihre ZAG-Prüfungen schrieben oder für die Jahresabschlussprüfungen lernten, mussten sie nur ihren Teil des Abschlussfestes vorbereiten und konnten ansonsten tun und lassen, was sie wollten, und sie wollten hauptsächlich faulenzen. Das Wetter war auf ihrer Seite und schien ihnen den Abschied von Schottland besonders schwer machen zu wollen, denn es herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein und das Thermometer kletterte auf über 25°C, eine Seltenheit hier oben im Norden. So wurde naturgemäß der Große See zum neuen Lieblingsplatz, wo sie sich in seinem kalten Wasser abkühlen und erfrischen konnten – und ein bisschen außerhalb der Aufsicht und dem Blickfeld der Lehrer waren.

„Willst du nicht doch mal baden?“, fragte Theodore Draco eines Nachmittags, während er sich umzog.

Draco lag ohne Robe auf dem Bauch quer über ihrem Bett und las zum wahrscheinlich zwanzigsten Mal sein Lieblingsstück von Malecrit.

„Ich weiß, dass du eine Badehose besitzt, ich habe sie im Schrank gesehen“, fügte Theodore scherzend hinzu.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass das Wasser nicht verlockend ist, auch wenn es bestimmt verdammt kalt ist“, murmelte Draco.

„Dann komm doch einfach mit. Die Mädchen haben dein Mal schon gesehen und es weiß eh jeder, dass du es hast. Und meins sehen sie ja auch.“

Draco drehte sich erst auf den Rücken und setzte sich dann langsam auf. „Wenn es nur das wäre“, murmelte er düster, und Theodore, der seinen Stimmungsumschwung spürte, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und sah ihn fragend an. Langsam, aber wie ferngesteuert, knöpfte Draco sein dunkelrotes Hemd auf und ließ es von den Schultern gleiten.

„Alle würden es wissen“, sagte er mit plötzlich brüchiger Stimme. Seine Hand wanderte automatisch zu einer der halbkreisförmig angeordneten, aus kleinen punktförmigen Knoten gebildeten Narben, von denen Fenrir Greybacks Zähne ein knappes Dutzend auf seinem Nacken und seinen Schultern hinterlassen hatte, genau wie zwei lange vernarbte Kratzer rechts und links auf seinem Rücken von den Schultern bis zur Taille. Draco hasste diese Narben von Greyback, verbannte sie normalerweise völlig aus seinen bewussten Gedanken und hasste es deshalb, sie zu berühren, weil es das erschwerte. Und tat es jetzt doch.

„Oh Draco“, murmelte Theodore, den Blick weich vor Mitleid. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war er die einzige Person, deren Mitleid Draco nichts ausmachte. Selbst bei seiner Mutter hasste er es, aber bei Theodore war es ok, vielleicht weil er selber oft genug Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

Theodores Blick wurde energisch. „Es ist aber Blödsinn, weißt du. Die Narben könnten von allem Möglichen sein und es wird sowieso niemand darauf achten. Du hast Narben vom berühmten Retter der Zaubererwelt“ – er sagte das, als sei es etwas Schlechtes – „ auf der Brust, die sie die ganze Zeit schon mal sehen wollten. Die halbe Schule oder zumindest der halbe fünfte Jahrgang hat zugeschaut, wie du dir Arme und Beine aufgeschlitzt hast, das finden sie garantiert interessanter, ganz zu schweigen von dem verschissenen Dunklen Mal auf deinem Arm. Und ich bin ja schließlich auch noch da.“ Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und atmete jetzt tief aus. „Sorry. Das war wahrscheinlich gemein.“

„Schon gut, du hast ja Recht“, murmelte Draco und zog sein Hemd wieder an. Es tat ihm Leid, nicht an Theodore gedacht zu haben, dessen Körper von ungleich mehr Narben verunstaltet war. Aber er konnte auch nicht verhindern, das Gefühl zu haben, dass dessen Narben auf weniger entehrende Art entstanden waren und deshalb präsentabler waren. „Vielleicht habe ich das gebraucht.“

An diesem Tag kam er tatsächlich mit ins Wasser, und auch wenn er danach sofort sein Hemd wieder überzog, ohne sich auch nur abzutrocknen, war es befreiend. Die Mädchen beobachteten ihn genau, hüteten sich aber, etwas zu sagen, weder zu den Narben, noch dazu, dass er plötzlich doch badete.

In den nächsten Tagen wurde Draco entspannter. Er merkte, dass Greybacks Narben tatsächlich nicht weiter auffielen. Viele der anderen Achtklässler trugen ebenfalls Narben und wer nicht wusste, was passiert war, konnte es unmöglich von ihnen ablesen, also hörte er auf, aus dem Wasser sofort zu seinem Hemd zu sprinten.

So lag er nass und nur mit Badehose bekleidet auf seinem Handtuch, um in der angenehmen Sonnenwärme zu trocknen, als eines Tages Hannah zu ihnen kam und fragte, ob sie sich dazusetzen könne. Da zog er sein Hemd doch lieber wieder über, nur die anderen Slytherins hatten ihn aus solcher Nähe gesehen.

„Klar“, sagte Theodore zu Hannah und Tracey bot ihr einen Schokofrosch an.

Hannah nahm den Frosch an und aß ihn genießerisch. Sie hatte einen Arm um ihre Knie geschlungen, die nassen blonden Haare lösten sich aus dem Knoten, den sie zum Schwimmen gemacht hatte und Wassertropfen liefen aus ihren Haaren über ihre von der Sonne leicht gerötete Haut in ihren Badeanzug.

„Ich werde nicht Heilerin werden, jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit, egal ob ich die UTZe geschafft habe oder nicht“, erzählte sie. „Meine Tante hat ein Wirtshaus in Abbeyleix und hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht bei ihr anfangen will. Sie könnte Hilfe gebrauchen und keines ihrer Kinder hat zurzeit Lust dazu. Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie viel mehr Lust ich dazu habe, als noch mehr Sprüche, Tränke und Knochen zu lernen.“ Sie sah zu Theodore. „Ich bin sicher, meine Mutter versteht es. Sie würde wollen, dass ich glücklich bin. Und ich habe mich noch nie so frei gefühlt.“ Sie lächelte etwas unsicher. „Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ihr solltet das wissen. Habt ja mitgekriegt, wie mich die Schule gestresst hat.“ Sie sprang auf, lachte und fragte: „Kommt ihr mit noch eine Runde schwimmen?“

Sie schlossen sich ihr an und danach ging Hannah zu den anderen Hufflepuffs Justin und Kevin zurück.

„Also Abbott wird Wirtin“, begann Draco träge, als sie wieder auf ihren Handtüchern in der Sonne lagen, „und Theo bringt sein Haus auf Vordermann. Gibt’s bei euch was Neues für die Zeit nach Hogwarts?“

„Hab ich das nicht erzählt?“, fragte Tracey erstaunt. „Dann waren wohl nur Daphne und Millie dabei, sorry Jungs. Also ich fange auf jeden Fall bei dem Reisebüro in der Winkelgasse an. Ich hab noch mal mit den Leuten hin und her geschrieben, und ich glaube, das wird gut. Sie scheinen wirklich nett zu sein und sich auf mich zu freuen. Natürlich nicht so prestigeträchtig wie ein Ministeriumsjob, aber Mum und Dad werden schon darüber hinwegkommen.“

„Bei mir bleibt’s dabei, dass ich für meinen Vater die Buchhaltung übernehme“, berichtete Millicent.

„Ich reise gleich nach der Abschlussfeier zu Queenie nach Frankreich. Sie ist jetzt im neunten Monat und es kann jeden Augenblick so weit sein.“ Daphne seufzte. „Sie darf nur noch liegen, wegen Komplikationen mit der Schwangerschaft und mein Neffe scheint ein ziemlich anstrengendes Kind zu sein, also braucht sie mich eher heute als morgen dort. Aber ich lasse Astoria echt nicht gern allein zurück.“

„Hm? Sie wäre doch eh in Hogwarts und du nicht. Und sie kommt schon allein zurecht.“ Draco war ziemlich überzeugt davon, aber Daphne eher weniger, sie war es gewohnt, sich um ihre kleine Schwester Sorgen zu machen.

„Sie hat eigentlich keine richtigen Freunde hier, noch nie gehabt. Dieses Jahr war sie hauptsächlich bei uns“, sagte sie mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

„Sie ist einfach unabhängig. Und hat keine Lust, sich mit Idioten zu umgeben, nur um Gesellschaft zu haben“, meinte Theodore, der das sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte, und dann mussten sie aufhören, darüber zu reden, weil Astoria mit ein paar anderen Sechstklässlerinnen vom Schloss zum See herunter kam und sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Na ihr?“, begrüßte sie sie und ließ sich auf Daphnes Handtuch fallen. „Ich beneide euch ja schon ein bisschen, dass ihr hier den ganzen Tag entspannen könnt und nicht mehr lernen müsst. Bin ich froh, wenn die Ferien losgehen.“ Sie hatte Süßigkeiten mitgebracht und verteilte sie, und weil Schwimmen nun mal hungrig macht, griffen sie alle zu.

„Seht mal die beiden!“, sagte sie plötzlich und zeigte auf zwei Erstklässler, die sich johlend im flachen Uferwasser bespritzen. Zwei Jungen, einer blond, der andere dunkelhaarig; es waren Ulrik Rowle und Toby-John Perks, Sohn eines Todessers und Schwester einer Kämpferin der Gegenseite. Zu Beginn des Schuljahrs waren sie einander noch mit großem Misstrauen begegnet und doch waren sie Freunde geworden.

„Wenn das kein gutes Zeichen für die Zukunft ist“, meinte Astoria zufrieden und biss in ihren Schokofrosch.

Die Abschlussfeier fand am 19. Juni statt. Weil das vorherige Schuljahr schon Anfang Mai abgebrochen worden war und es für diejenigen, die im Sommer ihre UTZ-Prüfungen im Ministerium geschrieben hatten keine Abschlussfeier gegeben hatte, war der gesamte 91er-Jahrgang eingeladen worden und viele hatten auch zugesagt. So gab es schon den ganzen Nachmittag ein großes Hallo, wenn alte Freunde sich begrüßten. Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley küssten sich gleich in der Großen Halle unter dem Gejohle des Gryffindor-Tischs und zumindest Harry war danach ziemlich verlegen. Padma Patil umarmte ihre beste Freundin Sue Li und Hannah Abbott drückte abwechselnd Ernie MacMillan und Susan Bones an sich. Die Slytherins begrüßten Blaise, der sich genau wie die anderen ehemaligen Schüler ihres Jahrgangs ein wenig unbeholfen durch die vertrauten Korridore bewegte, als seien sie plötzlich zu groß geworden – auch wenn Blaise dabei natürlich elegant wie immer war. Pansy, inzwischen hochschwanger, hatte sich gegen ein Kommen entschieden.

Nachdem alle ein bisschen Zeit gehabt hatten, sich umzusehen, die einen nach einem Jahr Abwesenheit, die anderen im Angesicht des unmittelbar bevorstehenden endgültigen Abschieds, und Neuigkeiten mit ihren Freunden auszutauschen, begann am Abend die Abschlussfeier.

Die Große Halle war blau und bronzefarben geschmückt, denn das Haus Ravenclaw hatte den Hauspokal gewonnen, den die Schulleiterin beim Fest feierlich übergab. Oft gewann das Haus, das den Quidditch-Pokal gewann, auch den Hauspokal, da es für Quidditch-Siege viele Hauspunkte gab, aber es gab auch Ausnahmen wie in diesem Jahr, was nicht zuletzt an den durch Dracos Angreifer vom Dezember für Gryffindor verlorenen Punkten lag.

Das Essen war gut wie immer und die jüngeren Schüler waren regelrecht ausgelassen, sie freuten sich auf die langen Sommerferien, die sie im Frieden genießen konnten. Die Schüler der Abschlussjahrgänge hatten deutlich gemischtere Gefühle. Neben Stolz auf das Erreichte und Vorfreude auf die Zukunft herrschte auch viel Melancholie und bei dem einen oder anderen auch ein bisschen Angst vor der Zukunft. Es war ihr letztes Festessen in Hogwarts, ihre vorletzte Mahlzeit hier überhaupt, und das Wissen, dass sie die Schule morgen für immer verlassen würden, ließ sie alles bewusster wahrnehmen, all die vertrauten Details noch einmal im Geiste liebkosen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es endgültig soweit, der Abschied von Hogwarts war gekommen. Es war nicht kalt, aber es nieselte leicht, als sie sich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg machten. Anders als die anderen Schüler fuhren die Schulabgänger nicht mit den thestralgezogenen Kutschen, worüber der ein oder andere heimlich ganz froh war, so auch Draco. Er mochte rational wissen, dass Thestrale freundliche, sanfte Geschöpfe waren, aber sie erinnerten ihn nun mal an den Tod und er wusste, dass Theodore den Anblick hasste.

Stattdessen gingen sie zum Ufer des Großen Sees, wo sie die kleinen ruderlosen Boote erwarteten, die sie zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit in die andere Richtung über den See gebracht hatten. Damals hatten locker vier von ihnen in ein Boot gepasst, jetzt war es mit dreien schon ziemlich eng, wie Daphne, Millicent und Tracey feststellen mussten. Also nahmen Draco und Theodore sich zu zweit ein Boot, nicht unglücklich, einen Grund zu haben, für sich zu sein.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die vielen Schüler auf die Boote verteilt hatten. Manche waren in ausgelassener Stimmung und redeten und lachten die ganze Zeit, andere gedämpft melancholisch, aber als die Boote ablegten und über den See gleitend sich von Hogwarts entfernten, das für sie alle sieben oder sogar acht Jahre ihr zu Hause gewesen war, blickten sie alle hoch auf das über ihnen thronende Schloss, das langsam kleiner wurde, und jeder fühlte die Schwere des Augenblicks.

Was würde die Zukunft bringen? Draco wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, dass er Zeit mit seinen Eltern verbringen wollte. Und erstmal hatte Blaise ihn und Theodore für eine Woche in seine neue Londoner Wohnung eingeladen, also hatte er schon einmal Pläne für die erste Woche nach Hogwarts. Vielleicht musste er einfach von Woche zu Woche, von Tag zu Tag schauen, was geschehen würde, denn weiter reichte seine Vorstellung noch nicht, und vielleicht war das ok, dachte er. Er sah Hogwarts in der diesigen Luft langsam grauer werden und verschwimmen und fragte sich, ob er je wieder herkommen würde. Er verband viele gute Erinnerungen mit seiner Zeit dort, aber auch einige wirklich schlimme, und eigentlich wusste er nicht, ob er froh oder traurig oder erleichtert sein sollte, es hinter sich zu lassen.

„Schon irgendwie komisch, jetzt wegzugehen“, sagte er leise und Theodore nickte. Sie starrten weiter schweigend auf das verschwindende Schloss, bis sie endlich in Hogsmeade ankamen und zum letzten Mal den im Bahnhof wartenden Hogwarts-Express bestiegen, der sie nach King’s Cross in London bringen sollte, wo ihr Leben als Erwachsene beginnen würde.

Blaise' neue Wohnung befand sich in einem großen, freistehenden viktorianischen Haus aus Backstein mit weißen Fenstern in einer Ecke von Chelsea, die so teuer war, dass die Nachbarn und Muggelpassanten die Beleuchtung mit altmodischen Gaslaternen ohne weiteres als Exzentrik der reichen Bewohner akzeptierten und nicht in Frage stellten. Natürlich war es auch mit Muggelabwehrzaubern versehen, die dazu führten, dass sie ein leichtes Unwohlsein befiel, wenn sie es genauer anschauen wollten und ihnen plötzlich dringende Dinge einfielen, die sie erledigen mussten, zum Beispiel den Baum vor dem nächsten Haus zu betrachten.

„Hier muss es sein“, sagte Theodore und steckte den Zettel mit der Adresse, die Blaise ihnen gegeben hatte, in die Tasche seiner Robe.

Draco und er hatten sich am Gleis 9¾ von den Mädchen verabschiedet. Millicent und Tracey hatten versprochen, im Laufe der Woche bei Blaise vorbeizuschauen, aber Daphne würde gleich morgen weiter zu ihrer Schwester reisen. Sie hatten sich entschieden zu Fuß von King’s Cross nach Chelsea zu gehen, weil sie keine Lust gehabt hatten, sich weiter der Zaubereröffentlichkeit auszusetzen, was sie hätten tun müssen, um etwa von der Winkelgasse das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen und nach der langen Zugfahrt hatten sie auch Lust auf Bewegung gehabt. Sie hatten dann aber fast zwei Stunden gebraucht und waren jetzt ziemlich erschöpft und froh, endlich da zu sein, obwohl sie das Gepäck am Bahnhof gelassen hatten, damit Blaise‘ hoffentlich vorhandener Hauself es später holen konnte.

Der Eingang führte in ein prächtiges Treppenhaus. Hier war es ganz deutlich, dass es ein Zaubererhaus war, denn zahlreiche magische Pflanzen begrünten den Raum und rankten sich um das marmorne Treppengeländer. Es tanzte aber kein einziges Blatt aus der Reihe, keines näherte sich dem Läufer auf der Treppe, keines lag verwelkt auf dem Boden. Ganz offensichtlich gab es jemanden, der sich darum kümmerte.

Theodore und Draco stiegen die Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock, wo Blaise‘ Wohnung lag, und klopften mit dem schweren Türklopfer aus Messing an die Tür. Niemand öffnete und Draco klopfte abermals.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir richtig sind?“, fragte er Theodore schon etwas genervt, als sich auch nach dem nächsten Klopfen immer noch nichts regte.

„Ja bin ich. Außerdem steht da groß Zabini“, sagte Theodore und zeigte auf das große messingene Namenschild hinter Draco an der Wand.

„Komisch. Er weiß doch, dass wir kommen“, sagte Draco und klopfte ungeduldig noch mal. „Hallo? Blaise!“, rief er.

Er wollte an der Tür rütteln, doch zu seiner riesigen Überraschung stellte er fest, dass sie nicht verschlossen war, sondern einfach aufschwang. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wechselte er einen Blick mit Theodore, das war ziemlich seltsam.

„Gehen wir rein?“, fragte Theodore, unwillkürlich die Stimme senkend.

Draco stieß die Tür auf und Theodore trat als erster ein, dicht gefolgt von Draco, beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe fest umklammert. Sie hatten mit den Todessern unzählige Male trainiert, wie man in fremde Häuser eindrang und sie durchsuchte, und jetzt hielten sie sich instinktiv, ohne sich weiter abzusprechen, an die eingeübten Abläufe.

„_Homenum revelio_“, sagte Theodore gedämpft. „Ich glaube, es ist nur ein Mensch in der Wohnung, die anderen sind weiter weg, die müssen in den anderen Wohnungen sein. Das wird ja wohl Blaise sein, oder?“

Draco hob nervös die Schultern. „Sollte man zumindest annehmen, in seiner Wohnung.“ Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, irgendwas konnte hier nicht stimmen. Natürlich war es eigentlich gut möglich, dass Blaise es gestern übertrieben hatte, vergessen hatte die Tür zu schließen und jetzt am Nachmittag immer noch seinen Rausch ausschlief, aber es fühlte sich nicht so harmlos an. Er gab Theodore Deckung, der den ersten Raum durchsuchte.

„Hier ist niemand, scheint die Küche zu sein“, sagte Theodore und ging weiter in den nächsten Raum.

Es war das Wohnzimmer, ein großzügiger, lichtdurchfluteter Raum. Eine cremefarbene Couch stand vor dem offenen Kamin, in dem die Reste eines Feuers glommen, wie Draco registrierte. Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie Theodore durch den Raum ging, bereit, jederzeit einzugreifen. Er hörte ihn plötzlich aufkeuchen und sah ihn hinter der Couch verschwinden. Draco hörte ihn erst leise fluchen, dann rief er: „Draco! Komm her!“

Die Panik in seiner Stimme ließ Dracos Blut gefrieren, aber er hastete zu ihm, und dann sah er ihn.

Blaise.

Er lag mitsamt dem umgekippten Stuhl, an den er gefesselt war, auf dem Boden, deshalb hatte er ihn von der Tür hinter dem Sofa zunächst nicht erkennen können. Er trug nur eine Hose, der Oberkörper war nackt, und seine schöne zartbitterfarbene Haut, auf deren Ebenmäßigkeit er immer so stolz war, war von dunklen Flecken und Schwellungen übersäht. Es war kaum Blut zu sehen, nur die Seile, mit denen seine aufgescheuerten Handgelenke an den Stuhl gefesselt waren, hatten ein paar rote Flecken, und ein dünnes Rinnsal floss aus seiner Nase. Theodore verschmierte es, als er hektisch nach einem Puls tastete.

„Mach was!“, herrschte er Draco an. „Wir müssen doch irgendwas tun“, keuchte er mit von Hast und Angst verzerrter Stimme.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, alles Leben schien aus dem Raum gewichen zu sein, so dass er weder atmen noch schlucken konnte. Gleichzeitig arbeitete sein Verstand völlig klar, und so tat er das einzig Hilfreiche, was er tun konnte: Er ging zum Kamin und griff nach der Schachtel mit dem Flohpulver, das Blaise zum Glück noch in der originalen Floh-Pu-Dose aufbewahrte und nicht in ein schwieriger zu erkennendes dekoratives Gefäß umgefüllte hatte. Er warf eine Prise ins Feuer, das grün aufloderte, sagte so laut er es mit seinem trockenen Mund herausbrachte „St.-Mungo-Hospital“ und steckte seinen Kopf in die Flammen, um die Heiler herzurufen.

Wenige Augenblicke später traten zunächst zwei Heiler in den limonengrünen St.-Mungo-Roben aus dem Kamin und eilten zu Blaise, nur um sofort weitere Heiler anzufordern.

„Was ist hier passiert?“, fragte einer Draco und Theodore, während er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, wie seine Kollegen sich um den Schwerverletzten bemühten. Er musterte sie misstrauisch, natürlich hatte er Draco erkannt.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir haben ihn gerade eben gefunden. Wir haben niemanden gesehen.“

„Was macht ihr denn hier in seiner Wohnung?“

„Wir wollten ihn besuchen, wir waren verabredet. Wir sind Freunde von ihm.“

„Freunde, soso“, sagte der Heiler, aber in diesem Moment sah Draco, wie noch mehr Leute durch den Kamin kamen, und diesmal nicht in den limonengrünen Heilerroben, sondern in den braunen Aurorenroben. Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er sich so unvermutet den Auroren gegenüber sah und er ärgerte sich einen Augenblick über sich selbst, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass die Heiler sie dazu rufen würden, und dann brach endgültig die Hölle los.

Es ging so schnell, dass er kaum alles mitbekam, aber er hörte Theodore neben sich etwas schreien, der weiße Lichtblitz eines Fluches zuckte durch den Raum, einer der Auroren neben dem Kamin brach getroffen zusammen und plötzlich war alles voller Blut, die Wand hinter dem getroffenen Auroren voller großer, nasser roter Flecke und auf dem Boden lief unter ihm eine Pfütze zusammen. Die anderen Auroren stürzten sich auf Theodore, der brüllte und um sich schlug wie von Sinnen.

„Euch ist es doch scheißegal, wer das war, es ist ja nur einer von uns!“, brüllte er völlig außer sich und einer der Auroren machte kurzen Prozess und belegte ihn mit einem Schockzauber.

Die Heiler hatten sich aufgeteilt zwischen Blaise und dem verletzten Auroren, noch mehr Heiler kamen aus dem Kamin. Draco stand wie versteinert, während um ihn herum alles wie in einem zu schnellen Film ablief. Plötzlich tauchte Blaise' Mutter auf, Draco fragte sich, wer sie informiert hatte und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, wieso er sich im Augenblick über solche Dinge Gedanken machen konnte.

„Blaise!“, schrie sie, „Blaise! Mein Sohn! Lassen Sie mich durch!“ Sie versuchte die Heiler zur Seite zu drängen. Der Auror, den Theodore angegriffen hatte, war inzwischen abtransportiert worden, die Heiler bemühten sich wieder nur noch um Blaise und Draco wagte nicht daran zu denken, was das bedeutete.

„Sie können da jetzt nicht hin“, versuchte ein Heiler Blaise' Mutter abzuwimmeln, „Lassen Sie uns bitte unsere Arbeit machen!“

Sie versuchte, ihn zur Seite zu schieben.

„Madam Shacklebolt!“

Nach ihrer dritten Ehe war Blaise' Mutter dazu übergegangen, ihren Mädchennamen unabhängig von ihrem aktuellen Familienstand beizubehalten.

„Madam Shacklebolt, bitte, Sie können da nichts tun. Madam Shacklebolt!“

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, zu ihrem Sohn zu kommen, und Draco dachte bitter, wie sehr Blaise sich immer nach einem Zeichen der Zuneigung von seiner Mutter gesehnt hatte, und jetzt, da sie einmal ihre gleichgültige Maske fallen ließ, bekam er nichts davon mit.

Der Kamin loderte schon wieder auf und heraus trat Narzissa Malfoy, gefolgt von einem geduckten Hauselfen, der aufgeregt auf sie einschwatzte, Draco erkannte ihn als einen von Blaise' Mutter, er musste seiner Mutter irgendwie Bescheid gesagt haben in seiner Verzweiflung.

Narzissa erfasste Draco sofort mit ihren Augen und musterte ihn, als sie ihn augenscheinlich unverletzt fand, ging sie zu ihrer tobenden Freundin und legte ihr behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter. „Cynthia. Ich bin’s“

Madam Shacklebolt brach in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an sie.

„Komm, wir gehen jetzt zum Sofa und setzen uns da hin. Du musst die Leute ihre Arbeit machen lassen.“

In dem Moment bemerkte Draco, wie die Auroren sich anschickten, Theodore mitzunehmen.

„Nein!“, ächzte er, aber es war kaum hörbar. Sie würden ihn nach Askaban bringen, er hatte einen Auror mindestens schwer verletzt. Draco war überzeugt, ihn nicht wieder zu sehen. Er taumelte zum Kamin und griff nach Theodores Hand, er war immer noch bewusstlos und ein sehr großer, kräftiger Auror hatte ihn sich einfach wie einen nassen Sack über die Schulter geworfen.

„Bitte, Sie dürfen ihn nicht mitnehmen!“, flehte er.

„Er ist ein Todesser und er hat gerade einen unserer Kameraden aufgeschlitzt, was glaubst du denn, was wir jetzt dürfen, _Malfoy_?“, sagte der große Auror kühl und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer. „Zaubereiministerium“, sagte er und entriss Draco grob Theodores Hand, als er mit ihm in die grünen Flammen stieg und verschwand.

Draco fühlte noch das Echo von Theodores warmer Haut auf seiner und der Boden schien unter ihm zu schwanken. Er sah auf, direkt in das Gesicht einer jungen Aurorin mit schwarzem Haar und einem so freundlichen Gesicht, dass er seinen letzten Funken Hoffnung auf sie warf.

„Sie müssen auf ihn aufpassen, ja? Lassen Sie ihn nicht allein. Er hat schon mal versucht, sich was anzutun, er wird es jetzt wieder tun. Und lassen Sie ihn nicht allein mit diesen Männern. Bitte.“ Seine Stimme brach, keinen Gedanken verschwendete er daran, dass er gerade jemanden anflehte, etwas, dass er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu tun. Die schwarzhaarige Aurorin sah ihn aufmerksam an und legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Er zuckte zusammen, aber eigentlich war die Berührung tröstlich.

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ihr seid Schüler von meiner Mutter, sie hat mir von euch erzählt. Eigentlich hat sie mir glaube ich von allen ihren Schülern erzählt, aber von euch auch. Sie meinte, dein Freund sei talentiert. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich versuche, auf ihn aufzupassen.“ Sie drückte seine Hand und war verschwunden und mit ihr auch die letzte Verbindung zu Theodore.

Wie durch einen Schleier sah Draco, wie die Heiler Blaise' leblosen Körper zum Kamin schweben ließen, unablässig Heilzauber aufsagend, und verschwanden, gefolgt von der schluchzenden Madam Shacklebolt.

Plötzlich war seine Mutter bei ihm. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme und führte ihn zum Sofa, wo sie sich setzten. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihr, sie streichelte langsam über seinen Rücken und, zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit, fingen seine Tränen an zu fließen und er weinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zeilen aus „In Noctem“, komponiert von Nicholas Hooper für den Soundtrack des sechsten Films. Übersetzung: „Trage meine Seele in die Nacht / Mögen die Sterne meinen Weg erhellen / Ich verehre den Anblick / Wenn die Nacht den Tag einnimmt / Singt ein Lied des Lebens / Ohne Schmerz gemacht / Sagt denen die ich liebe / Ich werde nie vergessen“ [Quelle der Übersetzung](https://www.songtexte.com/uebersetzung/nicholas-hooper/in-noctem-deutsch-73d6d2e5.html)
> 
> **Es wird zwar in den Büchern nicht gesagt, dass die Prüfungen nacheinander stattfinden, aber gleichzeitig scheint mir logistisch schwierig.


	16. Epilog: In Askaban

##  Sonntag, 22.8.1999

„Draco!“, Theodore sprang auf und schloss Draco in die Arme. Sie umarmten sich fest, bis der Auror, der an der Wand des Besuchsraums lehnte und mit seinem Zauberstab herumspielte, bellte: „Keinen Körperkontakt!“ Barsch, aber nicht unfreundlich. Hastig lösten sie sich voneinander, bemüht, ihn nicht zu reizen. Sie setzten sich auf die harten Holzstühle zu beiden Seiten des hölzernen Tisches, der neben den Stühlen die einzige Einrichtung des Besuchsraums war. Draco trug eine Robe mit leuchtend rot-grünem Tropfenmuster, die ihm seine Mutter vor Jahren gekauft hatte und die viel zu bunt für seinen Geschmack war, aber heute hatte er das dringende Gefühl gehabt, etwas tragen zu müssen, das sich so stark wie möglich von Todesser-, Auroren- und Gefangenenkleidung unterschied.

„Du bist tatsächlich gekommen“, sagte Theodore, ungläubiges Erstaunen in der Stimme. Er wusste, was es Draco gekostet haben musste, an diesen Ort zurückzukehren. Er konnte an seinen winzigen Pupillen sehen, dass er Beruhigungstrank genommen hatte, wahrscheinlich mehr als die empfohlene Dosis.

„Ist doch selbstverständlich“, tat Draco es ab. War es natürlich nicht, aber Theodore akzeptierte seine Worte. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich am liebsten wieder umgekehrt wäre, als ich wieder in diesem beschissenen Boot saß. Aber da war es eh zu spät; und jetzt bin ich da.“ Er ließ seinen Blick über Theodore gleiten, versuchte jedes Detail zu erfassen.

„Du siehst … in Ordnung aus?“

Theodore war bleich, aber er war nicht dünner geworden, seit sie sich vor zwei Monaten das letzte Mal gesehen hatten und wies keinerlei sichtbare Verletzungen auf. Und vor allem hatte er nicht jene verschreckte Haltung, bereit, sich jederzeit zu ducken, die ihnen bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt in Askaban aufgezwungen worden war. Draco hätte gar nicht in Worte fassen können, woran er das sah, aber es war ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht.

Theodore zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich meine, ich würde mindestens noch zwei Finger dafür geben, frei zu sein, hingehen zu können, wohin ich will, aber … es ist kein Vergleich zu damals, Draco, schon weil jetzt wirklich alle Dementoren weg sind.“ Er seufzte. „Ich glaube mittlerweile, es hätte schon damals ganz anders laufen sollen. Die Wächter hier sind zwar Idioten, aber sie wären entsetzt, wenn sie wüssten, was er mit uns gemacht hat, mit dir. Gleich nach dem Krieg wusste wahrscheinlich niemand so genau, was der andere so tat, und wir hatten einfach das Pech, an einen völlig kranken, perversen, reinblüterhassenden …“ Er suchte nach einem Wort, das seinem Abscheu gerecht wurde und fand keines. Er wischte es mit der Hand aus der Luft. „Hurensohn“, schloss er etwas lahm. „Es ist jedenfalls völlig anders jetzt. Es gibt drei Mal am Tag was zu essen und es schmeckt zwar furchtbar und wiederholt sich ständig, aber man wird satt. Es gibt Freigang, man kann ja eh nicht von der Insel, aber es macht einen riesen Unterschied, wenn man mal raus an die frische Luft kommt. Ich darf lesen, so lange es nichts Schwarzmagisches ist leider nur.“ Er stockte. „Meinst du, du kannst mir irgendwie was schicken? Getarnt oder so?“

Es war dieser Satz, der Draco wirklich überzeugte, das es besser war und Theodore ihm nicht nur etwas vorspielte, weil der Aufsichtsauror ihn sonst foltern würde, sobald er weg war. Etwas nach Askaban zu schmuggeln war verdammt riskant und offensichtlich fürchtete Theodore keine wirklich schlimme Strafe dafür.

„Äh, ich kann es versuchen, wenn du meinst, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“, sagte er zögernd.

Theodore lachte. „Nein, ist es wahrscheinlich nicht, die Bücher hier langweilen mich bloß. Aber wahrscheinlich würde es auffliegen und am Ende darf ich nur noch Malecrit lesen oder so.“

„Hast du eigentlich Goyle mal getroffen?“

Theodore hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sich die Gefangenen den Großteil des Tages weitgehend frei auf der Insel bewegen durften, aber es war ihm so unglaubwürdig erschienen, dass er sich jetzt über mögliche Folgen davon Gedanken machte. Wohlweislich fragte er nicht nach Theodores Vater. Er wusste aus Theodores Brief, dass er Leute hatte angeben dürfen, mit denen er auf gar keinen Fall zusammentreffen wollte, und dass er als einzige Person seinen Vater angegeben hatte.

Theodore nickte bestätigend. „Er ist aber sauer auf dich, weil du gegen ihn ausgesagt hast und ich soll dich nicht grüßen.“ Er grinste amüsiert. Draco zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern, obwohl es doch ein wenig an ihm nagte. Niemals hätte er für Gregory die Fahrt nach Askaban auf sich genommen, obwohl er sogar dazu beigetragen hatte, dass der überhaupt hier war.

„Es sind sowieso alle möglichen Leute hier, weißt du ja. Sogar Umbridge habe ich mal getroffen, aber die kommt selten raus. Und natürlich jede Menge Todesser.“

Draco sah auf. „Du passt doch auf dich auf, ja?“, fragte er.

Theodore wusste, dass er daran dachte, was einige der jetzt hier einsitzenden Todesser mit ihm gemacht hatten. „Mach ich. Und wir stehen sowieso die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung. Ich glaube, es liegt irgendein Zauber auf dem Gelände, dass die Auroren alarmiert, wenn jemand verletzt wird, jedenfalls waren sie letztens sofort zur Stelle, als sich Rodolphus Lestrange und Macnair geprügelt haben, obwohl sie sich extra eine uneinsichtige Stelle gesucht haben. Würde mich ja mal interessieren, wie das funktioniert, bestimmt krieg ich es noch raus, hab ja noch ein bisschen Zeit für Beobachtungen.“

Sein Lächeln war bitter. Zwei Jahre und zehn Monate Askaban war die Strafe, zu der er wegen des Angriffs auf den Auroren in Blaise' Wohnung verurteilt worden war. Es war sein Glück, dass schon so viele Heiler zur Stelle gewesen waren, so dass der Verletzte nicht nur gerettet werden konnte, sondern auch keine Folgeschäden hatte.

„Hast du _ihn_ mal gesehen?“, fragte Draco widerstrebend, automatisch dämpfte er seine Stimme.

Theodore wusste sofort, dass er den Auror meinte, der sie damals gefoltert hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Am Anfang dachte ich die ganze Zeit, dass er jeden Augenblick vor mir steht und es wieder losgeht. Aber mittlerweile glaube ich, dass er gar nicht mehr hier ist. Er sollte uns ja auch eigentlich verhören, wahrscheinlich ist er von einer ganz anderen Abteilung. Die Verhöre machen sie jetzt wieder im Ministerium.“ Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wie schläfst du?“, fragte Draco.

„Falls das die Frage ist, ob ich dich vermisse: ja, tu ich.“ Er lächelte Draco an und der hatte das Gefühl, dass es fast offener und wärmer war als während des Schuljahrs. Theodore wirkte nicht nur viel in sich ruhender, als bei seinem letzten Gefängnisaufenthalt, was nicht verwunderte, sondern auch mehr als in Hogwarts. „Aber wie ich schlafe… sagen wir mal, tagsüber“, fuhr Theodore fort. „Nachts ist es… schwieriger. Meine Zelle ist zwar oben im Turm und nicht im Keller, worüber ich wirklich verdammt froh bin, aber ich träume trotzdem. Aber eigentlich ist es ja auch egal, wann ich schlafe und wann ich wach bin, und tagsüber schlafe ich besser. Und du so?“

„Schlaftränke“, sagte Draco achselzuckend. „Verdammt gute Erfindung.“

Theodore wechselte das Thema. „Wie geht es Blaise?“

„Er wurde vorgestern aus dem St. Mungo entlassen“, erzählte Draco. „Ich soll dich grüßen. Körperlich ist er wiederhergestellt, aber naja, ich glaube es war ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn. Er hatte ja eigentlich keine Erfahrung mit Gewalt.“ Anders als er und Theodore, aber das ließ Draco in der Luft hängen. „Sie haben auch immer noch absolut keine Ahnung, wer es war und was dahintersteckt, und er nimmt ihnen das übel. Und ganz ehrlich, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass es die Auroren nicht besonders interessiert, was mit einem Freund von uns passiert.“

„Meine Aktion hat das ganze wohl nicht besser gemacht“, sagte Theodore mit einer Grimasse aber Draco zuckte nur die Schultern. Was geschehen war, war geschehen, das galt für so viele und auch für Theodores Angriff auf den Auror. 

„Millie, Daphne und Tracey schicken auch Grüße. Und Pansy.“ Er zog einen Umschlag aus der Tasche und nahm ein Foto heraus, das er zu Theodore über den Tisch schob. Ein winziges, zerknittertes Baby mit schwarzen Haaren schrie sich darauf lautlos die Seele aus dem Leib. „Silvester Flint Junior. Geboren am 11. August, Mutter und Kind sind wohlauf.“

„Silvester? Wie ihr Mann?“ Theodore nahm das Bild hoch und betrachtete nachdenklich das schreiende Wesen.

„Ja, Pansy war auch nicht allzu begeistert. Aber ihr Mann meinte wohl, das sei Tradition, den ersten Sohn nach dem Vater zu benennen.“ Er seufzte und streckte sich. „Die Paten hat er auch ausgesucht.“ Es verstand sich von selbst, dass er nicht ihn genommen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid“, sagte Theodore mit weichem Blick und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut.“

Er folgte mit der Hand der rauen Maserung des Tisches. „Ich bin bloß froh, dass es dir so weit gut geht.“ Draco schluckte schwer. „Als sie dich mitgenommen haben, dachte ich, das war’s, wir sehen uns nicht wieder. Entweder sie bringen dich direkt um, oder du machst das für sie.“ Erschrocken hielt er inne, „Sorry. So hätte ich das nicht – "

„Schon gut. Du kannst es ruhig sagen. Und weißt du“, er lächelte Draco mit seinem neuen warmen Lächeln an, und plötzlich sah Draco dahinter auch eine neue Härte, die die Wärme erst aufrecht hielt. „Ich dachte es auch, dass es das gewesen ist. Also als ich wieder klar genug war, um überhaupt was denken zu können – tut mir übrigens Leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin, du kannst dir ja denken, dass ich wünschte, es wäre nicht passiert. Aber jedenfalls war ich überzeugt, dass sie mich töten würden. Und mit einem Mal wollte ich mein Leben behalten. Diese Genugtuung sollen sie nicht haben, ich werde nicht in einem Ministeriumsgebäude sterben, auch wenn es jetzt nicht so schrecklich ist, wie befürchtet.“

„Gut“, flüsterte Draco. Er hoffte, dass Theodore seine ganze Erleichterung und Freude aus seinem Blick ablesen konnte. Er hätte ihn gern umarmt, aber natürlich stand der Auror immer noch neben der Tür, spielte mit seinem Zauberstab und warf von Zeit zu Zeit einen gelangweilten Blick zu ihnen.

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist“, sagte Theodore, „in zwei Jahren und acht Monaten, gehe ich irgendwohin, wo die Natur groß und die Menschen klein sind. Lappland, Grönland, Sibirien… keine Ahnung, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden. Aber wenn ich nachts im Bett liege, und versuche, nicht zu schlafen, male ich mir aus, wie ich irgendwo unter dem Sternenhimmel stehe und Polarlichter sehe, den Wind spüre und höre und in aller Ruhe ‚Fick dich, britisches Zaubereiministerium‘ sagen kann, ohne die Stimme zu senken.“ Die letzten Worte sprach er mit gesenkter Stimme, so dass selbst Draco ihn kaum hören konnte. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue.“

Draco lächelte jetzt auch. „Doch glaube ich. Und ich hoffe du hast Eulen bei dir in deiner nördlichen Einsamkeit, damit wir schreiben können, und Platz für ein zweites Bett, wenn ich dich mal besuche. Und ja, ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen, ich habe nämlich beschlossen, auch erstmal wegzugehen. Meine Familie hat ja das Haus in der Normandie, da geh ich erst mal hin. Ich mag die Landschaft dort und ich glaube, ich muss mal ein bisschen weg aus England.“ Er schauderte und lachte dann. „Ich war meinen Eltern zu liebe auf drei Bällen, sie wollen natürlich, dass ich bald heirate. Aber natürlich möchte niemand _wirklich_ was mit uns zu tun haben, nicht mal die, die uns zu ihren Bällen einladen und das Ganze war echt unangenehm. Die letzten beiden habe ich eigentlich nur mit Astoria gequatscht anstatt mit irgendwelchen Leuten Konversation zu betreiben oder zu tanzen, aber sie ist ja ab nächster Woche wieder in der Schule, also werde ich erstmal abhauen. Ich nehm meine Alchemiesachen mit und mach ein paar Experimente und hab meine Ruhe, hoffe ich.“

Er schrak heftig zusammen, als der Auror plötzlich dicht hinter ihm sagte: „Ihre Zeit ist um, verabschieden Sie sich bitte“, er hatte ihn nicht näher kommen gehört.

„Dürfen wir uns zum Abschied die Hand geben, wie zivilisierte Menschen, oder ist das hier auch nicht gestattet?“, fragte er in seinem arrogantesten Tonfall.

Der Auror zuckte gelangweilt die Achseln. „Von mir aus.“

Sie gaben sich also die Hand, die förmliche Geste fühlte sich seltsam an. „Schreib mir, wenn du wieder Besuchszeit hast. Mit Portschlüssel ist die Normandie ja nicht aus der Welt.“ Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Theodore, der hinter dem spartanischen Holztisch saß und ihm hinterher sah, und folgte dem Auror, der die schwere Tür zufallen ließ und sorgfältig abschloss. Allein mit dem Auror durch die düsteren Korridore zu gehen war doch wieder ziemlich beklemmend und Draco fühlte seinen Atem flacher werden, aber zum Glück kamen sie schon am Fuß des Turmes an. Er erhielt seinen Zauberstab zurück und fühlte sich gleich besser, als er die Hand um das vertraute Holz schloss.

Und dann trat er nach draußen, die Sonne brach gerade durch die Wolken, als er zum Bootsanleger hinunter ging. Ohne die Dementoren war Askaban nichts als eine zwar ziemlich karge und felsige, aber doch gewöhnliche Insel mit einem ziemlich hässlichen Turm. Die Sonne ließ die aufgewühlt tanzenden Wellen der Nordsee glitzern und schob sich immer weiter hervor. Draco blickte zu ihr hoch, als sie ihn plötzlich traf und als er jetzt aufs Meer hinaus sah, während das Boot sich von Askaban entfernte, konnte er plötzlich die wilde Schönheit der See sehen.

Ja, es tat weh, dass Theodore hier eingesperrt war, ja, es verfolgte ihn, was im Krieg geschehen war, was hier geschehen war, es würde wahrscheinlich nie wirklich gut werden. Aber es war ok. Das Leben ging doch weiter und zu Hause im Manor warteten seine gepackten Koffer auf ihn. Morgen würde er nach Frankreich aufbrechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war sie also, die Geschichte. Es war die erste, die ich geschrieben habe, und ich habe sehr viel dabei gelernt - so viel, dass ich inzwischen einige Holprigkeiten bemerke - trotzdem mag ich sie immer noch.  
Ich würde mich freuen, eure Gedanken und Kritik dazu zu lesen, immer, egal wie lange die Veröffentlichung her ist. Bleibt gesund ♡


End file.
